


The Grey Mask

by PipinAmdja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Multicrossover fanfiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 73,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: Jauh sebelum ekspedisi Erebor, Gandalf telah mencurigai aktivitas The Necromancer di Dol Guldur. Namun ia terbunuh saat baru memulai penyelidikannya.Di lain pihak, Harry James Potter yang telah berusia 99 tahun menyadari dirinya menjadi kekal karena kepemilikannya atas Relikui Kematian. Mencemaskan keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang terus terkena imbas niat jahat orang-orang yang ingin merebut Relikui tersebut dari tangannya, Harry memutuskan mencari Sang Kematian itu sendiri untuk mengembalikan Relikui Kematian dan meraih kedamaian, hanya untuk menemukan petualangan baru...----------





	1. Chapter 1

Saruman Si Putih -Curumo- agung dan bijak namun memendam rasa iri.

Gandalf Si Kelabu -Olorin/ Mithrandir/ Tharkun- penuh belas kasih, namun keresahannya selalu membuatnya jatuh dalam masalah.

Si Jubah Coklat Radagast -Aiwendil- penyembuh dan penyayang, namun hanya mencintai satu bagian dan melupakan bagian lain.

Marinehtar -Alatar- dan Romestamo -Pallando- adalah pasangan Ithryn berjubah biru. Sosok yang mewakili kelembutan dan kekuatan, penegak keadilan dan penghukum ketidak-benaran, namun karena saling mencintai sering kali pandangan mereka hanya tertuju pada satu sama lain.

Middle-Earth adalah dunia yang dipenuhi dan dibanjiri Magis yang tak terhingga, begitu kaya... dari semilir anginnya hingga ke butiran debu. Namun mengapa, dunia yang seperti ini hanya diawasi oleh 5 orang Istari?

Mandos, Sang Kematian, sebenarnya tak begitu tertarik pada urusan yang menyangkut dunia. Ia memang ikut serta dalam proses penciptaan semesta, tapi setelah itu ia berpaling, dan membiarkan para Valar mengatur dan merencanakan sisanya. Meski demikian, tak sekali dua kali ia mempertanyakan kebijakan Manwe, Raja Para Valar, bahkan Yang Agung Eru Iluvatar sendiri.

Kebalikan dari Middle-Earth yang begitu dicintai para Ainur, Bumi Biru sangat miskin daya Magis. Begitu kering, sampai-sampai dibutuhkan mantra yang sangat rumit dan stamina yang amat besar untuk menciptakan sihir air atau menyemburkan api; sementara di Middle-Earth Curumo hanya perlu mengangkat tangan dan memanggil badai dengan suaranya, dan Olorin hanya membutuhkan satu kali hentakan tongkat untuk meledakkan bukit. Akan tetapi, Bumi Biru memiliki begitu banyak Istari! Setiap tahunnya seratus penyihir baik laki-laki maupun perempuan terlahir, masing-masing dengan bakat istimewa dan potensi besar. Satu di antara mereka, dia yang dinamai Merlin, bahkan memiliki kekuatan yang melebihi gabungan ke 5 Maia Middle-Earth! Bagaimana para Valar sampai mengacuhkan hal ini benar-benar di luar pemahaman Mandos, namun ia menyimpan sendiri pengetahuan dan rasa penasarannya.

Selagi Eru Yang Agung dan segenap Ainur-nya mengawasi dan mengagumi Middle-Earth, lebih daripada alam yang lain, Mandos melayangkan pandangan ke Bumi Biru. Merlin sudah melampaui segala harapan yang bisa ditujukan para Dewa terhadap Maia-nya, dan ia melalui segala cobaan, meraih kebesaran tanpa bimbingan Vala manapun. Potensi Merlin yang terus berkembang membangkitkan hasrat dalam diri Mandos. Andai ia bisa memiliki seorang abdi, maka abdinya haruslah Maia seperti Merlin. Akan tetapi Mandos juga ingin berperan serta dalam pembentukan dan perkembangan Istar-nya.

Dengan terkejut Mandos memahami keinginan terpendamnya. Ia menginginkan seorang Murid.

'Apakah ini wajar?' Mandos bertanya-tanya, dan ia lalu teringat pada Yavanna -Dewi Kesuburan dan Panen- dan Hobbit-Hobbitnya yang mungil, juga Aule -Dewa Penciptaan dan Pandai Besi- yang diam-diam menempa putra-putranya para Kurcaci... 'Ya... mungkin saja. Lagipula apa salahnya? Kalau Aule bisa memiliki pewaris, mengapa aku tak boleh mempunyai murid?'

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun Mandos mengunjungi Bumi Biru, dan bertemu Kakak Beradik Peverell.

Kala itu, Peverell Bersaudara tengah dalam perjalanan, dan menjumpai sungai besar nan berbahaya yang membentang merintangi tujuan mereka. Orang awam takkan mampu melewati halangan maut ini, namun Peverell Bersaudara adalah penyihir hebat. Dengan menggabungkan Magis, mereka menciptakan sebuah jembatan kokoh hingga mampu menghindari kematian.

Mandos terpesona pada ketiga penyihir ini, dan pada potensi Maia dalam diri mereka.

Si sulung Peverell, Antioch, adalah yang terkuat di antara mereka. Tak hanya berdaya Magis besar, ia pun dikaruniai fisik bagaikan batu karang. Adiknya, Cadmus, sayangnya tak memiliki kekuatan yang setara. Namun sebagai gantinya, ia memiliki daya ingat yang tajam, pemikiran yang tinggi, juga amat pandai berkata-kata dan berstrategi. Peverell yang terakhir, Ignotus, adalah yang berdaya Magis paling lemah, dan merupakan pribadi yang paling berhati-hati dibandingkan kakak-kakaknya. Walau demikian, Ignotus justru menjadi sosok yang paling menarik minat Mandos. Ia rendah hati dan berpikiran terbuka, sangat cocok dijadikan murid karena kesediaan untuk diajari dan belajar.

Tanpa ragu Mandos mengungkap jati dirinya sebagai Dewa Kematian di hadapan Peverell Bersaudara. Ia bahkan terang-terangan menunjukkan kekagumannya akan kehebatan Kakak Beradik ini dalam menangkis maut, dan mencoba menarik simpati dengan hadiah.

Antioch yang kuat, tentu saja menginginkan kekuatan yang lebih lagi. Untuknya, Mandos membuat Tongkat Elder yang tak terkalahkan dari setangkai ranting pohon Elder yang tumbuh di tepian sungai.

Cadmus yang berpikiran jauh, berharap bisa mengurai rahasia kehidupan dari orang yang telah tiada. Maka Mandos pun mengaruniainya dengan Batu Kebangkitan, yang berasal dari batu hitam di dasar sungai; batu yang memungkinkan pemiliknya memanggil kembali arwah orang mati.

Ignotus yang waspada hanya ingin hidup tenang dan terhindar dari maut. Mandos kemudian melepas tudung jubahnya, dan dari tudung itu ia menciptakan Jubah Gaib, jubah yang bisa membuat pemakainya tak kasat mata; bahkan mata Kematian sekalipun, lalu memberikannya pada Ignotus.

Peverell Bersaudara dengan senang hati menerima hadiah-hadiah ini, dan Mandos sendiri mengira keinginannya mendapatkan murid telah terkabul. Sayang takdir berkata lain.

Tongkat Elder yang tak terkalahkan dalam duel manapun, membuat Antioch Peverell menjadi mabuk kekuasaan. Keangkuhan dan kedigdayaannya menuai iri dan benci, hingga akhirnya Antioch dibunuh dalam tidurnya dan Tongkat Elder hilang dicuri.

Cadmus yang arif dan bijak pun menyalahgunakan anugerahnya. Saat mengetahui kekasih hatinya meninggal, tanpa pikir panjang Cadmus menggunakan Batu Kebangkitan untuk memanggil kembali arwah kekasihnya. Ia lalu menghabiskan waktu dan kepandaiannya, mencari cara untuk menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati, tapi semua sia-sia. Sedih dan akhirnya gila, Cadmus lalu mengakhiri hidupnya.

Kini, hanya Ignotus yang tersisa. Namun kematian kakak-kakaknya membuatnya menutup diri dan tak tertarik pada ajaran Mandos.

Kekecewaan membuat Mandos mengalihkan perhatian dari Bumi Biru. Tak lama setelah itu terjadi pula kekacauan besar di Middle-Earth akibat nafsu angkara Dewa Jahat Morgoth, hingga fokus Mandos benar-benar terpusat ke satu titik. Dan Tiga Relikui Kematiannya tersisih dari ingatan...


	2. Chapter 2

Kilat cahaya putih menyambar laksana petir, namun alih-alih jatuh dari angkasa, ia meluncur dari tongkat kayu seorang kakek berjubah kelabu. Bumi bergetar, pepohonan berderak, dan lima ekor laba-laba raksasa yang bergantung pada benang-benang mereka terpental sembari menjeritkan lengking kesakitan yang memekakkan telinga, sebelum jatuh berdebam ke tanah dan mati.

Si Kakek Kelabu, atau Gandalf Si Penyihir mendengus keras. Laba-laba raksasa bukanlah lawannya; tak butuh sihir rumit untuk menghabisi mereka, tapi kecemasannya tak kunjung reda.

"Mengapa semua jadi separah ini...?"

Apabila ada hal yang bisa dibanggakan oleh Gandalf, maka itu adalah intuisinya. Selama ribuan tahun, intuisinya tak pernah lalai dalam memperingatkannya. Tak peduli walau Si Putih Saruman selalu meremehkannya karena tak logis dan lebih berpegang pada intuisi ketimbang fakta, Gandalf sama sekali tak ambil pusing.

Dan di sinilah ia akhirnya, di selatan Mirkwood ini, di mana intuisinya mengantarnya. Sebagai makhluk yang tergolong purba, Gandalf tahu banyak tempat dan banyak hal, dan ia tahu betul bahwa Mirkwood; hutan gelap, suram, menyeramkan dan beracun ini dulunya tidak begini. Dulu ia hijau, subur dan sangat indah. Mata airnya murni dan sejuk. Udaranya segar dan bersih. Bunga-bunga bermekaran di mana-mana. Panen buah hampir di tiap musim. Bahkan tak jarang Gandalf diundang pada pesta Peri Hutan, menikmati kemegahan alam dan berkah yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Sekarang? Bahkan lahan pemakaman pun masih lebih cerah dibanding hutan ini. Alih-alih peri atau bahkan anak kera, yang bergelantungan di dahan-dahan pohon malah laba-laba. Raksasa pula.

Gandalf mengesah sedih. "Oh Greenwood... Eryn Lasgalen yang indah... mengapa kau bisa jadi begini?"

Ia meneruskan perjalanan, dalam diam menyesali hutan yang tercemar. Noda yang menyebar dan meracuni tempat ini bukanlah hal biasa, dan Gandalf mencurigai sesuatu yang buruk sebagai penyebabnya. Berulang kali ia berusaha membujuk Saruman untuk membantunya menindak-lanjuti pencemaran atas Mirkwood, tapi Saruman selalu menampik. Ia hanya tertarik pada pembangunan bentengnya di Isengard dan eksperimen-eksperimen sihir, dengan dalih semua itu adalah persiapan kalau-kalau Sauron kembali. Dan berkali-kali pula Gandalf merasa Saruman yang bijak mulai berkarat dan kekurangan kearifan. Radagast, temannya yang baik, pun sama memusingkannya. Sesaat, ia setuju membantu Gandalf dalam penyelidikannya, namun sesaat kemudian, ia malah melesat entah kemana bersama kelinci-kelinci Rhosgobelnya, mengoceh tentang humus dan lumut janggut. Hanya Eru yang tahu apa yang berputar di kepala kakek aneh berjubah coklat itu. Selain sarang burung bul-bul di tumpukan rambutnya... ah, ataukah itu burung Robin? Nightingale barangkali? Ngomong-ngomong berapa harga tembakau Old Toby sekarang?

Gandalf tersadar dari lamunannya dan menggeleng-geleng. Ah, usia tua, usia tua. Sudahkah pikirannya melapuk karena usia tua? "Tak ada waktu untuk berangan-angan, Kakek. Aku takut kau malah tak punya waktu sama sekali..." ia mendesah, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Dedaunan kering yang membusuk berputar-putar ditiup angin, terangkat dan berhamburan. Bau lembab, tanah, dan mayat yang mengurai menebar di udara. Gandalf sudah berada di luar Mirkwood, tepat di perbatasan yang memisahkan hutan dengan Amon Lanc, bukit gundul di mana sisa reruntuhan kerajaan Peri Silvan masih terlihat berdiri.

Kenangan masa lalu pun kembali menghantui Gandalf. Ia teringat akan kota megah dengan menara-menara pualam dan kubah-kubah yang cantik. Teringat pada Raja Peri gagah nan rupawan Oropher yang tengah memangku putra semata wayangnya Thranduil di atas singgasana emas. Harpa bertatah berlian yang berdenting merdu dan sungai anggur yang harum. Turnamen panahan dan pacuan kuda. Jamuan makan di bawah sinar bintang. Akan tetapi... semua itu sudah lama berlalu. Kenangan indah Gandalf akan masa-masa kejayaan itu telah menjelma menjadi mimpi buruk, karena kini Amon Lanc telah berubah menjadi Dol Guldur, Bukit Penyihir Kegelapan. 'Sarang The Necromancer.'

Pencemaran yang merembes dan mengubah Greenwood menjadi Mirkwood, dan laba-laba raksasa yang berkembang biak di kedalamannya, semua berasal dari Dol Guldur. Terakhir kali melihat Amon Lanc dan kegelapan yang menggantung di atasnya belasan tahun silam, firasat buruk sudah mengganggu Gandalf. Namun ia menyisihkan bisikan nalurinya dan lebih memilih memantau tempat lain. Masa-masa itu adalah masa-masa yang kelam. Perang, wabah penyakit, penyebaran ilmu tenung dan sihir hitam, makhluk-makhluk jahat dan Iblis yang mengamuk, semua datang silih berganti, menyita seluruh perhatian Gandalf. Dan sekarang, berdiri di tengah puing-puing sebuah benteng yang dipenuhi aura jahat, Gandalf menyesal mengapa ia dulu mengabaikan firasatnya.

Hawa dingin tak alami yang menusuk tulang. Gelap pekat, seolah bulan dan bintang tak sudi menyinari langit Dol Guldur. Tak ada suara ataupun bunyi-bunyian; hanya sunyi yang mencekam. Keringat dingin menetes di pelipis Gandalf, jantungnya berdentum-dentum. Perasaan tak enak meremas perutnya, tubuhnya menegang, menantikan serangan mendadak yang tak kunjung datang.

Suara kain bergemersik di kejauhan membuat Gandalf terkesiap. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria tengah duduk bersandar di sebuah patahan pilar yang merebah, memejamkan mata seolah tertidur. Tampan, dengan wajah lonjong dan tulang pipi tinggi yang terpahat tajam, rambutnya panjang dan segelap bulu burung gagak; paras yang mengingatkan Gandalf pada peri-peri di lembah Imladris. Pria itu mengenakan jubah yang begitu hitam, dan kalau bukan karena wajah putihnya yang tersingkap, mungkin Gandalf takkan menemukannya di sana.

'Aura jahat ini... dia lah pusatnya! Dia-kah The Necromancer?'

Pria berjubah hitam itu mendadak membuka matanya dan menatap Gandalf.

Bayangan bola mata raksasa tak berkelopak dari kobaran api menghantam mata batin Gandalf dan membakar benaknya. Gandalf berteriak. Tubuhnya terlempar, dan terhempas di lantai batu yang telah meretak-retak. Beberapa saat ia tertelungkup menahan sakit, badannya menggigil bak daun kering tertinggal di dahan yang di guncang angin, napasnya tersengal-sengal.

'Demi Eru! Ia bukanlah Necromancer!'

Dengan susah payah dan jatuh bangun Gandalf bangkit, lalu berdiri dengan gemetaran sambil bertumpu pada tongkatnya.

Pria berambut gelap itu juga berdiri. Tinggi menjulang, bahkan lebih tinggi daripada peri-peri Noldor. "Gandalf Si Kelabu," sapa pria itu dengan suara rendah dan bergema di seluruh reruntuhan benteng; suara yang membuat bulu kuduk Gandalf meremang karena kekejian yang tersembunyi di baliknya. "Datang untuk minum teh, tengah malam begini di Dol Guldur?"

Gandalf mengacuhkan cemoohan si pria asing. "Siapa kau?" bentaknya, walau dalam hati ia tahu betul siapa sosok terkutuk ini.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar; senyum yang lebih mirip seringai buas. Napas Gandalf memburu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tongkatnya, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih: menyiapkan diri untuk konfrontasi langsung. Walau rasa takut membuat lututnya lemas, Gandalf tak pernah lari dari hadapan musuh. Tidak dulu, tidak pula sekarang. Terlebih lagi, tidak dari hadapan Raja Kegelapan Sauron.

"Jangan jadi membosankan, Gandalf. Kenapa masih bertanya, sementara kau tahu betul... aku ini siapa?"

***

Galadriel memimpikan masa silam. Masa-masa damai di mana ia dikenal dengan nama Artanis; gadis peri tak berpengalaman yang baru mempelajari kebijaksanaan dan seni Magis dari Maia Melian, permaisuri Raja Peri Tinggi penguasa Beleriand, Elu Thingol.

Hari-hari Artanis muda hanyalah buku dan meditasi. Sering kali ia mengurung diri di menara perpustakaan milik Ratu Melian, tenggelam dalam teori-teori sihir, sibuk menulis di perkamen-perkamen hingga lupa waktu, dan saat-saat seperti itulah... Si Tua Gandalf biasa datang mengganggunya.

Awalnya hanya seberkas asap tipis yang menembus masuk melalui jendela menara, menyengat hidung Artanis. Asap yang ia kenali sebagai asap tembakau yang sering dihisap Gandalf. Dan Artanis hanya akan mendengus, menghalau asap dengan kibasan tangan, namun lama kelamaan berkas tipis asap itu berubah jadi kabut, dan akhirnya memenuhi perpustakaan seperti awan hujan melayang di langit.

"Mithrandir!" Artanis berseru, lalu terbatuk-batuk. Matanya melotot melihat awan abu-abu bandel memanjat naik dan merayap masuk dari jendela menaranya, membawa aroma tajam tembakau yang membuat air matanya bercucuran. Artanis lalu berlari ke jendela dan melongok keluar, mencari-cari sosok kakek-kakek jahil berjubah kelabu, namun yang ia temukan hanyalah asap yang membumbung. "Demi Eru, Mithrandir! Kau merokok atau sedang membakar hutan!" Artanis kembali berteriak. Frustasi membayang di wajahnya.

Tak ada jawaban, tapi Artanis yakin Istar cerewet dan gemar ikut campur itu pasti tengah terkekeh menertawainya di suatu tempat. Gemas dan jengkel, Artanis mengentakkan kakinya. "Dasar kakek usil! Awas kau nanti... kupatahkan pipa tembakaumu!"

Artanis kemudian keluar dari perpustakaan. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menyusuri tangga yang melingkar sembari menyingsingkan ujung gaunnya yang panjang terseret. Dalam hati tak hentinya ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Gandalf di luar menara. Bagaimana bisa asap rokok sampai menggumpal seperti awan begitu?

Tapi, seperti halnya kebanyakan mimpi yang acak, tak beraturan, Galadriel mendapati dirinya sebagai Artanis berpindah tempat secara tiba-tiba. Ia tak lagi berada di menara perpustakaan Maia Melian, melainkan di sebuah bukit gundul.

Artanis mengawasi padang gersang di sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Malam begitu pekat dan hawa dingin amat menusuk. Dan jauh di horizon, badai topan hitam berpusar bergulung-gulung.

Artanis bergerak maju, mengikuti insting menuju horizon. Angin membutakan pandangannya, rambut panjangnya beterbangan dan kusut masai, udara terasa menyesakkan, mendesaknya dari segala arah seperti tangan-tangan raksasa yang seolah mencoba meremukkan tubuhnya. Membuatnya hampir kehabisan napas. Meski demikian, Artanis meneruskan langkahnya, mencari Gandalf... sampai akhirnya ia menjumpai satu sosok berjubah kelabu, yang berdiri menentang puting beliung hitam sembari mengacungkan sebilah tongkat.

Wajah Gandalf, pucat bagai mayat, mengernyit, kesakitan dan penuh penderitaan. Angin menghantamnya dengan ganas, dan dalam kengerian Artanis menyadari, penyihir tua itu takkan sanggup menahan badai itu lebih lama lagi.

"MITHRANDIR!"

Sunyi sesaat, di kala sebuah momen membeku. Dengan tersendat-sendat Gandalf berpaling, dan Artanis membelalak ngeri ketika melihat retakan-retakan hitam menjalari wajah si kakek kelabu.

"Ar... ta... nis..." suara parau tercekik keluar dari mulut Gandalf, dan itulah awal dari mimpi buruk yang sebenarnya.

Topan menggemuruh menggetarkan bumi, dengan suara raungan yang bisa menyobek telinga. Tongkat sihir Gandalf meretih dan pecah jadi serpihan-serpihan. Cairan merah panas tersembur, menyiram wajah dan sekujur tubuh Artanis, namun teror yang sesungguhnya adalah pemandangan akan sebuah tubuh yang meregang dan terkoyak di hadapannya, seperti helaian kain yang dirobek ke segala penjuru.

Galadriel terbangun sambil menjerit. Airmatanya mengalir deras, jatuh menetes-netes dari ujung dagunya.

"Milady!" suaminya Celeborn seketika menghampiri dan merengkuhnya. Namun Galadriel begitu terguncang sampai-sampai tak mampu bicara. Ia hanya menangis dan menangis.

Celeborn memeluknya erat-erat. Jemarinya mengusap punggung dan rambut Galadriel tanpa henti. "Alatariel-ku," Celeborn menunduk dan mengecup airmata yang berjatuhan di pipi Galadriel, "jangan menangis. Kau hanya bermimpi buruk. Jangan bersedih. Itu hanya mimpi buruk..."

Berulang-ulang Celeborn membisikkan kata-kata penghiburan, sementara Galadriel mendekapnya dengan putus asa, bagaikan pelaut di kapal karam yang setengah mati meraih pegangan. Hati Celeborn tercabik dibuatnya.

"Alatariel-ku yang tersayang..." ia mencium dahi istrinya dengan lembut, dan pelan-pelan mulai melantunkan sebuah puisi; tentang tanah hijau dan musim semi abadi, bunga berkelopak emas dan pohon-pohon yang menggapai mentari, mata air yang manis dan fauna yang riang bemain-main, negeri di mana hanya ada kedamaian di dalamnya. Sebuah puisi yang merupakan litani pelipur lara.


	3. Chapter 3

'Padahal sudah sebulan tidak kencan, tapi saat ketemu si Idiot malah sibuk dengan ponselnya,' Molly membatin kesal. Sedih juga, karena merasa sia-sia dan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Selama satu bulan ia gelisah menantikan hari ini. Selama 30 hari penuh ia berdiet, mengontrol makanannya. Ia bahkan rela tak makan double cheese burger kesukaannya, juga keripik kentang favoritnya karena takut gaun kuning berpinggang ketat kebanggaannya tak muat dipakai di hari H. Ia juga berhemat mati-matian, dan bangun pagi-pagi sekali agar mendapat nomor antrian pertama di salon terkemuka, dan rela melewatkan sarapan, terkantuk-kantuk duduk berjam-jam untuk menata rambut... hanya untuk ini. Duduk bengong di kafe murahan sambil menyeruput soda murahan, dan diacuhkan hampir seharian karena sang pacar lebih mementingkan naik level di game online daripada sekedar bertanya, "bagaimana kabarmu selama sebulan ini?"

Sungguh, Molly benar-benar ingin menangis. Sekalian membanting si cowok sialan. Atau lebih baik lagi; me-reset game-nya biar dia balik ke level 1.

Double cheese burger dan keripik kentang yang ia acuhkan -selama sebulan penuh!- kini memanggil-manggil dan merayunya, memohon agar dimasukkan ke dalam mulut. Dan bagaimana Molly bisa menampiknya? Untuk yang terakhir kali ia melirik pacarnya, dan saat melihat sang kekasih tetap miskin tanggapan, ia pun membulatkan tekad. Ia meraih double cheese burger dan memasukkan keripik kentang ke dalam tasnya, lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan kafe murahan itu tanpa menoleh lagi. Ia memang mencintai pacarnya; tapi ia juga punya harga diri.

Sendirian Molly melangkah, window-shopping di tiap butik sambil mengunyah double cheese burger. Pandangan kagum dan iri terarah dari para pengunjung mall kepadanya; seorang wanita muda penuh gaya yang dengan percaya diri mengenakan warna kesukaannya. Ia menyadari setiap penghargaan itu dan hatinya yang sakit jadi sedikit terhibur. Oh, dan double cheese burger yang dijual oleh kafe murahan itu ternyata enak sekali. Hidupnya tidaklah terlalu buruk. 'Setidaknya untuk hari ini.'

Molly berhenti di depan bioskop, lalu melihat-lihat poster film terbaru yang terpajang di dinding. Hari belumlah berlalu, dan ia berpikir untuk menghadiahi dirinya sendiri dengan tontonan bagus dan popcorn karamel, ketika sebuah pemandangan menarik perhatiannya.

Di depan salah satu poster, sepasang kakek dan nenek tengah berfoto dengan kamera ponsel.

Si kakek -memakai setelan jas mahal yang berpotongan bagus, rambutnya berombak acak-acakan dan masih lebat walau putih semua, berkacamata model bulat yang ketinggalan jaman, dan... demi Tuhan... matanya bak batu zamrud!- cekikikan saat mengecek foto hasil selfie mereka, menertawai gaya kaku si nenek -yang mengenakan gaun sederhana berwarna biru dan mantel wol yang cukup bagus tapi kualitasnya tak sebaik setelan si kakek, rambutnya keriting dan tebal mengembang dengan warna coklat dan abu-abu yang bercampur baur- yang tampak cemberut dan tak puas.

"Ulang lagi! Sudah kubilang aku belum siap!" si nenek memprotes.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apapun katamu, Granmione," sahut si kakek.

Kedua pasangan ajaib itu kembali foto bersama, kali ini sampai beberapa sesi dan dalam berbagai gaya. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab... 'mungkin pasangan suami istri?' Molly menduga sembari mengunyah sisa cheese burger-nya lambat-lambat. 'Alangkah romantisnya... apa suatu hari nanti aku juga bisa seperti itu?'

Mendadak si kakek menatapnya. Ketahuan memata-matai, wajah Molly merah padam. Tapi alih-alih marah, si kakek malah tersenyum. Matanya yang bagai permata semakin terlihat mempesona. 'Dulunya kakek ini pasti populer sekali,' batin Molly terpukau, tanpa menyadari setetes saus tomat dari burger-nya jatuh ke gaunnya.

Senyuman si kakek kian merekah. Tanpa diduga ia kemudian meninggalkan pasangannya yang tampak sibuk sendiri mengutak-atik ponsel, dan mendatangi Molly.

Wajah Molly semakin merah. Ia berdiri dengan tegang, gugup dan kebingungan, juga sama sekali tak dapat berpikir. Sang kakek lalu berhenti, hanya selangkah dari hadapannya. Masih dengan mengulas senyum dan mata yang bekerlip, ia mengulurkan sehelai saputangan kepada Molly. Selama beberapa saat Molly mematung tanpa reaksi, sampai akhirnya mukjizat Tuhan menggedor-gedor otaknya, membuatnya menangkap maksud si kakek dan menyadari ada noda saus yang mengotori gaunnya.

"Oh!" Molly memekik kecil, panik. Bagaimana tidak, gaun kuning itu gaun kesayangannya. Banyak testimoni yang mengatakan betapa gaun itu menonjolkan kecantikannya; tak hanya keluarga dan teman bahkan musuhnya pun mengakuinya. Harganya juga mahal karena dipesan khusus dan cucinya tak bisa sembarangan, 'dan sekarang kena saus yang susah dibersihkan! Mati aku!'

"Ini. Bersihkan dengan ini."

Molly kembali teringat pada si kakek, yang masih menawarkan saputangannya. Walau merasa segan, Molly juga tak ada pilihan. Jangankan saputangan, kertas tissue pun ia tak punya... sementara ia sangat mencemaskan nasib gaunnya.

"Uuum... te-terima kasih, S-sir..." ujarnya malu-malu, seraya menerima saputangan si kakek. 'Aduh, saputangannya juga bagus sekali! Halus dan berdesain elegan, tapi malah berakhir sebagai serbet...' batin Molly tak enak hati. Terlebih lagi ketika mendapati betapa mudahnya saputangan itu menyapu noda di gaunnya. 'Oh, saputangannya jadi kotor... aduh, bagaimana ini? Harganya pasti mahal sekali...'

"Harrykins! Sini lihat! Aku sudah meng-edit fotonya!" tiba-tiba pasangan si kakek berseru memanggil.

Mendengar itu, sang kakek -Harrykins? Nama macam apa itu?- melayangkan senyum perpisahan pada Molly dan segera beranjak.

"Uuh... Tuan! Saputangan anda..." seru Molly kebingungan. Ia terbelah oleh perasaan antara ingin segera mengembalikan saputangan itu, namun juga malu karena telah mengotorinya.

"Tak apa. Simpan saja," sahut si kakek riang sambil melambaikan tangan. Perhatiannya kemudian teralih pada sang nenek yang bergelayut di lengannya sembari menunjukkan ponselnya dengan heboh.

Molly masih mengawasi pasangan lansia itu, pipinya tetap merona. Andai saja kakek itu lebih muda 40 tahun... 'ah, tidak! 30 tahun pun tak apa!- dan belum menikah -atau bahkan menduda!- mungkin Molly akan jatuh hati kepadanya.

'Ah... masih adakah gentleman yang tersisa buatku?' sambil mengesah Molly menyimpan saputangan si kakek, sama sekali tak menyadari noda saus yang tertinggal di sana memudar dengan sendirinya.

Hermione Weasley nèe Granger, si nenek bergaun biru dengan rambut coklat beruban yang keriting mengembang, diam-diam melirik Molly, sebelum mencubit lengan si kakek.

"Auw!" pekik sang kakek, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Harry James Potter, Wizard ternama di seantero Dunia Sihir -Orde Merlin Kelas Satu- yang juga merupakan pensiunan Chief Auror dari Kementrian Sihir Inggris. "Apa-apaan kau, 'Nek!" protesnya.

"Hm, bagus kau ya! Tak bisa lihat daun muda sedikit saja, kau langsung menyerbu seperti kambing! Ayo bilang, rayuan gombal apa yang kau ucapkan pada nona muda itu sampai wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus begitu?"

"Rayuan apa! Aku hanya memberinya saputangan karena kulihat gaunnya ketumpahan saus!"

"Ooohh..." sambil terkekeh-kekeh Hermione menyikut rusuk Harry. "Sejak kapan Harrykins kita jadi gentleman perlente begini, hm? Hmm?"

Untuk sesaat Harry membisu. Senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya sekilas terlihat sedih.

"Nona muda itu, membuatku teringat pada Ginny..."

Hermione tertegun, dan ketika ia melihat kerinduan mendalam terpancar di mata Harry, secara reflek ia mempererat pelukan di lengan sahabatnya itu.

Sudah belasan tahun sejak kepergian Ginevra Molly Potter nèe Weasley, dan tak sekalipun Harry terpikir untuk mencari gantinya. Hermione mengerti betul perasaan itu, karena ia juga ditinggal seorang Weasley; Ronald Bilius Weasley, Ginger humorisnya yang tersayang.

"Seringkali aku bertanya, kira-kira apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Ron sekarang," sambil berangan-angan dan terbawa kenangan, Hermione berujar lembut pada Harry.

"Apa lagi? Sudah pasti sibuk melarikan pie daging yang didinginkan di ambang jendela bersama Fred dan George," jawab Harry sambil tersenyum lebar. "Atau membajak meja hidangan Mama Weasley."

"Hei! Ron tidak serakus itu!"

"Please, Granmione. Kau tahu betul kalau Ron memang serakus itu."

Keduanya kemudian terkekeh geli sampai berpegangan satu sama lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarnya Luna kita? Sudah lama tak bertemu... apa kita tak bisa mengajaknya pergi untuk Movie-Day kita minggu depan nanti, Harry?"

"Ide yang bagus. Sekalian ajak Draconis juga. Si Pirang tua itu selalu tahu restoran bagus yang menjual anggur terbaik."

Hermione mendengus. "Dulu Quidditch, sekarang Wine! Aku tak pernah mengerti hobi kalian, para pria!"

"Ini selera laki-laki, wanita tak perlu paham. Dan tolong simpan kerutan di wajahmu itu, 'Nek. Tiap kali mendengar nama Draco disebut, mukamu langsung mengkerut seperti kismis. Padahal suatu hari nanti besar kemungkinan dia akan jadi besanmu."

Hermione meninju lengan Harry. "Mukaku memang sudah keriput dari sananya, Kepala-Pot!" serunya, sementara Harry tertawa-tawa. "Lagipula apa maksudmu dengan berbesan? Jangan kata mengajak kencan, kalau tak ada Albus, Scorpius takkan pernah bicara pada Rose. Bocah itu benar-benar sombong, persis bapaknya."

"Nah, nah, 'Mione, sejak kapan kau jadi tukang tuduh begini, hm? Diamnya Scorpius itu karena sebenarnya dia pemalu, bukannya sombong. Jangan mendengus seperti kerbau, Nenek Keriting, aku ini bicara fakta. Apa kau tahu? Di hari pertamanya sebagai Auror, Scorpius begitu gugup sampai-sampai salah masuk ke toilet wanita tiga kali. Kalau bukan karena Albus-ku yang baik yang menyelamatkannya, mungkin ia sudah tinggal nama, atau lebih buruk lagi; jadi tajuk utama Daily Prophet."

Mendengar itu, Hermione tertawa kecil. "Oh, ya... aku ingat insiden itu. Rose tertawa sampai jatuh dari kursi saat menceritakannya padaku. Tiga kali masuk toilet wanita! Benar-benar luar biasa."

Musim semi telah datang, namun udara dingin masih memayungi London. Harry dan Hermione berjalan beriringan, saling merapat untuk menghangatkan diri dari terpaan angin. Bus-bus merah lalu lalang di jalan raya, dan Hermione terkikik geli ketika mendengar cerita lama, tentang pengalaman pertama Harry saat naik Knight Bus dulu sekali. Mereka berhenti di tiap toko, mengamat-amati pajangan barang dagangan sembari berkelakar mengenai teori tabrakan budaya antara Muggle dan Komunitas Sihir. Di sebuah toko yang menjual bunga-bunga segar, Harry membelikan seikat mawar merah jambu untuk Hermione.

"Aaaw, Harrykins," dengan tersipu Hermione mencium mawar-mawar itu, menikmati keharuman dan sapuan lembut kelopaknya. "Baru kali ini ada orang yang memberiku bunga, dan ini sungguh bunga yang amat cantik. Terima kasih ya! Kau benar-benar sahabatku yang terbaik dari yang terbaik!"

"Masa kau tak pernah menerima bunga dari siapapun sebelumnya? Bahkan tidak dari Ron?"

"Oh, ya... dan bukannya aku mau mengeluh ya, Potterhead, karena sejujurnya dia selalu memberiku hadiah. Tapi tak pernah bunga. Selalu dan selalu makanan. Entah itu pie daging Mama Weasley, Coklat Kodok, Pizza, atau bahkan kacang dan pisang. Tak pernah bunga," cerita Hermione.

"Kacang dan pisang? Merlin... memangnya kau monyet, 'Mione?" balas Harry sembari tertawa, dan Hermione kembali mencubit lengannya dengan gemas.

"Bahkan setelah menikah, ia masih saja menyelundupkan pie daging buatan Mama Weasley," kenang Hermione dengan mata berbinar-binar. Harry mengusap-usap jemari tua yang melingkari lengannya, mendengar dan ikut hanyut oleh memori. "Lama-lama aku pun jadi tergila-gila pada pie daging itu. Aku bahkan berhasil mendapat resepnya, tapi setiap kali mencoba membuatnya hasilnya selalu saja berbeda, tak pernah bisa sama dengan pie daging yang asli. Entah bagaimana cara Mama Weasley membuatnya..." lanjut Hermione.

"Mungkin cara memanggangnya?" sahut Harry. "Seingatku, Mama Weasley selalu memanggang pie dalam oven tradisional."

"Oh!" Hermione terkesiap. "Tentu saja! Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku? Memasak sama seperti Ramuan. Tak hanya bahan dasar, lamanya proses pembuatan bahkan alat yang digunakan juga menentukan hasil akhir. Hmm, aku akan mencoba pie itu lagi, Harry! Movie-Day minggu depan akan ku bawa hasilnya padamu!" ujar Hermione bersemangat.

"Ya, dan kita akan menyelundupkannya ke dalam bioskop. Bagus sekali! Lumayan, kita nanti bisa menghemat uang popcorn!"

Untuk ke sekian kalinya pasangan lansia itu terbahak-bahak, bahkan sampai mengundang tatapan heran sekaligus cemas dari para pejalan kaki yang tumpah ruah di trotoar. Wajar saja, saat itu adalah jam pulang kantor. Jalan raya semakin padat merayap. Orang-orang lalu-lalang, berdesak-desakan.

Sudah lama sekali, Hermione menikmati masa pensiun yang damai, namun tak berarti keahliannya sebagai penyihir jadi melapuk. Di masa mudanya ia memang cuma staf di Kementrian Sihir, tapi berteman dengan Harry yang merupakan Kepala Auror dan bersuamikan seorang Auror sendiri membuat Hermione selalu berada dalam keadaan genting. Terbiasa di ujung tanduk mengasah instingnya, hingga tanpa kesulitan Hermione menemukan 3 sosok mencurigakan tengah menguntit mereka.

"Uum... Harrykins?"

"Ya, Granmione?"

"Apa kau sadar kalau kita punya 'buntut'?"

Harry tersenyum dan menjawab kalem, "ya, Granmione."

"Sejak kapan kira-kira?"

"Sejak dari bioskop."

"Apa?" Hermione terperangah. "Oh, aku benar-benar sudah tua, sampai hal sesederhana ini pun aku baru sadar sekarang! Kau juga kenapa diam saja, Harry! Harusnya sejak awal kau beri tahu aku!"

"Dan merusak kencan kita, 'Mione?" Harry menggeleng-geleng. "Lagipula aku masih belum yakin, apa mau ketiga orang itu sampai mengikuti kita kemana-mana. Siapa tahu, mereka cuma mau minta tanda tangan...?"

"Oh, please, Harry! Kau pikir kau Pangeran Inggris?" gerutu Hermione. "Kita harus ambil tindakan! Masa kau masih ingin menunggu sampai mereka mencabut tongkat dan menyihir rambutmu sampai licin tandas?"

"Wah, kukira kau tipe yang lebih suka pikir dulu sebelum bertindak?"

"Buat apa berpikir lama-lama, dilihat dari gelagatnya saja sudah jelas mereka punya maksud jelek. Orang baik-baik tidak akan membuntuti kita! Tak pernah malah. Apalagi kau itu magnet masalah. Jadi Stalker-mu itu ya kalau bukan Pelahap Maut, Neo Death Eater, ya Tukang Sihir Jahat!"

"Aaw, Granmione. Kau melukai perasaanku. Masa tak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang mau membuntutiku dengan itikad baik?"

"Hmph!" Hermione mendengus keras. "Punya itikad baik kok menguntit! Sudah, tak usah bicara lagi! Hajar langsung!"

Sambil terkikik geli, Harry menarik Hermione ke sebuah gang sepi. Selama beberapa saat keduanya menunggu di sana, sampai suara derap langkah tergesa terdengar dari mulut gang; sesuai dugaan, para penguntit mereka datang mengejar.

"'Mione, apa kau ingat gedung bekas motel bercat oranye yang ingin kau ambil dan kau ubah jadi perpustakaan itu?" tanpa diduga-duga Harry bertanya.

"Maksudmu motel Orion?" Hermione menyahut heran, merasa topik itu tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah yang mereka hadapi. "Memangnya ada apa dengan gedung itu?"

Harry tersenyum, namun kelip di matanya padam. Lama mengenalnya membuat Hermione mengenali gelagat ini dengan baik. Harry tanpa sadar selalu memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti ini sesaat sebelum agresi.

"Kita kesana."

Dua dari tiga Stalker mereka muncul dan masuk dalam jarak serangan. Harry bergerak seketika. Ia menangkap lengan seorang dari mereka dan mencengkeram yang lain lalu ber-Apparate. Lawannya sama sekali tak siap akan sergapan mendadaknya ini; salah seorang dari mereka mengalami Splinch dan kehilangan sebelah lengan.

'Brutal, tapi efisien,' batin Hermione. Mencontoh Harry, ia mencoba membawa pergi Stalker yang tersisa, menjauh dari kawasan Muggle ini. Tapi serangan kejutan Harry terhadap kedua temannya membuat si Penguntit waspada. Menit demi menit pun terbuang sampai akhirnya Hermione melihat celah kesempatan, dan ber-Apparate menyusul Harry dengan membawa si Stalker.

Mereka tiba di puncak sebuah gedung tua terbengkalai di pinggiran kota London. Hermione ber-Apparate lagi; sekedar mengelak dari Avada Kedavra yang diarahkan musuh ke arahnya. 'Hm, kasar sekali!' Hermione membalas dengan Bombarda, namun si Stalker membelokkan mantra kutukannya hingga menghantam dan meleburkan separuh atap gedung.

Seseorang menjeritkan Sectumsempra dari kejauhan, dan Hermione melihat dari robekan atap tempatnya berdiri, Harry yang hanya berada satu lantai di bawahnya, mementalkan dua kutukan sekaligus pengutuknya, sebelum melumpuhkan kedua lawannya itu dengan dua kali jentikan tongkat.

'Tentu saja; Orde Merlin, Kelas Satu,' batin Hermione sembari menyeringai. Namun ia tak dapat berlama-lama termenung mengagumi pencapaian orang lain, karena sekali lagi kutukan maut diluncurkan kepadanya.

Hermione berkelit. Jengkel, ia melempar kutukan pada si Stalker yang begitu bernafsu ingin membunuhnya. Tapi berbeda dengan Harry, Hermione tidak menggunakan Petrificus Totalus ataupun Stupefy, melainkan men-transfigurasi musuhnya itu menjadi seekor ulat bulu.

"Merlin..." komentar Harry demi melihat Hermione yang tengah menerbangkan si ulat bulu jadi-jadian ke buket mawarnya. "Apa itu benar-benar perlu, 'Nek?"

"Hei, dia mencoba membunuhku, dua kali!" ujar Hermione. Seringai sadis terkembang di wajahnya ketika ia menyadari si ulat bulu menggigil ketakutan di atas sehelai daun di buketnya. "Biar ini jadi pelajaran untuknya. Jangan macam-macam dengan nenek sihir! Apalagi kalau nenek sihir itu bernama Hermione Weasley nèe Granger." Ia kemudian mendelik saat si ulat beringsut, mencoba lari. " Diam di tempat! Kalau kau jatuh lalu disambar dan jadi cemilan merpati, aku sama sekali tak mau tahu!" hardiknya galak. Si ulat bulu pun membatu.

Harry hanya geleng-geleng kepala, antara geli dan juga kasihan pada nasib si Stalker yang jadi ulat bulu. 'Yah, salahnya sendiri. Siapa suruh cari perkara.'

"Siapa sebenarnya orang-orang ini, Harry? Apa tujuan mereka membuntuti kita?" tanya Hermione, matanya mengawasi ulat bulu tawanannya seperti ilmuwan meneliti bakteri baru yang terpapar di cawan petri.

Harry hanya membisu. Dari cara bertarung, para penguntitnya menunjukkan teknik yang biasa digunakan para Penyihir Hitam, contohnya saja, keleluasaan mereka dalam merapal mantra terlarang Avada Kedavra. Dan mengenai tujuan mereka... Harry juga sudah punya bayangan. Tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa pada Hermione dan lebih tertarik mengecek arlojinya. Sudah jam 7 malam. Albus mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, atau makan malam bersama Rose dan Scorpius di Leaky Cauldron. Tak banyak kasus gawat di departemen Auror akhir-akhir ini, jadi Harry pikir tak ada salahnya meminta bantuan pada putranya.

"Aku akan memanggil Albus," ia berkata pelan.

Hermione hanya mengangguk. Untuk beberapa saat tatapannya tertuju pada tongkat Holly milik Harry. Sinar putih berpendar dari ujungnya, dan seekor kupu-kupu Monarch dari cahaya mematerialisasi, mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya seolah mengambil ancang-ancang, sebelum membumbung tinggi dan melesat bak komet. Hermione tak pernah bosan melihatnya. Sejak kelahiran putri bungsunya Lily Luna, secara pelan namun pasti wujud Patronus Harry yang semula seekor rusa jantan berubah menjadi kupu-kupu. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa, tidak ada pula yang mencemaskannya. Lagipula, Patronus Harry amatlah menakjubkan. Hermione pernah satu kali melihat wujud keseluruhannya, dan itu adalah pemandangan berikut perasaan yang tak akan ia lupakan selamanya.


	4. Chapter 4

Harapan terkadang tak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Ketika Perang Besar Hogwarts berakhir, semua orang berharap akan terwujudnya masa depan yang damai. Namun bagi Harry, itu justru awal dari masalah baru.

Perang Besar Hogwarts mengungkap begitu banyak rahasia. Dari kesejatian cinta seorang individu, masa lalu kelam seorang pemimpin besar, bakat-bakat terpendam yang baru menampakkan diri saat ditempa cobaan, hingga legenda lama yang ternyata bukan sekedar cerita dongeng. Legenda tentang Relikui Kematian.

Keberadaan Tongkat Elder di tangan Voldemort setidaknya membuktikan kepada komunitas sihir bahwa satu di antara benda-benda sihir ini nyata. Walaupun Voldemort pada akhirnya dikalahkan, namun pengetahuan mengenai Tongkat Elder yang tiada tandingan tak lantas terlupakan. Dan Harry benar-benar lugu saat itu, mengira dengan tewasnya Voldemort maka tak ada lagi hal yang perlu dicemaskan. Ia bahkan tak berpikir masak-masak dan memutuskan mengembalikan Tongkat Elder ke makam Albus Dumbledore, berharap seiring waktu kesaktiannya akan padam karena lama tak digunakan. Sesuatu yang ia sadari sebagai kesalahan besar di kemudian hari.

Harry baru satu bulan menjabat sebagai Kepala Auror di usianya yang ke-39 tahun, ketika Tongkat Elder kembali membawa petaka.

Tidak ada yang tahu kapan persisnya Tongkat itu dicuri. Kegemparan baru mulai merebak ketika Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts pada waktu itu, Minerva McGonagall terbunuh karenanya. Si pencuri sekaligus sang pembunuh pun terungkap kemudian; seorang penyihir muda dari Scotland yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Lord Moriarty.

Berbeda dengan Voldemort yang terkenal meresahkan semenjak masa mudanya, tak ada yang mengguncangkan dari diri seorang Moriarty. Selama masih jadi siswa di Hogwarts, mereka yang mengenalnya hanya mengenangnya sebagai pribadi yang jenius dan penuh rahasia; amat sesuai dengan asramanya Slytherin. Menurut kesaksian Neville Longbottom; Guru Herbologi di Hogwarts yang juga merupakan sahabat Harry, Moriarty adalah individu dengan reputasi yang baik. Ia murid kebanggaan para guru, teman yang menginspirasi bagi rekan-rekan seasramanya, juga pujaan peri-peri rumah di Hogwarts. Ia bahkan tergolong akrab dengan Minerva McGonagall yang terkenal tegas dan keras; Neville sering menjumpainya tengah berdiskusi, minum teh bersama, ataupun berbincang tentang kegiatan sehari-hari dengan almarhumah. Karena itulah, kenyataan bahwa Moriarty adalah psikopat yang sama kejinya dengan Voldemort, bahwa ia membunuh McGonagall dengan darah dingin, adalah kejutan yang menghenyakkan semua pihak.

Dengan Tongkat Elder dalam kekuasaannya Moriarty benar-benar tak terkendali. Ia lalu mengumpulkan kroni, dan menyebar teror di Muggle London. Pembunuhan sadis terselubung, perampokan dan penyelundupan, juga peledakan berbagai fasilitas umum Muggle -mall, stasiun kereta api bawah tanah, rumah sakit, London Bridge- semua adalah ulahnya. Semua memakan korban jiwa hingga tidak terhitung. Semua ia lakukan hanya karena ia merasa bosan dan menginginkan hidup yang lebih berwarna.

Puncaknya adalah ketika Moriarty menyerang seorang detektif Muggle yang bernama Sherlock Holmes; satu-satunya orang non magis yang mampu mengungkap kejahatannya. Seolah memuji, Moriarty sendiri yang turun tangan langsung dalam menghadapi sang detektif. Ia menghancurkan nama baik Holmes di masyarakat, mengancam, melukai, bahkan hampir membunuh keluarga juga orang-orang terdekat Holmes. Dan terakhir, dalam sebuah konfrontasi langsung, Moriarty meng-Imperio Holmes hingga membuatnya nyaris bunuh diri dengan terjun dari atap gedung rumah sakit Saint Bartholomew.

Harry dan tim Auror-nya untungnya selalu berhasil dalam menggagalkan rencana jahat Moriarty. Andai ia terlambat datang sedikit saja ke Saint Bartholomew maka nyawa Holmes takkan selamat pada hari itu. Duel antara Harry dan Moriarty pun tak terelakkan. Sama seperti adu sihirnya dengan Voldemort, itu pertarungan yang sengit dan brutal, namun dengan akhir yang tidak terduga. Siapa sangka setelah sekian lama 'tertidur', ternyata Tongkat Elder masih mengakui Harry sebagai pemiliknya yang sah, hingga ketika Moriarty mencoba mengutuk Harry dengan Avada Kedavra, kutukan itu berbalik padanya karena Tongkat Elder kemudian 'terbangun' sepenuhnya, mengenali Harry, dan menolak membunuhnya.

Usai peristiwa dengan Moriarty, Harry memutuskan untuk menyimpan sendiri Tongkat Elder, menyembunyikannya sambil memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menyingkirkannya, karena Tongkat Elder bukan tongkat sihir biasa. Sama seperti Pedang Gryffindor dan Kastil Hogwarts, ia Sentient; memiliki perasaan dan punya pemikiran sendiri, dan Tongkat ini menolak disingkirkan begitu saja, terlebih sejak terbangun dan kembali ke tangan Harry.

Memiliki dua Relikui Kematian, membuat Harry teringat kembali pada Batu Kebangkitan yang ia hilangkan di Hutan Terlarang saat Perang Besar Hogwarts tercetus. Dan seolah menjawab panggilannya, Batu itu kemudian muncul lagi; tentunya bersama kekacauan karena memang sudah nasib Harry yang tak pernah luput dari masalah. Kekacauan berupa seorang psikopat lagi; Baron Sebastian.

Baron Sebastian, adalah penyihir berdarah murni dari Rusia, lulusan terbaik dari Perguruan Sihir Durmstrang, yang juga masih sepupu jauh Lord Moriarty. Bagaimana ia bisa menemukan Batu Kebangkitan, Harry tidak tahu pasti. Ia hanya tahu bencana yang kemudian terjadi karena ulah sang Baron.

Sebastian, menggunakan Batu Kebangkitan untuk memanggil kembali arwah Moriarty.

Sekali lagi, London jatuh dalam petaka. Sebastian mewarisi dendam Moriarty, dan mengulangi apa yang dulu pernah dilakukan oleh sepupunya itu. Perbuatan anarkis oleh kelompok teroris bentukannya yang bertitel Neo Death Eater, penghancuran, juga percobaan demi percobaan pembunuhan terhadap musuh-musuh Moriarty, dan sudah tentu Harry pun berada dalam daftar teratas aksi balas dendam tersebut.

Karena Harry terlalu mahir untuk diserang secara terang-terangan, Sebastian lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada keluarga dan para sahabatnya. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali teror dilancarkan pada Ron dan Hermione, lalu Neville dan Luna Lovegood, juga keluarga Weasley... bahkan Draco Malfoy pun terkena imbasnya hanya karena putranya Scorpius berteman akrab dengan putra kedua Harry, Albus Severus. Putra sulung Harry, James Sirius, hampir terbunuh dalam sebuah sabotase saat bertanding di olimpiade Quidditch. Dan Ginny, yang kala itu tengah mengandung putri ketiga mereka, Lily Luna, nyaris mengalami keguguran karenanya.

Sebastian benar-benar mendesak Harry hingga ke ambang batas. Seolah tak cukup, Sebastian bahkan mencari cara untuk membobol Azkaban, lalu melepas Dementor-Dementor untuk menghantui London.

Stres dan depresi akibat teror Sebastian membuat Harry sampai tak mampu memanggil Patronus. Rusa jantan peraknya tak lagi mewujud; Patronus-nya luruh jadi gumpalan-gumpalan asap yang membias setiap kali ia mencoba mengusir Dementor. Mengetahui ini, Sebastian dan Neo Death Eater berikut Dementor-Dementornya lalu menyerang Kementrian Sihir. Ia makin membuat Harry tertekan dengan menguak fakta bahwa Ginny melahirkan secara prematur di sebuah rumah sakit Muggle, tanpa perlindungan, hanya ditemani seorang Luna Lovegood, dengan puluhan Dementor bergentayangan menghisap setiap jiwa lemah tak beruntung di sekitarnya.

Terdesak dan terbelah oleh keinginan untuk menghabisi Sebastian dan melindungi istrinya, membuat Harry justru seolah lepas dari kekangan. Magisnya meledak. Patronus-nya yang tadinya hanya berupa gumpalan-gumpalan asap memecah jadi ribuan kupu-kupu cahaya, yang terbang ke seantero London, mengoyak aura gelap dan mengenyahkan seluruh Dementor. Dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini, bahkan gabungan belasan anggota Neo Death Eater pun bukanlah tandingannya. Harry kemudian berhasil merebut Batu Kebangkitan dalam sebuah duel, namun amat disayangkan Sebastian berhasil lolos. Meski demikian, ia tak pernah melihat Baron gila itu lagi. Kabar terakhir yang ia dengar, Sebastian ditembak mati oleh seorang Muggle pensiunan dokter ketentaraan pada sebuah kasus penculikan.

Harry merasa cukup akan kariernya sebagai Auror. Tak lama setelah Lily Luna lahir, ia memutuskan pensiun lebih awal, dan memilih berkongsi dagang dengan George Weasley di Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Pergantian karier ini cukup meredakan ketegangan batin yang menderanya selama ini, walau rasa takut Harry tak kunjung hilang. Karena ia sadar betul, selama Relikui Kematian masih di tangannya, selama itu pula tak ada kedamaian dalam hidupnya.

Selama beberapa waktu, Harry menjalani hidup nyaman dan cukup tenang. Tentu saja masih ada manusia-manusia ambisius dan nekad yang mencoba mencuri Relikui Kematian tapi ia sudah lebih dari siap dalam menghadapi dan mengatasi mereka. Dan dalam masa-masa itu, Harry menyadari hal-hal ganjil mulai terjadi padanya.

Yang pertama, ia berhenti menua.

Awet muda mungkin impian setiap orang, akan tetapi konteks awet muda di sini hanyalah sekedar proses penuaan yang melambat atau tidak begitu kentara, sementara dalam kasus Harry, ia benar-benar berhenti menjadi tua. Tubuhnya secara otomatis beregenerasi. Luka-lukanya menghilang dengan cepat, dan penyakit tak pernah lagi menghinggapinya; hal yang mungkin patut disyukuri Harry namun di sisi lain juga membuatnya resah. Karena jangankan untuk kalangan Muggle, bagi Komunitas Sihir pun hal semacam ini terlalu aneh dan tak bisa diterima.

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun kecuali Ginny, istrinya tercinta, Harry mulai menggunakan Glamour; sihir ilusi, untuk menutupi anomali yang terjadi pada fisiknya.

Dan kini... duduk bersandar di atas kursi goyang yang membuai dan membuat mengantuk, Harry memutar kembali ingatannya. Lagu-lagu Vintage Jazz dalam piringan hitam mengalun dari Gramophone di sudut ruang bacanya di Grimmauld Place no. 12. Tawaran secangkir teh dan sepiring pie apel dari peri rumahnya Kreacher hanya ia angguki sambil lalu.

"Tuan Harry... Kreacher ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepada Tuan Harry," kata Kreacher, seusai menyajikan teh dan cemilan untuk majikannya.

"Ya, Kreacher?"

"Di luar, ada segerombolan penyihir dengan gelagat mencurigakan memata-matai Grimmauld Place ini, Tuan Harry."

Entah mengapa, Harry tak kaget lagi. "Ya, Kreacher," kesahnya, capek.

"Kreacher bertanya-tanya... apa mungkin Tuan Harry akan mengizinkan Kreacher untuk mengusir para pengganggu kali ini?"

Harry terdiam sejurus. Di hadapannya, Kreacher berdiri dengan gelisah. Ia kelihatan tak sabar sekaligus penuh harap, membuat Harry mendengus geli.

"Baiklah, Kreacher. Kau boleh mengusir para pengganggu kali ini. Tapi jangan pukul mereka dengan wajan, ya. Malam ini Albus akan datang menginap, dan aku ingin memasak lo mien untuknya."

"Siap, Tuan Harry. Silakan bersantai dan cicipi teh juga pie apel-nya. Kreacher akan segera kembali."

Melihat Kreacher yang ber-Disapparate dengan penuh semangat, Harry hanya tersenyum simpul, nyaris merasa kasihan pada siapapun di luar sana yang berhadapan dengan amukan Kreacher. Peri rumah adalah makhluk yang penurut, tapi kesetiaan pada majikan bisa membuat mereka sesadis induk beruang.

Setelah menyesap tehnya hingga beberapa teguk, Harry bersandar pada tumpukan bantal di kursi goyangnya. Merasa nyaman, ia perlahan memejamkan mata, dan tanpa sadar terseret ke alam mimpi.

Selain anomali pada tubuhnya, keganjilan kedua yang dialami Harry adalah ini; setiap kali tertidur, maka mereka yang telah tiada akan hadir dalam mimpinya.

Entah itu orangtua Harry, James Potter, ('nak, apa tak sebaiknya kau kembali jadi Auror? Apa 3W tidak terlalu gampang buatmu?') dan Lily Potter nèe Evans, ('James! Memang apa salahnya kerja di toko? Yang penting 'kan Harry kita bahagia! Ya 'kan, Harry?')  
Atau ayah angkatnya Sirius BlackHarapan terkadang tak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Ketika Perang Besar Hogwarts berakhir, semua orang berharap akan terwujudnya masa depan yang damai. Namun bagi Harry, itu justru awal dari masalah baru.

Perang Besar Hogwarts mengungkap begitu banyak rahasia. Dari kesejatian cinta seorang individu, masa lalu kelam seorang pemimpin besar, bakat-bakat terpendam yang baru menampakkan diri saat ditempa cobaan, hingga legenda lama yang ternyata bukan sekedar cerita dongeng. Legenda tentang Relikui Kematian.

Keberadaan Tongkat Elder di tangan Voldemort setidaknya membuktikan kepada komunitas sihir bahwa satu di antara benda-benda sihir ini nyata. Walaupun Voldemort pada akhirnya dikalahkan, namun pengetahuan mengenai Tongkat Elder yang tiada tandingan tak lantas terlupakan. Dan Harry benar-benar lugu saat itu, mengira dengan tewasnya Voldemort maka tak ada lagi hal yang perlu dicemaskan. Ia bahkan tak berpikir masak-masak dan memutuskan mengembalikan Tongkat Elder ke makam Albus Dumbledore, berharap seiring waktu kesaktiannya akan padam karena lama tak digunakan. Sesuatu yang ia sadari sebagai kesalahan besar di kemudian hari.

Harry baru satu bulan menjabat sebagai Kepala Auror di usianya yang ke-39 tahun, ketika Tongkat Elder kembali membawa petaka.

Tidak ada yang tahu kapan persisnya Tongkat itu dicuri. Kegemparan baru mulai merebak ketika Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts pada waktu itu, Minerva McGonagall terbunuh karenanya. Si pencuri sekaligus sang pembunuh pun terungkap kemudian; seorang penyihir muda dari Scotland yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Lord Moriarty.

Berbeda dengan Voldemort yang terkenal meresahkan semenjak masa mudanya, tak ada yang mengguncangkan dari diri seorang Moriarty. Selama masih jadi siswa di Hogwarts, mereka yang mengenalnya hanya mengenangnya sebagai pribadi yang jenius dan penuh rahasia; amat sesuai dengan asramanya Slytherin. Menurut kesaksian Neville Longbottom; Guru Herbologi di Hogwarts yang juga merupakan sahabat Harry, Moriarty adalah individu dengan reputasi yang baik. Ia murid kebanggaan para guru, teman yang menginspirasi bagi rekan-rekan seasramanya, juga pujaan peri-peri rumah di Hogwarts. Ia bahkan tergolong akrab dengan Minerva McGonagall yang terkenal tegas dan keras; Neville sering menjumpainya tengah berdiskusi, minum teh bersama, ataupun berbincang tentang kegiatan sehari-hari dengan almarhumah. Karena itulah, kenyataan bahwa Moriarty adalah psikopat yang sama kejinya dengan Voldemort, bahwa ia membunuh McGonagall dengan darah dingin, adalah kejutan yang menghenyakkan semua pihak.

Dengan Tongkat Elder dalam kekuasaannya Moriarty benar-benar tak terkendali. Ia lalu mengumpulkan kroni, dan menyebar teror di Muggle London. Pembunuhan sadis terselubung, perampokan dan penyelundupan, juga peledakan berbagai fasilitas umum Muggle -mall, stasiun kereta api bawah tanah, rumah sakit, London Bridge- semua adalah ulahnya. Semua memakan korban jiwa hingga tidak terhitung. Semua ia lakukan hanya karena ia merasa bosan dan menginginkan hidup yang lebih berwarna.

Puncaknya adalah ketika Moriarty menyerang seorang detektif Muggle yang bernama Sherlock Holmes; satu-satunya orang non magis yang mampu mengungkap kejahatannya. Seolah memuji, Moriarty sendiri yang turun tangan langsung dalam menghadapi sang detektif. Ia menghancurkan nama baik Holmes di masyarakat, mengancam, melukai, bahkan hampir membunuh keluarga juga orang-orang terdekat Holmes. Dan terakhir, dalam sebuah konfrontasi langsung, Moriarty meng-Imperio Holmes hingga membuatnya nyaris bunuh diri dengan terjun dari atap gedung rumah sakit Saint Bartholomew.

Harry dan tim Auror-nya untungnya selalu berhasil dalam menggagalkan rencana jahat Moriarty. Andai ia terlambat datang sedikit saja ke Saint Bartholomew maka nyawa Holmes takkan selamat pada hari itu. Duel antara Harry dan Moriarty pun tak terelakkan. Sama seperti adu sihirnya dengan Voldemort, itu pertarungan yang sengit dan brutal, namun dengan akhir yang tidak terduga. Siapa sangka setelah sekian lama 'tertidur', ternyata Tongkat Elder masih mengakui Harry sebagai pemiliknya yang sah, hingga ketika Moriarty mencoba mengutuk Harry dengan Avada Kedavra, kutukan itu berbalik padanya karena Tongkat Elder kemudian 'terbangun' sepenuhnya, mengenali Harry, dan menolak membunuhnya.

Usai peristiwa dengan Moriarty, Harry memutuskan untuk menyimpan sendiri Tongkat Elder, menyembunyikannya sambil memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menyingkirkannya, karena Tongkat Elder bukan tongkat sihir biasa. Sama seperti Pedang Gryffindor dan Kastil Hogwarts, ia Sentient; memiliki perasaan dan punya pemikiran sendiri, dan Tongkat ini menolak disingkirkan begitu saja, terlebih sejak terbangun dan kembali ke tangan Harry.

Memiliki dua Relikui Kematian, membuat Harry teringat kembali pada Batu Kebangkitan yang ia hilangkan di Hutan Terlarang saat Perang Besar Hogwarts tercetus. Dan seolah menjawab panggilannya, Batu itu kemudian muncul lagi; tentunya bersama kekacauan karena memang sudah nasib Harry yang tak pernah luput dari masalah. Kekacauan berupa seorang psikopat lagi; Baron Sebastian.

Baron Sebastian, adalah penyihir berdarah murni dari Rusia, lulusan terbaik dari Perguruan Sihir Durmstrang, yang juga masih sepupu jauh Lord Moriarty. Bagaimana ia bisa menemukan Batu Kebangkitan, Harry tidak tahu pasti. Ia hanya tahu bencana yang kemudian terjadi karena ulah sang Baron.

Sebastian, menggunakan Batu Kebangkitan untuk memanggil kembali arwah Moriarty.

Sekali lagi, London jatuh dalam petaka. Sebastian mewarisi dendam Moriarty, dan mengulangi apa yang dulu pernah dilakukan oleh sepupunya itu. Perbuatan anarkis oleh kelompok teroris bentukannya yang bertitel Neo Death Eater, penghancuran, juga percobaan demi percobaan pembunuhan terhadap musuh-musuh Moriarty, dan sudah tentu Harry pun berada dalam daftar teratas aksi balas dendam tersebut.

Karena Harry terlalu mahir untuk diserang secara terang-terangan, Sebastian lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada keluarga dan para sahabatnya. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali teror dilancarkan pada Ron dan Hermione, lalu Neville dan Luna Lovegood, juga keluarga Weasley... bahkan Draco Malfoy pun terkena imbasnya hanya karena putranya Scorpius berteman akrab dengan putra kedua Harry, Albus Severus. Putra sulung Harry, James Sirius, hampir terbunuh dalam sebuah sabotase saat bertanding di olimpiade Quidditch. Dan Ginny, yang kala itu tengah mengandung putri ketiga mereka, Lily Luna, nyaris mengalami keguguran karenanya.

Sebastian benar-benar mendesak Harry hingga ke ambang batas. Seolah tak cukup, Sebastian bahkan mencari cara untuk membobol Azkaban, lalu melepas Dementor-Dementor untuk menghantui London.

Stres dan depresi akibat teror Sebastian membuat Harry sampai tak mampu memanggil Patronus. Rusa jantan peraknya tak lagi mewujud; Patronus-nya luruh jadi gumpalan-gumpalan asap yang membias setiap kali ia mencoba mengusir Dementor. Mengetahui ini, Sebastian dan Neo Death Eater berikut Dementor-Dementornya lalu menyerang Kementrian Sihir. Ia makin membuat Harry tertekan dengan menguak fakta bahwa Ginny melahirkan secara prematur di sebuah rumah sakit Muggle, tanpa perlindungan, hanya ditemani seorang Luna Lovegood, dengan puluhan Dementor bergentayangan menghisap setiap jiwa lemah tak beruntung di sekitarnya.

Terdesak dan terbelah oleh keinginan untuk menghabisi Sebastian dan melindungi istrinya, membuat Harry justru seolah lepas dari kekangan. Magisnya meledak. Patronus-nya yang tadinya hanya berupa gumpalan-gumpalan asap memecah jadi ribuan kupu-kupu cahaya, yang terbang ke seantero London, mengoyak aura gelap dan mengenyahkan seluruh Dementor. Dengan keadaannya yang seperti ini, bahkan gabungan belasan anggota Neo Death Eater pun bukanlah tandingannya. Harry kemudian berhasil merebut Batu Kebangkitan dalam sebuah duel, namun amat disayangkan Sebastian berhasil lolos. Meski demikian, ia tak pernah melihat Baron gila itu lagi. Kabar terakhir yang ia dengar, Sebastian ditembak mati oleh seorang Muggle pensiunan dokter ketentaraan pada sebuah kasus penculikan.

Harry merasa cukup akan kariernya sebagai Auror. Tak lama setelah Lily Luna lahir, ia memutuskan pensiun lebih awal, dan memilih berkongsi dagang dengan George Weasley di Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Pergantian karier ini cukup meredakan ketegangan batin yang menderanya selama ini, walau rasa takut Harry tak kunjung hilang. Karena ia sadar betul, selama Relikui Kematian masih di tangannya, selama itu pula tak ada kedamaian dalam hidupnya.

Selama beberapa waktu, Harry menjalani hidup nyaman dan cukup tenang. Tentu saja masih ada manusia-manusia ambisius dan nekad yang mencoba mencuri Relikui Kematian tapi ia sudah lebih dari siap dalam menghadapi dan mengatasi mereka. Dan dalam masa-masa itu, Harry menyadari hal-hal ganjil mulai terjadi padanya.

Yang pertama, ia berhenti menua.

Awet muda mungkin impian setiap orang, akan tetapi konteks awet muda di sini hanyalah sekedar proses penuaan yang melambat atau tidak begitu kentara, sementara dalam kasus Harry, ia benar-benar berhenti menjadi tua. Tubuhnya secara otomatis beregenerasi. Luka-lukanya menghilang dengan cepat, dan penyakit tak pernah lagi menghinggapinya; hal yang mungkin patut disyukuri Harry namun di sisi lain juga membuatnya resah. Karena jangankan untuk kalangan Muggle, bagi Komunitas Sihir pun hal semacam ini terlalu aneh dan tak bisa diterima.

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun kecuali Ginny, istrinya tercinta, Harry mulai menggunakan Glamour; sihir ilusi, untuk menutupi anomali yang terjadi pada fisiknya.

Dan kini... duduk bersandar di atas kursi goyang yang membuai dan membuat mengantuk, Harry memutar kembali ingatannya. Lagu-lagu Vintage Jazz dalam piringan hitam mengalun dari Gramophone di sudut ruang bacanya di Grimmauld Place no. 12. Tawaran secangkir teh dan sepiring pie apel dari peri rumahnya Kreacher hanya ia angguki sambil lalu.

"Tuan Harry... Kreacher ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepada Tuan Harry," kata Kreacher, seusai menyajikan teh dan cemilan untuk majikannya.

"Ya, Kreacher?"

"Di luar, ada segerombolan penyihir dengan gelagat mencurigakan memata-matai Grimmauld Place ini, Tuan Harry."

Entah mengapa, Harry tak kaget lagi. "Ya, Kreacher," kesahnya, capek.

"Kreacher bertanya-tanya... apa mungkin Tuan Harry akan mengizinkan Kreacher untuk mengusir para pengganggu kali ini?"

Harry terdiam sejurus. Di hadapannya, Kreacher berdiri dengan gelisah. Ia kelihatan tak sabar sekaligus penuh harap, membuat Harry mendengus geli.

"Baiklah, Kreacher. Kau boleh mengusir para pengganggu kali ini. Tapi jangan pukul mereka dengan wajan, ya. Malam ini Albus akan datang menginap, dan aku ingin memasak lo mien untuknya."

"Siap, Tuan Harry. Silakan bersantai dan cicipi teh juga pie apel-nya. Kreacher akan segera kembali."

Melihat Kreacher yang ber-Disapparate dengan penuh semangat, Harry hanya tersenyum simpul, nyaris merasa kasihan pada siapapun di luar sana yang berhadapan dengan amukan Kreacher. Peri rumah adalah makhluk yang penurut, tapi kesetiaan pada majikan bisa membuat mereka sesadis induk beruang.

Setelah menyesap tehnya hingga beberapa teguk, Harry bersandar pada tumpukan bantal di kursi goyangnya. Merasa nyaman, ia perlahan memejamkan mata, dan tanpa sadar terseret ke alam mimpi.

Selain anomali pada tubuhnya, keganjilan kedua yang dialami Harry adalah ini; setiap kali tertidur, maka mereka yang telah tiada akan hadir dalam mimpinya.

Entah itu orangtua Harry, James Potter, 'nak, apa tak sebaiknya kau kembali jadi Auror? Apa 3W tidak terlalu gampang buatmu?' dan Lily Potter nèe Evans, 'James! Memang apa salahnya kerja di toko? Yang penting 'kan Harry kita bahagia! Ya 'kan, Harry?')  
Atau ayah angkatnya Sirius Black, ('kalau kau bosan jadi Auror, kenapa tidak jadi Seeker saja? Ngomong-ngomong James Sirius memenangkan penghargaan sebagai Beater terbaik tahun ini lagi ya? Anak pintar!')  
Terkadang Remus Lupin, ('apa Harry? Teddy masuk asrama Ravenclaw? Oooh!') dan Nymphadora Tonks, ('Jadi, Teddy kami mendirikan semacam pusat penelitian dan berusaha mengembangkan serum untuk menghilangkan kutukan Manusia Serigala... Oh Harry... tahukah kau betapa aku ingin berada di sisinya dan memeluknya saat ini?')  
Seringkali itu Molly Weasley, ('Harry, jangan beritahu Hermione ya, kalau resep pie daging yang kuberikan padanya sebenarnya kurang satu bumbu, hihihi...') juga Arthur, ('Harry, apa itu ai-fon? Apa benar cuma dicolek sedikit dia langsung menyala?')  
Bahkan terkadang Fred, ('Hey, hey, Harrykins! Masih hidup juga? Cepatlah ke sini, aku bosan cuma main dengan Ron...') dan Ron, ('Harry! Masa' iya Rose berpacaran dengan anaknya si rubah putih Malfoy itu! Yang benar saja! Apa tak ada yang lain? Ngomong-ngomong, 'Mione-ku tidak kawin lagi 'kan, Harry? Harry!')  
Semua mendatanginya dalam mimpi. Sekali dua kali, ia bahkan memergoki Severus Snape mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

Dan Ginny... Ginny-nya yang terkasih...

Tak ada yang berubah walau realita memisahkan mereka. Ginny masih tetap menyambutnya dengan senyuman, menunggunya dengan sabar sampai ia selesai dengan yang lain, lalu mereka akan duduk bersama... bercakap-cakap dan bersenda gurau, bertukar pikiran mengenai anak-anak, atau berbaring berdua menatap langit. Sama seperti dulu. Harry tak peduli apakah ini cuma mimpi atau angan-angan, baginya ini nyata, dan ia mensyukuri tiap detiknya.

Namun ada yang lain saat itu. Tak seperti biasanya, kali itu tak ada senyuman di bibir Ginny ketika Harry datang menyapanya.

"Gin...?" Rasa gembira Harry memudar begitu melihat kerut-kerut kecemasan memucatkan wajah Ginny.

"Harry... Kreacher kita yang baik dalam bahaya... Grimmauld Place dalam bahaya! Kembalilah!"

Secepat ia terhanyut ke alam mimpi secepat itu pula ia terlempar ke kenyataan. Udara panas menyesakkan mengganggunya, dan terdorong insting yang mengguncang benaknya Harry ber-Apparate keluar, tepat sesaat sebelum Bombarda Maxima meledakkan pintu depan rumah warisan keluarga Black itu.

Sihir pelumpuh melayang dari tiga penjuru ke arahnya; Harry menepis ketiganya nyaris tanpa usaha dan tanpa berpikir. Pandangannya melayang ke segala arah, terpana melihat kobaran api melalap seluruh komplek perumahan. Ternyata dari sinilah asal udara panas yang dirasakannya tadi.

"Kreacher!" ia berteriak, sambil menembakkan Stupefy kepada salah seorang penyerangnya. Tepat sasaran, tapi satu jatuh muncul dua penggantinya.

"Tuan Harry!" Kreacher ber-Apparate ke sisinya. Dengan satu jentikan jari ia melempar kedua penyerang yang mengancam majikannya. "Maafkan Kreacher, Tuan Harry! Kreacher lengah karena menganggap remeh penyihir-penyihir jahat yang mengincar Tuan Harry... Kreacher berhasil melumpuhkan beberapa, tapi satu dari mereka merapal Fiendfyre! Dan Kreacher gagal menghentikannya..." lapor Kreacher, dengan airmata menggenang di matanya, mengira Harry akan kecewa padanya.

Melihat penampilan Kreacher yang lusuh, lengkap dengan luka dan memar, bagaimana bisa Harry marah kepada peri rumah tua yang setia itu. "Bukan salahmu, Kreacher. Jangan pikirkan itu lagi. Sekarang, ada satu hal penting yang harus dilakukan, dan kuharap kau bisa membantuku?"

Kreacher mengangguk-angguk antusias, terlihat jelas ingin menebus kegagalannya, dan Harry segera memberikan instruksi.

Walau tak satupun Muggle yang tinggal di komplek itu mengenal atau bahkan tahu tentang keberadaan Harry di Grimmauld Place no. 12, bagi Harry mereka tetaplah tetangganya, dan sekarang mereka terseret ke dalam masalah karena dirinya, terkurung dalam kepungan Fiendfyre yang takkan berhenti membakar sampai seluruh objek jadi abu... mana mungkin ia akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

Selagi Kreacher ber-Apparate dan ber-Disapparate mencari dan mengeluarkan korban yang terjebak dalam kebakaran, Harry mengirim tanda bahaya lewat Patronus kepada keluarga dan teman-teman terdekatnya sambil menahan serangan musuh.

James Sirius adalah yang pertama datang.

"Merlin..." James menatap sekelilingnya dengan terhenyak. Jalanan membara. Api menyembur-nyembur dan menjalar di setiap rumah seperti ombak laut memburu ke tepi pantai. Jangankan menentang api, bernapas saja terasa sulit. Jerit tangis korban dan histeria massa menulikan pendengaran. Rasanya seperti melihat gambaran tentang neraka yang jadi kenyataan.

"James!" Dari sudut matanya Harry kemudian menangkap sosok Albus mematerialisasi; dan langsung terlibat duel dengan seorang penyihir. "Bantu adikmu! Ada lima penyihir jahat yang menyerang tempat ini. Lumpuhkan mereka! Ayah akan mencoba memadamkan api!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, James berlari ke medan pertempuran demi menyokong adiknya, sementara Harry merapal Aguamenti. Air menggelegak dari ujung tongkat Holly-nya, beradu dengan Fiendfyre dan menguap, meninggalkan desis keras dan uap panas membumbung. Namun Harry tak menyerah. Dengan tekad bulat ia merapal mantra air itu lagi dan lagi.

Bantuan datang tepat saat dibutuhkan. Satu demi satu, Hermione dan Lily Luna, lalu Scorpius dan Rose Weasley hadir di pusat bencana. Begitu melihat tempat kejadian perkara Scorpius langsung beralih ke sisi Albus; bahu membahu menaklukkan musuh bersama James. Lily dan Hermione bertahan di samping Harry sambil melepas Aguamenti, sedangkan Rose membantu Kreacher mengevakuasi dan merawat korban.

Luna Lovegood muncul dari ketiadaan. Ia tersenyum pada Harry dan Hermione; matanya berkilat-kilat dan menerawang seperti biasa, pakaian yang dikenakannya tetap campur aduk dan sesukanya sesuai dugaan. Satu-satunya yang mengejutkan darinya adalah mantra yang ia ucapkan. Alih-alih Aguamenti, Luna merapal Arresto Momentum; yang memperlambat laju penyebaran Fiendfyre. Di sebelahnya Draco Malfoy berdiri terpaku, dan setelah menimbang-nimbang selama beberapa saat juga dengan dua-tiga kali percobaan, ia akhirnya mengikuti jejak Luna, menahan Fiendfyre dengan mantra yang sama. George Weasley dan Neville Longbottom, diikuti oleh Teddy Lupin, adalah yang tiba paling akhir. Masing-masing lalu berpencar; ada yang membantu memadamkan api, sementara yang lain mengurus korban yang berhasil diselamatkan.

Hanya satu jam, namun rasanya seperti makan waktu bertahun-tahun hingga akhirnya Fiendfyre berhasil ditaklukkan. Saking lelahnya Harry merasa seakan mau mati. Sekujur tubuhnya pegal dan sakit, tulang belulangnya seolah meleleh atau berubah jadi jelly sampai-sampai berdiri dengan tegak pun susah. Tak jauh darinya Hermione duduk terperenyak, hampir pingsan dan bersandar lemas di bahu Lily. Draco dan Luna pun tampak kepayahan hingga tak sanggup bicara dan saling menopang satu sama lain. Walau demikian semua merasa lega, merasa bencana sudah terelakkan...

"Avada Kedavra!"

Cahaya hijau memecut menyambar, dan Harry terhempas di trotoar.

Kembali... rasanya seperti merasuk ke alam mimpi. Suara-suara teredam, seolah Harry jatuh ke dalam air. Meski timbul tenggelam namun sayup-sayup ia masih mendengarnya. Kepedihan. Putus asa. Patah hati. James yang berteriak seolah kutukan Crucio menderanya berkali-kali... Lily menjerit dalam isak tangis yang memilukan... dan Albus... Harry bisa merasakan tangan putranya itu, dingin dan gemetaran sembari mengusap pipinya, sementara airmatanya berjatuhan di wajah Harry.

"Ayah... Ayah..." Albus memanggilnya. "Ayah, tolong... jangan seperti ini... Kumohon, ayah... Ayah..." ia berbisik terbata-bata. Terisak. Tersedak. Dada Harry bagai dihimpit batu mendengarnya.

'Jangan menangis, 'Nak,' Harry ingin berkata, tapi suaranya tak keluar. Sesaat ingatannya melayang pada Sirius. Sirius yang menghilang dari hadapannya. Sirius yang mati karena ia terpancing jebakan Voldemort. Siapa sangka ia pada akhirnya berada di posisi Sirius, namun berbeda dengan ayah angkatnya itu, nyawa Harry belum terlepas dari raganya.

Hal ganjil ketiga yang dialami Harry, selain penuaan yang terhenti dan mendiang orang-orang terkasihnya yang mewujud di alam mimpi, adalah ia tak dapat mati.

Selama ini orang mengira ia begitu lihai dalam pertempuran; bisa melenggang santai di tengah sabetan belasan Sectumsempra, baik-baik saja meski dibombardir Reducto ataupun Bombarda, tak berkedip sedikitpun oleh Incendio... mereka mengira ia bisa mengelak dan mematahkan semua serangan lawan, padahal secara logika, bahkan Merlin Yang Legendaris pun tidak mungkin seberuntung itu. Tak ada yang tahu kalau Harry pernah terkena kutukan maut, bahkan hingga beberapa kali dalam hidupnya. Tak ada yang sadar karena Harry dengan cermat menyembunyikan kondisinya, dengan sangat berhati-hati menyimpan rahasianya agar bisa lolos tanpa ada yang curiga.

'Tidak kali ini, kurasa,' batin Harry. Karena kali ini, ia jelas-jelas dihantam Avada Kedavra dengan telak, di hadapan begitu banyak saksi.

Isak tangis anak-anaknya membuat hatinya pedih, dan Harry lebih memilih dicap sebagai iblis daripada membiarkan putra dan putrinya terluka.

Rasa kebas dan kelumpuhan akibat shock perlahan memudar. Kutukan Avada Kedavra memang tak cukup untuk membunuhnya tapi tak berarti ia tak sakit, terlebih lagi tenaga Harry yang terkuras belum lagi pulih. Dengan usaha keras, ia mengerjapkan matanya dan menarik napas.

Suasana seketika hening dan hanya napas-napas terkesiap yang terdengar. Tak perlu mengedarkan pandangan ke tiap wajah, Harry tahu setiap orang di sekelilingnya membatu karena kaget. Situasi ini mengingatkannya pada lelucon 'Kejutan!' yang biasa dipakai untuk mengerjai orang-orang, dan kalau bukan karena baru saja dikutuk mati dan mematahkan hati semua orang, mungkin Harry sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Hanya Kreacher yang pulih dari situasi mengejutkan ini. Peri rumah itu jugalah yang menyadari, kegemparan macam apa yang bakal terjadi apabila peristiwa ini sampai tersebar; mengingat para Auror dari Kementrian juga mulai berdatangan ke tempat kejadian. Yang pasti, bukan hal bagus.

Mengambil keputusan, Kreacher lalu menarik tubuh Harry dari pelukan Albus yang masih mematung. "Kreacher akan membawa Tuan Harry ke The Burrow," ia berujar pelan namun jelas sebelum ber-Disapparate.


	5. Chapter 5

Bagi orang lain, The Burrow mungkin cuma gubuk kayu bertumpuk yang tumpang tindih; doyong di sana-sini, nampak tak stabil dan rapuh, tapi di mata Luna Lovegood, The Burrow adalah keajaiban.

Menghadap sebuah sungai kecil, dengan dikelilingi padang rumput dan bunga liar bertebaran, juga pohon-pohon tinggi, The Burrow benar-benar cocok dengan deskripsi dongeng Muggle mengenai rumah penyihir. Terasing, tak terjangkau tatapan awam, dan ajaib. Namun berbeda dengan penggambaran Muggle yang kerap memberi kesan misterius dan agak seram pada rumah penyihir, The Burrow membuat siapapun yang menapak di dalamnya merasa aman dan hangat... seperti berada di rumah sendiri. Tak ada keangkeran dalam potret The Burrow. Luna malah merasa, apabila digambarkan sebagai manusia maka The Burrow adalah Bapak tua lucu yang ramah dengan setelan tabrak warna dan suara tawa yang dapat membuatmu ikut tertawa juga.

Rumah ini kemudian jadi semacam Sanctuary bagi Keluarga Potter juga para mantan Laskar Dumbledore. Bahkan setelah sekian lama.

Masuk ke ruang keluarga, perhatian Luna kembali ke masa kini. Ia melihat Harry tengah berbaring di dipan panjang, sementara Kreacher tua yang setia tampak sibuk menyisipkan tumpukan bantal ke bawah kepalanya.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup, Kreacher yang baik," ujar Luna. Dari arah pintu depan ia bisa mendengar suara-suara; dari derap langkah yang panik, suara napas memburu, hingga isak tangis yang tertahan. "Ini malam yang melelahkan, mungkin kau bisa menyeduhkan teh untuk tamu, Kreacher? Biar aku yang merawat Tuan Harry."

Sedikitpun tak meragukan kapasitas Luna sebagai seorang Healer -bahkan yang terbaik di Saint Mungo!- Kreacher pun membungkuk hormat dan beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan teh dan penganan pendampingnya.

***

Revelio demi Revelio dilafalkan, namun diagnosa yang ditangkap Luna dari kondisi Harry adalah luka-luka memar dan kelelahan akut akibat Magis yang terkuras. Sama sekali tak ada jejak hantaman kutukan pembunuh, juga tak ada kejelasan mengapa Harry masih hidup walau jelas-jelas terkena Avada Kedavra.

Ini situasi yang membingungkan, tapi Luna menjaga agar air mukanya tak terbaca. Bertahun-tahun menjadi Healer, ia belajar untuk tidak menunjukkan emosi dan lebih mengedepankan logika ketimbang perasaan. Alis yang bertaut ataupun mulut yang tertekuk dari seorang Healer akan membuat cemas hati pasien dan keluarganya, padahal keadaan mereka sudah cukup susah. 'Jangan menambah penderitaan orang dengan ekspresi yang tak perlu!' begitulah Madam Pompfrey -Healer Hogwarts- pernah berkata padanya.

Tak jauh dari dipan tempat Harry berbaring; James, Albus, dan Teddy Lupin duduk dengan tegang. Mata mereka tak pernah lepas dari Harry, juga tak pernah lalai mengikuti gerak-gerik Luna. Di sebuah sofa, Hermione dan Lily saling bersandar. Lily masih shock dan tak dapat berhenti menangis. Hermione yang malang; yang juga tak kalah terpukulnya, merangkulnya dengan tangan-tangan gemetar. Kreacher mencoba menghibur mereka semua dengan menghidangkan teh, namun sayang tak ada yang berselera.

Luna bertanya-tanya, bagaimana keadaan Neville, George, Draco dan juga Scorpius yang terpaksa bertahan di Grimmauld Place untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kementrian. Belum lagi ada begitu banyak Muggle yang jadi korban dalam musibah ini. Para pelaku kebakaran juga harus diurus, begitu pula dengan para saksi mata... alangkah merepotkan...

"Luna...?" Hermione membuyarkan pikiran Luna yang mengembara, suaranya terdengar jauh lebih tenang dibanding perasaan yang tercermin di wajahnya. "Bagaimana keadaan Harry?"

Luna memanterai Harry dengan sihir penyembuh dan Ennervate hingga beberapa kali, dan setelah ia rasa cukup barulah ia menyudahi pemeriksaannya.

"Harry akan baik-baik saja," jawab Luna penuh keyakinan sembari mengedarkan pandangan; berharap rasa optimisnya cukup untuk meredakan kecemasan keluarga pasien. "Ia hanya menderita kelelahan dan luka memar."

Pandangan sangsi beredar satu sama lain. Ada kelegaan, namun begitu tipis, terbenam oleh ketakutan dan rasa ragu. Bisa dimaklumi, inilah dunia modern di mana keajaiban tinggal dongeng. Bahkan di dunia sihir; dunia yang memungkinkan segala hal, mukjizat adalah hal langka. Bagaimana mungkin seorang individu sanggup bertahan dari kutukan maut, selamat hanya dengan sedikit luka memar dan kelelahan?

Lily menjauh dari rangkulan Hermione, dan menghampiri ayahnya. Lama ia memandangi Harry, sampai akhirnya ia merebahkan diri sambil memeluk sang ayah.

Albus memalingkan wajah dari pemandangan itu. Matanya basah dan bibirnya bergetar. James tak kalah terharunya; sedangkan Teddy hanya meremas bahunya, dalam diam memberi dukungan. Hanya Hermione yang menatap Luna; mencari-cari sesuatu yang ia sendiripun tidak tahu pasti. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menyikapi berita ini. Di satu sisi ia gembira Harry selamat, namun di sisi lain...

Luna membalas tatapannya, dan keresahan makin menyesakkan dada Hermione.

***

Setelah ribuan tahun berselang, akhirnya Olorin kembali ke tanah para Valar, kembali ke tempat ia biasa bernaung; taman Lorien Sang Penguasa Mimpi. Tapi tidak dalam keadaan utuh, melainkan hanya berupa serpihan-serpihan jiwa, bagai kunang-kunang yang melayang tanpa tujuan.

Nienna Yang Welas Asih, Valie yang selama ini membimbing Olorin meraih Kebijaksanaan dan Magis, menangisinya dengan sedih. Begitu dalam kepedihannya hingga Valinor berselimut mendung, menggelisahkan dan membuat para Ainur merasakan keputus-asaan.

Mandos yang dikenal berhati dingin, justru adalah yang pertama datang menemui dan membujuk Nienna. "Wahai Nienna Sang Pengasih, Olorin belumlah jadi tamu di aula Mandos. Simpanlah airmatamu."

Nienna menggeleng-geleng. "Tak hanya nasib Olorin yang membuatku sedih. Bagaimana dengan Dunia Tengah setelah ini, Mandos? Dari lima Ithryn yang diutus, dua di antaranya menghilang tanpa kabar, dan kini Olorin..." saking sedihnya Nienna tak sanggup lagi bicara.

Satu per satu, Valar dan Valier mendatangi taman Lorien, turut menyatakan duka cita mereka. Aule Sang Dewa Penciptaan lalu mengajukan diri untuk membuat wadah penampung fragmen-fragmen memori Olorin yang tersisa, dan setelah menimbang, Manwe beserta segenap Ainur menyatakan persetujuan mereka.

Di saat-saat seperti itu, sesuatu menggelitik perasaan Mandos, dan membuatnya berpaling ke Bumi Biru.

***

Setelah siuman, Harry merasa tak ada gunanya lagi menyimpan rahasia.

Semua terlihat jelas... di balik wajah lega anak-anaknya, tersimpan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Hermione memandangnya dengan bingung dan menuduh, Luna mengawasinya dengan sorot mata yang begitu persis Dumbledore.

Harry mengesah panjang. "Dari mana aku harus memulai cerita?"

"Tentu saja dari awal, Harry," sahut Luna lembut.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, ini sudah tak diperlukan lagi..."

Glamour yang menyembunyikan sosok aslinya menguap bagai tabir kelabu dihembus angin. Lily dan Hermione terkesiap, sementara Albus, James, juga Teddy berdiri mematung. Alih-alih seorang kakek yang nyaris berusia seabad, yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah Harry yang terlihat masih di awal 40-an.

Harry melirik Luna yang nampak mengamatinya dengan terpesona. "Kau tidak kaget, Lunalove?"

"Berkat konsep Revelio yang telah dimodifikasi, Harrykins."

"Yeah, baiklah..." sejenak Harry membisu, salah tingkah jadi pusat perhatian. "Sampai di mana kita tadi? Ah, ya. Cerita. Uum... yeah..." dengan ragu-ragu ia mulai bertutur, tapi kemudian satu kata diikuti kata yang lain, dan terus... sampai rahasia hidupnya habis terpapar...

***

Seekor ular melata di antara semak-semak mawar liar, berharap-harap menemukan kudapan untuk disantap di hari yang cerah. Tanpa sengaja ia menemukan seorang pria berkacamata bundar yang tengah tidur-tiduran di bawah sebatang pohon, yang melamun sambil menengadah ke langit. Si ular mengawasi si manusia dengan curiga selama beberapa saat, ketika rasa familiar menyentuh kesadarannya.

"Bukankah ini ss-si Harry Potter tua? Ss-sejak kapan kau balik muda lagi?"

Mendengar desisan si ular, Harry menoleh. Sebagai seorang Parselmouth, tak hanya bisa memahami dan bicara pada ular, ia pun bisa mengenali mereka tak ubahnya mengenali tetangga sendiri. "Selamat siang, Seth. Kalau mau cari pengerat, di dekat gudang bawah tanah saja," sahut Harry, membuat si ular menegakkan kepalanya dengan senang.

"Yang benar? Trimss ss-sobat..." lalu dengan lincah dan penuh semangat Seth pun meliuk-liuk menjauh.

Harry tersenyum tipis, dan kembali ke dalam lamunan.

Musim semi menghadiahi The Burrow dengan mekarnya bunga-bunga. Sebagian tumbuh alami, seperti bunga heather, aster dan mawar liar... namun beberapa lagi adalah usaha Molly Weasley, Ginny juga Hermione di saat senggang. Magnolia, gardenia, hydrangea, bergamot juga lavender, melukis The Burrow dengan warna pink, putih, biru dan ungu. Tak ketinggalan berpot-pot tanaman herbal dari thyme, basil, hingga rosemary yang tersebar di sekitar rumah, juga vanilla yang melambai-lambai dari pot-pot gantung.

Pria kebanyakan mungkin enggan tinggal di rumah mertua, tapi Harry bukan pria kebanyakan. Daripada Grimmauld Place dan Godric Hollow, Harry merasa jauh lebih kerasan di The Burrow. Terlebih sepeninggal Ayah dan Ibu mertuanya. Bersama Ginny, Harry berjuang dalam menjaga kenangan mereka; menjaga agar The Burrow tetap jadi tempat berkumpul segenap keluarga. Sanctuary bagi mereka semua.

Sanctuary yang cepat atau lambat harus ia tinggalkan.

Sejak kebakaran di Grimmauld Place, ada penglihatan yang sering muncul di alam mimpi Harry. Sebuah taman hijau yang dipenuhi bunga emas dan pohon perak, lalu sosok besar berjubah gelap memandangnya dari kedalamam aula berpilar granite. Harry tak tahu apa arti visinya ini, namun anehnya ia merasakan hasrat yang besar untuk mencari.

Apalagi masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh Relikui Kematian kian menjadi-jadi. Harry mungkin tak mempan akan kutukan maut, tapi bagaimana jika orang lain yang terkena? Bagaimana kalau anak-anaknya yang terkena? Kebakaran di Grimmauld Place memang berhasil diatasi, tapi tetap saja ada berapa banyak korban yang jatuh, yang tak cuma kehilangan tempat tinggal tapi juga sanak saudara?

Semua ini harus diakhiri. Tapi bagaimana? Harry memejamkan mata dengan alis bertaut.

'Kisah Tiga Bersaudara Peverell, Harry...' suara Ginny berbisik dalam hembusan angin, membuat Harry terjaga dengan tatapan nanar.

***

"Menurut saksi mata, juga Auror Sidik T.K.P, pada malam kebakaran di Grimmauld Place, seseorang merapal mantra terlarang Avada Kedavra. Benarkah tak ada korban jiwa satu orang pun akibat kutukan itu?" Dari balik mejanya, Mentri Sihir Cygnus Alba memandang lekat-lekat Albus Severus.

Albus menelan ludah. "Benar, Pak."

Cygnus terdiam sejurus. "Sangat melegakan..." ia berkata, namun ekspresi wajahnya yang tampak berpikir dalam membuat Albus makin merasa tak nyaman. "Grimmauld Place kini rata dengan tanah... apa ini berarti kau kembali menetap di The Burrow, Albus?"

Dengan senyum terpaksa Albus menjawab, "begitulah, Pak."

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan keadaan Ayahmu?"

"Masih memulihkan diri, Pak."

"Ya... Fiendfyre adalah sihir api yang sulit ditaklukkan. Bahkan untuk kelas legenda sihir seperti Dumbledore sekalipun... Nah, cukup sekian, Albus. Kau boleh kembali ke ruanganmu."

Bahkan lama setelah pertemuan itu berakhir, rasa dingin masih mencekam Albus. Ia mengkhawatirkan Ayahnya, yang seolah tak putus dirundung malang. Orang-orang yang menginginkan Relikui Kematian takkan pernah melepaskan Ayahnya. Di lain pihak, jika kondisi Ayahnya yang sedetikpun tak menua juga tidak mati walau terkena kutukan maut sampai diketahui Komunitas Sihir... Albus tak tahan membayangkannya. Ia masih ingat cerita mendiang Ibunya tentang bagaimana menderitanya sang Ayah ketika Komunitas Sihir lagi dan lagi menyudutkannya. Albus bahkan menyaksikan juga mendengar sendiri. Ketika Moriarty menebar teror, Harry Potter-lah yang menuai cacian. Saat Sebastian membentuk Neo Death Eater, Harry Potter juga yang dipersalahkan.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan...' batin Albus resah.

***

Mereka semua sepakat untuk tidak membicarakan petaka di Grimmauld Place lagi. Mereka juga diam-diam mengatur agar Harry selalu dalam pengawasan... dan tidak, Hermione tidak merasa itu berlebihan. Saat di mana Harry jatuh terkena sihir Avada Kedavra tak pernah bisa ia lupakan; ingatan itu bahkan telah menyusup begitu dalam dan jadi satu di antara sekian banyak mimpi terburuknya, dan Hermione tahu anak-anak Harry juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Karena selalu memperhatikan Harry, Hermione dapat melihat tanda-tandanya. Tatapan yang jauh dan seolah terasing, sama seperti ketika Harry memutuskan untuk seorang diri mencari Horcrux... dan Hermione merasa amat takut. Sekali membuat keputusan, Harry takkan pernah mengubahnya, namun kali ini, Hermione sudah begitu tua. Ia tidak akan mampu lagi berada di sisi Harry; untuk membantu dan menjaga Harry seperti dulu.

Ketika di suatu sore Hermione menemukan Harry, yang sedang minum teh dengan hanya didampingi Kreacher di taman belakang The Burrow; buku dongeng Beedle the Bard yang terbuka pada halaman kisah Tiga Bersaudara Peverell tergeletak di pangkuannya... dan tatapan itu... Hermione tak tahan lagi. Ia kemudian duduk di hadapan Harry.

"Harry... please, Harry..."

Harry, sama sekali tak berusaha menutupi keadaan ataupun berkelit, hanya berkata, "semua ini harus diakhiri, 'Mione. Sudah cukup."

"Dengan cara apa kau akan mengakhirinya, Harry?" Hermione sekilas melirik halaman buku dongeng itu dan sebuah ide liar juga mengerikan terlintas di benaknya. "Dengan mencari kematian? Apa kau ingin mengakhiri hidupmu?"

"Ya Tuhan, Hermione, tentu saja tidak! Lagipula, aku 'kan tidak bisa mati?" sahut Harry, mencoba meringankan suasana dengan tersenyum, tapi Hermione terlalu tertekan untuk diajak bercanda. Harry pun tertunduk. Senyumnya perlahan pudar.

"Kurasa inilah jawabannya, 'Mione. Relikui Kematian tak dapat dihancurkan. Aku pun tak berniat untuk mewariskan benda-benda ini pada siapapun. Menyembunyikannya juga tak ada gunanya; itu cuma penundaan dan sama sekali tak menyelesaikan masalah. Aku tak ingin suatu hari nanti benda-benda ini kembali muncul dan mengacaukan segalanya. Dunia kita ini sudah cukup kacau, Hermione. Tak perlu ditambah lagi."

"Jadi, kau... kau ingin mengembalikan Relikui Kematian itu ke... ke sumbernya?"

Harry mengulas senyum padanya. "Kau benar-benar... the brightest witch of her age..."


	6. Chapter 6

Di saat orang lain berupaya keras memperpanjang masa hidup, di sinilah ia mereka-reka cara menjumpai maut. Harry mendengus geli, mau tak mau teringat pada Tom Marvolo Riddle yang mati-matian mengusahakan hidup abadi, sampai membelah diri dan kehilangan wujud sebagai manusia, dan tetap mati ... sementara Harry tanpa berniat ini-itu, berupaya begini dan begitu, tahu-tahu saja jadi makhluk Immortal. 'Voldemort akan berguling dalam kuburnya kalau sampai dia tahu soal ini. Yah, itupun kalau dia punya kuburan ...'

"Fokus, Harry!" tegur Hermione tegas, dan Harry kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke benda sihir yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Magical Globe.

Ya, seperti namanya, itu memang bola replika bumi yang disisipi sihir. Bola Dunia Sihir-lah bahasa kasarnya. Kedengarannya mungkin konyol, tapi jangan menertawakan kemampuannya. Magical Globe adalah versi advance dari Marauders Map alias Peta Perampok, yang juga diinspirasi oleh ponsel Muggle teknologi terkini. Tapi, kalau Peta Perampok cuma menggambarkan denah Hogwarts beserta segenap isi dan para penghuninya, maka Magical Globe memetakan seisi dunia; dari tempat hingga manusianya, lengkap dengan proyeksi hologram yang bisa diaktifkan dengan sentuhan jari.

Magical Globe adalah buah dari kejeniusan Hermione, berikut kesabaran dan riset selama puluhan tahun, yang tentu saja didukung sihir yang memungkinkan apa saja. Seandainya Magical Globe diperkenalkan pada Komunitas Sihir, wajah dunia akan berubah hingga ke akar-akarnya. Takkan ada lagi pembatasan diri. Orang tidak hanya akan memikirkan kemungkinan dari 'bagaimana jika' tapi juga langsung mewujudkannya. Pastinya tidak akan ada lagi yang berani menyebut Hermione sebagai Mudblood, dan keuntungan yang bisa diperolehnya dari sebuah Magical Globe dapat membuatnya lebih kaya daripada Ratu Inggris. Namun Hermione menyimpan sendiri penemuannya itu, dan cuma menggunakannya dalam kalangan terbatas, belum lagi hanya untuk hal-hal sepele seperti memata-matai putrinya Rose juga putranya Hugo, dan mencari tahu tempat belanja murah dengan kualitas sedang di seluruh dunia.

'Aku takkan pernah bisa mengerti perempuan,' Harry cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Hermione memutar bola dunianya, lalu menyentuh satu titik yang bertuliskan 'Sungai Amazon.' Pemandangan sungai besar dengan panjang bermil-mil membelah rimbunan hutan hijau perawan pun terproyeksi di hadapan Harry. Terlepas dari pengetahuannya akan kemampuan Globe itu tetap saja Harry memandang terkagum-kagum.

Dengan jari-jarinya Hermione menarik dan memutar hologram itu, hingga Harry bisa melihatnya dari berbagai perspektif. "Sungai Amazon, salah satu sungai terbesar juga terpanjang di dunia. Walau terlihat tenang tapi sungai ini dipenuhi spesies air yang ganas. Kau takkan mau berenang di dalamnya Harry, bahkan dengan seluruh kelebihan yang kau miliki sekarang," ujar Hermione, dan Harry bergidik saat ia melihat Catfish raksasa, buaya dan ular Anaconda yang juga tak kalah mengancamnya ditampilkan dalam proyeksi. "Meskipun lokasinya terasing dan menyandang level 'sangat berbahaya' tapi penggambarannya tidak mirip dengan Sungai Maut dalam kisah Tiga Bersaudara Peverell," lanjut Hermione.

Dengan bergiliran ia lalu menunjukkan hologram sungai-sungai besar dan berbahaya di dunia. Sungai Mekong, Yangtze, Congo, Orinoco, Mississipi ... tapi tak satupun yang benar-benar cocok dengan deskripsi Sungai Maut. Entah itu karena letaknya yang terlalu dekat dengan pemukiman penduduk, atau karena penggambaran fisiknya. Sungai Maut adalah sungai besar tak terjamah dengan jeram bergelora; sama sekali bukan tipe yang mudah diakses dan diam-diam menghanyutkan.

"Apa mungkin Sungai Maut terpecah jadi sungai-sungai kecil, 'Mione?" tanya Harry. "Kau tahu ... karena pergeseran kulit bumi dan semacamnya?"

"Maka pencarian kita akan lebih sulit, Harry. Entah ada berapa banyak sungai arung jeram yang tersebar di seluruh dunia," jawab Hermione, sembari melambaikan tongkat sihirnya. Sebuah ensiklopedi dunia setebal 30 senti terpanggil dan membuka di atas meja ... dan begitulah kedua sahabat itu menghabiskan waktu mereka di The Burrow, dengan meriset dan meriset, ditemani Kreacher yang dengan penuh pengertian menyajikan camilan sambil tak lupa menuangkan teh cangkir demi cangkir.

***

Untuk sementara pencarian dihentikan saat Kreacher dengan tergopoh-gopoh memberitahu Harry kalau "tuan muda James dan nona Lily sudah pulang." Suasana masih kalut, dan Harry tidak mau anak-anaknya mencemaskannya.

Mereka kemudian makan malam bersama di halaman The Burrow. Albus datang sedikit terlambat, membawa serta Rose dan juga Scorpius. Meja jamuan semakin padat ketika George dan Teddy ikut pula berkunjung, dan makan malam yang sederhana pun berubah jadi pesta ketika Kreacher tanpa ragu-ragu memanggang daging rusa dengan resep rahasia turun temurun keluarga Black.

Bulan semakin naik, namun Harry masih duduk-duduk di serambi. Tak jauh darinya Albus tertidur di ayunan. Hermione mengecup dahinya sebelum masuk ke ruang dalam. George sudah kembali ke flatnya di London; sejak kepergian Fred, ia tak pernah lagi bermalam di The Burrow. Sedangkan yang lain, sudah larut dalam mimpi.

Sembari menyesap anggurnya, Harry memandangi suasana malam di The Burrow. Ranting dan dahan pepohonan melambai-lambai, sementara bunga-bunga liar mengangguk-angguk diterpa angin. Burung malam berkicau memanggil pasangannya, ditingkahi suara serangga mengerik, terdengar bagaikan simfoni. Begitu tenang dan hampir membuai Harry, sampai kesunyian total mendadak menyelimuti The Burrow.

Harry memang menghargai dan menyukai ketenangan, ia bahkan tak jarang mencari suasana lengang untuk menyepi. Namun ada sesuatu yang tak wajar dan menggelisahkan dalam kesunyian yang dirasakannya kali itu. Tak hanya makhluk malam berhenti mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian, desir angin di dedaunan dan hembusannya di udara pun lenyap. Aliran sungai menjadi senyap, bahkan desis halus napas Albus tak lagi terdengar.

'Suara seolah hilang dari muka bumi,' dengan was-was Harry bangkit dari kursinya dan mengamati ....

Satu sosok menjelma dari kegelapan, melayang bagai tanpa beban di kekosongan. Jubahnya lebih hitam dari malam, berkibar tanpa angin menutupi bulan dan menyelimuti padang bunga. Rambutnya sangat panjang dan gelap berkilat kebiruan, mengambang di udara hingga tersampir pada dahan-dahan pepohonan.

Darah Harry mendingin ketika menatap wajah sosok itu. Tak diragukan lagi, yang tampak dihadapannya itu bukanlah manusia.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Harry, menekan rasa takut yang menggeletar di sepanjang nadi dan mengguncang jantungnya.

"Mandos," jawab sosok itu, dengan suara yang membuat tubuh Harry membeku, namun di saat yang sama menenteramkan hatinya.

'Aneh sekali,' Harry menatap sosok itu lekat-lekat. Ibarat paradoks, melihat Mandos membuatnya merasakan dua hal yang bertolak belakang. Takut, tetapi aman. Asing, namun juga tak asing. Sedih, tapi juga gembira. Tak ingin berjumpa, namun entah mengapa ia merasa telah lama menanti-nanti pertemuan ini. Harry mengerutkan kening saat Mandos tersenyum padanya, seolah mengetahui isi hatinya.

"Kenapa kau datang?" Harry tanpa segan menunjukkan kecurigaannya, tapi Mandos sama sekali tak keberatan dengan sikapnya yang terus terang itu.

"Karena kau kebingungan dalam mencariku."

Selama beberapa saat Harry terpaku. Terkejut. Tak percaya. Menduga-duga. Tak yakin. Menimbang-nimbang. Hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan berpikir terserahlah. Diminta atau tidak toh hal-hal yang tak masuk akal tetap saja mengantri dan datang mengetuk pintunya. Harry masih agak ragu dan menilai Mandos dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, sebelum mengedikkan bahu dan berkata, "mau masuk dan minum teh?"

Bahkan untuk seleranya pun, tawaran itu terdengar sangat absurd. Mengundang Kematian untuk duduk di ruang tamu dan minum teh! 'So very British even for the British ...' dan Harry tak heran lagi mendengar Mandos tertawa.

***

Layaknya sosok supranatural dengan Magis dahsyat manapun, tentu saja Mandos mampu mengambil sembarang rupa sesuai kehendaknya. Seperti saat ini. Dalam setelan jas three piece dan rambut terikat rapi, 'yang untunglah tak terlalu panjang!' ia terlihat seperti seorang gentleman, atau pebisnis yang datang untuk mengajukan proposal. Dan Harry bersyukur atas tindakan yang penuh pengertian itu. Bayangkan apa yang akan dipikirkan anak-anaknya kalau mereka sampai memergoki sosok misterius dengan jubah yang begitu panjang hingga sanggup menutupi bulan tengah duduk santai di ruang tamu? 'Lily yang malang akan jatuh pingsan... James dan Albus mungkin akan pingsan juga, tapi cuma sebentar, sebelum panik dan membuat rumah berantakan.' Lagipula furniture The Burrow sudah mulai rapuh. Apa jadinya kalau rambut Mandos yang terlalu panjang itu sampai tersangkut di sana-sini? 'Barang-barang akan berjatuhan dan rusak, lalu anak-anak akan terbangun ... pingsan, panik, dan membuat rumah tambah berantakan.'

Mandos duduk bersilang kaki, mengamati gerak-gerik Harry -yang sibuk menyiapkan teh- dengan ekspresi wajah yang tampak amat geli.

'Memang apa yang lucu dari situasi ini?' Harry berusaha untuk tak terlalu tersinggung dan bertanya sopan, "mau pakai gula atau susu?"

"Aku belum pernah minum teh," jawab Mandos apa adanya.

'Awkward ...' Harry sejenak terdiam. "Baiklah. Gula dan susu kalau begitu."

Suasana hening ketika Manusia dan Kematian menghirup teh masing-masing ... dan Harry kembali bertanya-tanya, apakah hidupnya tak bisa lebih aneh lagi?

Mandos menghabiskan tehnya, lalu menyisihkan cangkirnya ke atas meja. "Kita sudah bertemu. Tak adakah yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Corintur?"

Harry nyaris tersedak. "Maaf? Kau panggil aku ... apa?"

Mandos tersenyum. "Corintur. Marcaunon. Henry. Harry ... Setiap jiwa memiliki banyak nama. Tak hanya itu. Semakin panjang masa hidupnya, semakin besar sumbangsihnya pada dunia, maka akan semakin bertambah pula sebutan untuknya."

'Yang Terpilih. Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup. Triwizard Champion. Dragon Slayer. Dragon Rider. Undesirable no.1 ...' masa lalu berkelebat cepat di mata Harry, dan tidak semuanya menyenangkan. Tak ingin memikirkannya, Harry pun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ya. Aku ingin menemuimu karena Relikui yang kau berikan pada Kakak Beradik Peverell."

Mandos menautkan jari-jari tangannya di atas pangkuan; gayanya benar-benar seperti gentleman tulen. "Ah, ya. Leluhurmu," komentarnya sewaktu mendengar nama Peverell. Matanya berkilat-kilat saat menatap Harry, "memang ada apa dengan Relikui itu?"

Harry ragu-ragu. Dalam cerita dongeng Beedle the Bard, Kematian menunjukkan kesan yang tidak begitu baik. Ia menganugerahi Kakak Beradik Peverell dengan tiga pusaka sihir karena memiliki agenda tersembunyi. Sekarang Harry berniat mengembalikan hadiah itu kepada Mandos sang Dewa Maut ... bagaimana ia menyampaikannya tanpa berkesan menyinggung?

Mandos tiba-tiba tertawa, membuat Harry kaget. "Legenda buatan manusia bukanlah fakta sejati, Corintur, mengapa kau berpegang teguh padanya?" ujar Mandos. "Dan benar. Mengembalikan hadiah bukan hal yang sopan."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Harry, frustasi sendiri. "Relikui Kematian adalah benda-benda yang luar biasa. Sungguh, tak ada bandingannya. Tapi justru karena itu, ia tak sepatutnya dimiliki oleh manusia," sambil berkata begitu Harry merapal Accio di dalam hatinya, dan tiga Relikui Kematian hadir di hadapan Mandos.

"Dengan menyimpan ketiga benda sihir ini aku telah membahayakan banyak orang ... Ku akui, aku pernah menggunakan dan memanfaatkan benda-benda ini, dan aku bukannya tidak berterima kasih, hanya saja, kurasa aku sudah tak sanggup lagi."

Mandos mendengarkan seraya berdiam diri. Ia melayangkan pandangan pada Tongkat Elder dan Batu Kematian, 'yang telah begitu banyak membunuh dan membuat orang terbunuh hingga intisarinya merah bagai darah,' sebelum mengalihkan perhatian ke Jubah Gaib yang tetap semurni dulu, 'digunakan untuk mengendap-endap ke sana ke mari; entah itu menjahili orang, pelarian mendebarkan di tengah malam, menyelinap untuk menyelidik, atau cuma iseng ke dapur mencuri kue.' Senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

"Tahukah kau, mengapa aku memberikan Relikui ini pada Leluhurmu, Corintur?"

Harry menggeleng, dan mencondongkan tubuhnya tanpa sadar. Mandos mengamatinya sejenak, dan memutuskan membeberkan segalanya dengan lugas dan terus terang, karena Harry juga seperti itu.

Mendengarkan legenda Tiga Bersaudara Peverell dari sudut pandang Mandos sama mengejutkannya dengan saat Harry mengetahui rahasia bahwa dirinya adalah Horcrux terakhir. Tapi ini bukan kejutan yang tak menyenangkan, meski jantung Harry berdentum oleh antisipasi.

"Pusaka yang memiliki daya Magis adalah pusaka yang memiliki jiwa, dan sama seperti makhluk berjiwa lainnya, ia tumbuh dan berkembang, juga lambat laun membangun kesadaran. Relikui Kematian berpindah dari satu penyihir ke penyihir lainnya, namun baru di tanganmu-lah mereka terbangun sepenuhnya, dan seperti kau yang telah menyadarkan mereka dengan Magis-mu, mereka pun mempengaruhimu dengan Magis mereka. Kau jadi tak terkalahkan, mampu berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang telah mati, juga terhindar dari maut."

Harry terpana. Penjelasan Mandos sungguh tak terduga olehnya. "Aku membangunkan Relikui Kematian? Kapan? Bagaimana bisa?" ia berucap bingung.

'Masa kau tak menyadarinya, Encaitarion, seberapa besar kekuatan yang tersembunyi di dalam dirimu?' Mandos ingin berkata, namun bayangan Curumo -Saruman Si Putih- yang jadi congkak karena merasa digdaya terlintas di benaknya, hingga ia mengurungkan niat. Mandos menyukai Harry, dan ia tak ingin penyihir berbakat ini memiliki sifat angkuh layaknya Sang Istar Putih pemimpin Ordo Istari itu.

Melihat Mandos yang mendadak bungkam, Harry menghela napas tak sabar. "Baiklah. Tak perlu dijawab kalau tidak mau jawab. Tapi tolong jangan abaikan ini; adakah cara untuk mengembalikan kondisiku menjadi normal kembali?"

"Meski kau mengembalikan Relikui ini padaku, keadaanmu takkan berubah. Magis adalah sesuatu yang unik, Corintur. Sama seperti pikiran, ia bisa merenggang hingga sedemikian jauh, namun ia tak dapat kembali ke kondisinya semula." Mandos mengawasi cangkir tehnya, mendadak ingin merasakan minuman itu lagi, dan tersenyum saat Harry kembali menuangkan teh untuknya. "Lagipula apa salahnya dengan hidup abadi?"

Harry tersenyum getir. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk susu dan gula ke dalam teh, sebelum mengangsurkannya pada Mandos. "Di sini? Sangat salah. Hanya Tuhan dan Iblis yang hidup abadi, dan karena aku bukan Tuhan ..." ia mengangkat bahu, membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung tak terselesaikan.

"Tidak di tempatku," sahut Mandos, dengan senang hati menerima sajian itu. "Mengapa kau tidak ikut denganku saja, Corintur?"

Harry tertegun. "Kau akan mencabut nyawaku?"

"Tentu tidak! Anggap saja ini sebagai ... bagaimana kalian menyebutnya di sini ... ah, ya! Migrasi."

Harry masih tertegun, namun kali ini ia tak berkata apa-apa. Mandos mengesah.

"Hanya menawarkan. Kau boleh menolak kalau tidak mau. Dunia tempatku berasal juga punya permasalahannya sendiri, tak ada bedanya dengan duniamu. Lagipula, dengan mengikutiku, sama artinya dengan jadi Maia-ku. Tanggung jawab atas dunia yang itu akan jatuh ke pundakmu juga."

Harry tercenung. Fajar telah menyingsing, dan suara-suara kembali beresonansi. Mandos datang dengan mewujud dari gelapnya malam, dan kini ia pergi dengan melebur dalam silaunya mentari pagi.

"Ayah ..."

Harry menoleh pada Albus yang berdiri terpaku di depan pintu. "Selamat pagi, Albus."

Mata Albus menyapu dua cangkir teh di atas meja, tea-set porselin Cina kualitas terbaik yang hanya digunakan untuk menjamu tamu. "Siapa yang datang?" ia bertanya was-was, karena keluarga atau teman dekat tidak akan berkunjung secara diam-diam pada jam-jam yang begitu larut.

Alih-alih menjawab, Harry malah membereskan peralatan minum teh dari atas meja.

"Ayah ...?" Albus mengikuti Harry sampai ke dapur.

Harry meletakkan cangkir-cangkir teh ke wastafel dan memutar keran air. Sorot matanya redup dan tak fokus. "Albus. Ayah akan membawa Relikui Kematian pergi dari dunia ini."

***

Di dunia ini, mana ada anak yang mau ditinggal orangtuanya. Tak peduli seberapa cerewet dan mengesalkannya Ibumu, tidak peduli betapa ketinggalan jaman dan membosankannya Ayahmu, ketika mereka pergi, kau akan menangis. Hari itu. Bulan berikutnya. 'Bahkan hingga tahun demi tahun yang berganti.'

Jadi, saat Harry Potter memutuskan untuk membawa Relikui Kematian ke dunia yang entah di mana, baik Albus, James, maupun Lily, sudah tentu tak menyetujui keputusannya. Walau demikian, satupun tak ada yang protes, karena mereka mengenal Ayah mereka dengan amat baik. Sekali mengambil keputusan, Harry Potter tidak akan pernah mundur, tak peduli apapun rintangannya. Lagipula ... James, Albus, juga Lily tak sampai hati menentang kehendak sang Ayah. James; karena teringat kisah masa lalu Harry yang sedih dan sulit. Albus; karena terkenang masa-masa sekarang yang tetap saja menyulitkan dan meresahkan sang Ayah. Lily; karena tak mampu membayangkan Harry Potter, yang tak bisa tua, sakit ataupun mati, melihat anak cucunya melapuk ditelan usia... dan mengantar mereka satu per satu ke liang kubur.

Mereka lalu merencanakan pesta perpisahan yang menggembirakan. Makan malam dengan keluarga yang terkumpul lengkap adalah hal yang selalu disenangi dan ditunggu-tunggu Ayah mereka. 'Tak ada airmata. Semuanya bersuka cita.' Mereka ingin momen terakhir itu menjadi momen yang paling indah. 'Jadi tak boleh ada airmata. Semuanya harus bersuka cita.' Ada banyak pelukan dan ciuman. Sedikit dansa bahkan menyanyi ... dan Albus takkan pernah lupa betapa hangat genggaman jari sang Ayah, James akan selalu mengenang suara yang tenang dan tawa yang ceria, sementara Lily akan terus ingat pada sepasang mata hijau yang bercahaya.

Barulah saat hari berganti dan keberadaan sang Ayah lenyap bagai embun pagi di dedaunan yang menguap, Albus, James, dan Lily mengijinkan diri mereka menangis. Hari itu. Bulan berikutnya. 'Bahkan walau tahun demi tahun berganti.'

Tak ada lagi yang mencari Relikui Kematian setelah itu. Sama seperti eksistensi Harry yang hilang dari dunia ini, kisah Tiga Bersaudara Peverell pun terhapus dari buku dongeng Beedle the Bard edisi manapun. Hidup tenang yang begitu didambakan Harry kini dirasakan anak-anaknya, dan meskipun hidup damai tidak menghapus luka hati, James, Albus, dan Lily berusaha menjalani dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Mereka menikah dan membangun keluarga. Albus menjadi Master di Grimmauld Place no. 12, sedangkan Lily mengurus The Burrow dan James merawat Godric Hollow. Sedapat mungkin mereka menjaga agar peninggalan orangtua mereka berikut tradisi keluarga tak lekang ditelan masa.

***

Di umurnya yang ke 110 tahun, Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley, tutup usia.

Ia terbaring di atas peraduan beralas mawar-mawar putih dengan Magical Globe dalam tautan jari jemarinya, dan senyum puas tersungging di bibir tipisnya.


	7. Chapter 7

Di Valinor, Mandos membawa Harry ke sebuah tempat yang begitu mirip dengan Inggris, tetapi lebih hijau, dengan cuaca cerah di musim semi. Menatap tempat itu, Harry merasa Inggris yang lama seolah cuma negeri di dalam mimpi, karena Inggris yang ini terasa lebih riil ... seakan-akan inilah Inggris yang sesungguhnya.

Harry tak sadar kalau Mandos diam-diam meninggalkannya, karena mendadak serombongan orang menyerbunya. Tapi ini bukanlah kejutan yang tak menyenangkan, malah sebaliknya, entah sudah berapa lama Harry menanti-nantikan pertemuan ini. Ia menangis dan tertawa sewaktu melihat Ron lagi. Fred yang tetap sejahil dulu. Ginny manis yang selalu ia rindukan. Rasa haru membuncah di dadanya ketika ia menjumpai Sirius, Remus, dan kedua orangtuanya; James dan Lily Potter. Selama ini Harry selalu bertanya-tanya seperti apa rasanya berada dalam pelukan seorang Ayah dan Ibu, dan sekarang ia tahu jawabnya. Bukan seperti ilusi yang dipantulkan Cermin Tarsah, ataupun perjumpaan di dalam mimpi, tangan-tangan yang memeluknya sungguh-sungguh nyata.

Layaknya hujan sehari yang memupus kemarau setahun, kesepian dan luka terpendam Harry selama ini lenyap tak berbekas.

***

Waktu berjalan dengan aneh di Valinor, atau begitulah yang dirasakan Harry.

Seperti suatu ketika, saat ia berbaring bersama Ginny di hamparan padang bunga daisy seraya mengagumi bintang, waktu seakan-akan terhenti. Jam berdetik dengan lambat sewaktu ia bercengkerama bersama kedua orangtuanya, namun berlalu cepat tanpa terasa ketika Mandos mengajarinya Magis dan bahasa Valinor, Quenya. Lalu ada pula masa-masa di mana Harry merasa bagai telah puluhan tahun berlalu sejak ia menginjakkan kaki ke tanah ini untuk pertama kalinya, dan sekarang ... melihat Hermione berdiri di teras The Burrow Valinor -dengan airmata jatuh menetes-netes, rambut keriting lebat mengembang, dan Magical Globe di pelukan- rasanya seakan baru kemarin Harry pergi meninggalkan London.

"Hermione!" pekik Ron gembira sembari mengembangkan tangan dengan antusias. Namun alih-alih mendekapnya, Hermione malah mengoper Magical Globe ke tangan sang suami sebelum menghambur dan memeluk Harry.

"Oh, Harry!" isak Hermione. "Aku rindu sekali padamu!"

"Aku pun merindukanmu, 'Mione!" sahut Harry penuh haru.

"Bagaimana denganku? Sudah puluhan tahun aku menunggu-nunggu, dan saat aku bisa melihat istriku lagi, ia malah memeluk laki-laki lain!" protes Ron. Ia melotot jengkel pada Fred dan Ginny yang cekikikan menertawainya.

Sembari menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Hermione, Harry ikut tertawa. Aroma mawar dan buku baru menggelitik penciumannya. Waktu kembali bermain-main; perjumpaan sesaat terasa bagai selamanya. Tetapi Harry tak mengeluh. Ia tahu keberuntungannya, dan mensyukuri setiap berkah yang diberikan padanya.

***

Setelah pesta reuni gila-gilaan seharian, Harry memutuskan mundur dari keramaian untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

Jam saku hadiah dari Sirius menunjukkan bahwa malam sudah bergeser sepertiganya. Harry melangkah ke halaman The Burrow, menghirup dalam-dalam udara sejuk seraya menikmati pemandangan. Malam tetap temaram namun tidak gelap; Harry dapat melihat bentuk setiap bebatuan juga warna-warni bunga, hijaunya rumput dan pepohonan dengan jelas. Tak ada lampu-lampu di Valinor, cahaya matahari dan bulan sudah cukup sebagai penerangan. Secara logika, matahari dan bulan Valinor seharusnya ribuan kali lebih menyilaukan ketimbang dengan yang menyinari bumi, tetapi Harry bisa melihatnya langsung tanpa sampai menyakiti mata.

Bintang-bintang membanjiri horizon, dan Harry sejenak berhenti untuk mengagumi langit. Di London, Harry hanya melihat hal seperti ini di foto-foto pemandangan yang diunggah fotografer di internet.

Suasana begitu sunyi, namun bukan kesunyian yang menimbulkan rasa sepi, melainkan kedamaian. Harry sempat berpikir untuk menghabiskan sisa malam dengan memandang bintang ketika mendadak ia mendengar tangis lirih dari seberang sungai yang melintas di halaman The Burrow.

Selama di Valinor, Harry tak pernah merasakan kesedihan dan kekhawatiran. Kalaupun sampai ada airmata yang jatuh, maka itu adalah airmata haru dan bahagia. Tetapi tangis yang sayup-sayup itu terdengar begitu pilu, dan karena Harry tak dapat memahami bagaimana seseorang bisa bersedih di tanah Valinor yang damai dan tenteram, ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari tahu.

Ia menyusuri sungai dan menemukan sebuah jembatan untuk menyeberang. Berbeda dengan The Burrow di Inggris, The Burrow di Valinor berseberangan dengan hutan yang amat luas, pepohonannya berdaun hijau jamrud, tampak purba dan menjulang tinggi hingga menembus mega.

Tak cuma pepohonan, bunga-bunga di tanah seberang ini juga tampak asing. Tidak hanya bentuk, bahkan warnanya pun tak Harry kenali. Beberapa berpendar, sementara yang lain bergeser memberi jalan saat ia hendak lewat. Ada yang keharumannya begitu memabukkan hingga Harry berjalan tak tentu arah sembari tersenyum-senyum seperti orang tolol, ada pula yang wanginya membuat pria berkacamata bundar itu teringat pada cinta di masa lalu, dan ada juga yang aromanya membuat Harry merasa sanggup menunggang naga dan menaklukkan dunia.

"Tempat apa ini?" Dengan takjub Harry mengamati sekelilingnya. Secara tak sengaja ia menemukan kunang-kunang sebesar ibu jari bercahaya emas bertengger di atas bunga yang begitu mirip dengan hydrangea namun dengan kelopak yang teramat putih, sampai-sampai Harry mengira tanaman itu adalah sesemakan daun yang berbunga awan.

Kunang-kunang itu terdengar seakan membisikkan sesuatu, dan karena penasaran, Harry menyentuhnya.

Bayangan seorang gadis dengan kulit putih bercahaya dan rambut emas yang begitu berkilau sehingga mentari nampak redup saat disandingkan dengannya memenuhi benak Harry.

Artanis ...

Harry menarik napas tajam dan menyentakkan tangannya. Kunang-kunang emas yang hinggap di bunga itu terembus, dan melayang ke tanah seperti cabikan kertas.

"Bukan kunang-kunang?"

Intuisi membuat Harry menyihir sebuah botol kaca dari ketiadaan, lalu dengan hati-hati ia memungut kunang-kunang emas itu, dan menyimpannya ke dalam botol. Dengan seksama ia memperhatikan temuannya itu, dan benar, itu bukanlah kunang-kunang. Melainkan serpihan cahaya yang tampak seperti kunang-kunang.

Insting Harry untuk menyimpan kunang-kunang itu ke dalam botol terbukti berguna setelahnya, karena ia menemukan manik cahaya lain, berpendar biru redup di antara rerumputan. Terdorong rasa ingin tahunya, Harry kembali menyentuh kunang-kunang itu.

Penglihatan akan sebuah lembah tersembunyi dengan kastil-kastil yang elok dari batu putih muncul di benaknya. Penduduknya ramah dan berbudi pekerti halus. Kebudayaan mereka tinggi dan berseni, kekuatan militer mereka tangguh dan digdaya. Penampakan mereka pun amat menawan. Tinggi semampai. Kulit putih bak porselin. Rambut sehitam bulu burung gagak. Mata bekerlip bagai manik-manik. Mereka terlihat mirip manusia, namun telinga mereka lonjong memanjang seperti daun.

Elf/ Elves of Imladris/ Rivendell ....

Harry menyimpan kunang-kunang itu ke dalam botolnya dengan rasa tergelitik. Bagai kanak-kanak yang berpetualang mencari harta karun, ia pun menjelajahi hutan itu.

Suatu ketika ia menemukan kunang-kunang yang bersinar merah, dan melihat visi tentang kota-kota besar dan menakjubkan yang terpahat di dalam gunung. Penduduknya kuat dan tabah, sedikit tamak dan emosinya sepanas lava gunung berapi. Berambut dan berjanggut lebat. Tubuh mereka pendek, akan tetapi sekokoh batu karang dengan kulit kecoklatan yang eksotis.

Dwarrow/ Dwarf/ Dwarves of Erebor/ Lonely Mountain ....

Di kali lain Harry menjumpai kunang-kunang dengan cahaya hijau, dan mendapat penglihatan akan bukit-bukit hijau dengan rumah-rumah berpintu bundar yang dibuat di dalamnya. Makhluk-makhluk kecil, berpenampilan seperti Manusia namun bertelinga seperti Elf mendiaminya. Berpakaian penuh warna, dengan rambut yang lebih keriting daripada rambut Hermione. Riang gembira dan gemar makan juga berpesta. Mencintai kenyamanan, dan tumbuh-tumbuhan.

Hobbit/ Holbytla of Shire ....

Dan Manusia. Dengan tercenung Harry menyimpan kunang-kunang yang memancarkan cahaya gading.

Botol kunang-kunang Harry semakin penuh, dan seiring dengan itu pengetahuan Harry semakin bertambah. Ia tahu bahwa di sebuah tempat di dunianya yang baru ini ada sebuah dunia yang bernama Middle Earth, tempat di mana Manusia, Hobbit, Dwarrow dan Elf bermukim. Mirip seperti bumi, tetapi ia dunia yang masih muda; masih pada abad pertengahan. Ia tahu bagaimana awal semesta diciptakan, bahkan mendengar seperti apa The Music of Ainur yang membentuk dunia. Ia tahu keberadaan makhluk-makhluk jahat dan Dewa Kegelapan Morgoth. Ia tahu mengenai para Istari atau para Penyihir, dan ia menyadari cahaya kunang-kunang yang ia kumpulkan itu adalah serpihan ingatan seorang Penyihir yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Mithrandir.

Harry bersimpati terhadap Penyihir ini, dan paham sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi padanya, sampai memorinya tercerai-berai seperti ini. Ia tenggelam dalam pencariannya mengumpulkan fragmen-fragmen memori, dan tanpa sadar tenggelam dalam emosi-emosi ....

-Artanis muda menatap dengan mata berkilat-kilat. "Aku ingin pergi ke Middle Earth, Mithrandir. Aku ingin tahu, seperti apa dunia di luar Valinor."

Rambutnya bergelombang laksana lautan emas cair ketika ia berbalik. Ia tetap pergi walau tak diizinkan para Valar. Ia tetap pergi meski sang Istar memohonnya untuk tinggal ....

-dedaunan merah berguguran, terbang melayang mewarnai musim rontok yang kelabu. Artanis/ Alatariel berdiri menentang angin, jelita tiada tara. Tiada rasa yang dapat menandingi kala memandang parasnya, namun di saat yang sama, kecantikannya terasa menusuk hati.

"Mithrandir ..." Alatariel terlihat gamang sekaligus bahagia, juga cemas sekaligus penuh harap. "Lord Celeborn melamarku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tak yakin bisa menjadi istri yang pantas untuknya, Mithrandir ..."

-Celeborn dari Doriath. Alatariel/ Galadriel dari Noldor. Betapa mereka pasangan yang serasi, Lord berjubah perak dan Lady berambut emas.

Si Penyihir memberikan pemberkatan terakhirnya, lalu pergi mengembara. Hatinya tertinggal di Lothlorien; hutan Mallorn perak berdaun emas itu, namun tiada tempat di sana bagi jubahnya yang usang dan kelabu ....

Harry tersadar dari lamunan. Ia tiba di depan sebuah pavilyun terbuka yang dibangun dari batu pualam. Puluhan lentera kristal berisi cahaya kunang-kunang berwarna-warni tergantung di langit-langitnya. Di tengah pavilyun, sebuah pigura besar berbentuk oval dengan bingkai dari pahatan berlian berdiri tegak tanpa sandaran, dan tak jauh dari pigura itu, seorang wanita bergaun sutra biru dengan paras yang amat elok menurunkan sebuah lentera.

Harry mengawasi wanita itu mengeluarkan kunang-kunang aneka warna dari dalam lentera, lalu meletakkannya satu demi satu ke dalam pigura, seperti orang yang tengah menyusun puzzle. Sembari bekerja ia menitikkan airmata, hingga Harry tersadar wanita inilah yang suara tangisnya ia dengar dari The Burrow. Bukan sembarang wanita pula. Dari fragmen memori Mithrandir sang Istar, Harry mengenali wanita itu sebagai Nienna, Lady of Mercy, Valie yang mendidik Mithrandir dalam penempaan Kebijaksanaan.

Menilik dari keadaan, nampaknya Nienna hendak menyatukan kembali serpihan ingatan Mithrandir. Harry pun teringat pada kunang-kunang yang telah ia kumpulkan.

"Maaf," mulai Harry, namun tenggorokannya tersumbat saat Nienna memandangnya. Sang Valie, entah mengapa, justru terlihat semakin sedih ketika melihatnya.

Harry berdeham dan menundukkan kepala. "Aku menemukan ini ..." dengan canggung ia menghampiri Nienna dan menyerahkan botol kunang-kunangnya. Valie Welas Asih itu menerima pemberiannya tanpa kata, dan Harry; masih dengan menghindari kontak mata, buru-buru berpamitan. "Maaf mengganggu, aku akan segera pergi. Selamat tinggal."

Harry tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya bersikap begitu. Mungkinkah karena perasaan Mithrandir yang tertinggal dalam kenangan-kenangannya, ataukah sorot mata Nienna yang mengarah sedih kepadanya, Harry tak tahu pasti. Ia hanya merasa harus segera pergi, maka dari itu ia ber-Disapparate tanpa pikir panjang.

***

Di pagi pertamanya di Valinor, Hermione terkesima saat melihat Harry muncul di ruang makan The Burrow dengan mengenakan tunik, celana panjang ketat dan sepatu bot kulit. Ia kemudian sibuk mengancingkan jas sepanjang lutut dan berkerah tinggi, sementara Ginny membawakan sehelai jubah bertudung yang tampak sangat kuno.

Saking penasarannya, Hermione sampai memutari Harry dan mengamatinya seolah Harry adalah spesies langka yang sempat dikira punah tapi muncul lagi di peredaran. Pakaian yang dikenakan Harry, semuanya tidak berkelim ataupun memiliki jahitan, akan tetapi potongannya begitu sempurna! Tak ada bahan yang ditempel, lipatan-lipatan, ataupun bekas guntingan. "Ajaib! Dan jelas-jelas dibuat dengan sihir!"

"Harry, kau mau ke mana dengan kostum abad pertengahan ini?" Hermione bertanya. Tapi sebelum Harry sempat menjawab, Fred dengan usil berseloroh.

"Harry diangkat menjadi Lancelot dan akan menghadiri konferensi meja bundar bersama Raja Arthur!" Ia kemudian tertawa bersama Ron dan Ginny.

Harry mendecakkan lidah, lalu mengambil jubahnya yang dibawakan Ginny. "Aku pergi sebentar. Jangan habiskan pai daging jatahku!" ia berseru sambil memakai jubahnya, dan ber-Disapparate.

Begitu ia pergi, Hermione berpaling pada tiga bersaudara Weasley yang merajai meja makan. "Oke, dia sudah minggat. Ceritakan padaku semua yang kalian ketahui!" dengan nada memerintah ia bicara.

"Tapi 'Mione," rengek Ron usai menyeruput jus labunya. "Ceritanya panjang!"

"Disingkat saja!"

Ron mengesah dengan dramatis sebelum menyisihkan sarapannya, tapi pada akhirnya ia bercerita juga. Dengan bergantian Ginny dan Fred juga membantunya menjelaskan pada Hermione apa saja yang mereka ketahui.

Seperti yang dikatakan Ron, cerita mengenai Valinor memang amat panjang. Hermione sampai tak sabar ingin segera lari ke perpustakaan terdekat dan mencari buku tentang sejarah Valinor, karena jujur saja, cara bertutur Ron sangat tidak detail! Hermione pun tak berharap banyak dari Fred maupun Ginny. Inti yang ia tangkap dari gabungan ocehan tiga kakak beradik itu adalah; bahwa Valinor adalah Tanah Suci, bisa dibilang seperti surga, tempat di mana Eru Illuvatar Sang Pencipta dan para Valarnya -yang setara Malaikat atau Dewa- bertahta. Selain Eru dan Valarnya -atau bisa juga disebut sebagai Ainur- ada pula bangsa Elf -atau Peri- dan Maiar -semacam Saint yang mengabdi kepada Valar-

"Kebanyakan Maiar adalah Penyihir, 'Mione, walau tak semuanya. Ada yang hampir seperti Vala, akan tetapi kekuatan spiritualnya jauh lebih rendah. Yah, tapi kita tidak akan membahas itu sekarang," ujar Fred. "Yang akan kita bahas adalah mengenai Harry, jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Mandos, Vala Kematian, atau Dewa Maut, memilih Harry sebagai Maia-nya."

Hermione cuma bisa terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Setiap kali Harry pergi dengan mengenakan pakaian dan jubah kuno itu," Ginny menyambung, "itu artinya ia akan menghadap Yang Mulia Mandos. Harry ... tak pernah bercerita banyak mengenai Sang Vala. Ia hanya bilang kalau ia diajari bahasa Valinor: Quenya, Sejarah Semesta, juga Sihir di kastil Mandos."

"Dan sihirnya maju dengan pesat," sahut Ron, antara kagum dan juga iri. "Apa kau tahu, ia bisa wandless magic dengan sempurna sekarang! Ia juga tak perlu repot-repot merapal mantra lagi. Apparition dan Disapparition-nya bahkan tak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun! Halus, sehalus angin sepoi-sepoi!"

Karena Ron mengungkitnya, Hermione pun tersadar, dan memang benar ... sewaktu Harry ber-Disapparate jangankan suara berderak seperti yang biasa terdengar dari Apparition suara gemersik pun tak ada!

"Tak cuma Magis yang semakin hebat, status Harry juga lebih tinggi dari kita, para filthy peasants ini," kata Fred sambil menyeringai lebar. Ron memutar bola matanya demi mendengar 'filthy peasants.' Namun, di balik sikap main-main Fred, sorot matanya bersinar tajam dan serius. "Tapi bersama dengan itu datang pula tanggung jawab besar yang harus dipikul. Setiap Vala memilih Maia untuk suatu tujuan ... dan dilihat dari peruntungan Harry ... mateys, aku cemas akan bagaimana akhirnya!"

Hermione merenung lama selepas pembicaraan itu. Ia bahkan meninggalkan The Burrow karena ingin berpikir dengan tenang sekaligus mencari perpustakaan.

Saat berjalan di tepi sungai sembari memeluk Magical Globe, pemandangan di seberang sungai menarik perhatian Hermione; sebuah hutan luas dengan pepohonan raksasa yang tampak purba dan tak terjamah tangan manusia. Karena tak menemukan jembatan untuk menyeberang, Hermione ber-Apparate ke seberang sungai.

Ia meringis sewaktu mendengar Apparition-nya berderak keras di hutan yang sunyi, dan kemudian ia tersadar. Teleportasinya kejauhan! Padahal ia cuma berniat menyeberang, tapi kenapa malah masuk ke dalam hutan begini?!

Hermione berusaha menenangkan diri dan mengecek Magical Globe-nya. Benar saja, The Burrow sudah jauh sekali dari posisinya sekarang. Hutan itu amat sepi dan seram, dan Hermione sudah hampir menangis saking paniknya. Ia menahan desakan untuk ber-Apparate lagi, karena cemas akan tersesat lebih jauh.

Seseorang muncul dari balik pepohonan, atau apa yang dikira Hermione sebagai Orang. Makhluk itu berperawakan mirip manusia; atau lebih tepatnya lagi, pria. Tetapi tingginya lebih dari tiga meter. Rambutnya panjang dan berombak liar, berwarna gelap dengan bilur-bilur keemasan. Janggutnya lebat dan mencapai pinggang. Pria itu bertelanjang dada. Kulitnya berwarna perunggu, dan melihat tubuhnya yang begitu keras dan padat Hermione sempat berpikir jangan-jangan tubuh makhluk ini memang terbuat dari perunggu. Si Raksasa Perunggu tengah memanggul setumpukan kayu bakar, dan Hermione pucat pasi saat Si Raksasa menyisihkan kayu bakarnya dan mengawasinya dengan tatapan tajam menembus.

"Istar ... wanita?" Si Raksasa Perunggu bergumam. Suaranya dalam menggetarkan bumi. Wajahnya nampak bengis, dan terdorong rasa takut, Hermione mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya.

Melihat tongkat itu, mata Si Raksasa berkilat-kilat. Ia mengulurkan tangan, dan bagai ter-Expelliarmus tongkat itu tersentak lepas dari tangan Hermione, dan terbang ke tangan Si Raksasa.

Satu-satunya pelindungnya dilucuti membuat Hermione lemas. Ia jatuh berlutut di lantai hutan yang berselimut dedaunan kering. Ketika ia bertanya-tanya kengerian macam apa yang akan menimpanya nanti, Si Raksasa Perunggu malah melakukan hal yang aneh.

"Tongkat kayu Vine," ujar Si Raksasa pelan sembari memelintir tongkat itu dengan hati-hati, seolah memeriksa. "Sepuluh tiga per empat inci, dengan inti Magis serabut jantung naga. Selalu berubah tak terduga. Kuat, tetapi juga meledak-ledak," ia melambaikan tongkat itu sambil lalu, dan api menyembur ganas dari ujung tongkat. Meski demikian, bukannya takut atau waswas, Si Raksasa malah kegirangan.

"Ini luar biasa!" ia berujar seraya tersenyum. Wajah bengisnya melembut, dan Hermione melihat, di balik segala ketidak-wajaran sosoknya raksasa itu berparas cukup tampan ...

Hermione tersadar. Ia menggeleng-geleng dan memaki dirinya sendiri. Dalam keadaan genting begini bisa-bisanya ia mempersoalkan soal tampan tidaknya seseorang! Sungguh terlalu!

"Apa kau membuat sendiri tongkat sihir ini?" Raksasa itu bertanya.

"... tidak. Aku membelinya dari Mr. Ollivander ..." jawab Hermione lirih.

Si Raksasa kembali mengawasinya dengan tatapan tajam itu sebelum berkata, "ah, ya ... kau berasal dari dunia yang sama dengan Maia-nya Mandos."

Hermione tertegun. Si Raksasa melepas tongkat Vine itu dari genggamannya dan alat sihir itu kembali melayang ke arah Hermione yang menangkapnya dengan ragu.

"Dan benda menakjubkan apa itu?" Si Raksasa mendadak berseru saat melihat Magical Globe yang terguling terlupakan di lantai hutan.

Hermione buru-buru bangkit, hendak meraih Bola Dunianya, tapi Si Raksasa jauh lebih cepat. Kekuatan magisnya tak dapat dianggap remeh. Hanya dengan mengembangkan tangan ia menghadirkan Magical Globe ke hadapannya.

"Itu Magical Globe," dengan gugup Hermione mengamati bagaimana Si Raksasa memutar-mutar Bola Dunianya. "Kalau itu aku yang membuatnya!" Hermione hampir memekik 'tolong hati-hati!' namun ia menggigit bibirnya di saat-saat terakhir.

Si Raksasa Perunggu tertawa kecil, tampak amat terhibur. Hermione terkesima melihat bagaimana dengan mudahnya sosok misterius itu mengoperasikan Magical Globe-nya. Tanpa diberitahu ataupun membaca panduannya! Tak hanya itu, caranya melokasikan setiap tempat pun begitu cepat. Hermione sampai pusing melihat hologram yang tak terhitung jumlahnya silih berganti terproyeksi di depan matanya.

"Menakjubkan! Benar-benar sihir yang tiada duanya!" Raksasa itu memuji, membuat Hermione tertunduk malu dan mengusap rambutnya dengan salah tingkah. "Namun masih belum sempurna. Ukurannya terlalu besar, sementara peta harusnya benda yang mudah dibawa," ujar Si Raksasa kemudian.

"Eh, iya," dengan tersipu-sipu Hermione mengakui. "Aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi merakitnya saja butuh waktu puluhan tahun, apalagi merombaknya ulang dan memperbaharuinya. Dibutuhkan sihir yang amat besar juga waktu yang lama untuk itu, sementara kemampuanku ... belum memadai ..."

"Begitukah?" sahut Si Raksasa Perunggu. Ia lalu menangkup Bola Dunia Sihir itu dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. "Jika demikian, Istar Wanita dari Negeri Yang Jauh, lihat dan pelajarilah."

Hermione terperangah. Matanya membelalak hampir sebesar piring menyaksikan hasil risetnya selama puluhan tahun dibelah dan diurai hingga ke partikel-partikelnya, lalu dirombak dan diperbaharui hanya dalam tiga puluh detik! Magical Globe yang tadinya seukuran bola basket, kini hanya sebesar Snitch ....

"Merlin ..." bisik Hermione terpana.

Si Raksasa menelengkan kepalanya. "Namaku Aule, Penyihir, bukan Merlin."

***

Setibanya Harry di aula Mandos, Sang Dewa Maut hanya memandangnya satu kali sebelum berkomentar, "jadi, kau telah menjumpai Nienna Yang Welas Asih, Corintur?"

Tak peduli Dewa atau bukan, Legillimency harusnya diilegalkan karena melanggar privasi. Namun Harry cuma mengesah sembari berkata, "ya, Yang Mulia."

"Tentunya kau pun sudah melihat apa yang tengah ia kerjakan di hutan Lorien?"

Harry sejenak membisu. "Aku tak begitu yakin, Yang Mulia," ia berkata, "namun sepertinya Sang Lady sedang berusaha merekatkan kembali pecahan fragmen-fragmen memori milik seorang Penyihir bernama Mithrandir."

"Dugaanmu tidak keliru, Corintur. Olorin, atau Mithrandir, adalah satu dari lima Istari yang Kami kirim untuk mengawasi Middle Earth. Akan tetapi dalam misinya ia bertemu dengan musuh, dan dikalahkan dengan brutal."

Teringat pada memori yang hancur jadi serpihan-serpihan, Harry tak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada tubuh Si Penyihir. "Ya Tuhan .. siapa yang membunuhnya?"

"Jasadnya mungkin sudah lebur, namun kematian Olorin belum tertulis dalam suratan takdir," Mandos berujar. "Mengenai siapa yang membuatnya sampai jadi seperti ini, itu adalah Sauron. Maia sesat pengikut Morgoth."

Mandos lalu memaparkan siapa dan seperti apa Sauron itu. "Deja Vu," pikir Harry. Bagaimana tidak. Raja Kegelapan yang menginginkan kekuasaan mutlak atas dunia dan hidup yang abadi, dengan pusaka sihir yang menyimpan ilmu hitam dahsyat dan separuh jiwanya, tidakkah itu sama saja dengan Dark Lord Voldemort dan Horcrux-Horcruxnya?

"... biar kutebak, selama Cincin Yang Satu masih utuh, maka Sauron tidak akan mati?"

Mandos tampak terkesan dengan jawaban Harry. "Kau menyimak pelajaranmu dengan baik," pujinya.

"Tentu saja. Beberapa kali aku hampir terbunuh dalam 'pelajaran' itu," Harry membatin, tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Middle Earth dalam bahaya besar, sementara para pelindungnya malah berkurang dan berkurang. Kami mencoba membangkitkan Olorin kembali, namun entah harus makan waktu seberapa lama."

Sejenak Mandos terlihat masygul, tetapi sikapnya kemudian berubah. "Corintur," ia bersabda. Suaranya jelas dan kuat, layaknya Raja yang bertitah. "Aku ingin mengutusmu ke Middle Earth menggantikan Olorin, sampai tiba saatnya ia kembali ke posisinya."

Harry gemetar karena merasa jeri. Ia tahu seberapa berat beban yang harus ia tanggung andaikata ia setuju, sementara ia tak yakin cukup kuat untuk itu. Penyihir besar seperti Mithrandir dengan pengalaman dan kebijaksanaan selama ribuan tahun saja terkalahkan, apalagi dia yang baru seumur jagung. Di sisi lain ia pun tahu tak mungkin baginya menolak perintah Mandos. Hidupnya di sini memang tak ada bedanya dengan di Inggris, namun ia yang sekarang bukan lagi manusia biasa, melainkan Maia sang Ainur. Menolak perintah adalah dosa besar. Nerakalah ganjarannya, atau lebih buruk ... berakhir dalam kegelapan sebagai makhluk terkutuk Balrog ....

Mandos melihat keresahan Harry, dan sikapnya melunak. "Apa yang kau cemaskan, Corintur? Apa kau pikir aku mengutusmu tanpa menimbang-nimbang lagi? Aku memilihmu karena kau mampu."

"Tapi, Yang Mulia," Harry menyela, namun Mandos mengangkat tangannya. Harry pun terdiam.

"Kau gentar karena kau berpikir akan menanggung beban ini seorang diri. Itu perkiraan yang salah, Corintur. Aku akan pastikan kau mendapat setiap bantuan yang kau butuhkan. Kau tidak sendirian, dan tidak akan pernah sendirian. Tidakkah Batu Kebangkitan mengajarkan ini padamu?"

Harry terus membisu dan larut dalam ragu. Begitu dalam renungannya, ia tersentak kaget saat Mandos meletakkan tangan ke bahunya.

"Seandainya dunia tidak dalam bahaya, aku pun tidak akan memerintahkan ini padamu. Aku menyadari betul bagaimana sulitnya hidupmu selama ini," dengan lembut Mandos berkata, layaknya seorang Ayah yang membujuk anaknya. "Percayalah, jerih payah dan pengorbananmu tidak akan berakhir sia-sia. Wahai Maia-ku, dengarkan perintah dan patuhilah."

Harry menekuk satu kakinya dan berlutut. Mandos telah menurunkan titah, bahkan membujuknya hingga tiga kali. Abdi manapun takkan mendapat keistimewaan semacam ini. Ia kemudian meraih ujung jubah Mandos dan mengecupnya. "Hamba dengar dan patuh."


	8. Chapter 8

Sembari menunggu waktu makan siang, Ron menyibukkan diri dengan berkebun di dalam rumah. Ia mengisi gelas-gelas bening bermodel tinggi dengan batu-batuan kecil dalam aneka bentuk dan warna hingga memenuhi sepertiga dasar gelas. Kemudian ia meletakkan umbi tulip di atas bebatuan, memastikan agar bagian kuncupnya menghadap ke atas dan bagian bawahnya ditopang dengan sempurna. Setelah itu dengan hati-hati ia menuangkan air; tidak terlalu banyak, hanya sampai tumpukan batu terendam dan bagian bawah umbi terkena air. Ia mengulangi proses ini pada gelas-gelas yang lain, namun mengisinya dengan umbi bunga hyacinth dan bibit daffodil, dan bawang daun pada sebuah mangkuk. Sinar matahari yang cukup adalah syarat terakhir dari teknik berkebun Forcing Bulbs ini, maka Ron meletakkan gelas-gelas tanamannya di pinggiran-pinggiran jendela.

Butuh waktu berhari-hari hingga akar-akaran bibit tumbuh, dan diperlukan waktu berminggu-minggu hingga kuncup bunga pertama -atau untuk kasus bawang daun, daun- tumbuh dan merekah, namun hasilnya benar-benar sepadan dengan kesabaran dan -tentu saja!- ketelatenan dalam perawatan.

Sebagian proyeknya sudah berbunga dan tumbuh subur. Tulip merah dan kuning, lalu daffodil putih dan peterseli. Sambil bersiul-siul Ron menyusun dan merapikan taman kecilnya. Ia bahkan memindahkan beberapa gelas tulip berwarna menyala ke jendela ruang keluarga dan ruang tamu untuk menyemarakkan suasana.

Aroma ayam goreng berbumbu pedas yang menggugah selera membuatnya membawa mangkuk-mangkuk yang ditumbuhi peterseli dan bawang daun ke dapur; sebuah siasat agar ia berkesempatan menjambret kudapan yang baru saja dimasak Ibunya. Taktiknya berhasil. Molly Weasley sama sekali tak curiga melihat kemunculannya di dapur. Ginny pun sibuk menumbuk dan membumbui kentang rebus untuk kemudian dibuat jadi perkedel. Ron meletakkan peterseli dan bawang daunnya ke ambang jendela, lalu mencomot sepotong paha ayam goreng yang didinginkan di meja dapur.

Selagi Ron mengunyah paha ayamnya dengan penuh kepuasan, Hermione tahu-tahu ber-Apparate di ambang pintu; matanya liar dan rambutnya megar seperti surai singa. Kaget melihat penampakan sang istri, Ron menelan segigit daging tanpa mengunyahnya lagi.

Tak hanya Ron yang terkejut -ia sampai terbatuk dan bercucuran airmata- melihat kemunculan Hermione, tapi juga Ginny dan Molly. "'Mione!" Ginny memprotes sembari menekap dadanya, "kau mengejutkan kami!"

Tapi Hermione sama sekali tak peduli. "Apa kalian tahu seorang Penyihir yang tinggal jauh di dalam hutan di seberang The Burrow? Tingginya tiga meter, mungkin lebih! Kulitnya berwarna seperti perunggu. Rambutnya panjang, berombak, hitam dengan bilur-bilur keemasan. Matanya seperti batu ruby. Wajahnya seperti orang Timur Tengah dengan tulang pipi tinggi yang tajam dan rahang yang keras, dan janggutnya panjang hingga ke pinggang, dan penampilannya seperti penebang kayu atau pemburu!" serunya dengan kata-kata menyembur deras. Ia bahkan tak menarik napas sedikitpun.

Molly bertukar pandang dengan putrinya, kebingungan. "Tingginya tiga meter lebih?" ia bertanya tak yakin, sedangkan Ginny berkomentar, "apa dia orang?"

Hermione menghela napas tak sabar. "Namanya Aule! Apa kalian tahu siapa dia?" desaknya.

"Oh, maksudmu Aule The Smith?" Ron menyahut. "Kalau kenal sih tidak, tapi aku tahu sedikit cerita tentangnya dari Dumbledore. Dia bukan Penyihir, 'Mione, tetapi Vala! Dewa Penciptaan dan Pandai Besi."

Hermione mendadak terduduk lemas di salah satu kursi. "Pantas saja ..." ia menggumam. "Menakjubkan!"

"Tentu saja ia luar biasa," kata Ron. "Apa kau tahu, matahari dan bulan yang menyinari dunia ini? Aule-lah yang membuatkan wadahnya!"

Hermione menggamit tangannya sewaktu mendengar itu. Matanya bersinar-sinar. "Ceritakan padaku lebih banyak lagi!"

Ron mengedikkan bahu. Tapi baru saja ia akan mulai bercerita, Molly menyorongkan sebaskom sayuran ke tangannya. "Sekalian ya 'Nak. Ceritanya sambil cuci bersih semua ini," dengan ceria sang Ibu berujar.

Ron hanya mengangguk pasrah.

***

Harry kembali ke The Burrow tepat saat makan siang. Ia sibuk memikirkan bagaimana sebaiknya menceritakan pada keluarganya mengenai misi yang diperintahkan Mandos. Harry yakin kedua orang tuanya akan mendukung keputusannya, yang ia cemaskan adalah reaksi Ginny ... juga Hermione.

Kejutan besar menunggunya di The Burrow. Ayah dan Ibunya, juga Sirius dan Nymphadora Tonks datang berkunjung. Keluarga Granger juga hadir. Professor Albus Dumbledore mengagetkannya dengan muncul dari ketiadaan dan memeluknya erat sampai ia sesak, dan Harry nyaris kena serangan jantung saat mendapati Severus Snape -dengan busananya yang tetap serba hitam- membantu Molly menyiapkan meja makan.

"Dan kita mengira suasana kelasnya adalah yang paling horor ..." bisik Ron sementara Harry termangu di ambang pintu ruang makan, menyaksikan pemandangan terabsurd dari yang pernah ia saksikan sepanjang hidup. Naga Hungarian Horntail? Biasa saja. Mer-folk? Lewat. Severus Snape menyusun piring di meja makan?

"Kalau George melihat ini, bisa-bisa ia bocor di toilet," celetuk Fred, tanpa peduli ekspresi jijik Ron.

Molly melintas dengan membawa piring berisi ayam goreng sembari berkomat-kamit bingung, "aduh! Perasaan tadi paha ayamnya ada enam potong, ini kok tinggal lima?"

Harry dan Fred seketika mengawasi Ron yang cuma cengar-cengir salah tingkah.

Untunglah jamuan makan siang berlangsung mulus. Walau Sirius dan Severus saling melotot dari tempat duduk masing-masing, setidaknya mereka adu pandang dalam damai, "syukurlah! Piring-piring kita aman dari bahaya kali ini!" Ginny berbisik ke telinga Harry, mengomentari perang dingin dua arch-enemy itu.

"Dua orang itu benar-benar ancaman!" cetus Ron pelan sambil mencondongkan badan dari seberang meja. "Omong-omong, apa kau tahu, Harry? Kalau Snape ada bakat jadi Beater? Tempo hari dia memukul umbi tulip-ku dengan gagang sapu, kena kepala Sirius sampai tiga kali! 150 poin untuk Slytherin, kalau menurutku! Setelah itu tentu saja mereka berdua saling hantam, lalu ber-Disapparate entah ke mana. Yah ... sepertinya sih masuk ke laut, soalnya pulang-pulang pakaian mereka ditempeli ganggang. Ada cumi-cumi raksasa bertengger di kepala Snape. Oleh Ibuku dijadikan cumi goreng tepung ..." cerita Ron, dan Harry berjuang keras agar tak meledak tertawa di meja makan.

Hermione menguasai pembicaraan, dengan menggebu-gebu menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Aule Si Pandai Besi, "begini! Lalu begini! Terus begitu!" serunya dengan tangan melambai ke mana-mana. Ron dan Fred yang duduk mengapitnya sibuk mengelak dengan waswas. Arthur Weasley, yang menggemari tukang-menukang dan bongkar pasang barang menimpali kisahnya dengan tak kalah bergairah, "hah, begitu? Dari begini dan begini?" serunya. Tangannya terbang ke kanan dan ke kiri, membuat Molly merunduk jeri dan Dumbledore menyendok supnya dengan susah payah. Harry mendengarkan dengan asyik, hanya sesekali berkomentar. Namun kesenangannya tak berlangsung lama. Misi dari Mandos kembali menguasai benaknya.

"Bicara mengenai Vala aku jadi teringat ... bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan Yang Mulia Mandos, Harry?" Ayahnya, James bertanya.

"Baik ... berjalan baik, kurasa," jawab Harry, dengan otomatis menghindari tatapan mata penuh selidik yang tajam mengebor milik Severus yang langsung terarah padanya begitu James mengungkit soal Mandos. Kebiasaan lama memang sukar diubah.

"Apa beliau mengajarimu hal baru lagi?" desak James, pandangan matanya bersinar bangga. Di sebelahnya, Lily menunggu dengan antusias.

"Ah, tidak juga, uum ..." menyadari setiap pasang mata kini mengamatinya dengan penasaran, Harry jadi serba salah sendiri. Ia makin kebingungan, bagaimana sebaiknya memberitahu keluarganya mengenai ....

"Yang Mulia Mandos memberimu sebuah misi," suara datar tanpa emosi Severus menghenyakkan seisi ruangan. Harry memejamkan mata sembari memijat pelipisnya. 'Oh, ya ... kebiasaan lama memang tak dapat diubah ...'

James mengawasi Harry dan Severus berganti-ganti. "Misi? Apa maksudnya itu, Harry?" ia bertanya heran.

Harry membuka mata dan memfokuskan pandangan pada Severus. Dalam benaknya ia membayangkan sebuah pintu gerbang setinggi gunung, yang kemudian ia banting dengan segenap tenaga hingga menutup. Usahanya tak sia-sia. Dengan puas ia mengawasi Severus duduk terperenyak di kursi. Meringis dan terengah-engah sembari memegangi dahinya. 'Biar tahu rasa!'

"Yah, seperti yang Ayah dengar sendiri dari Ahli Legillimens kita," Harry sengaja menekankan intonasi pada 'Ahli Legillimens' sehingga Severus menuai pandangan mengernyit dan penuh kritik dari semua orang dan pelototan ganas dari Sirius. "Hari ini aku menerima sebuah tugas dari Yang Mulia Mandos."

Sesuai perkiraannya, Ayahnya malah semakin senang dan bangga mendengar kabar itu. "Benarkah? Wah ... itu sungguh sebuah kehormatan besar, Harry!" Dari sisi Lily James menjangkau dan menepuk pundak Harry dengan gembira. Menanggapi Ayahnya, Harry hanya tersenyum sekilas.

Lily mengusap rambutnya dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Misi apa, 'Nak? Siapa tahu kita di sini bisa membantu?"

Sejenak Harry tertunduk. "Mengenai itu, sebelumnya ada yang ingin kuceritakan pada kalian."

Maka berbicaralah Harry, tentang Lima Istari yang dikirim para Ainur ke Dunia Tengah sebagai Pengawas dan Pelindung. Penyihir Putih Saruman, Gandalf Si Kelabu, Radagast Si Jubah Coklat, dan pasangan Penyihir Biru Marinehtar dan Romestamo. Ia mengisahkan Dewa Jahat Morgoth dan abdinya Raja Kegelapan Sauron yang meneror Middle Earth dengan menebar kekacauan, bibit penyakit dan monster-monster keji. Terakhir, Harry bertutur mengenai Gandalf alias Mithrandir, yang hancur tubuhnya akibat berhadapan dengan Sauron.

Suasana lengang mencekam tatkala semua orang mencerna penuturan Harry. Antusiasme terbang dari perasaan James berganti cemas. Ia bukan pengecut, tapi Dewa Jahat Morgoth dan Sauron tak seperti Voldemort dan Death Eater-nya. Jauh lebih buruk ....

Makan siang sudah lewat, namun tak seorangpun yang terpikir untuk membereskan meja karena tenggelam oleh cerita Harry. Sambil mengesah Harry melambaikan tangannya. Penampakan piring-piring kosong penuh noda dan sisa-sisa makanan pun lenyap dari pandangan.

"Singkatnya, Middle Earth kekurangan Pelindung. Karena itu, Yang Mulia Mandos memerintahkan ku ke sana, untuk menggantikan Mithrandir-" Harry berkata, "-untuk sementara!" Ia buru-buru menambahkan saat melihat wajah gelisah dan tak rela Ginny.

"Harry, 'Nak ..." Dumbledore menyela dengan lembut. "Dunia Tengah jauh lebih besar ketimbang Bumi, dunia kita yang lama! Kau mungkin seorang Maia sekarang, tapi tidakkah misi ini terlalu berat untukmu? Tambahan lagi, kita masih belum tahu banyak mengenai dunia ini."

"Benar, 'Nak," sambut James. "Kau bisa menghadapi Voldemort karena kau telah mempersiapkan diri, dan tentu saja dengan bantuan banyak orang! Tidak 'Nak, kau tak boleh pergi sendirian. Ayah akan ikut denganmu."

Demi mendengar itu, Ron dan Hermione spontan bereaksi. "Aku juga ikut!" keduanya berseru serentak.

"Dengar, Ayah, semuanya ..." ujar Harry sebelum yang lain terinspirasi pula dengan keinginan untuk mengikutinya ke Middle Earth. "Bukannya aku tidak senang atas dukungan kalian, tapi hal ini bukan aku yang memutuskan," Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Lagipula, di antara kita semua, hanya aku-lah yang masih memiliki raga."

"Tapi ... Yang Mulia Mandos adalah Dewa Kematian!" kata Ginny. "Tentu ia bisa memikirkan sebuah cara agar kami ... setidaknya satu di antara kami pergi bersamamu!" Ginny memandang Harry lekat-lekat. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan Harry teringat akan suatu hari di masa lalu, ketika ia akan pergi berburu Horcrux Voldemort.

'Oh, Ginny ...' dengan penuh sesal Harry mengalihkan pandangan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menghadap Yang Mulia Mandos lalu memohon padanya agar mengizinkan beberapa dari kita menemani Harry ke Dunia Tengah?" usul Arthur. "Bukankah makin ramai makin baik?" lanjutnya dengan setengah bercanda.

"Ya, ya, ide bagus, Arthur!" sambut Sirius, bersemangat akan kemungkinan menghadapi petualangan yang baru. "Mari semuanya, kita temui Yang Mulia Mandos!"

"Eh, tapi di mana kastilnya?" Tonks bertanya.

"Semua harap tenang!" Dengan bangga Hermione mengeluarkan Magical Globe-nya. "Globe-ku akan menunjukkan jalannya."

Magical Globe Hermione yang kini sebesar Snitch -"wahaha! Dia susut!" Fred meledek. "Bukan, bego! Ini versi upgrade-nya!" gerutu Hermione- berpendar keperakan. "Antarkan kami ke Kastil Yang Mulia Mandos!" perintah Hermione, dan Globe mungil itu mendadak tumbuh sayap. Ia melayang dari tangan Hermione; sebuah Snitch perak, akan tetapi dengan sayap yang mengepak perlahan.

"Tak cuma bisa memproyeksikan tempat tujuan secara mendetail, Magical Globe-ku bahkan bisa jadi penunjuk jalan. Berkat Aule Sang Pandai Besi," kata Hermione, penuh kepuasan juga rasa khidmat, sementara yang lain mengagumi Globe sihir itu.

Bola Dunia Sihir itu kemudian terbang keluar. "Ayo!" Hermione bangkit dengan bergegas dan mengikuti Globe-nya. Tanpa buang waktu Ron dan Ginny menyusul.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" Harry menyeru, tapi tak ada yang mempedulikannya. Dengan tak percaya ia melihat Ayah dan Ibunya, Sirius, Remus dan Tonks, bahkan Dumbledore serta merta mengikuti kepergian Hermione. Ia makin terperangah ketika memergoki Severus menyelipkan diri ke dalam rombongan, begitu pula dengan pasangan Granger yang jelas-jelas bukan Penyihir! Mau tak mau Harry pun mengejar.

"Dengar sini!" Agak kewalahan Harry mensejajarkan diri dengan rombongan. Ia boleh saja Maia pilihan Ainur, akan tetapi tetap saja ia lelaki terpendek dalam perkumpulan itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita tunda masalah ini sampai besok? Aku baru saja menghadap Yang Mulia Mandos, masa aku mendatanginya lagi? Lagipula kalian terlalu banyak, kita seperti mau berdemo!"

"Ini memang demo, Harry," sahut Fred sembari mengedip jahil. "Masa yang asyik cuma dilimpahkan padamu sementara kami di sini mengejar capung? No, no, no! Kami harus protes! Ada kesempatan untuk jadi Pahlawan, tentu tak boleh dilewatkan. Coba kalian bayangkan, Fred Weasley; The Balrog Slayer! Kedengarannya sangat gagah, bukan?"

Sirius dan James tertawa mendengarnya.

"Proyek yang terlalu ambisius, Fred," komentar Ron. "Jangan terlalu yakin, bisa-bisa nanti malah kau yang kena basmi."

Harry memutar bola matanya, menyaksikan Fred yang kemudian adu mulut dengan Ron. 'Tipikal ...'

"Aduuh, anak-anak ini!" Molly melerai kedua putranya. "Yang begini kok dijadikan bahan candaan!"

Rombongan Penyihir itu baru akan menyeberang jembatan di atas sungai, ketika seorang pria berjubah mewah berwarna ungu pekat dengan rambut hitam yang amat panjang mematerialisasi di tengah-tengah titian. Mentari meredup dan kesunyian seketika menyelimuti alam.

Magical Globe Hermione terbang berputar-putar dengan tak yakin di atas kepala sang pria sebelum turun menghinggap ketika pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Seperti biasa, ciptaan Aule memang penuh imajinasi ... oh? Apa ini? Ada Magis lain di dalamnya, bercampur dengan Magis Aule?" Sendirian pria itu bergumam, seolah tak menyadari tatapan-tatapan bengong tertuju padanya.

Harry yang mengenali siapa pria itu buru-buru maju ke depan rombongan, lalu berlutut dengan melipat satu kaki ke tanah. "Yang Mulia Mandos."

Mendengar itu napas demi napas terkesiap. Ron dan Ginny membelalak. Hermione terpukau takjub sembari membanding-bandingkan antara Mandos dengan Vala Aule yang pernah ia jumpai. Keterkejutan juga mewarnai wajah-wajah James, Lily, Sirius, yang lain, tapi Dumbledore dengan cepat menguasai diri dan mencontoh Harry dengan berlutut merendah di hadapan Vala Kematian itu. Hanya Severus yang pucat dan gemetar sampai tak sanggup mengangkat wajah.

Mandos melepas Magical Globe hingga terbang kembali pada Hermione. "Salam, wahai para Istari dan jiwa-jiwa yang tenang dari Negeri Yang Jauh."

Sapaan itu membuat para Penyihir ini, berikut Pasangan Granger, tersadar dan buru-buru berlutut. "Salam, Yang Mulia!" mereka menjawab, tidak serentak namun bersama-sama.

Mandos mencermati setiap wajah di hadapannya. Mengenali. Mengetahui. Menilai. Ia menatap lama Severus, membuat Penyihir Hitam itu makin merunduk ibarat padi meranum, karena terintimidasi, sebelum mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kalian tentu sudah mendengar mengenai misi yang ku perintahkan pada Corintur?" Mandos perlahan berujar.

"Iya, Yang Mulia," jawab James cepat. "Sebenarnya kami sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menemui Anda."

"Ya, itu sudah tentu. Kedatanganku kemari pun terkait dengan masalah Corintur. Misi yang ia emban bukanlah sesuatu yang sepele, aku menyadari betul hal ini dan aku pun telah menjanjikan bantuan yang tak terbatas bagi Corintur untuk mempermudah jalannya."

Wajah-wajah penuh harap terangkat, memandang Mandos dalam permohonan sunyi, akan tetapi Mandos memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Ron.

"Satu di antara kalian akan pergi menemani Corintur ke Dunia Tengah. Marquetaro, aku memilihmu."

Saking kagetnya, Ron sampai tak sadar akan sebutan Quenya Mandos untuk namanya. Ia membelalak dan megap-megap. "A-a-aku?!"

Mandos tersenyum tipis. "Karena kau telah mati, kami akan meminjamkan wadah baru sebagai raga penampung jiwamu. Jadi besok malam, kau dan Corintur, akan ku pertemukan dengan para Ainur juga Sang Eru sendiri. Setelahnya, kalian akan bertolak ke Grey Haven di Dunia Tengah."

Ron begitu shock hingga tak mampu bicara.

Wajah Hermione menegang, terlihat jelas kalau ia ingin memprotes. Bukan karena ia tidak setuju Ron terpilih, melainkan karena ia tidak diikut-sertakan. Sejak kecil ia bertualang dengan Harry dan Ron, bertiga menghadapi marabahaya bersama-sama, dan sekarang ia akan ditinggal sendiri? Ia tak dapat menerimanya. Sama seperti dirinya Ginny pun merasakan hal yang sama, namun sebelum salah satu dari kedua wanita ini sempat mengajukan keberatan, James mendahului mereka.

"Yang Mulia!" seru James. "Bukannya kami menentang keputusanmu, tapi ... masa hanya Ron seorang yang dipilih? Maksudku, ini misi yang berat sementara mereka hanya berdua ..."

"Aku memahami keresahanmu, Encaitar," Mandos menanggapi. Selama beberapa saat ia diam merenung, dan ketika kembali bertutur, ia membicarakan hal yang sama sekali berbeda.

"Setiap jiwa makhluk hidup memiliki keistimewaan dan tidak pernah sama antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Tentu saja untuk menampung jiwa-jiwa ini dibutuhkan media yang istimewa pula. Kalian mungkin berpikir kalau raga kalian adalah wadah yang biasa-biasa saja, padahal tidak! Tubuh kalian diciptakan secara khusus, pasangan dari jiwa kalian yang juga dihadirkan secara khusus. Ibarat pigura yang membingkai lukisan, ia harus pas dalam menyangga. Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana jadinya lukisan yang terlalu besar dipaksa masuk ke dalam bingkai yang kecil, bukan?"

Meski tak begitu paham arah pembicaraan, James dan yang lainnya hanya menyimak. Mandos lalu melanjutkan monolognya.

"Manusia, pada dasarnya hanya memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup di dunia satu kali saja. Menyatukan kembali jiwa yang terpisah dari raganya adalah kesesatan yang amat nyata, melanggar hukum Illuvatar dan selamanya terlarang di tanah Valinor ini. Akan tetapi lain halnya dengan peminjaman raga."

Lambat laun, mereka mulai menangkap maksud Mandos, dan merasa harap-harap cemas.

"Pemilihan Marquetaro pun bukan tanpa pertimbangan. Di antara kalian semua, dia-lah yang memiliki peluang penuh untuk ini. Rohnya bersifat lembut. Magisnya halus dan lentur. Jiwanya seperti angin, bisa menempati wadah dengan sempurna dan dalam waktu yang lama pula. Yang lain, ada yang jiwanya terlalu besar ... terlalu keras ..." Mandos sejenak berhenti untuk memandang Ginny.

Dengan hati berdebar Ginny menunggu, tetapi kata-kata Mandos selanjutnya; yang meski diucapkan dengan lemah lembut, mematahkan harapannya.

"Ada pula yang jiwanya hanya tercipta untuk satu tubuh saja," Mandos menggeleng-geleng penuh penyesalan, dan Ginny mengalihkan wajah, menggigit bibir menahan pilu.

Harry mengawasi istrinya sembari menghela napas sedih.

"Hanya Ron yang memiliki peluang penuh ..." ulang Hermione lambat-lambat, dan dengan cepat ia menemukan celah di balik penjelasan itu. "Apa ini berarti sebenarnya kami juga memiliki peluang walaupun sedikit?"

"Ya," jawab Mandos. "Misalnya saja kau."

"Kalau begitu ... kirim aku juga!" mohon Hermione, namun Mandos menampiknya.

"Tak ada wadah di Valinor yang sanggup menampung jiwamu."

Hermione berpikir keras. "Bagaimana dengan Dunia Tengah? Mungkin aku bisa meminjam raga manusia ...? A-atau bahkan hewan!"

Namun Mandos tak bergeming. "Rohmu bersifat keras. Magismu panas dan meledak-ledak. Bila diibaratkan, jiwamu seperti inti bintang yang berpijar. Tubuh Elf dan Dwarrow cukup kuat untuk menahan jiwamu, akan tetapi hanya sementara. Itupun dengan pengorbanan besar, karena semakin lama kau meminjam raga mereka, semakin mereka tersakiti olehmu. Tak hanya terluka, mereka bahkan bisa terbunuh."

Hermione terdiam dengan amat kecewa. Mandos lalu mengedarkan pandangan, "ini juga berlaku untuk yang lain," ucapnya, menutup kemungkinan munculnya perdebatan yang baru.

Kesedihan memuramkan wajah-wajah di hadapannya, wajah yang seharusnya berbahagia di Valinor ini. Dengan iba, Mandos melunakkan nada suaranya. "Raga memang terpisah, tetapi mimpi kalian masih bertaut. Kalian masih bisa menjumpai satu sama lain, jadi jangan berputus asa."

***

Pertemuan dengan Mandos menyisakan kekecewaan mendalam pada banyak pihak. Perjalanan kembali ke The Burrow dihabiskan dalam mood yang suram dan tak bersemangat.

Harry tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tak pernah pintar dalam berkata-kata. Meski puluhan tahun hidup dalam pernikahan ia tetap tak mengerti cara menghadapi wanita, terutama ketika mereka sedang menangis. Harry kemudian melirik Ron, mencari inspirasi, tapi dilihat dari keadaannya Ron juga tak ada bedanya dengan dirinya. Tanpa daya, Harry memandangi Ginny, menggandeng tangan dan menggenggam jemarinya. Ginny tidak berkata apa-apa, namun airmatanya juga tak berhenti mengalir.

James berdeham, lalu meremas bahu Harry. "Yah, bila demikian adanya," ia berkata, sekedar memecah kebisuan. Kesedihan karena tak dapat menemani Harry masih membebani pikirannya, tapi ia mencoba berbesar hati. Terlebih lagi ada hal penting yang mesti diurus. "Kita harus membuat persiapan. Kau harus membawa bekal yang cukup ... ya, kita akan mempersiapkan itu ..."

Harry hanya mengangguk, dan James menurunkan tangannya dengan canggung.

Cahaya di langit memberi kesan siang telah berganti sore. 'Minum teh mungkin akan memperbaiki suasana hati ...' Harry melangkah lambat-lambat, berhati-hati pada bunga-bunga liar yang tersemat di antara rerumputan. Sesemakan lavender berayun-ayun bersama sepoinya angin, dan dari kejauhan terdengar suara mandolin berdenting, diikuti suara jernih dan ringan yang menyanyikan lagu berbahasa Perancis L'amour est Bleu.

"Doux doux l'amour est doux  
Deuce ma vie ma vie dans tes bras  
Doux doux l'amour est doux  
Deuce ma vie ma vie pres des tois ..."

Dalam mimpi pun mereka tak akan lupa pada suara itu. Ginny berhenti menangis dan menatap Harry dengan tertegun. Ron terpana, sementara senyum tak percaya perlahan mengembang di bibir Hermione yang semula tertekuk cemberut.

"Luna!" seru mereka serempak.

Belum lagi pulih dari keterkejutan, mendadak seorang pemuda berteriak kencang, mengagetkan mereka semua. "GRED!!!"

Fred menegakkan tubuh. Di sebelahnya Arthur terkesiap dan Molly menekap mulut saat melihat seseorang berlari ke arah mereka dengan tangan-tangan yang melambai liar. "Gred! Ayah! Ibu! Ron jeleeeek!! Ginny!!" orang itu memekik, dan langkah-langkah Fred berubah menjadi lari saat ia mengenali sosok itu.

"Feorge!!" Fred balas berteriak. Tawa menghiasi wajahnya, airmata memercik terbawa angin. Tak terkira berapa lama ia menunggu, namun akhirnya penantian panjangnya usai ketika George menyongsongnya dan mendekapnya erat. "Akhirnya kau mati juga, Feorge!"

"Hei, kata-kata macam apa itu!" protes George. "Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku sewaktu sakratul maut ... ufft!" George tak dapat meneruskan ucapannya karena Ron, Arthur, Molly dan juga Ginny menabraknya dari segala arah. Mereka pun jatuh tumpang tindih.

"Tidak!!! Hentikan ... AAARRGH ..." George terpekik sewaktu wajahnya dihujani ciuman, airmata, bahkan ingus. "Menyingkir! Kalian beraaaat!"

Harry menonton reuni ini dengan rasa haru. Ia ikut tergelak melihat tawa lepas Fred, dan gembira menyaksikan keceriaan kembali ke wajah George. 'Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ...' karena ia tahu betul seperti apa George sepeninggal Fred; bagaikan orang yang kehilangan separuh tubuhnya.

Luna menghampirinya seraya mengembangkan tangan, dan betapa ia tak berubah. Rambut pirang yang kusut dan panjang terurai, gaun tabrak warna, dan kaki yang tak beralas. Sambil tertawa Harry menyambut pelukannya.

"Oh, Harry ... aku rindu sekali padamu," ujar Luna.

"Aku juga rindu padamu, Luna," sahut Harry, dan ia berseru kaget sewaktu Hermione merengkuhnya dan Luna dalam kuncian yang meremukkan tulang.

Setelah puas melepas rindu pada Harry dan Hermione, Luna mendatangi Dumbledore, lalu orangtua Harry, semua orang, bahkan pasangan Granger yang tak begitu ia kenal; menyalami dan memeluk mereka semua satu demi satu. Tak terkecuali Severus. Ahli Ramuan itu berdiri diam sekaku papan saat Luna mendekap sembari menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Senang melihat anda lagi, Professor Snape. Anda sudah berubah ... sekarang tak ada wrackspurts lagi yang mengerubungi kepala anda! Oho, bahkan tampak fit dan lebih tampan," dengan riang Luna berkata.

Severus hanya memandanginya dengan masam, lebih-lebih saat suara tawa mengejek Sirius terdengar olehnya dari suatu tempat.

Luna menjauh. Sejenak wajah cerianya berubah sendu. "Draco titip salam," katanya pelan, membuat Severus tertegun dan Harry yang kebetulan berada tak jauh, menoleh.

"Draco ... ada di sini?" tanya Severus. Luna mengangguk.

"Tapi ia belum bisa berkunjung kemari. Ia ingin mencari Ayah dan Ibunya dulu."

Severus memucat. Luna mengawasinya penuh simpati, mengusap lengannya sambil lalu sebelum mendekati Arthur dan Molly Weasley yang kini duduk di rerumputan tanpa sedikitpun melepas George dari pelukan mereka.

Severus nampak tak fokus. "Aku ... harus pergi ..." ujarnya, tak sadar pada siapa ia berpamitan sebelum ber-Disapparate, meninggalkan Harry yang tercenung bingung.

***

Kedatangan Luna dan George bagaikan angin segar di musim kering. Perasaan muram karena keberangkatan Harry dan Ron ke Middle Earth yang tinggal menghitung jam sedikit pupus karena hiburan yang baru ini.

"Benar-benar pengalaman yang luar biasa. Sedikit menakutkan, tapi seperti ada perasaan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Luna duduk di dekat jendela ruang keluarga The Burrow, mengagumi bunga-bunga tulip berwarna-warni yang tumbuh mekar dari dalam gelas. "Aku tidur dalam keadaan renta, dan terbangun lagi dalam keadaan muda. Mengejutkan, tapi aku senang. Tua itu capek."

Yang lain tertawa mendengar ceritanya. Karena Molly tak mau lepas dari sisi George, Ibu Harry, Nyonya Granger juga Hermione dan Tonks-lah yang sibuk di dapur menyiapkan sajian untuk minum teh. Harry dan Ginny mengeluarkan tea-set, dan Harry sangat bersyukur melihat Ginny kembali tersenyum hingga sesekali ia mengecup pipi istrinya itu.

"Aku tak seberuntung itu!" kata George. "Terjadi masalah di toko, -Weasley Wizard Wheezes maksudku- perampokan bersenjata! Seorang Squib masuk ke toko kita, menodongkan pistol -itu senjata Muggle, Ayah- dan memaksa asistenku Billy mengosongkan uang di mesin kasir! Ia kelihatan kalap, agak labil juga, dan pegangannya pada popor senjata tak begitu erat. Billy lalu mencoba merebut senjatanya, dan dalam pergulatan itu pistol si Squib meletus dan mengenaiku."

"Oh, Tuhan!" seru Molly ngeri. Fred meremas jemari George, tetapi George tetap tenang-tenang saja. Ia bahkan mengulum senyum.

"Aku ingat, mereka, -Rose dan Scorpius kebetulan main ke toko waktu itu- sempat memberiku pertolongan pertama, tapi tak ada gunanya. Aku tetap merasa kesakitan ... juga kedinginan. Tubuhku menggigil dan aku amat takut." George tersenyum sendu. "Lalu aku teringat pada kalian, dan harapanku timbul. Setelah itu ... aku tak lagi merasa takut ataupun sakit."

Dengan airmata berlinang Molly kembali merengkuh putranya. "Baiklah, baiklah, sudah cukup!" seru George ketika Fred dan Arthur berancang-ancang memeluknya lagi. "Sudah cukup pitingan kalian hari ini! Aku lapar! Apa ada yang bisa dimakan?"

"Oh, banyak!" Hermione menyahut dari dapur, lalu keluar sembari mendorong meja hidangan kecil yang beroda pada kakinya. Di atas meja itu tersusun piring-piring berisi kudapan minum teh. "Ada waffle dan kidney pie. Lalu sandwich daging asap, roti lapis tuna, scone, muffin ..."

"Hah, apa tak ada yang lain?" celoteh George. "Yang seperti itu sudah sering waktu kita masih hidup!"

"Kalau mau menu spesial, tunggu gelar tinju professional antara Sirius versus Severus dulu," seloroh Arthur, dan ia tertawa berderai-derai bersama Harry dan anak-anaknya.

Usai menceritakan bagian mereka, giliran George dan Luna yang menagih kisah Harry sekeluarga selama di Valinor. Harry agak kecut saat menceritakan bagaimana ia menjadi Maia dan penugasannya ke Dunia Tengah bersama Ron, namun Luna hanya mengangguk maklum sementara George menertawainya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi," komentar George di sela tawanya. "Memang dari dulu kau itu magnet masalah!"

Harry mendengus. "Thanks, George!"

"Ini pertemuan yang singkat," sesal Luna, namun tiada kesedihan di wajahnya. "Jujur aku menyayangkan ini, -sekian lama kita baru bisa bertemu tapi malah harus terpisah lagi!- tapi aku lebih bangga padamu, Harry! Ron juga. Menurutku, kalian luar biasa. Dan kalau bisa, aku pun pasti akan membantu kalian."

"Terima kasih, Luna-love," kata Harry. Di sisinya Ginny bersandar sembari memeluk lengannya. Ron tersenyum malu, dan meski wajah Hermione terlihat kembali mendung, ia tak bergeser jauh dari suaminya.

***

Berbeda dengan Luna dan George yang mendapat sambutan hangat di Valinor, Draco Malfoy yang juga tiba di sana pada hari yang sama hanya menemukan suasana sunyi.

Ketika ber-Apparate ke Malfoy Manor di belahan lain Britania Raya, Draco sampai ke tanah kosong yang hanya dipenuhi ilalang. Bingung dan heran ia mencoba bertolak ke rumah peristirahatan Malfoy di Skotlandia, tempat di mana Ayahnya sering mengajak dan mengajarinya berburu. Namun ia menemukan situasi yang sama, bahkan lebih parah. Alih-alih rumah indah dan mewah, yang dilihatnya di sana adalah rumah tua terbengkalai. Ayah dan Ibunya tak ada di manapun.

Kecemasan mencengkeram batin Draco. Ia lari mendatangi tetangga-tetangga terdekatnya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Ayah dan Bundanya, namun tiada seorangpun yang tahu. Tak ada yang pernah melihat Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy menjejakkan kaki ke sana.

'Bagaimana mungkin? Ayah dan Ibu pergi lebih dulu daripada aku!" Dengan kalut Draco ber-Apparate ke Perancis, ke kebun anggur milik Ayahnya di Provence, dan Chateau de Malfoy di sana. Kelegaan menghampirinya saat menemukan kastil yang terang benderang dan bersih terawat.

"Ibu! Ayah!" Ia memanggil sembari membuka pintu depan.

Tak ada yang menyahut.

Draco berdiri termangu selama beberapa saat, masih mengharap Ibunya akan muncul, berlari menuruni tangga untuk menyambutnya. Dengan ragu ia menapak masuk, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari sendiri kedua orangtuanya.

Selagi mencari, kenangan demi kenangan berputar kembali dalam ingatan Draco. Natal pertamanya di Provence, sewaktu ia baru berusia lima tahun. Ia tak tidur semalaman menunggu Santa Claus, hanya untuk memergoki Ayahnya mengendap-endap keluar dari perapian dengan sekarung kotak hadiah, memakai baju merah dan janggut palsu. Ia ingat ia marah sekali waktu itu, dan menangis, karena Ayahnya menipunya dan Santa tak mau datang ke Chateau, namun Ayahnya berkilah dengan mengatakan Santa tengah terjebak badai di suatu tempat di Rusia.

Draco tersenyum geli. Tatapannya menerawang ke sebuah piano besar di ruang keluarga. Teringat saat ia belajar piano, atau menyanyi dengan diiringi musik yang dimainkan Ibunya, pernah pula ia bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano sementara Ibunya berdansa dengan Ayahnya. Ketika sampai di ruang baca, ia terkenang masa-masa di mana Ayahnya melatihnya menulis karangan berbahasa Latin dalam huruf sambung, dengan tinta dan pena bulu. Ibunya mengajarinya melukis di teras Chateau. Dan pada suatu waktu, ketika mengira ia telah tertidur lelap, Ayahnya membawa Ibunya ke kebun anggur, dan diam-diam Draco melihat mereka berciuman di kala bulan bersinar penuh ....

Chateau de Malfoy di Provence adalah tempat paling indah bagi Draco, karena di sanalah ia benar-benar merasa nyaman dan bahagia. Ayah dan Ibunya adalah bangsawan ternama, baik di Inggris maupun Skotlandia. Memiliki pengagum dan pembenci, jadi sorotan khalayak ramai. Demi reputasi, harkat dan martabat, sifat keduanya berubah dingin dan tak tergapai setiap kali mereka kembali ke Britania Raya. Seorang bangsawan tak boleh menunjukkan kelemahan. Memperlihatkan perasaan secara blak-blakan adalah tabu; tidak berkelas. Dan meski benci berpura-pura, Draco mematuhi kedua orangtuanya. Ia mencintai dan mempercayai keduanya, karena ia tahu semua yang dilakukan Ayah dan Ibunya adalah demi dirinya juga. Mereka toh tak selalu menetap di Inggris maupun Skotlandia, dan saat mereka kembali ke Provence, Draco akan mengecap kebebasan. Di tempat yang jauh dari drama politik dan kekuasaan, kedua orangtuanya pun akan kembali bersikap seperti diri mereka yang sesungguhnya; hangat dan penuh cinta.

Draco sampai ke halaman belakang Chateau, terengah-engah. Kebun anggur keluarganya terhampar luas, rapi baris demi barisnya. Anggur ungu bergelantungan menyolok di tiap pohon, lebih ungu daripada yang diingatnya. Draco melayangkan pandangan, mencari-cari, namun tak menemukan siapapun.

"Ayah!" Draco memanggil putus asa. "Ibu!!"

Hanya sepi yang menjawab panggilannya.

Seseorang datang mendekat, namun itu bukanlah Ayah ataupun Ibunya. Keresahan bergolak dalam hati Draco saat Severus Snape menampakkan dirinya.

Potion Master itu terlihat jauh lebih muda. Kulitnya masih sepucat dulu, dan meski tetap berpakaian serba hitam ia tak lagi tampak mengancam. 'Berubah ... begitu berubah ...'

"Draco," panggil Severus, dan Draco tersadar.

"Professor Snape ... Anda di sini ...?"

"Aku tinggal di London, Draco. London-Valinor atau apapun sebutannya sekarang."

Draco maju dan mencengkeram lengan Severus. "Professor! Apa anda tahu di mana Ayah dan Ibuku?" Tanpa dapat menahan kecemasannya lagi, ia mendesak mantan Kepala Asramanya itu.

Dengan muram Severus menjawab. "Mereka berdua belum mencapai Valinor."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tukas Draco tak percaya. "Mereka berdua sudah pergi mendahuluiku! Bukankah seharusnya mereka tiba di sini lebih dulu daripada aku?!"

Severus membisu, dan untuk pertama kalinya Draco melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah pria itu. "Tidak setiap orang bisa langsung menginjak Valinor," Severus berucap lembut, sangat lembut; nada yang tak pernah ia ucapkan semasa hidupnya.

"Mereka yang hidup di jalan yang lurus, yang berjuang dan berkorban demi kebenaran, akan mendapat petunjuk atau bahkan dijemput langsung ke Tanah Suci ini. Sementara yang lain ... harus mencari jalannya sendiri. Ada yang sampai setelah bersusah payah, namun tak jarang ada yang tersesat hingga tak kunjung datang."

"Maksudmu, Ayah dan Ibuku tersesat di luar Valinor?" tanya Draco. Napasnya memburu dan matanya merah menahan airmata. "Kalau begitu aku akan menjemput mereka!"

Ia berbalik badan namun Severus mencekal lengannya. "Ayah dan Ibumu harus menemukan jalan mereka sendiri! Kita tak bisa membantu mereka!"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka tak kunjung menemukan jalan ke Valinor? Ayah dan Ibu ... terutama Ibuku, adalah bangsawan! Tak pernah hidup susah, bahkan di masa tergelap kami sekalipun! Mereka tersesat di mana? Dunia seperti apa di luar sana, Professor? Bagaimana mereka akan hidup?!"

Draco memberontak, tapi Severus tak melepaskannya. "Kau tak bisa ikut campur dalam urusan ini, Draco! Tak ada pilihan selain menunggu- Draco!!!"

Tapi Draco tidak mau mendengar. Ia mendorong Severus hingga terjatuh, lalu ber-Disapparate entah ke mana.

 

*

 

(A.N  
"L'amour est Bleu" -song by Vicky Leandros")


	9. Chapter 9

Sepanjang hidupnya, Severus Snape melangkah di dalam bayang-bayang; ia tahu apa yang akan ia temukan pada hidup setelah mati.

Sesudah rasa sakit yang mencekik dan perpisahan dengan mata hijau yang selalu ia rindukan, Severus mendapati dirinya terbangun di dek kapal hantu tak berawak, yang terombang-ambing di tengah lautan gelap dalam amukan badai. Ia sama sekali tak terkejut.

Adalah naluri yang menggerakkan Severus untuk bertahan dari badai. Ia seorang pejuang, survivor, dan meski tak lagi hidup dalam kefanaan, prinsip itu telah terpatri dalam di jiwanya.

Sendirian, ia menghadapi badai. Mempertahankan kapalnya agar tak tenggelam, dengan sihir yang untungnya tetap ia miliki, juga dengan tangan-tangan telanjangnya. Memutar roda kemudi. Menurunkan layar. Menguras air dan menambal kebocoran. Tanpa istirahat sedikitpun. Sampai akhirnya badai berhenti dan matahari bersinar, barulah Severus membiarkan dirinya terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Terhanyut dalam kelelahan. Hanya untuk terbangun dalam badai yang sama.

Tiada kedamaian bagi jiwa Severus. Malam hari ia habiskan dengan menghadapi badai, sementara siang hari ia lewatkan dalam penderitaan sunyi. Ia tak lagi butuh makan dan minum dalam wujud ini, tetapi tetap saja ia merasakan lapar juga dahaga yang menyiksa. Mengeluh dan mengasihani diri hanya akan memperburuk keadaan, jadi Severus merapatkan mulut dan menatap jauh ke horizon, sembari mengenang sepasang mata hijau yang indah.

Apabila malam datang tanpa membawa cuaca buruk, maka teror mengerikanlah sebagai gantinya. Monster-monster raksasa, juga Iblis dari laut dalam naik ke permukaan dan menyerang kapal. Severus mati-matian mempertahankan diri, dalam ancaman dikoyak dan dimakan hidup-hidup. Seolah tak cukup kengerian yang ia alami, setiap mantra serangan yang ia luncurkan pada musuh-musuhnya; sihir hitam kebanggaannya, lenyap pula terlucuti. Hidup dalam kesendirian dan berada di bawah rezim Voldemort bukanlah apa-apa dibanding semua ini. Berkali-kali Severus terpikir untuk menyerah, menjemput ajal ... namun ia menyadari keadaannya. Tak mungkin kematian akan datang padanya sekali lagi.

Lalu datanglah pagi, membawa ketenangan semu. Letih dan putus asa, namun Severus tak bisa berhenti. Teror dan kekejaman di malam hari membuatnya tak dapat beristirahat. Ia memperbaiki kapalnya, mengobati luka-lukanya, sudah nyaris gila, dan saat ia mengira ia sudah siap ... malam pun menjelang. Kapalnya yang baru ia perbaiki lagi-lagi remuk, bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Luka-luka lamanya, yang belum kering benar, kembali terbuka dan ditambah pula dengan luka baru.

Siklus ini ia jalani setiap hari. Begitu menderitanya Severus sampai ia tak bisa lagi membedakan siang dan malam. Sampai tak lagi tahu seberapa lama ia terkatung-katung di tengah laut. Tubuhnya hanya tinggal tulang berbalut kulit. Sudah lama ia tak bicara, tak lagi mampu berpikir dengan menggunakan kata-kata. Lambat laun, ia bahkan lupa namanya sendiri.

Setangkai bunga lily putih terbawa ombak pada suatu hari, dan Severus terkenang pada sepasang mata hijau yang sangat ia rindukan. Kegilaan yang mengaburkan pikirannya memudar. Severus lalu terjun ke laut dengan bergantung pada seutas tali untuk menjemput bunga itu. Lily yang begitu putih hingga berpendar dalam sorot cahaya mentari, dengan wangi segar yang menghapus kesepian yang menyiksa. Severus mengecup kelopak bunga itu sambil menangis, dalam penyesalan, dalam kerinduan.

Hati adalah sesuatu yang kecil dan rapuh. Bisa dipatahkan pun dihancurkan. Namun meski terlupakan oleh waktu, jadi serpihan bahkan lama terkubur oleh ketiadaan, apabila telah mencinta maka cinta itulah yang akan membuatnya kembali berdenyut. Severus meletakkan bunga lily-nya ke dalam jambangan, menyiraminya dengan sihir penyembuh dan penumbuh yang ia tahu dan punya agar bunga itu tidak layu. Harapannya kembali bersemi. Ia ingin mencapai daratan, dan menanam bunga lily ini agar ia tumbuh sebagaimana mestinya.

Seperti biasa topan badai kembali bergulung sewaktu malam, setan-setan laut mengancam dan menyerbu, namun kali ini Severus menentang semuanya dengan tekad baja. Di siang hari ia memgembangkan layar, sembari tak henti mencari petunjuk adanya daratan. Bunga lily putih yang berayun dalam embusan angin, mengeraskan niat sekaligus melembutkan hatinya. Pertama kalinya Severus merasakan damai, bahkan di tengah puting beliung yang berkecamuk sekalipun.

Pemandangan akan ratusan bunga lily yang terhanyut di air dan pekik camar di udara pada suatu sore adalah balasan bagi ketabahan Severus selama ini. Ia membawa jambangan bunga lily-nya turun ke pantai, bersyukur atas kesempatan mencapai daratan dan meluap gembira saat melihat ribuan bunga lily putih yang tumbuh menutupi pasir. Tak pelak lagi, ini negeri ajaib, rumah dan kampung halaman bunga lily-nya.

"Berhenti!"

Sebatang anak panah menancap di ujung kaki Severus, membuatnya tersentak. Entah sejak kapan, makhluk-makhluk serupa manusia namun lebih rupawan dibanding Veela dengan mengenakan baju-baju besi, zirah perak dan emas, berbaris di balik rimbunan padang lily sembari menarik busur dan mengarahkan panah kepadanya.

"... t-tunggu ..." Severus memohon, namun wajah-wajah indah itu tak melunak. Pandangan memusuhi yang mereka pancarkan membuat Severus merasa dingin dan rendah.

"Istar Hitam, kau tak layak menginjak Tanah Suci ini. Kembalilah kau ke asalmu!"

Hati Severus melesak mendengar penolakan itu. Ia menderita begitu lama, terombang-ambing di tengah laut seorang diri, dan sekarang setelah tiba di daratan ia malah diusir kembali ke sana? Dalam hati ia mengeluh, meratap. Bukankah Tuhan Maha Pengampun? Bukankah Severus sudah membayar kejahatannya di dunia dengan kesengsaraan dan kehilangan? Tapi Severus tidak menyuarakan kepedihannya. Alih-alih, ia berujar, "setidaknya biarkan aku menanam bunga lily ini, karena dari sinilah ia berasal."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan makhluk-makhluk penghuni daratan itu, Severus mencari sepetak tempat di tepi pantai dan menanam bunga lily-nya. Hatinya sedih harus berpisah dengan satu-satunya penyemangat hidupnya, namun lautan bukanlah tempat bagi bunga yang lembut dan rapuh. Ia menyirami bunganya dengan sihir untuk terakhir kalinya, berdo'a semoga lily itu tumbuh dengan subur, sebelum beranjak pergi.

Seraut wajah besar dan bening mewujud dari permukaan laut. Ombak besar adalah rambutnya, air yang tersembur dan memecah di karang adalah jubahnya. Severus terpaku dalam ketakutan, terkenang akan monster raksasa dan Iblis pemakan manusia, akan tetapi sorot mata di paras bening itu menatapnya dengan ramah.

"Aku Ulmo, Penguasa Lautan. Wahai Istar Hitam, kau telah lulus dari ujianmu. Masuklah kau ke Valinor dari arah manapun yang kau inginkan, dan bergembiralah."

Ombak menyurut dan rupa Ulmo sang Vala Penguasa Air melebur bersama buih. Severus terduduk lemas di pantai, lega tiada terkira.

Sunyi kembali menemaninya. Para penjaga Tanah Suci ini telah lama meninggalkannya, membiarkannya larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Severus memandangi hamparan bunga lily yang berbau harum, merasa amat lelah namun puas, dan ketika batinnya memikirkan lily yang lain, seseorang menyerukan namanya dari kejauhan.

"Severus ..?"

Severus tercekat dan bangkit. Hidup yang keras mengajarkannya untuk tak pernah mengharapkan apapun, tetapi suara sayup-sayup yang terdengar di telinganya mematahkan kekerasan prinsipnya. Ia berharap ... dan meski takut pada pahitnya kekecewaan Severus berpaling, menatap kepada dia yang memanggil namanya.

Lily Evans berdiri membelakangi angin. Tangannya memegangi rambutnya yang terurai berantakan, merah dan oranye ... Severus ingat pernah meledeknya rambut wortel semasa kecil. Gaun musim panas yang Lily kenakan, sama persis dengan gaun yang dipakainya kala pertama mereka bertemu, dan airmata meluncur di kedua belah pipi Severus tanpa ia sadari.

Dahi Lily mengernyit ragu. Matanya menyipit; berusaha melihat dengan lebih jelas. Pada saat itulah Severus menyadari penampilannya yang compang-camping. Merasa malu, Penyihir Hitam itu membalikkan badan dengan tergesa, namun sesuatu dari gesturnya membuat Lily mengenalinya.

"Severus!"

Severus terdiam di tempat, menggigil demi mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mengejarnya. Apa yang harus ia katakan, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Lama ia mengkhayalkan hal seperti ini, tetapi saat ia terjadi di depan mata, Severus tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Suara kain bergemersik, dan tapak kaki terbenam dalam pasir sampai ke pendengarannya. Severus membeku ketika jemari putih menyentuh lengannya. Oh, betapa lama ia mengangankan hal seperti ini, namun ketika ia terjadi di depan mata, Severus tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Lily menariknya hingga berbalik, dan terkesiap. "Oh, Severus ..." Mata hijaunya berlinangan airmata, melihat keadaan Severus yang menyedihkan. Bajunya yang lapuk dan terburai, luka-luka di tubuhnya juga wajahnya yang pucat dan kering mengelupas terbakar matahari ... amat tirus, hampir tinggal tengkorak terbalut kulit.

Severus menjulurkan tangan, hendak menghapus airmata Lily, namun menyadari jemarinya yang kotor dan jelek sehingga tangan yang kurus itu terhenti dengan gemetar di udara. Akan tetapi Lily meraih ulurannya, dan menangkupnya dalam genggaman. Severus tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari tangan-tangan itu. Betapa indahnya jemari Lily, dan betapa menjijikkan jari-jari tangannya.

Lily mengusap tangan Severus. "Sudah ..." ia hendak berujar, namun tersedak oleh isak tangisnya sendiri. Lama ia terdiam, berjuang menguasai diri. "Su-sudah lama ... t-tak bertemu ..." saat melanjutkan, kata-katanya terputus-putus, timbul dan tenggelam dalam sesenggukan tangis.

"Lily ..." Severus terengah, dan airmatanya membanjir sewaktu menyadari betapa akhirnya ia bisa menyebut nama itu lagi. "Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku karena telah menghinamu waktu itu! Da-darah Lumpur ... aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa berkata sejahat itu! Aku menyesal ... benar-benar menyesal ... Aku minta maaf!" Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, hingga jatuh berlutut di hadapan Lily.

Lily menangkap tubuhnya, dan keduanya pun berpelukan sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Tak ubahnya seperti di masa kanak-kanak dulu, sewaktu salah satu dari mereka sedih akan suatu hal sementara yang lain berusaha menghibur.

Ketika airmata mengering dan segala beban menguap, Severus mengangkat wajah dan menatap mata hijau yang begitu lama ia rindukan. Lily tersenyum, masih menangis, sembari menyingkirkan rambut-rambut yang menutupi wajah Severus. Kegembiraan Severus meluap sewaktu ia menyadari bahwa ia tak perlu lagi merindu.

Lily menariknya bangun. "Ayo, Severus. Ada sebuah tempat yang ingin ku perlihatkan padamu."

Pelan namun pasti, senyum mengembang di bibir Severus.

***

Kini, berdiri di tepi pantai yang ditumbuhi lily putih, Severus tak dapat tidak mengenang hari pertamanya tiba di Valinor. Hingga detik ini ia mensyukuri keberuntungannya, terlebih akan persahabatannya yang kembali utuh bersama Lily. Waktu itu, Lily sempat menceritakan bagaimana ia memperoleh kabar dari Laut, tentang seorang teman lama yang akan kembali padanya. Severus merasa takjub juga terharu ketika itu, saat Lily menyatakan betapa dirinya menantikan kedatangan teman lama ini.

\---  
"... hampir setiap hari aku datang ke pantai itu, menunggumu."

"Setelah selama ini, Lily?"

"Always, Severus. Always ..."  
\---

 

Severus menyusuri pantai, ke arah di mana Draco duduk bersimpuh, menatap kosong laut yang bergelora.

"Jadi Ayah dan Ibuku tersesat di sana, Professor?"

Severus mengesah. "Mungkin ..."

"Seperti Anda."

Severus menelan ludah. Ia tak tahu bagaimana Draco bisa tahu, tetapi ia juga tak heran. Terlepas dari yang biasa ia tunjukkan, Draco sebenarnya seorang pengamat ulung. "Ya, sepertiku," akhirnya ia menyahut.

"Tapi Anda berhasil kembali. Ke Valinor ini."

"Ya. Aku berhasil kembali."

Draco mengawasinya, setitik airmata meleleh dari sudut matanya. "Apa Ayah dan Ibuku punya kesempatan yang sama?" bisiknya sedih.

Severus mengenal Lucius Malfoy dan istrinya Narcissa. Sama seperti dirinya, kedua orang ini menghabiskan nyaris sepanjang hidup dalam kelamnya dunia hitam, dalam kepalsuan, kepura-puraan ... Walaupun begitu, tak berarti benar-benar tiada cahaya tersisa dalam hidup mereka. "Mereka mencintaimu dengan tulus. Entah kapan, suatu saat nanti mereka akan kembali padamu."

Draco mengusap matanya, bibirnya bergetar tatkala ia berpaling memandang laut.

Severus menghela napas, lalu mencoba membujuk. "Chateau de Malfoy sudah lama tak ditinggali. Agak berdebu, kebutuhan rumah tangga juga simpanan bahan makanan pun lama tak diurus. Apa jadinya kalau nanti Ayah dan Ibumu pulang dan melihat keadaan ini?"

Draco kembali menatapnya, masih sedih dan tak yakin, tapi ia menurut saat Severus menuntunnya pergi, dan membiarkan mantan gurunya itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan rencana-rencana ....

***

Harry tanpa sengaja melihat pertemuan Severus dan Draco ketika asyik menyendiri di atas bukit, tak jauh dari pantai. Ia tidak tahu apa yang tengah dibicarakan kedua orang itu, dan ia pun tak ingin mencari tahu. Benaknya dipenuhi dengan persiapan keberangkatan ke Dunia Tengah. Tak ada waktu untuk mengurusi masalah orang lain.

Dandelion-dandelion mungil bergoyang-goyang dibuai angin di sepanjang bukit. Harry tergoda untuk mengambil satu dan meniup habis bulu benihnya. Akan tetapi baru hendak memetik, ada suara kecil menghardiknya.

"Dilarang memetik dandelion!"

Harry terhenyak sewaktu melihat seorang anak kecil berpenampilan aneh melayang di udara, memelototinya sambil berkacak pinggang. Tak cuma penampilannya yang aneh -dua lapis tunik berwarna pelangi yang ditumpuk dengan sweater bergambar pohon Natal, celana pendek menggembung dan kaos kaki panjang beda warna, dengan sepatu yang beda model pula di tiap kaki- tampangnya juga aneh -hidungnya kepanjangan, telinganya lebar seperti telinga kelelawar, matanya juga kebesaran, rambutnya keriting beraneka warna- dan saat Harry sibuk menerka-nerka siapakah anak itu, sikap si anak berubah 180 derajat ketika mengamatinya lekat-lekat.

"Demi Eru!" Si Kecil mencicit. "Tuan Harry!"

"Err ... apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Harry bingung, tapi si anak sudah keburu menghambur dan memeluk pinggangnya seraya terisak-isak.

"Tuan Harry! Oh, akhirnya! Sudah lupakah? Saya Dobby, Tuan!"

"HAAAH?" Harry memegangi anak itu dengan terbelalak. "Do-Dobby?!"

Dobby membersit hidungnya. Airmatanya menetes, meninggalkan pola basah besar di kemeja Harry. "Dobby sudah mendengar selentingan kabar kedatangan Tuan Harry, tapi karena terlalu sibuk, Dobby jadi lupa... maafkan Dobby, Tuan Harry! Dobby benar-benar Peri Rumah tak berguna ..."

"Hush, jangan bicara begitu!" tegur Harry. Ia menjauh sedikit agar bisa mengamati Dobby dengan cermat, dan tersenyum, sedikit geli namun lebih banyak lega melihat Peri Rumah itu. "Lihat dirimu, penampilanmu begitu berbeda, sampai aku tak mengenalimu lagi."

"... apa tidak bagus?" Dobby mengusap-usap sweater-nya dengan gelisah.

Senyum Harry merekah lebar. "Keren banget!" katanya, dan Dobby berbinar gembira.

Keduanya lalu duduk berdampingan, mengagumi padang dandelion yang beriak ditiup angin.

"Apa kau bahagia di sini, Dobby?"

Dobby mengangguk, penuh semangat. "Oh, ya, Tuan Harry! Dobby sangat-sangat bahagia! Ada begitu banyak orang baik untuk ditemui, ada begitu banyak tempat untuk didatangi, juga banyak pekerjaan untuk dilakukan!" seru Dobby menggebu-gebu. "Bersama Peri-Peri Rumah lain, Dobby berkeliling Valinor, mengerjakan tugas mulia yang diperintahkan para Valar! Oh, Tuan Harry! Rasanya seperti Natal setiap hari, seperti menerima hadiah tumpukan kaus kaki!"

Harry tergelak. Kepolosan dan antusiasme Dobby benar-benar nostalgia yang menggembirakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tugas apa yang diperintahkan Valar kepadamu, Dobby?"

Dobby menegapkan tubuh, jelas puas dan bangga terhadap dirinya sendiri. "Dobby, juga Peri-Peri Rumah yang lain adalah mercusuar Valinor!"

Harry mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "M-Mercu ... suar?"

"Hng!" Dobby mengangguk. "Tapi bukan mercusuar yang itu ya, Tuan Harry! Hanya kiasan, tetapi kurang lebih begitulah pekerjaan kami. Kami para Peri Rumah, akan menyalakan tanda atau memberikan petunjuk pada mereka yang tengah tersesat dalam perjalanan kembali ke Valinor ini, pada waktu yang telah ditentukan oleh para Ainur."

Dobby kemudian menatap Harry dengan tatapan amat tegas yang mengingatkan penyihir berkacamata bundar itu pada Professor McGonagall. "Karena itulah, Tuan Harry tak boleh sembarangan memetik bunga apapun di area pantai dan sekitarnya!"

"O-oh ... Baiklah. Maaf ..."

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi lain kali jangan, ya!"

"Uum ... apa dandelion-dandelion ini punya makna tertentu?"

Dobby tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja, Tuan Harry! Kebetulan, Dobby tengah mengemban perintah untuk menyalakan tanda. Akan Dobby tunjukkan pada Tuan apa kegunaan bunga-bunga ini."

Dobby meraih setangkai dandelion, lalu memetik dan meniup bulu-bulunya hingga rontok. Benih-benih itu kemudian terbang ke langit, lenyap di antara mega ... dan manik-manik cahaya perak memecah di angkasa, menampilkan konstelasi bintang yang menyala terang di atas Valinor.

Harry terpukau, dan tertegun saat menyadari rasi bintang apa yang berpendar di atas sana. "Itu ... bukankah itu konstelasi bintang Draconis?"

Dobby menengadah. Tatapannya sendu dan menerawang. "Yah ... yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Majikan Dobby yang terdahulu telah lama menderita. Tuan Draco pun telah lama menderita." Dobby menghela napas, dan menyunggingkan senyum ceria. "Sekarang adalah masanya bersenang-senang. Bukankah begitu, Tuan Harry ..."

Harry tak menyahut, masih memandang terpesona pada bintang yang bekerlip di langit. Dalam hati ia berharap, tak hanya dirinya yang melihat keindahan ini.

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke Chateau de Malfoy, suara suitan halus di udara bak kembang api yang ditembakkan mengejutkan Severus dan Draco. Keduanya sama-sama mengangkat wajah, mencari-cari, dan Draco tercekat sewaktu menemukan rasi bintang Draconis yang menginspirasi namanya membakar langit. Harapannya membuncah, rindunya bersemi, dan nun jauh di sana ... jauh di lautan sunyi tak tertaklukkan, dua jiwa yang lama terombang-ambing menengadah memandang konstelasi yang sama dengan harapan dan kerinduan yang sama pula ....

***

Panji-panji berkibar bagai layar kapal diterpa angin, dibawah rasi bintang Draconis yang berkilat semakin terang di waktu malam. Di bukit dandelion yang sama, Harry dan Ron menjalani ritual pemberkatan para Ainur dengan disaksikan keluarga dan sahabat dekat. Nyaris seluruh Valar hadir; dengan jubah indah gemerlap sosok mereka bercahaya dalam redupnya suasana. Hanya Orome, sang Bintang Pemburu, yang tak datang pada prosesi.

Aurora Borealis, berwarna putih dan emas dengan gradasi yang tak terhitung menyala di langit, bak selendang mayang yang terkembang. Eru Illuvatar telah turun ke langit Valinor.

Semua bersujud menyambut kedatangan Sang Eru, semua terpukau memandang kemurnian dan keindahannya. Selagi Harry mematri sosok Sang Illuvatar dalam ingatannya, Ron malah memucat dan gemetaran karena gugup. Saat-saat penentuan telah tiba.

Aule Sang Pandai Besi, juga Mandos Sang Kematian menunjukkan rupa asli mereka; wujud sesungguhnya yang hanya mereka tampakkan pada waktu-waktu tertentu saja, wujud besar dan sama sekali berbeda dengan yang biasa mereka perlihatkan pada kesehariannya. Para manusia yang hadir pada acara ritual itu tersentak, tak sedikit pula yang gentar karena takut. Ron bahkan nyaris pingsan menyaksikan wajah asli Mandos.

Aule memunculkan sebutir berlian, sebesar telur paskah, yang juga dipenuhi ornamen rumit dan indah layaknya telur paskah. Ia memerintahkan Ron untuk maju menghadapnya, dan penyihir itu memenuhi panggilannya dengan jantung berdebar dan perasaan jeri. Ron berdiri gemetar, di antara kedua Vala itu, ekspresinya bak terpidana mati menunggu jatuhnya ayunan kampak. Untung baginya, ia tak perlu lama menunggu dengan khawatir dan harap-harap cemas.

Jemari Mandos menyentuh pusat dahi Ron. Penyihir berambut merah itu terkesiap, napasnya tertahan. Tubuhnya terangkat ke udara, dan bersamaan dengan itu pengetahuan mengenai asal muasal jati diri mencerahkan kesadarannya. 'Jiwa laksana angin,' begitulah Mandos pernah menyebutnya. Angin bersiur deras, menyelubungi tubuh Ron dalam lapis demi lapis, mengelilinginya, merengkuhnya ... sampai akhirnya ia berubah jadi angin itu sendiri.

Mandos mengembusnya masuk ke dalam butir berlian yang dipersiapkan Aule, dan Ron merasuk ke dalamnya, seperti asap transparan yang terserap. Wadah berlian itu kemudian berdenyut satu kali, menggetarkan udara di sekitarnya bak gelombang di kolam air. Lalu ia merekah, namun bukan seperti kuncup bunga memekarkan diri, melainkan seperti makhluk udara mengembangkan sayapnya.

Berlian yang keras perlahan melembut, melentur, dan warna bermekaran di sekujur permukaannya. Makhluk udara itu berputar pelan dalam ayunan angin, wujudnya semakin nyata di setiap putaran, sampai kemudian ia tiba di ujung perubahannya.

Harry terpana. Keluarga Weasley dan segenap manusia yang menyaksikan membelalak tak percaya. Di hadapan mereka, melayang seekor burung hantu sebulat dan sebesar bola basket dengan bulu dan surai berwarna merah, megar ditiup angin.

Ron membuka matanya, yang kini amat bulat, amat besar, dan amat biru. "Wow ... wicked ..." bisiknya takjub ketika menyadari ketajaman visinya telah meningkat hingga beberapa kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"R-Ron ..." Hermione berujar lemah, namun kata-kata seolah pergi dari lidahnya.

Ron menatapnya riang. "Urusan peminjaman raga ini ternyata tak seburuk yang ku bayangkan," katanya. Ia hendak melangkah, namun ia lupa kalau tubuhnya yang sekarang tak seperti yang dulu. Ron jatuh dari udara sambil menciap ngeri, sebelum nalurinya tersadar dan sayap-sayapnya kembali mengembang. Dengan bingung ia mengamati kaki juga tangannya, dan setelah menyadari kakinya kini berganti cakar dan tangannya menjadi sayap, ia berkoak kaget.

"Kwaaak! Apa ini ...? Apa yang terjadi padaku?!"

"Inilah wujudmu yang baru, Marquetaro. Wujud yang dipilih oleh Magismu," jelas Mandos, yang telah kembali ke penampilannya semula.

Ron melongo. Sayapnya terangkat, bulu-bulu pada ujungnya bergerak menggaruk kepalanya seperti jari-jari manusia menggaruk rambut. Rasa terkejut yang melumpuhkan semua orang berganti geli melihat betapa konyolnya pemandangan itu. Hermione mendengus, tawa tertahan menyembur dari mulut Arthur dan Si Kembar Weasley. Ratu Bintang Varda -permaisuri Raja para Valar Manwe- juga Valie Yavanna bahkan tak mampu menahan senyum.

Selama beberapa saat ritual terhenti karena ramai oleh gelak tawa dan koak protes Ron. Akhirnya Raja Manwe mengangkat tangan, meredakan suasana. Kejenakaan masih tersisa di matanya sewaktu menatap Harry.

"Corintur, Kami belumlah menggelarkan nama kepadamu. Setiap Istar yang Kami utus ke Dunia Tengah memiliki sebutan-sebutan. Dengan apa kiranya Kami memanggilmu?"

Ingatan masa silam membayang di benak Harry. Telah banyak nama disematkan padanya, dan semuanya malah menempatkannya dalam masalah juga perhatian yang tak perlu. Ia menggeleng, menampik tawaran gelar seraya tersenyum dan membalas pandangan Manwe. "Hamba hanyalah pengganti Mithrandir, Tuanku. Biarlah hamba meneruskan peranannya."  
Tabir kelabu menyelimuti tubuh Harry setelah ia merapal Glamour-nya. Perlahan sosoknya beralih menjadi kakek berjanggut dan berjubah abu-abu. Para Ainur lain mengawasi dengan tercengang sosok Si Tua Gandalf di depan mereka, sedangkan Mandos hanya mengangguk, memaklumi dan sepenuhnya mendukung keputusan Harry.

"Lagipula, sosok asing hanya akan menuai kecurigaan. Mithrandir sudah dikenal baik, ini akan memudahkan urusan hamba," kata Harry. Tak cuma penampilannya yang berubah, suaranya pun berganti berat dan serak.

Terkesan, Manwe menyunggingkan senyum. "Baiklah jika demikian. Wahai Istar Kami, Mel-randir dan Marquetaro, pergilah kalian ke Dunia Tengah. Cahaya Valinor akan senantiasa menerangi jalan kalian."

Para Valar menyenandungkan berkat mereka dalam bahasa Quenya, dan di akhir ritual, Eru Illuvatar menyentuh Harry dan Ron dengan cahayanya sebelum naik ke langit yang lebih tinggi; kembali ke tahta di mana ia bersemayam.

Harry berjalan menuju pantai, Ron bertengger pada bahunya. Di belakang mereka, Ginny, Hermione, keluarga besar mereka, mengikuti dalam khidmat dan rasa sendu.

Penguasa Laut Ulmo telah menantikan mereka di tepi pantai. Harry berpaling untuk terakhir kalinya, dan terpaku ketika tangan demi tangan memeluk dan mendekapnya. Ayah dan Ibunya, yang berwajah bangga namun sedih, Sirius yang tersenyum lebar sembari menepuk pundaknya, lalu Hermione yang terisak dan Luna yang memeluknya amat erat. Emosi yang menyesakkan dada membuat mata Harry yang seyogianya kelabu oleh penyamaran, menyala hijau.

"Baik-baik di jalan, Harry!" isak Hermione. Ron terbang kepadanya dan merengkuh pinggangnya dalam sayap-sayap. "Aku akan mempelajari seluruh sejarah Middle Earth! Aku janji! Kalian tanyalah apapun padaku nanti!" Hermione mengulurkan tangan, dan Magical Globe melayang dari genggamannya menuju ke arah Harry.

Harry menangkap Bola Dunia Sihir itu tanpa kesulitan berarti. "Terima kasih, 'Mione." Harry menghela napas menahan perasaan haru, lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada Ginny sementara Ron mengucapkan perpisahannya pada Hermione.

Mata Ginny berkaca-kaca. "Aku akan selalu menunggumu," ucapnya lirih.

Harry mengecup lembut bibirnya. "... dan aku akan selalu kembali," ia menyahut, sembari menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Ginny.

Kemudian Harry beranjak, tekadnya bulat. Di sisinya Ron terbang dengan terhuyung-huyung; sebelah sayapnya sibuk menyeka airmata. Vala Ulmo mengembangkan tangan. Lautan bergolak dan ombaknya membumbung tinggi, membentuk gerbang ganda besar. Tanpa menoleh lagi, Harry dan Ron memasuki portal air itu ....

***

Glorfindel menyusuri pantai Grey Havens dalam sunyi, menikmati pemandangan fajar dan suara deburan ombak yang menghipnotis.

Sudah satu minggu ini pikirannya galau tak karuan. Semenjak Lady Galadriel dari Lothlorien mengirimkan pesan ke seluruh wilayah para Elves di Dunia Tengah, mencari dan ingin bertemu dengan Mithrandir alias Gandalf Si Kelabu seminggu yang lalu ... sesuatu mengganggu ketenangan Glorfindel.

Ia tak tahu dari mana perasaan mengusik nan tak terjabarkan ini. Begitu kuatnya firasat itu sampai alam mimpinya ikut pula terjajah. Ia bermimpi tentang pantai lily putih Valinor. Bulu-bulu sayap kelabu yang luruh bagai salju gelap menghujani bumi, dan sosok seorang wanita dengan paras tak jelas terlihat membara terbakar dalam kobaran api putih.

Mimpi-mimpi ini datang berulang, terutama gambaran sosok wanita itu. Entah ini hasrat terpendam ataukah peringatan, Glorfindel sama sekali tak tahu. Dalam keresahannya, ia meninggalkan Imladris untuk datang ke Havens ini mencari ketenangan.

Ia menemukan jajaran pepohonan bakau yang terendam pasang, dan segala resahnya lenyap berganti heran demi melihat sesosok kakek yang sedang sibuk memeras ujung jubah kelabunya yang basah. Glorfindel makin takjub saat menyaksikan seekor burung hantu berbulu merah yang langka, dengan tubuh amat bundar bertengger di akar bakau sambil memegarkan bulu-bulu dan mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya; memercikkan air sampai ke mana-mana.

"Aish, benar-benar tak praktis," si burung hantu menggerutu, sedangkan si kakek cuma cekikikan.

'Burung Hantu itu bisa bicara!' Glorfindel terperangah. Secara tak sengaja si kakek berjubah kelabu menoleh ke arahnya, membuat Glorfindel berseru terkejut karena mengenalnya.

"Mithrandir!"

Mendengar panggilan itu Harry tertegun. Ron seketika terbang dan menghinggapi bahunya sembari mengawasi Glorfindel dengan curiga. "Siapa cowok cantik berambut pirang keriting itu, Harry?" bisik Ron. "Gelagatnya mencurigakan, buat apa jalan ke pantai sambil membawa pedang? Dan mengapa telinganya runcing seperti telinga Peri Rumah?"

"Mana ku tahu dia siapa!" Harry balas berbisik. "Soal bawa pedang, yah memang adatnya begitu! Dan dia Elf, Ron. Lebih tepatnya lagi Ellon: Peri Laki-laki!"

"Wah, gawat, si Veela ke sini! Cepat, Harry! Lakukan sesuatu!"

"Ellon, Ron! Bukan Veela!"

"Mithrandir!" dengan bergegas Glorfindel menghampiri Harry. "Ternyata kau di sini! Benar-benar ... apa kau tahu, kegemparan macam apa yang sudah kau timbulkan?"

Mata Harry melebar. "Err ... yang mana ya?"

Logat bicaranya terdengar aneh, tapi Glorfindel tak terlalu memikirkannya. Ia tersenyum, merasa senang bisa menjumpai sang Istar. Kegelisahan Lady Galadriel dan para Elves akan hilang, dan mungkin Glorfindel bisa meminta sedikit nasehat atau bahkan tafsir di balik mimpi yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Si tua Mithrandir, sibuk ke sana-sini tanpa sadar situasi! Dengar! Lady Galadriel sudah mencarimu selama tujuh hari penuh!"

Artanis ... jantung Harry sejenak berdegup keras.

Glorfindel mendekat hingga sejarak sebentangan tangan. Sekelebat aroma bunga tercium dari jubah sang Istar, membuat Glorfindel berhenti seolah tersengat. Lily putih Valinor ... Glorfindel, yang pernah menjejakkan kaki ke sana, sudah tentu masih mengingat keunikan wanginya.

"Lady Galadriel? Siapa itu?" celetuk Ron. Ia terbang mengitari Glorfindel, membuat perhatian Ellon dari Rumah Bunga Emas itu teralih penuh kepadanya. "Lalu kau ini siapa?"

Glorfindel mengulum senyum. "Aku Glorfindel. Siapa namamu?" tangannya terulur, hendak mengusap surai-surai Ron, tetapi Ron mengelak dan kembali bertengger ke bahu Harry.

"Panggil saja aku Ron. Senang bertemu denganmu! Nah, Glorfindel, apa kau tahu penginapan di dekat-dekat sini?" Menyadari Harry masih diam termangu, Ron mematuk kecil telinga sang sahabat. Harry pun tersadar.

"Ah, ya, benar! Penginapan. Soalnya kami baru saja dari perjalanan yang jauh, mengerti kan?" Harry berkata, sambil mengulas senyum yang sama sekali palsu.

Glorfindel merasa bingung dan tak nyaman sekarang. Ia dan Mithrandir sudah lama saling kenal, bahkan pernah pula bahu membahu dalam pergulatan dan perang memberantas keangkara-murkaan. Tetapi perjumpaan kali ini tak seperti reuni teman yang lama tak bersua ... alih-alih bersikap hangat dan riang gembira seperti biasanya, sikap Mithrandir canggung dan asing. Kembali, Glorfindel menyisihkan keanehan ini, dan lebih mengutamakan keramah-tamahan.

"Tak perlu repot-repot mencari penginapan. Aku tahu sebuah tempat yang lebih baik dan lebih nyaman dari wisma mewah manapun."

Harry dan Ron menyambut baik undangan itu. "Kami benar-benar berterima kasih," ujar Harry.

Glorfindel tersenyum sekilas. Dengan diikuti seorang Istar dan seekor burung hantu langka yang bisa bicara, ia kembali ke kota, menuju rumah peristirahatan pemimpin Havens, Lord Cirdan.


	10. Chapter 10

"Satu, untuk Raja Kegelapan di singgasananya yang kelam. Sembilan, untuk Manusia Fana yang ditakdirkan mati. Tujuh, untuk Raja-Raja Kurcaci dalam Rumah Batu. Tiga, untuk para Peri Bijak di bawah langit ..."

Ayat lagu mengenai Cincin-Cincin Kekuasaan yang pernah dipelajari Harry selintas di Aula Mandos terbayang kembali di benak Sang Penyihir sewaktu ia dipertemukan dengan Lord Cirdan, pemimpin Grey Havens yang disebut juga Mithlond dalam bahasa Elf.

Selayaknya para Elf yang dikaruniai fisik sempurna; begitulah Cirdan. Posturnya tinggi dan gagah. Meski telah memandang dunia selama ribuan tahun, tiada jejak waktu yang tergores pada wajahnya. Bahkan janggut di dagu Pelaut Teleri itu tak membuatnya terlihat tua. Rambutnya ibarat perak cair, cahaya memberkas darinya saat sang surya muncul menawarkan pagi. Ia memancarkan vitalitas yang berkesinambungan, seperti ombak laut yang terus bergelombang, atau bara api yang menolak padam.

Kilatan merah dari jemari Lord Cirdan tertangkap mata Harry. Kiranya satu dari Cincin Kekuasaan, Cincin Api Narya yang disandang oleh Sang Peri.

"Mithrandir!" Seperti Glorfindel, Cirdan melihat kedatangan Harry bak sebuah kejutan menyenangkan yang telah lama ditunggu. Ia merangkul Harry, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya layaknya sahabat yang lama tak jumpa. Dengan canggung Harry membalas sambutannya.

"Melihatmu, sama menggembirakannya dengan melihat mentari pagi!" seru Cirdan. Saat melihat matahari yang menyinari Havens hingga cerah tak terkira dan melirik penampilannya yang kusam, Harry merasa kata-kata itu terlalu memuji. Tapi belum sempat ia berkilah, mata Cirdan kemudian menemukan Ron yang mengapung ragu tak jauh dari mereka. "Demi Eru! Burung hantu merah!"

'Jangan-jangan di sini Ron spesies yang tak ada ya,' Harry mengira-ngira. "Ini temanku, Ron," ia mengenalkan Ron, "... dan dia sebenarnya Penyihir."

Cirdan semakin terkesima. "Burung Penyihir?"

Ron berjengit, sedangkan Harry berdeham menahan tawa. "Ya, lebih kurang begitulah."

Cirdan mengulas senyum saat menatap Ron. "Aku belum pernah melihat yang sepertimu sebelumnya."

"Sama," Ron menyahut, dan wajah terperangah Cirdan hampir membuat Harry tergelak.

Setelah itu, Cirdan hampir tak melepaskan Ron. Ia menanyai Ron macam-macam, seperti dari mana asalnya, Penyihir macam apa, apakah ia benar-benar spesies burung, apa ada lagi makhluk ajaib seperti dirinya. Ron sampai kewalahan menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Bukannya membantu, Harry malah menontonnya dengan asyik.

Tak hanya Harry, Glorfindel pun geli menyaksikan antusiasme Cirdan yang tak terbendung. "Lord Cirdan, Mithrandir dan Ron baru saja tiba di Havens. Setidaknya biarkan mereka duduk melepas penat?"

Demi mendengar itu, Cirdan tersadar. Dengan tersipu ia lalu mengundang Ron dan Harry, juga Glorfindel untuk santap pagi di wismanya; di sebuah beranda yang menghadap laut.

Setelah memastikan para tamunya mendapat satu porsi dari tiap hidangan yang disajikan, Cirdan bercerita pada Harry, bahwa seminggu yang lalu seorang utusan dari hutan Lothlorien datang ke Havens dan menghadap Cirdan dengan membawa sebuah pesan.

"Lady Galadriel mencarimu, Mithrandir. Dari kurir yang diutus, aku mendapat kesan bahwa beliau sangat ingin menjumpaimu. Tak hanya ke Mithlond ini, Sang Lady bahkan mengirim utusan pada para Elf di wilayah lain. Imladris, juga Eryn Galen. Entah apa yang merisaukan hatinya, tapi aku yakin ini hal yang amat penting."

Harry mendengar penuturan Cirdan dengan mata menerawang, mengenang perasaan demi perasaan yang terkandung dalam pecahan memori Mithrandir tentang seorang Galadriel. Rasa yang kini menimbulkan hal aneh dalam dirinya. Menyadari ini, Harry menegur dirinya sendiri, menghentikan pikiran melanglang buana yang tak berujung. Ia tak punya waktu untuk hal-hal sentimentil. Ia datang ke Dunia Tengah untuk menunaikan tugas.

"Aku sangat menyesal telah menyusahkan Sang Lady," tanggap Harry. "Akan kukirim kabar untuk menenangkan hatinya."

Cirdan maupun Glorfindel tercengang mendengar kata-katanya. "Hanya kabar, Mithrandir? Tidakkah kau ingin menemui beliau?" desak Cirdan.

Harry menggeleng. "Aku khawatir, ada hal lain yang lebih mendesak, My Lord Cirdan."

Sejenak Cirdan bertukar pandang dengan Glorfindel. "Mellon-nin, kau tahu kapanpun kau bisa membagi keresahanmu padaku, pada kami. Katakan, apa yang mengganggu benakmu?"

Harry tak lantas menjawab, hanya memandang tajam Lord Cirdan. Bukan tanpa sebab Mandos dijuluki Sang Hakim. Eyes of Judgement-nya tidak pernah salah dalam menilai. Sebagai Maia-nya, Harry tentu saja tak cuma mempelajari sihir dan pengetahuan umum. Bagaimana melihat dan menimbang kelayakan seseorang adalah hal pertama yang ditanamkan Mandos padanya.

Cara Sang Penyihir menatapnya membuat Cirdan secara intuitif menegapkan tubuh, namun di saat yang sama membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Mithrandir adalah sosok yang misterius. Meskipun gemar ikut campur urusan orang, pada dasarnya ia pribadi yang penuh rahasia. Istar kelabu itu sering memendam pikirannya, memikul bebannya seorang diri. Tetapi tak pernah sebelumnya, ia terasa begini ... asing.

Harry tersenyum, dan rasa heran Cirdan teralihkan. "Terima kasih, My Lord. Seperti halnya keramahan yang Anda berikan, kami pun akan sangat menghargai kebijaksanaan Anda."

***

Usai santap pagi, Lord Cirdan mengajak mereka ke ruang perpustakaannya yang luas dan hening. 'Hermione akan sangat gembira melihat tempat ini,' Harry mengamati ruangan itu dengan senyum terkulum. Ada banyak buku, jilid-jilid antik, perkamen dan naskah, botol tinta dan pena bulu, juga lukisan peta dan beberapa tempat indah yang belum diketahui Harry. Perpustakaan itu memiliki arsitektur yang jauh lebih kuno dibanding perpustakaan Hogwarts, namun tak kalah mengesankan. Di sebelah Harry, Ron terpesona pada lukisan sebuah lembah berair terjun yang tergantung di dinding, sembari membayangkan reaksi Hermione apabila melihat seluruh karya tulis dan seni ini.

Cirdan mempersilahkan mereka duduk di kursi-kursi kayu berukiran dengan sandaran tinggi dan bantalan beledu. Glorfindel duduk di salah satunya, sementara Ron lebih memilih bertengger di pinggiran jendela. Hanya Harry yang tetap berdiri.

"Nah, kita sudah di sini. Mithrandir, katakanlah apapun yang ingin kau katakan," ujar Cirdan seraya menyandar di tempat duduk yang berada tak jauh dari Ron.

Tak lantas bicara, si Penyihir Kelabu malah mengamati Glorfindel. Air mukanya tak terbaca, namun Cirdan menangkap kesan seolah Glorfindel tengah dinilai, 'dihakimi.' Menilik dari sikap tubuhnya yang menegang kaku, Ellon berambut emas itu pun merasakan hal serupa. Tetapi tidak lama. Mithrandir kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dengan gestur seolah Glorfindel 'bebas ancaman', meninggalkan Balrog Slayer itu dalam kebingungan tak bertepi.

"Ada yang ingin ku perlihatkan pada kalian," Harry mengeluarkan Magical Globe dan mengaktifkannya.

Walaupun sering melihat Hermione menggunakan Bola Dunia Sihir itu, hingga kini Harry masih mengagumi kebrilianannya. Ron juga sama; kebanggaan terlihat jelas dari ekspresi dan sikap tubuhnya. Sedangkan mereka yang telah terbiasa dengan keajaiban Magical Globe pun tetap dibuat terpukau, apalagi Glorfindel dan Cirdan yang belum pernah menyaksikannya.

Punggung Cirdan menegak, sementara Glorfindel bangkit dari kursinya, saat Harry menyentuh sebuah nama pada permukaan Globe dan hologram Grey Havens terpantul di hadapan mereka. Besar dan tampak nyata.

"... demi Yang Suci ..." bisik Cirdan. Glorfindel maju selangkah dan menyentuh hologram itu. Alangkah kagetnya ia mengetahui jemarinya hanya merasakan udara kosong. "Sihir macam apa ini, Mithrandir?!" Glorfindel berseru kagum.

Reaksi kedua Peri itu membuat Ron sangat puas. Harry menangkap pandangannya, dan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

"Ini adalah Bola Dunia Sihir. Semacam peta dunia," Harry menjawab kemudian. Ia mengembangkan tangan dan gambaran Havens ikut terkembang sesuai gerakannya. Penampakan jajaran pelabuhan dan gedung-gedung melaju cepat di depan mata hanya dengan sekali lambaian tangan, hingga akhirnya proyeksi terpusat menjadi wisma Cirdan. Harry tak berhenti sampai di situ. Jemarinya menarik, mengulur, menggeser, dan gambaran demi gambaran mengenai seisi wisma berikut penghuninya terpampang silih berganti. Perpustakaan Cirdan membayang pada suatu ketika, dan Glorfindel terduduk kaget saat beradu pandang dengan pantulan bayangannya sendiri.

Cirdan hanya membisu dengan rahang mengatup rapat. Matanya memandang jeri Bola Dunia ajaib itu, karena ia mengerti betapa mengerikan akibatnya jika benda sihir itu sampai jatuh ke tangan yang salah.

"Apakah ..." Glorfindel menelan ludah. "Apa Bola Dunia ini juga bisa melihat masa depan?"

Harry dan Ron tergelak. "Untungnya tidak, Kawan. Yang begini saja sudah cukup seram, 'kan?" jawab Ron ringan, dan kelegaan mengguyur batin Glorfindel juga Cirdan seperti air hangat di hari yang dingin.

"Baiklah, mari kita ke pokok permasalahannya." Harry melenyapkan hologram perpustakaan dengan jentikan jari, lalu mencari dan menyentuh sebuah nama lainnya pada Globe itu. Dol Guldur yang suram dan mendung pun mencuat ke permukaan.

Sebagai makhluk yang berumur panjang, tentu saja sudah banyak pula peristiwa yang telah disaksikan Cirdan juga Glorfindel. Kedua Elf ini tak dapat tidak membatinkan 'Amon Lanc,' nama lama yang kini telah dilupakan sewaktu melihat proyeksi Dol Guldur. Cirdan terkenang pada masa-masa keemasan Kerajaan Silvan yang pernah bertahta di wilayah itu, pada Raja Peri Agung Oropher yang ramah lagi pemurah, lalu putranya Thranduil -yang masih berstatus Pangeran kala itu- dan Scimitar gandanya yang tak tertandingi. Sementara Glorfindel teringat pada runtuhnya sebuah peradaban, tatkala Sang Raja Agung gugur dalam perang Aliansi Terakhir di Dagorlad.

Tanpa menyadari emosi yang berkecamuk pada masing-masing Elf, Harry menarik keluar gambaran reruntuhan benteng di Bukit Kegelapan itu, hingga apa-apa yang terkandung di dalamnya terpapar. Dol Guldur tidaklah sesepi dan sesunyi yang dikira khalayak ramai. Jauh di bawah tanahnya, tungku api tak pernah dingin, besi-besi hitam ditempa, dan ratusan Orc merajalela.

Secara reflek Glorfindel meraba belati kecil yang tersembunyi di balik cuff jaket tuniknya. Pengetahuan bahwa pemandangan yang terpampang di hadapannya hanyalah fatamorgana sama sekali tak membuatnya tenang.

Kegelisahan yang sama juga melanda Cirdan. "Apa ini, Mithrandir ... mengapa makhluk-makhluk laknat itu berkumpul di Amon Lanc?" Lord Mithlond itu bertanya, walau ia sendiri sudah memperkirakan jawabannya.

"Karena Tuan mereka belum mati? Karena Tuan mereka tengah mengumpulkan kekuatan?" Harry memadamkan proyeksi. Magical Globe pun kembali ke wujud kecil snitch-nya.

Glorfindel terkesiap. "Amon Lanc berdekatan dengan Greenwood! Raja Thranduil dan rakyatnya dalam bahaya!"

"Kita semua dalam bahaya!" Cirdan mengoreksi. Ia menghela napas dan mengusap wajahnya. "Sungguh buruk kabar yang kau bawa, Mithrandir. Aku takut aku tak cukup bijak untuk kau tanyai pendapat."

Sebenarnya sudah jauh-jauh hari Harry memikirkan sebuah ide, dan keadaan ini membuatnya merasa tak perlu lagi menimbang-nimbang. "Radagast Si Jubah Coklat, adalah Penyihir sepertiku, tentu kalian pernah mendengar tentangnya, bukan?"

Cirdan dan Glorfindel mengangguk. Harry pun melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku terpikir untuk menemuinya. Ia tinggal di Greenwood, dan aku berencana mengajaknya mengusahakan sesuatu untuk melindungi hutan."

"Itu pemikiran yang baik, mellon-nin," Cirdan menyahut. "Dan kuharap kau tak melupakan Peri-Peri Hutan yang berdiam di sana. Aku sendiri, akan membicarakan masalah ini pada Lady Galadriel dan Lord Elrond di Imladris. Kau tak sendirian, Mithrandir! Kekhawatiranmu adalah kecemasan kami juga."

Harry mengangguk. Ketika ia menyampaikan akan berangkat bersama Ron hari itu juga, Cirdan serta-merta menawarkan bantuan berupa suplai perbekalan dan kuda untuk ditunggangi. Harry hanya menerima tawaran perbekalan.

***

"Capacious Extremis."

Harry merapalkan mantra Sihir Pemanjangan yang Tak Dapat Dikesan pada sebuah tas pinggang berbahan kulit dengan diikuti pandangan ingin tahu para Elf pelayan di wisma Cirdan yang menyiapkan bekal perjalanan. Mata para Elf itu membelalak lugu sewaktu Harry memasukkan stoples demi stoples buah kering dan kacang-kacangan, seuntai panjang sosis dan berbungkus-bungkus daging kering ke dalam tas pinggang yang kecil. Di lain pihak Ron tengah berkutat dengan mantra transfigurasi, dalam usahanya mengubah sebuah kantong kerut bertali menjadi tas ransel.

"Apa ini?" Dengan penasaran Harry mengamati tumpukan bungkusan daun beraroma manis yang dibawa seorang Elleth -Elf wanita- muda berambut merah.

"Ini Lembas, Tuan Penyihir. Para manusia sering menyebutnya roti kering, padahal kandungan gizinya jauh lebih tinggi daripada roti!" jelas si Elleth muda. "Cukup makan sepotong, dan Anda akan merasa kenyang, belum lagi kuat menempuh perjalanan sehari penuh!"

"Ooh ... sangat praktis!" sahut Harry. Ron yang telah selesai dengan jampi-jampiannya langsung memasukkan beberapa bungkus lembas ke dalam ranselnya.

Glorfindel menyaksikan semua itu dari jauh. Ketidaktahuan Si Penyihir Kelabu tentang lembas -yang kemudian berlanjut dengan Miruvor- membuat rasa penasarannya semakin tidak tertahankan. Sang Ellon lalu bergegas ke kamarnya -kamar tamu yang dipinjamkan dengan amat murah hati oleh Lord Cirdan padanya- dan dengan efisien mulai mengemasi barang-barang bawaannya.

Ron mencicipi seteguk miruvor, dan bulu-bulunya langsung megar berdiri juga menyala semakin merah. Ellon dan Elleth Havens tertawa melihatnya mengapung naik turun di udara. "Wow! Arak Peri ini jauh lebih dahsyat daripada oplosan Butterbeer dengan Felix Felicis!" Ron berseru.

Harry mendengus. "Ron, kau mana pernah minum Felix Felicis!"

"Hanya mengandaikan!" Ron lantas mengemas sebotol besar miruvor ke dalam tas perbekalannya. "Terima kasih, terima kasih! Kalian luar biasa!" katanya pada para Elleth yang menyodorinya kue-kue kering dan daging dendeng.

"Mithrandir, tidakkah Anda memerlukan seekor kuda?" seorang Ellon bertanya. "Perjalanan ke Greenwood amat jauh, masa Anda ingin menempuhnya dengan berjalan kaki?"

Harry mengerling Ron yang cuma tertawa. "Oh, tidak, Tuan Elf yang baik. Kami tidak akan ke sana dengan berjalan kaki."

Sang Ellon terkesiap. "Apa dengan terbang?" tanyanya, matanya berbinar-binar.

Ron menggoyang-goyangkan ujung ruas sayapnya seperti manusia menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuk. "Lebih cepat dari itu!" jawabnya dengan lagak misterius. Harry menyeringai geli melihat wajah keheranan sang Ellon, tangannya masih sibuk mengepak selimut dan mantel hujan, juga obat-obatan herbal.

Lepas tengah hari, Harry dan Ron berpamitan pada Lord Cirdan. Keduanya sempat merasa tak enak saat menolak undangan makan siang dari sang Tuan Rumah, khawatir Cirdan akan tersinggung. Lord Havens itu sudah begitu baik dan Harry tak dapat menyisihkan perasaan bahwa ia telah memanipulasi dan memanfaatkan kebaikan Sang Peri. Namun alih-alih tersinggung, Cirdan malah memberkati perjalanan mereka.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, O Pengelana! Semoga jalanmu senantiasa hijau nan keemasan," ujar Cirdan.

Harry membalas salam Elf Teleri itu dengan kata-kata yang kurang lebih sama, sementara Ron diam menahan geli. Barulah setelah mereka keluar wisma, Ron menyikut Harry dengan sayapnya.

"O Pengelana! Dikau yang terpilih oleh cahaya suci! Semoga bintang-gemintang membanjiri jalanmu," dengan nada berpantun Ron meledek.

"Diamlah, Ron," Harry balas menyikut, tapi senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Keduanya kemudian saling berpegangan, bersiap-siap melakukan Apparition. Bayangan Greenwood telah jelas di mata Harry, ia hanya tinggal melangkahkan kaki, ketika sesuatu mendadak menyentak ujung jubahnya.

***

Middle Earth adalah dunia yang kaya akan Magis. Elf juga adalah makhluk yang tak jauh dari seni sihir dan mantra-mantra. Glorfindel telah lama menapak dunia. Ia bahkan pernah merasakan pedihnya pecutan Iblis Api Balrog, terdampar di Valinor dan menatap wajah Mandos satu kali, untuk kemudian kembali ke kefanaan. Ditambah lagi ia bertempat tinggal di Rivendell yang dilindungi Elrond, penyandang Cincin Angin Vilya, membuat Glorfindel sudah tak asing lagi dengan hal-hal supranatural.

Namun tak pernah sebelumnya ia terpikir sihir berpindah tempat dalam sekejap mata itu mungkin.

Glorfindel terduduk di tanah. Kehabisan napas. Matanya memandang nanar hutan Greenwood, sementara tangannya masih mencengkeram ujung jubah abu-abu Mithrandir.

Harry membelalak melihatnya. "Glorfindel! Apa-apaan ini!"

Ron juga tak kalah kaget. "Glorfindel! Apparition tanpa persiapan itu berbahaya, separuh tubuhmu bisa tertinggal!"

Glorfindel tak menyahut, hanya sibuk mengatur napas. 'Apparition ...? Berbahaya?' benaknya bertanya-tanya. Tapi sudah tentu. Bukankah sihir itu hal yang beresiko? Ia sama sekali tidak meragukan kata-kata Ron, sekarang saja ia sudah merasakan bagaimana hebatnya guncangan yang mendera tubuhnya akibat sihir perpindahan ini. Rasanya seperti dihempas jatuh dari ketinggian.

Harry membungkuk dan memeriksa kondisi Glorfindel dengan mantra medis yang diingatnya dari Luna. Untungnya tak terjadi apa-apa; Ellon itu hanya shock. "Tak ada splinch. Kau beruntung, Glorfindel!"

Mengamati Glorfindel; dengan tuniknya yang berwarna pudar dan jaket tebal sewarna pohon, membawa pedang panjang dan pisau juga belati, tak ketinggalan busur beserta anak panah dan tas punggung... tahulah Harry dan Ron apa yang ada di benak Sang Peri. Glorfindel pun mengonfirmasi praduga mereka dengan berkata, "izinkan aku membantu! Biarkan aku ikut, aku takkan merepotkan kalian!"

Harry juga Ron mengesah panjang dibuatnya.

***

Dengan dipandu Magical Globe dalam wujud snitch bersayap, Harry, Ron dan Glorfindel menyusuri bagian barat Greenwood, menuju Rhosgobel, tempat di mana Si Jubah Coklat Radagast bermukim.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Mithlond yang cerah bermandikan matahari, Greenwood muram dan dingin. Pepohonan yang tinggi menjulang terlihat angker, suasananya sunyi tapi menegangkan. Meski demikian tak terasa tanda-tanda kejahatan merajai tanah ini. Kemuraman hutan di bagian ini lebih terasa sedih ketimbang mengancam.

Glorfindel mengamati sekelilingnya dengan prihatin. Di masa mudanya ia pernah berjalan-jalan di Eryn Galen, dan perbedaan suasana hutan kala itu dengan kini teramat jauh, seolah ia menapaki hutan yang berbeda. Tiada lagi pemandangan hijau di sini, yang ada hanya warna padam dan kelabu.

Magical Globe terhenti di depan tiga batang pohon Oak besar yang tumbuh berhimpitan; tak mau maju walau selangkah saja. Harry lalu mengulurkan tangan, dan benda sihir itu kembali kepadanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kita berhenti di sini?" tanya Glorfindel.

Harry mengamati pohon-pohon Oak itu dengan seksama. "Karena kita sudah sampai di tujuan."

Tak paham maksud Si Penyihir, Glorfindel mengedarkan pandangan. Yang terlihat olehnya hanyalah pohon demi pohon dan semak belukar demi semak belukar. Sama sekali tak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Kau lihat apa, Glorfindel?" seru Ron. "Tempatnya itu di sini!" Ron terbang melesat menuju pohon Oak tersebut, dan saat Glorfindel mengira ia akan menabrak, burung hantu ajaib itu tahu-tahu lenyap dari pandangan.

Harry terkekeh melihat mulut Glorfindel ternganga kaget. "Mari?" Ia menyentuh batang Oak itu dan menggerakkan tangan seperti sedang menyingkap gorden, dan memang sebuah tirailah yang ia singkap! Glorfindel terpana akan ilusi sihir yang terkuak di hadapannya seperti mulut tenda yang tersibak, dan menemukan pemandangan sebuah rumah pohon yang dikelilingi kebun tanaman herbal di baliknya. Ia lalu melangkah melewati tabir, Harry menyusul di belakangnya.

Suara pekik burung mengejutkan keduanya. Dari jendela rumah pohon Ron meluncur turun dengan panik. Pintu rumah kemudian membanting terbuka, dan seorang kakek berjubah coklat rombeng dengan rambut panjang tak karuan keluar mengejar.

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Jangan takut, ayo ke sini!" seru si Kakek pada Ron. Ekspresinya liar seperti gila, dan saat Harry menyangka Si Kakek memang benar-benar orang gila, Kakek lusuh itu mematung ketika melihatnya.

"GANDAAALF!!!"

***

Api membumbung keluar dari pendiangan dan mewujudkan sosok tinggi besar Ellon purba dari ras Teleri. Elrond bangkit dari kursinya, sedangkan penasehatnya Erestor menatap terhenyak sang sosok gaib.

"My Lord Cirdan," Elrond membungkuk hormat.

Sosok api itu membalas penghormatannya. "Elrond, sahabatku, aku datang dalam wujud ini untuk memberitahumu sesuatu. Mithrandir datang ke Mithlond dan menyampaikan berita yang sangat mencemaskan."

Elrond tertegun. "Mithrandir? Di mana ..."

Lord Cirdan mengangkat tangan, menyela kata-kata Elrond. "Ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Kumpulkan anggota Majelis Putih, ada yang harus kita bicarakan. Sementara itu, harap batasi penggunaan Cincin. Sampai bertemu lagi, mellon-nin ..."

Kobaran api buyar bak kembang api memercik, meninggalkan nyala-nyala kecil di pendiangan. Elrond terpaku selama beberapa saat, sebelum berpaling pada Erestor. "Kita harus melakukan persiapan."

Erestor memandangnya cemas. "Tuanku Elrond, ada apa gerangan?"

"Andai aku tahu, Erestor. Andai aku tahu ..."


	11. Chapter 11

Helcaraxe. Negeri Utara dengan dingin menggigilkan tulang. Medan yang kejam dan mengerikan. Selalu dilanda badai, dengan angin yang kencang mengiris. Tiada tempat berteduh dan berlindung. Tanahnya diselimuti salju dan bebatuan beku. Gunung-gunung dan perbukitannya ialah es yang mengkristal. Meski demikian, Glorfindel tetap bergerak maju, bersama kaum Noldor-Fingolfin dalam kali pertama penjejakan kaki ke Arda. Menyeberangi padang es sembari menahan getirnya pengkhianatan.

Perjalanan itu bak neraka. Pedih dan sengsara. Tak terhitung seberapa banyak Elf yang gugur; kembali begitu cepat ke Valinor, tetapi bukan menuju istana ataupun kastil-kastilnya yang indah, melainkan Balairung Mandos. Ironis ... menyakitkan, Glorfindel senantiasa ingat. Asa kian terkikis. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada kebekuan.

Selarik cahaya jatuh dari langit, dan begitu menyentuh bumi, Helcaraxe seketika membara dalam kobaran api putih. Rasa dingin yang menggelayuti sekujur tubuh Glorfindel tersapu, menguap habis hingga Sang Ellon lupa betapa menderitanya ia oleh kedinginan selama ini.

'Apa ini ...! Tak pernah ada kejadian semacam ini sebelumnya!' Glorfindel tercekat.

Di dalam sinar terang, di balik lidah api yang berpusar liar, tampillah sesosok wanita. Tubuhnya berpijar, matanya laksana mentari. Glorfindel menatapnya dengan napas terhela gemetar. Bagaimana bisa sesuatu terlihat begitu indah sekaligus menakutkan di saat yang sama?

"Siapa kau?" Lord Klan Bunga Emas itu bertanya.

Wanita itu tidak menjawab, akan tetapi sebuah nada panjang yang keras menembus pendengaran Glorfindel. Bergaung di relung-relung sanubarinya. Panas ... membakar.

'Vasariel.'

Dengan satu tarikan napas tajam Glorfindel terjaga.

Cahaya sore mengintip redup dari sekat-sekat jendela dapur. Udara lembab Greenwood, sejuk dan melankolis, datang dengan ragu-ragu lewat celah-celah pondok, namun tercerai-berai diusir uap panas beraroma jamur rebus.

Vasariel; Putri Jantung Api. Dada Glorfindel masih berdebar mengingatnya. 'Siapakah gerangan ...'

"... masukkan lada, lalu potongan daging kering! Nah, jadi sop!" celotehan Ron mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Terhanyut oleh pemikirannya membuat Glorfindel baru menyadari kesibukan di dapur Si Tua Radagast. Mithrandir telah menanggalkan topi lancip berikut jubahnya, dan sibuk membuat teh, ditemani seekor landak kecil yang mengamat-amati Si Pengelana Kelabu dengan asyik. Radagast tampak amat gembira. Ia berseloroh, tertawa-tawa bersama Ron, seraya memanggang adonan tepung di atas lempengan besi panas, semacam kue dadar yang polos dan tipis. Ron mengambang di udara tak jauh darinya, mengaduk-aduk seperiuk sop yang dijerang di perapian.

Lada dan daging membuat sop itu wangi sekali. Glorfindel tidak lapar, tapi ia bersedia mencicipi barang sedikit. Tertarik, ia pun beranjak dari jendela ke meja dapur.

Begitu duduk di bangku, cangkir tanah liat berisi teh disodorkan padanya. "Terima kasih," Glorfindel berkata.

Mithrandir hanya tersenyum.

Ron mengambil sendok kayu, lalu mencicipi kuah sopnya. "Hm ... kurang asin. Pak Tua, bagi garamnya sedikit!"

"Masukkan ini." Radagast memberinya beberapa helai daun bulat berwarna hijau terang dengan tepian bergerigi putih. Ron melongo.

"Garam, 'Kek, bukan daun!"

"Ini rasanya juga asin!" kata Radagast. Glorfindel tertawa geli melihat ekspresi tak percaya Ron.

"Apa iya?" Ragu-ragu, Ron mengemut sehelai daun, dan mencecap-cecapkan paruhnya, keasinan.

Radagast terkekeh. "Rasa asin tidak hanya dari garam laut, 'Nak!" ucapnya, sembari menjatuhkan tiga helai daun ke dalam rebusan sop. "Cuma Manusia yang membumbui masakan mereka dengan garam hasil endapan air laut. Para Dwarrows lebih suka menggunakan Batu-Batu Payau yang mereka temukan di semenanjung. Sedangkan Elf lebih menyenangi rasa asin Daun Taram ini."

Penasaran, Ron mencicipi lagi kaldu yang ia didihkan. Matanya membelalak terkesima. "Enak!" ia berseru. "Rasanya pun unik sekali. Asin, dan ada aroma daun."

"Pada dasarnya, bangsa kami memang lebih menyukai sayur mayur," sela Glorfindel. "Bahkan penyedap yang digunakan, sebagian besar juga berasal dari tumbuhan. Masakan dibumbui dengan tanaman herbal, air minum diberi bunga sebagai pewangi. Kami memakai daun taram untuk mengasinkan makanan, sementara rasa manis didapat dari madu dan buah-buahan."

"Dan rasa asam?" tanya Mithrandir.

"Dari buah berasa masam. Terkadang seperti Manusia, kami juga menggunakan tamarind."

"Kalau kami, rasa manis didapat dari gula sulingan air tebu, dan juga tanaman bit," kata Ron. "Oh, ya! Apa kalian para Elf pernah makan cabai?"

"Tentu, tapi terlalu pedas untuk selera kami. Seingatku, para Dwarrows sangat suka makanan pedas dan berempah banyak, cabai lebih umum digunakan dalam sajian mereka," jawab Glorfindel.

"Dan mereka tak begitu suka sayuran!" imbuh Radagast. "Kalau buah-buahan sih lain soal, para Dwarrows juga menggemari makanan manis. Apa kalian tahu? Mereka membuat gula merah dari nira pohon kelapa yang dimasak. Tak hanya jadi bahan pemanis, tapi bisa juga langsung dimakan, seperti permen! Rasanya pun sangat sedap."  
Sejenak Si Kakek membalik-balik kue dadarnya. Mithrandir mengambil piring dan Radagast meletakkan kue-kue yang telah matang ke atasnya.

"Eh, omong-omong soal cabai, Manusia yang bermukim di Negeri Timur juga sering memanfaatkannya. Begitu pula dengan Halfling mungil dari Hobbiton. Baik cabai segar maupun kering -yang ini biasanya dijadikan bubuk. Aku pernah berkunjung satu kali ke rumah seorang pemburu dari Timur, dan dia menjamuku dengan ikan panggang yang diberi penyedap bubuk cabai! Aromanya membuatku bersin sampai setengah hari!"

Cerita Radagast membuat Ron dan Mithrandir tergelak.

Glorfindel ikut tertawa, tetapi benaknya mengesan suatu kejanggalan. Percakapan itu amat sederhana; hanya membahas masalah dapur masing-masing ras, namun mencuatkan sebuah misteri. Gula dari bit manis dan air tebu lebih umum dikonsumsi oleh Manusia, dan Ron berkata ia biasa memakainya ....

***

Harry mengenal Radagast hanya dari cerita-cerita Mandos. Walau begitu, rasa simpatinya tumbuh, dan kian menguat tatkala kini ia berkesempatan menjumpai Sang Istar.

Si Jubah Deragem Radagast, atau Aiwendil, yang juga Maia pengabdi Yavanna, mengingatkan Harry pada Hagrid dan Neville Longbottom. Karena sama halnya dengan kedua sahabatnya itu, Radagast pun sangat mencintai keaneka-ragaman hayati; terutama faunanya.

Kecenderungan ini membuat Sang Istar lebih senang menjelajahi hutan-hutan. Selagi Penyihir lain seperti Saruman, Gandalf, juga pasangan Ithryn Biru, mendatangi bangsa demi bangsa di seantero Arda, Radagast mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada hewan-hewan. Ia bermukim di satu rimba ke rimba yang lain, menyusuri belantara dan wana juga bergaul rapat dengan makhluk-makhluknya. Dia jugalah yang pertama kali menemukan kaum Manusia Peralih Rupa; Skin-Changer, bahkan mengajari mereka berbicara.

Lalu terjalinlah semacam persekutuan antara Si Jubah Cokelat dengan para Peralih Rupa. Selayaknya Radagast, Skin-Changer juga mencintai hutan dan binatang-binatang. Ditambah rasa terima kasih karena telah diajari pengetahuan berbahasa, juga ilmu-ilmu lainnya seperti pengobatan serta keahlian mengolah dan memanfaatkan kayu, para Perubah Wujud inipun membantu Radagast menjaga belantara. Terkadang mereka menghadiahi Sang Istar dengan madu, susu dan keju sebagai asupan protein hewani. Radagast bukan vegetarian. Rasa ibanya pada hewan membuatnya tak pernah berburu.

Perang antara Rakyat Dunia Tengah melawan Morgoth dan Sauron turut berimbas pada rimba dan segala yang berdiam di dalamnya. Radagast tidak campur tangan dalam perang manapun, namun para Skin-Changer sahabatnya berkali-kali terlibat konflik dengan pasukan Orc Sauron. Banyak kisah pahit dan kelam akibat bentrokan itu. Meski para Peralih Rupa adalah Manusia-Manusia berdarah Magis nan gagah perkasa, namun kekuatan Orc pada masa itu tak terbendung. Mereka diserang. Diburu dan dikonsumsi seperti binatang, dan kekejaman ini menurunkan dendam kesumat hingga ratusan generasi.

Pada akhirnya, Sauron kalah perang dan menghilang. Akan tetapi kerusakan yang ia sebabkan begitu parah hingga lama membekas. Populasi kaum Perubah Wujud menyusut, belum lagi tercerai-berai sampai hilang kabar. Satu-satunya yang masih terhubung baik dengan Radagast hanyalah Klan Beruang Hitam, yang sekarang dipimpin seorang Skin-Changer bernama Beorn ....

Renungan Harry terputus sewaktu Ron menyorongkan semangkuk sop ke hadapannya. "Sudah jadi! Selamat menikmati Sop Ala Kadarnya!"

"Hmm ... sepertinya menjanjikan!" dengan antusias Harry meraih sendok untuk mencicipi sop dadakan itu.

Di seberang meja, Radagast mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Glorfindel. Masing-masing dari keduanya telah mendapat jatah sop satu mangkuk; Si Ellon tampak menghayati tiap suap hidangan berkuah gurih itu, sementara Radagast memakan bagiannya dengan lahap.

"Wah, luar biasa! Lezat sekali!" seru Radagast, yang diangguki Glorfindel. "Kau memang burung ajaib, Ron!"

"Ralat, Pak Tua!" Ron bertengger di tepian meja. Sayap-sayapnya sibuk menyobek selempengan kue dadar panggang. "Aku ini juga Penyihir, sama sepertimu!"

"Omong-omong, aku tak pernah tahu ada Istar sepertimu sebelumnya," ujar Radagast.

Ron melirik Harry sekilas. "Ah, itu karena ... umm ... sebelumnya bisa dibilang aku ini cuma spirit biasa. Baru-baru ini saja aku ditunjuk sebagai ... umm ... Istar," ia berkilah.

Radagast terdiam sejurus, tampak berpikir-pikir. Khawatir masalah ini akan dibahas panjang, Harry segera mengalihkan percakapan.

"Radagast, bagaimana keadaan hutan akhir-akhir ini?"

Mendengar itu, wajah Radagast menjadi murung, sampai-sampai Harry menyesal telah bertanya.

"Tidak begitu baik, Gandalf ..." jawab Radagast. "Malahan, aku menemukan sesuatu yang mengerikan baru-baru ini!"

"Hutan dicemari oleh kegelapan. Air-air sungainya jadi keruh dan beracun. Tumbuh-tumbuhan membusuk, dan banyak sekali jenis hewan yang terjangkit wabah aneh hingga mati. Yang berhasil bertahan hidup, berubah buruk dan membahayakan," dengan sedih Radagast menambahkan.

"Lalu laba-laba raksasa bermunculan, bahkan sampai bersarang di kedalaman rimba! Kejahatan ini merembes dari reruntuhan benteng di Dol Guldur. Aku mencurigai adanya praktik sihir keji di sana hingga pergi mengintai bersama Beorn -pemimpin Skin-Changer yang tinggal di bagian utara lembah Anduin, di antara Greenwood dan Pegunungan Berkabut ... dan memang benar, Gandalf! Ada seorang Necromancer di Dol Guldur! Yang tak cuma berlatih ilmu hitam tetapi juga membiakkan Orc!"

Meskipun sudah tahu apa yang tersembunyi di balik reruntuhan benteng Dol Guldur, tak urung suasana hati Harry, Ron, juga Glorfindel menjadi muram. Satu-satunya hal positif dalam hal ini hanyalah mereka tak perlu lagi berpanjang lebar menjelaskan pada Radagast mengenai alasan mereka datang berkunjung.

"Amat disayangkan itu bukanlah Necromancer biasa, Radagast. Melainkan Sauron!"

Penuturan Harry membuat Radagast terperanjat. "Ta-tapi .. bukankah Sauron telah dikalahkan? Dan ... dari mana kau tahu soal ini, Gandalf?!"

"Dari mana aku tahu, itu bukan hal yang penting. Yang terpenting adalah masalah di depan mata!" kata Harry tegas. "Kembali ke soal Necromancer ini. Memang benar Sauron telah dikalahkan, akan tetapi dia belum mati. Kau tentu tahu bahwa jiwa Si Raja Kegelapan terikat pada cincinnya? Dan selama benda itu masih ada ... Sauron akan selalu kembali!"

Radagast terkesiap. "Apa jangan-jangan ... ia telah menemukan cincinnya?!"

"Untungnya belum," Glorfindel menyahut. "Bila Sauron telah mendapatkannya, Para Penyandang Cincin Kekuasaan pasti akan merasakan keberadaannya ... dan sampai sejauh ini, Lord Cirdan, Lord Elrond dan Lady Galadriel tidak mengesan apa-apa."

"Oh, Eru!" Radagast mengucap lemas. "Apa yang harus kita perbuat? Sungguh celaka! Beorn ... makhluk-makhluk dan rakyat penghuni hutan, semuanya takkan selamat!" Sesaat, ocehannya terhenti. Tetapi kemudian, mata Si Penyihir Deragem melebar ngeri, seolah teringat sesuatu yang amat menyeramkan.

"Di Pegunungan Sunyi! Di Erebor, Gandalf! A-ada naga ... Naga yang sedang tertidur!"

Radagast terlonjak dari duduknya, lantas mondar-mandir dengan panik sambil meracau tak jelas. Harry dan Ron tertegun kebingungan; paham betul ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan oleh mereka. Sementara Glorfindel duduk bergeming, wajahnya tegang dan pucat pasi.

Seekor burung robin tiba-tiba menyeruak dari jendela, terus terbang berkeliling sembari berkicau ribut. Tingkahnya yang kalang-kabut membuat perasaan Harry tak nyaman, dan melihat ekspresi ketakutan Radagast bahkan Ron, firasat buruk timbul di hatinya. Ia baru akan bertanya, ketika mendadak Radagast memekik begitu cuitan si robin selesai.

"Gandalf! Sekawanan Orc menyergap sekelompok Elf di perbatasan Dol Guldur! Dua Ellon dan satu Elleth dibawa paksa ke dalam benteng!"

***

Setelah memberi instruksi agar Radagast menunggu di pondoknya, Harry ber-Apparate bersama Ron ke tepian Mirkwood sebelah selatan; perbatasannya dengan Amon Lanc, sambil membawa serta Glorfindel.

Sore telah bertukar menjadi senja, tetapi bahkan dalam pandangan kabur di sela-sela Teleportasi Sihir Dol Guldur terlihat amat gelap. Harry menjejakkan kaki ke tanah, keluar dari halimun Apparition, sedikit gamang oleh perubahan suasana. Atmosfer di Rhosgobel dan Greenwood selatan ini begitu jauh berbeda. Tempat Radagast bermukim, meskipun suram namun bersih dengan udara yang ringan dan segar. Perbatasan Mirkwood dengan Dol Guldur adalah sebaliknya.

Sebatang anak panah meluncur ke arahnya dengan memperdengarkan suara bersuit. Terbiasa dengan serangan mendadak, tanpa kesulitan berarti Harry menepisnya dengan sihir.

"Daro!" Glorfindel berteriak. "Di sini Glorfindel dari Imladris! Tahan busur kalian, Elf Silvan!"

Suasana sunyi dan luar biasa tegang. Harry tak dapat melihat dengan jelas, namun ia tahu ada sosok-sosok yang bersembunyi di balik bayang pepohonan. Sosok-sosok yang kemudian menampakkan diri setelah Glorfindel menyerukan peringatan.

Harry mencermati para pendatang ini. Dua puluh Elf; lima belas Ellon dan lima Elleth. Bertubuh tinggi, berparas rupawan. Hampir semuanya berambut cokelat, meski ada pula yang berambut merah dan pirang. Mereka mengenakan armour dari bahan kulit tebal dalam warna-warna gelap. Persenjataan mereka lengkap, namun ringan dan ringkas. Dilihat dari keadaan ini, daripada menyerang langsung, para Elf ini tampak seperti akan melakukan aksi penyelinapan.

"Hir nin Glorfindel!" seorang Ellon berambut pirang menyapa Glorfindel, lalu mendatangi trio Harry. Apa yang ia lakukan selanjutnya membuat Harry terkejut bukan kepalang, karena tanpa basa-basi lagi Sang Peri langsung mendekapnya erat.

"Mithrandir ..." Ellon itu berujar gemetar, seolah menahan tangis. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Harry hanya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Haldir sahabatku," Glorfindel menegur lembut Sang Peri. "Tenangkan dirimu dan marilah kita bicara."

Perlahan Haldir melepaskan Harry. Momen itu membuat Harry menangkap beberapa detail yang tadinya tak sempat ia perhatikan. Seperti armour Haldir, yang berbeda dari Elf yang lain, baik dalam rupa maupun warna. Penampilannya yang lusuh, dan wajah memucat putus asa. Caranya berdiri pun tampak ganjil, seolah ada luka yang tengah ia tahan.

'Bukan Peri Mirkwood ... mengalami cedera ... kemungkinan besar satu dari Elf yang diserang kawanan Orc ...'

Dugaan Harry tak keliru.

Setelah menenangkan diri, Haldir menuturkan kisahnya. Ia adalah Elf dari Lothlorien, yang diutus untuk mencari Mithrandir di tapal batas Greenwood dengan Dol Guldur atas perintah Lady Galadriel. Haldir berangkat dengan sebuah tim kecil beranggotakan adik lelakinya Rumil, Adanion, dan seorang Elleth bernama Faelwen. Namun sungguh malang ... dalam pemantauan yang terlalu dekat dengan Dol Guldur, mereka disergap oleh segerombolan Orc. Terjadi pertarungan sengit, akan tetapi Elf Lothlorien ini kalah jumlah. Menyadari para Orc menginginkan mereka hidup-hidup, dan cepat atau lambat regunya akan tertangkap, saat sebuah kesempatan datang Haldir langsung meninggalkan pertempuran. Ia terluka, akan tetapi berhasil meloloskan diri dan tak menyia-nyiakan waktu mencari bantuan. Beruntung ia berpapasan dengan regu jagawana tenggara Kerajaan Eryn Galen, yang dipimpin Pangeran Legolas, dan kaptennya Tauriel.

Selama bercerita, Haldir terbata-bata. Ia tertunduk malu dan penuh sesal, tak pelak lagi karena keputusannya untuk mundur dari pertempuran. Elf yang lain memandanginya dengan kasihan, tak ada satupun yang menghakiminya, namun Haldir tetap merasa buruk. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri sebagai pengecut, pecundang. Harry merasa pandangan itu perlu dikoreksi.

"Kau melakukan tindakan yang tepat, Haldir," ujar Harry, dengan nada yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menenangkan bawahannya sewaktu masih menjabat sebagai Kepala Dinas Auror. "Coba bayangkan kalau kau ikut tertangkap. Takkan ada harapan."

Haldir terdiam, gemetaran. Pangeran Legolas menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, mencoba menghibur.

"Sangat bersyukur bisa menjumpaimu, Mithrandir," kata Legolas. Harry menangkap kesan kalau Sang Pangeran cukup mengenal Gandalf Si Kelabu, seperti halnya Glorfindel dan Haldir, sementara Peri yang lain tidak begitu. "Dan aku pun meminta maaf atas kecerobohan kami tadi," Sang Ellon melanjutkan.

Seorang Elf Silvan mengawasi Harry dengan rasa bersalah; rupanya dia-lah yang tadi melepas panah tanpa pikir panjang. Harry hanya tersenyum seraya mengibaskan tangan.

"Tak apa, sama sekali tidak masalah. Nah, sekarang ke pokok permasalahan. Aku yakin kalian berkumpul di sini untuk melakukan misi penyelamatan?"

Legolas mengesah. "Begitulah maksud kami. Akan tetapi kami tak tahu dari mana harus memulai. Reruntuhan benteng begitu luas, sedangkan kekuatan Orc tidak diketahui."

"Bagus kalian masih di sini!" celetuk Ron, membuat beberapa Elf membelalak kaget padanya, takjub melihat ada burung hantu bisa berbicara. "Jangankan dua puluh orang, satu pasukan menyerbu Dol Guldur pun belum tentu bisa masuk, apalagi keluar dengan selamat!"

"Mengapa begitu?" Elleth berambut merah, Kapten Tauriel, bertanya dengan agak menantang.

Ron hendak menjawab, tetapi Harry mengangkat tangannya. Saat masih bekerja di Departemen Auror, Ron biasa melihat gestur semacam ini setiap kali Harry akan memberi briefing, hingga secara otomatis ia menumpahkan perhatian pada sahabat sekaligus iparnya itu. Bahkan hingga kini, walau di balik penyamaran dengan jubah kusut dan kelabu, wibawa Harry sebagai pemimpin tidak luntur. Kuat dan penuh otoritas. Tak cuma Ron, para Peri Hutan, bahkan Legolas yang seorang Pangeran pun menatapnya dengan khidmat.

Harry mengeluarkan Magical Globe-nya. "Lihat baik-baik!" ia berkata, sebelum mengaktifkan Bola Dunia Sihir itu dan melakukan pencarian.

Selain bisa mencari tempat, Hermione juga merancang benda sihir itu agar dapat menemukan orang. Selama ada nama, maka siapapun bisa diselisik. Mantra yang digunakan juga sangat sederhana, hanya Revelio sembari menyebutkan nama mereka yang dicari. Dalam waktu singkat Harry menemukan sebuah ruang bawah tanah dan menampilkannya. Tetapi betapa menakutkan hologram yang terproyeksi.

Meski dalam penawanan, tiga Elf Lothlorien; Rumil, Adanion dan Faelwen, masih mengupayakan perlawanan. Namun sungguh mahal harga yang mereka bayar! Rumil terluka parah. Lengannya patah saat ia memberontak dari kerumunan Orc yang mencoba memberangus dan merantainya. Adanion tak kalah menyedihkan. Armour-nya hancur, punggungnya tercabik-cabik oleh sabetan cambuk berduri sementara ia mengamuk membabi buta, berusaha mencapai teman-temannya. Faelwen, yang paling malang. Ia sudah di ambang batas ketahanannya. Didera tanpa henti sampai nyaris hilang sadar, lalu diseret ke sudut ruangan dan dilucuti ....

Seruan ngeri dan berang terdengar di sekeliling Harry. Haldir makin pucat dan menggigil; bukan karena takut tapi karena dipenuhi kemurkaan. Beberapa Elf pun tampak emosi; Tauriel bahkan tanpa sadar menghunus belatinya lantaran geram.

Harry memadamkan Globe Sihirnya. Tak pernah ia merasa begitu jijik akan sesuatu melebihi rasa jijiknya terhadap Orc, namun ia menekan amarahnya.

"Haldir dan para pemanah tetap tinggal di sini dan memantau. Begitu misi usai, aku akan mengirim isyarat pada kalian. Bila tanda ini datang, tinggalkan tempat ini! Jika tak ada sinyal apapun ... berarti misi gagal," ujar Harry. Nada bicaranya tak dapat diganggu gugat. Ia bahkan tak memberi ruang bagi Haldir untuk memprotes.

"Sisanya, ikut aku!"

Para Elf Silvan kebingungan. Mereka ingin mengikuti Harry, tetapi mereka ingat Legolas adalah pimpinan mereka. Sang Pangeran sendiri dilanda keraguan, namun ketika melihat kesediaan Glorfindel yang mengiringi Si Penyihir dengan langkah-langkah pasti, ia pun terbujuk.

Dipandu oleh Ron, para Elf ini berkumpul dalam lingkaran, tangan bertaut satu sama lain. Dalam kondisi normal, mungkin hal ini menggelikan, tapi raut wajah Harry membuat Peri-Peri Hutan ini memendam keheranan mereka.

"Saudara-saudara sekalian, tujuan kita adalah menyelamatkan para tawanan," Harry menyampaikan amanat terakhir. "Begitu masuk, amankan target, lalu berkumpul kembali dalam formasi seperti ini agar kami bisa membawa kalian keluar. Jangan buang masa untuk duel yang tak perlu. Paham?"

"Ini tidak akan nyaman," Ron ikut memperingatkan. "Karena itu, tenangkan diri dan kosongkan pikiran kalian, percaya saja padaku dan Ha ... err, Mithrandir! Hanya butuh sesaat, jadi ... kalian tenang saja, ya?"

Tauriel tak dapat lagi membendung rasa penasarannya, walau ia merelaksasi diri dan menghapus kecurigaan. "Kalian belum memberitahu kami, kita akan masuk dan keluar dengan cara apa?"

Harry tersenyum, tapi alih-alih meneduhkan senyuman itu malah membuat bulu kuduk Tauriel berdiri.

"Tentu saja dengan sihir, nona Elf ..."

Lebih cepat dari mata mengedip, mereka lesap dalam Disapparation.

***

Semasa kecil, Legolas pernah sekali bertemu badai. Bukan kiasan, melainkan benar-benar angin puting-beliung.

Ia asyik bermain di kebun belakang istana kala itu, ketika bayu bertiup membawa isyarat badai. Legolas tahu harusnya ia kembali ke istana untuk berlindung, tapi keingin-tahuannya begitu besar. Logika, ia abaikan.

Ditemani kawan sepermainannya, Edenost dan Tauriel, yang sama nekad seperti dirinya, tiga Elfling ini lalu diam-diam memanjat pohon tertinggi di belakang istana. Ingin melihat pusaran angin ribut dari dekat.

Tegang dan mengasyikkan pada mulanya. Angin begitu keras dan dingin lagi tak terbendung, sampai-sampai pohon di mana tiga Peri kecil bandel ini menonton terguncang oleh kekuatannya. Tapi kemudian terjadi petaka. Secara tak terduga topan menggempur, lebih terasa bak dinding batu raksasa dibanding udara yang mengembus. Dahan pijakannya patah, Legolas jatuh lalu terisap angin.

Tauriel menjerit, menangkap tangan Si Pangeran cilik, sementara Edenost mati-matian mempertahankan mereka semua agar tak terserap angin puyuh. Itulah pertama kalinya Legolas mengalami ketakutan yang teramat dahsyat. Tubuhnya melambung layaknya terbang, andai Tauriel dan Edenost tak menahannya, ia sudah lenyap terbawa angin.

Petualangan itu berakhir melegakan. Ayahanda Legolas, Raja Thranduil, dan ayah angkat Tauriel, Galion Si Kepala Pelayan Istana, menemukan mereka. Elfling-Elfling ini segera diselamatkan. Legolas dan teman-temannya begitu terguncang hingga orangtua mereka menahan lidah, lebih mengutamakan menghibur ketimbang menegur. Tetapi tidak berarti kenakalan ini dilupakan. Selama sebulan penuh, trio Elf yang kemudian dikenal sebagai biang onar kerajaan ini dilarang keluar istana sebagai hukuman.

Menilik keadaan saat ini, Sihir Perpindahan Tempat dalam sekejap mata yang dirapal Mithrandir, tak ubahnya dengan badai yang menghantam.

Legolas tak dapat bernapas. Badannya disentak maju, cepat dan keras. Sesaat ia kehilangan tempat berpijak, kehilangan pegangan. Warna demi warna membaur tak jelas menyakitkan matanya. Tetapi sesaat kemudian, apa-apa yang hilang itu kembali dengan sekaligus dan serta-merta kepadanya.

Legolas terengah, namun tak ada waktu untuk berihat. Mithrandir mengentakkan tongkatnya ke lantai. Ruangan berguncang, Orc-Orc terpelanting, pertempuran pecah kemudian.

Dari sudut matanya, Legolas melihat kawan karibnya sejak kecil, Tauriel dan Edenost, bahu membahu membebaskan Faelwen. Legolas sendiri membantai Orc tanpa banyak pikir, sedang Glorfindel di depannya berhasil mengamankan Rumil. Peri Silvan yang lain telah pula mendapatkan Adanion, dan sesuai rencana Si Penyihir, regu penolong ini kembali ke formasi lingkaran dengan membawa target penyelamatan, bersiap-siap melantaskan perpindahan tempat untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Mithrandir menggamit tangannya, dan lagi-lagi sensasi bak dihisap angin puyuh itu dialami Legolas. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha menguatkan diri, tetapi tiba-tiba pegangan Mithrandir terenggut darinya.

Membuka mata, napas habis dan penglihatan berkunang-kunang, rombongan Elf ini tiba di kebun pada halaman depan pondok Istar Deragem Radagast.

Mereka disambut dengan serta-merta oleh Sang Penyihir. Rumil, Faelwen dan Adanion dibawa ke dalam pondok untuk diobati. Kondisi mereka sangat genting. Suasana kacau, sibuk dan penuh kekhawatiran, hingga Legolas baru menyadari sesuatu saat Ron -si burung hantu ajaib, berseru-seru cemas di antara mereka.

Mithrandir tertinggal di Dol Guldur.

 

~~~

(Daro : Halt/ Berhenti.

Hir nin : My Lord/ Tuanku.)


	12. Chapter 12

Suasana di pondok Istar Deragem riuh dan kalang kabut. Dengan gerak cepat bercampur panik Radagast dan para Peri menyiapkan matras darurat untuk Rumil, Adanion, dan Faelwen. Sebagian Elf mengurus obat-obatan, kain perban, mendidihkan air, sementara Radagast dan Peri lainnya menangani cedera yang diderita korban.

Pekik menyayat terdengar dari Rumil ketika Radagast menyambung kembali tulangnya yang patah. Adanion pingsan di saat Glorfindel dan beberapa Ellon membersihkan luka dan berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya. Sedangkan Faelwen antara sadar dan tak sadar, tersedak seperti orang tercekik, wajahnya pucat keabu-abuan. Tauriel dengan kalut berteriak memanggil Edenost. Dalam regu penyelamatan itu ia perempuan satu-satunya, sehingga Faelwen diserahkan padanya, namun kini situasi kelewat darurat untuk memikirkan masalah kepantasan.

Senjata-senjata Orc mengandung racun keji, dan tak pelak lagi ketiga Elf Lothlorien ini teracuni olehnya. Radagast meraup dan membakar segenggam daun Athelas. Harum semerbak seketika memenuhi seisi pondok, disertai gaung gumaman mantra-mantra.

Meski dalam situasi gawat, tetapi pikiran Ron tak berada di Rhosgobel. Rasa dingin mencengkeram perutnya saat ia menyadari Harry tak ada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Ha- apa ada yang melihat Mithrandir?!"

Beberapa Elf menggeleng padanya sambil lalu, sedang yang lain sama sekali tak mendengar, sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Asumsi mengerikan pun timbul di benak Ron. 'Harry tertinggal di Dol Guldur ...'

Seorang Ellon mengambil jeda di antara kesibukan dan mendatangi Ron. Perawakannya tinggi namun lebih semampai dibanding Glorfindel. Dalam keremangan malam rambut pirang platinanya nampak seperti putih. Karena terlalu resah, lama Ron baru menyadari ia adalah Legolas, Pangeran Greenwood.

"Sebelum melakukan Sihir Perpindahan, Mithrandir ada bersamaku, kami bahkan saling berpegangan tangan! Tapi kemudian ia menghilang, seperti ... sesuatu seperti merenggut pegangannya dariku!" Legolas berujar.

'Tertangkap, atau mengalami splinch lalu tersasar entah ke mana!' pikiran-pikiran buruk membombardir Ron. Nalurinya berkata untuk mencari Harry, dan ia hampir menurutkan keinginannya kalau saja Glorfindel tak menghampirinya dengan kecemasan yang lain.

"Haldir dan sisa regu Pangeran Legolas masih menunggu di tapal batas! Entah kapan Mithrandir kembali, tapi kita tak bisa berlama-lama menunggunya datang untuk memberi isyarat pada Haldir bahwa misi berhasil. Elf Greenwood tidak akan gegabah hingga membangkang perintah, namun lain halnya dengan Haldir! Aku takut ia bertindak nekad karena merisaukan adik dan teman-temannya."

Ron hampir membentak Glorfindel yang seolah tak khawatir sedikitpun mengenai nasib Harry, tapi kemudian ia sadar ... Glorfindel tidak tahu bahwa Mithrandir yang sekarang sebenarnya adalah Harry yang menyamar. Di mata Glorfindel, Gandalf mungkin penyihir hebat yang tak terkalahkan hingga tak perlu dicemaskan. 'Ia tidak tahu-menahu siapa itu Harry Potter ...'

Ron memejamkan mata dan menekan perasaannya. Dulu, sewaktu masih tergabung dalam Departemen Auror, ia adalah Wakil Harry, yang merupakan Kepala Dinas. Apabila Harry absen, maka otoritas dan tanggung jawab teralih padanya. Dengan memikirkan itu, sembari mengharapkan hal positif bagi Harry, Ron mengambil keputusan.

Ia merapal mantra Patronus.

Selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, cintanya pada Hermione membuat Patronus Ron serupa anjing Terrier, yang gemar mengejar berang-berang yang jadi wujud Patronus Hermione. Sampai saat ini pertalian asmaranya dengan Hermione tak berubah, akan tetapi Patronusnya kini berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Mengambil rupa yang sama dengan penampakannya sekarang; seekor burung hantu.

Tak ada waktu untuk termangu, Ron merekam pesannya pada Patronus. "Haldir, adik dan teman-temanmu telah berhasil diselamatkan. Sekarang mereka tengah dirawat di pondok Istar Radagast di Rhosgobel. Pangeran Legolas dan regunya juga berkumpul di sini, jadi kalian tak perlu lagi menunggu di tapal batas!"

Dengan hati masygul Ron mengamati si burung hantu cahaya melesat bak meteor di antara rimbunan daun dan gelapnya malam.

Suara-suara ketakutan menyeru pada Radagast membuat perhatiannya teralih. Ron tercekat saat menyadari kegalauannya telah membuatnya lalai. Radagast tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri Faelwen yang seakan-akan tengah menghadapi sakratul maut, meninggalkan Rumil dan Adanion yang juga tak kalah kritis. Legolas dan Glorfindel seketika berbalik, kembali dalam kesibukan merawat pasien.

Ron melayang perlahan mendekati Faelwen. Luka di tubuh Elleth itu memang parah, akan tetapi teror yang memangsa jiwanya jauh melebihi derita fisiknya. Wajah Faelwen terlihat seperti orang yang menerima kecupan Dementor, hingga tanpa pikir panjang, Ron sekali lagi mengucap mantra Patronus.

Sayap-sayap putih membentang, merengkuh Faelwen. Asap hitam terlepas dari mulut Si Elleth malang, lalu musnah diembus angin perak. Wangi Athelas menguat, pondok Radagast dibanjiri sinar lembut, seolah pagi telah datang; pagi di mana masa-masa damai dan kemurnian melingkupi Arda.

Ron berusaha mengingat-ingat mantra penyembuh yang biasa digunakan Luna Lovegood untuk merawat anggota Auror yang terluka oleh Sihir Hitam di masa lampau, saat sebuah naluri terbit di hatinya. Sama seperti bernapas, sama seperti secara alamiah ia memahami kicauan burung Robin baru-baru ini, Pengetahuan itu bangkit. Middle Earth bukan Bumi. Di sini, bahkan seandainya tak ada mantra sekalipun, selama ia berkehendak, selama tekadnya bulat, Magis akan mematuhinya.

Ron mengembuskan sihir ke dahi Faelwen, seraya membayangkan kesembuhan. Luka-luka Sang Elleth menutup; daging yang terkoyak menjalin, tulang belulang yang retak menyatu, kulit yang terkelupas merekat. Sekujur tubuhnya bereaksi, beregenerasi, dan kendati menyakitkan -Faelwen tak henti berteriak hingga suaranya habis, meronta liar sampai harus dipegangi- Peri wanita itu sembuh.

Setiap pasang mata memandang terbelalak pada Faelwen, yang masuk ke pondok dalam keadaan memyedihkan, babak belur berdarah-darah dan nyaris mati, kini terlelap damai. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa terhadapnya. Amat disayangkan, walau lukanya pulih, namun bilur-bilur halus tertinggal menodai kulit polosnya.

Ron berdeham dan bersemu merah saat menyadari Faelwen tak mengenakan apa-apa. Ia mentransfigurasi sehelai kain yang teronggok di lantai menjadi selimut dan menutupi tubuh Sang Elleth.

Pemandangan itu menyentak semua orang dari keterpakuan. Lengang sesaat pecah jadi keributan baru. Radagast dan beberapa Elf berseru-seru, mendesak agar Ron juga menyembuhkan Rumil dan Adanion, sampai ia kewalahan dibuatnya.

***

Dalam hidup, seringkali rencana tak berjalan mulus. Harry sudah tak asing lagi dengan simpang siur alur takdir.

Saat Orc menerkam dan merenggutnya dari lingkaran Disapparition, Harry bersigap menghadapi konflik seorang diri. Harapan yang ia punya hanyalah semoga sihir yang dimiliki Ron cukup untuk membawa semua orang dengan selamat ke kediaman Radagast. Ia tak mencemaskan nasibnya. Orc di penjara bawah tanah Dol Guldur boleh saja menang jumlah, tapi mereka kalah tanding.

Harry tak bermurah hati sedikitpun.

Pertarungan baru berakhir beberapa saat yang lalu, akan tetapi bau darah dan mayat yang bergelimpangan seolah telah terbengkalai selama berbulan-bulan. Sangit, menyengat, memuakkan. Harry berbalik, hendak ber-Disapparate, tatkala sekelebat bayangan melintas. Ia pun mengejar sosok itu, bahkan sempat berniat menghabisinya, namun sosok mencurigakan itu tidak nampak seperti Orc.

'Immobulus!'

Makhluk itu bergeming sekaku patung batu saat terkena Sihir Pembeku. Dengan waspada Harry mendatanginya.

Tinggi sosok itu hanya mencapai pinggang Harry. Penampilannya compang-camping. Rambut dan janggutnya kusut-masai. Satu kakinya terlihat membengkok dengan ganjil, seolah pernah patah namun sembuh dengan cara yang keliru. Bau bangkai menguar darinya, akan tetapi makhluk ini hidup, dan bukan pula Orc. Matanya yang cuma tinggal sebelah membelalak pada Harry dalam ketakutan dan kegilaan.

Walau sulit dikenali, Harry menduga kalau makhluk ini adalah Dwarf. Ia tidak tahu apakah Kurcaci ini adalah tawanan ataukah budak musuh, hingga ia membiarkan mantra pembekunya terpancang.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sang Istar.

Si Kurcaci mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Harry mengernyit sewaktu melihat lendir hitam menjijikkan menetes dari lubang kosong tempat di mana satu mata Si Dwarf pernah ada. Bila diperhatikan, Khazad ini juga meninggalkan jejak darah bercampur lendir dan nanah dalam pelariannya. Mengerikan. Menyedihkan. Karena iba, Harry memutus mantra Immobulus-nya.

Dwarf itu jatuh ke lantai. "Thar ... kun ..." ia merintih serak. Harry hanya mengawasinya.

"Tharkun!" Dwarf itu merintih lagi. Kali ini ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Harry, seolah memanggil. Sadarlah Harry, yang disebut sebagai Tharkun itu adalah dirinya.

Ia berlutut di dekat Si Kurcaci, mengabaikan bau memuakkan dari tubuh makhluk mengenaskan itu. "Kau mengenalku? Siapa kau?"

Namun Dwarf itu tak menjawab. Ia meringkuk dan menggigil. Harry mengamati sekelilingnya, mengerti betul tak ada untungnya berlama-lama di wilayah musuh. Ia melihat dedaunan kering yang bertebaran di lantai benteng, lantas mengubahnya menjadi jubah. Dengan itu ia menyelimuti tubuh Sang Kurcaci, sebelum menggendongnya dan ber-Apparate ke pondok Radagast.

Wangi yang asing menyambut kedatangannya. Satu atau dua Elf terlonjak kaget melihat Harry yang mewujud dari udara kosong, namun tak begitu ekstrem sampai harus memanahnya di tempat.

Glorfindel adalah yang pertama menyapanya. "Akhirnya kau kembali, Mithrandir!"

Harry tersenyum menanggapi ekspresi lega pada raut wajah Sang Ellon, meski agak kaku. Ketegangan masih mengalir dalam nadinya. "Semua selamat?" Ia mengedarkan pandangan, mengabsen tiap wajah.

"Ya!" Glorfindel menyahut, secara naluriah memberi laporan layaknya prajurit memberitakan warta kepada pimpinan. "Semua tiba dengan selamat. Elf Lothlorien sudah diobati dan dirawat. Haldir pun telah diberitahu ..." tetapi Glorfindel kemudian terdiam dan ragu-ragu.

Harry menatapnya dengan tajam. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Sedih dan bingung, Glorfindel menjawab, "Istar Ron ... menyembuhkan ketiga Elf Lothlorien yang terluka dengan sihirnya, tetapi setelah itu ..." ia tak meneruskan kata-katanya, hanya memalingkan muka.

Harry mengikuti arah pandangan Sang Ellon dan tertegun sewaktu menemukan Ron terbaring diatas hamparan selimut wol. Tidak dalam wujud burung hantunya, melainkan membeku jadi patung berlian.

Tanpa kata Harry beranjak. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, buku-buku jarinya terasa dingin. Sorot matanya ganar, tak lepas dari Ron namun juga jauh ke masa silam. Menerawang sebuah kenangan yang dalam terkubur ....

-Ginny dan Hermione saling rangkul. Pilu dalam isak tangis. Pucat dan gemetar, Harry melangkah paling depan. Beriringan bersama saudara-saudara iparnya, mengusung peti jenazah.

Di hari kedua di bulan Maret, saat bunga-bunga mulai terjaga dari tidur panjang, Ron malah terlelap. Padahal baru semalam ia merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-51. Padahal kotak hadiah dari Harry belum sempat ia buka. Seperti angin, ia masuk ke dalam hidup Harry tanpa diduga, dan pergi tanpa cerita ....

Harry mencapai sisi Ron dengan napas memburu. Mata hijaunya berpendar bak nyala api Floo di perapian. Melihat Ron terbujur kaku, ia tak dapat berpikir, seolah benaknya ikut pula membatu.

Sayup-sayup, suara Radagast sampai ke telinganya. Membujuk, menghibur. "Tenanglah, Gandalf. Aku sudah memeriksa keadaannya, dan rupanya ia kelelahan. Perubahannya memang mengejutkan, akupun tak begitu mengerti bagaimana bisa ... tapi pada waktunya ia akan pulih! Seperti beruang yang tertidur di musim dingin, ia tengah menghemat dan mengumpulkan energi. Yah, tak mengherankan juga. Magis yang ia kerahkan untuk kesembuhan ketiga Elf Lothlorien tidaklah sedikit ..."

Harry memandang Si Jubah Coklat, tak sadar dan tak peduli napas terkesiap Sang Kakek saat bersitatap dengannya. "Ron ... masih hidup?"

Radagast terbata-bata mengiyakan. Kelegaan serta-merta menerpa Harry hingga ia terduduk lemas.

Suara erangan membuyarkan suasana, dan Harry teringat pada Dwarf terluka yang masih berada dalam rangkulannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Ron dengan enggan. Tiada hal yang ia inginkan saat ini selain menunggui sahabat sekaligus iparnya itu, namun ia tak punya pilihan. Ada yang lebih membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Siapa itu, Gandalf?" Radagast bertanya, mengawasi sosok mungil yang didekap Si Penyihir Kelabu.

"Aku menemukannya di Dol Guldur, kurasa iapun tertawan di sana," jawab Harry. "Bantu aku, Radagast. Dwarf ini terluka."

Selekasnya Radagast menghamparkan sehelai gebar dari bahan bulu, dan Harry merebahkan Dwarf itu ke atasnya. Glorfindel yang melihat, mendatangi mereka, diikuti Legolas. Tanpa banyak tanya kedua Ellon ini membantu membawakan air bersih dan menyiapkan obat-obatan.

Harry menyingkap baju buruk yang dipakai Si Kurcaci, hendak memeriksa seberapa parah kondisinya. Bau bangkai tercium semakin tajam, namun kini Harry tahu apa penyebabnya.

Demi melihat keadaan Khazad itu, Legolas mundur dari ruangan; ngeri dan mual. Glorfindel menekap mulut dan hidungnya, matanya terbelalak diliputi horor. Adapun Radagast terpaku, memucat dan nyaris pingsan.

Ibarat boneka patchwork, begitulah rupa Si Dwarf malang. Tangan dan kakinya yang asli diamputasi dan ditransplantasi dengan organ yang berbeda; tangan dan kaki makhluk lain yang telah mati dan rusak. Nanah dan lendir gelap tak henti merembes dari bekas-bekas luka jahitannya. Borok dan keropeng menutupi sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia takkan sempat melihat matahari terbit. Tidak setelah Harry mendengar panggilan gaib yang ditujukan pada Sang Kurcaci, jauh dari kedalaman Balairung Arwah Sang Maut.

***

Dari hari ke hari, Eryn Galen kian menggelap, namun perayaan di istana Rajanya, Thranduil, malah semakin meriah.

Di mata kerabatnya kaum Sindar dan rakyatnya Elf Silvan, tak ada yang aneh dengan itu. Mendiang Raja Oropher, Ayahanda Thranduil, juga terkenal sebagai penyelenggara pesta yang handal. Namun begitu Peri-Peri yang lain, dari kaum Noldor, Vanyar, Teleri, hingga Peredhil dari Imladris merasa bingung sekaligus prihatin. Tidakkah seharusnya Thranduil lebih peka terhadap wilayah kedaulatannya? Di masa-masa kelam penuh marabahaya mengapa Sang Raja malah berleha-leha dan foya-foya?

Pada mulanya, Galion Si Kepala Pelayan juga berpendapat sama. Greenwood sudah diujung tanduk, bahkan dalam peta namanya telah berganti menjadi Mirkwood; Hutan Kegelapan. Tiada hari tanpa ketegangan, dan hampir setiap saat Galion bertanya-tanya. Sewaktu memeluk putri angkatnya Tauriel, akankah itu jadi dekapan yang terakhir? Ia sungguh tak setuju dengan sikap junjungannya yang seolah meremehkan situasi. Asyik menenggelamkan diri dalam manisnya anggur dan kesenangan sesaat.

Galion mengabdi pada keluarga Raja sudah tiga generasi; ada saat-saat ia tak lagi segan dan mengkritik majikannya dengan tajam. Suatu kali, pada sebuah perhelatan di malam terang bulan, ia menumpahkan segala kegelisahan dan frustasinya akan masa depan kerajaan. Ia bahkan menuduh Thranduil telah lalai dalam pesta pora hingga negara di ambang bahaya.

Galion ingat bagaimana Thranduil tergelak menanggapi protesnya kala itu, mungkin sudah separo mabuk oleh setengah barel Dorwinion. Ia ingat betapa marahnya ia sampai-sampai terpikir untuk memberontak, namun kemudian Thranduil bak tersadar. Kata-kata Sang Raja setelah itu sungguh di luar perkiraan ....

"Setiap hari, rakyat kita berhadapan dengan taring berbisa laba-laba iblis. Entah jamuan mana yang akan jadi perayaan mereka yang terakhir," Thranduil berkata lembut. Matanya berkilat, bagai kolam air yang diterpa cahaya. Tenggorokan Galion tercekat melihatnya.

"Seandainya harus berpisah, marilah berpisah dalam canda dan tawa. Bagaimana menurutmu, Galion?"

Di kemudian hari, tak ada lagi kritik ataupun pertanyaan. Galion hanya mengeluarkan barel demi barel anggur terbaik istana, mempersiapkan daging hewan buruan untuk dijadikan hidangan istimewa, dan memastikan pesta kali ini jauh lebih baik dari hari kemarin. Untuk merayakan kebersamaan, mengukir kenangan, karena hari esok siapa yang tahu ....

"Mmh, Galion. Mengapa daging panggang kali ini jauh lebih liat dari biasanya?"

Suara dalam bernada malas dan penuh keluhan mengusik lamunan Galion. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Rajanya duduk bertelekan siku dengan kedua kaki terangkat ke meja. Jubah pestanya sudah berantakan tak karuan, mahkota puspa perak musim seminya merosot miring. Sama sekali tidak anggun dan tak berkelas. 'Begitu mabuk bahkan Raja pun bisa jadi berandal pasar!' Dengan tak sedap hati Galion menghampiri meja Thranduil.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan daging panggangnya, Paduka Yang Mulia," Galion menurunkan kaki Sang Majikan dari atas meja. Thranduil terkekeh; berusaha memperbaiki letak mahkota di kepalanya yang entah mengapa malah terus-terusan melorot. Galion mengamati, tak terkesan sedikitpun, sambil berpikir sebuah pasak dan satu hantaman palu cukup untuk membuat tiara itu bertahan di tempatnya.

"Bukankah Tauriel yang memimpin perburuan tadi pagi? Hmh, anak itu ... selalu saja memanah menjangan yang terlalu tua!" protes Thranduil.

"Menjangan yang diburu oleh Tauriel adalah hewan yang sudah cukup umur! Kalaupun dagingnya masih terlalu keras, malahan bagus. Hamba dengar Paduka sering mengertakkan gigi di majelis permusyawaratan, sedikit daging alot tentunya baik untuk melonggarkan rahang yang tegang!"

"Uuh ... tapi aku ingin makan daging merak ..."

"Burung merak hanya boleh dihidangkan saat Hari Raya! Jangan manja dan jangan menyisakan makanan!"

"Daging merak ..."

Galion berdecak. Ia lalu memotong seekor burung pegar goreng dan menyajikannya ke piring, kemudian menuangkan saus gurih ke atasnya. "Silakan, Yang Mulia."

"Daging merak?"

"Burung pegar."

"Ini pengkhianatan! Konspirasi!"

"Memang masalahnya di mana? 'Kan sesama burung!"

"Hati-hati, Galion! Seorang Raja bisa saja tidak membayarkan gaji pelayannya!"

"Hati-hati juga, Yang Mulia. Kunci gudang makanan dan gudang anggur, semua dipegang Kepala Pelayan!"

Thranduil meratapi isi piringnya dengan dramatis. Galion hanya mendengus menanggapinya.

Malam telah larut, tapi jamuan makan yang diadakan di taman bunga istana terus memanas. Guci demi guci anggur membuat lidah lebih luwes berceloteh dan gestur tubuh semakin berani. Gelak tawa terdengar lantang, lagu dan tari-tarian semakin ekspresif. Galion sama sekali tak cemas suasana akan lepas kendali. Ia mengawasi pesta sepanjang hidupnya, ia tahu kapan harus menarik rem.

Yang ia cemaskan adalah Biang Onar Kerajaan. Sampai saat ini, Pangeran Legolas, Tauriel dan Edenost tidak kunjung menampakkan batang hidung. Padahal harusnya giliran patroli mereka telah berakhir.

Rupanya Thranduil pun memikirkan hal yang sama. "Mana anak-anak bandel itu?" ujarnya, setelah menghabiskan seporsi burung pegar goreng dan segelas penuh Dorwinion. "Bukankah seharusnya mereka hadir berjam-jam yang lalu? Aku harus menunjukkan pada Tauriel sealot apa menjangan hasil tangkapannya. Siapa tahu besok akan ada daging merak di meja hidangan ..."

Galion memutar bola matanya. "Terkecuali Dewa Pemburu Orome datang bertandang, takkan ada merak di piring siapapun besok!"

Dalam hiruk-pikuk pesta, seorang prajurit menyelinap dengan hati-hati. Berusaha keras agar tak menarik perhatian, ia menghampiri meja Raja melalui temaramnya bayang-bayang. Gerak-geriknya amat kikuk, jelas ia serdadu muda yang baru bertugas. Thranduil memperhatikannya dengan agak geli sementara Galion cuma mengesah panjang. Namun sikap keduanya berubah serius tatkala Si Prajurit melapor.

Dan alangkah mengejutkan laporan yang disampaikan itu! Tentang Elf Lothlorien yang melintas batas dan tertangkap Orc di Dol Guldur, diikuti misi penyelamatan dahsyat yang diprakarsai seorang Penyihir ... Galion terpana sedangkan Rajanya berdiam diri dengan kening berkerut. Pantas saja Pangeran Legolas dan teman-temannya tak datang ke perhelatan.

Si Prajurit muda mengakhiri laporannya dengan mewartakan situasi terakhir. Elf Lothlorien dan regu Sang Pangeran kini berada di kediaman Penyihir Deragem Radagast. Laporan usai, Thranduil membiarkan tamtamanya berlalu. Ia tak lagi tampak mabuk, malahan awas dan siaga. "Galion, siapkan keberangkatan ke Rhosgobel. Jangan menimbulkan keributan, aku tidak mau perayaan ini sampai terganggu."

"Siap laksanakan, Yang Mulia."

"Aku akan menyusulmu dalam duapuluh menit."

Galion menjura, lalu meninggalkan pesta tanpa dikesan.

***

Thranduil melewatkan masa kecilnya dengan menjelajahi seisi Eryn Galen. Ia tahu tiap persimpangan. Bagian hutan mana saja yang berbunga dan berbuah, pada tiap-tiap musimnya. Ia bahkan bisa membedakan pohon oak yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Ia tak butuh peta; hutan ini sama seperti istananya. Berkuda melaluinya dalam malam berkabut tanpa penerangan sama sekali tak masalah bagi Sang Raja.

Sesungguhnya keseluruhan Greenwood bukanlah kekuasaan Thranduil. Ia hanya merajai sebagian besarnya. Rhosgobel yang ditinggali Radagast, pesisir luar belantara yang dihuni Skin Changer, daerah terkelam rimba di mana koloni Dark Elf berdiam menyepi, tidak termasuk wilayahnya. Akan tetapi karena rakyatnya Peri Silvan dan Sindar tersebar di seantero hutan, Thranduil merasa keamanan Eryn Galen adalah tanggung jawabnya sepenuhnya.

Kemudian dibentuklah Pasukan Jagawana yang disebarkan ke delapan penjuru mata angin.

Sebut saja kebijakan itu bak firasat, karena tak lama setelah patroli hutan diberlakukan, monster-monster buas dalam bentuk laba-laba raksasa menyusup dan merampok kedamaian wana. Aura jahat meracuni dan mencemari belantara. Beberapa kali Wraith keji ikut pula menghantui. Tak terhitung seberapa banyak korban yang berjatuhan.

Paparan situasi genting ini membuat Thranduil sadar menyiagakan regu jagawana saja tidak cukup. Ia pun berupaya menghimpun rakyatnya, agar bermukim di bawah naungan kerajaan, dalam rangka menepat-gunakan sistem perlindungan. Walau demikian, seketat apapun penjagaan selalu ada celah. Sekeras apapun daya, selalu tak pernah cukup.

Thranduil tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan Dol Guldur, namun pergulatan sehari-hari dalam kedaulatannya terus memecah konsentrasinya. Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa kerajaannya hidup bertetangga dengan naga jahat yang bercokol di Erebor, Fire Drake Smaug. Ras Manusia di Kota Danau; kawasan yang rapuh dan lemah dengan penguasa yang korup pun menggantungkan harapan pada lindungan Eryn Galen. Elf penguasa lainnya yaitu Lord Cirdan, Lord Elrond dan Lady Galadriel juga jauh dari jangkauan. Greenwood berdiri sendiri, tetapi menahan dan menopang begitu banyak...

'Tidak cukup. Tak akan pernah cukup ...'

Di Rhosgobel, kabut mulai menipis. Pergeseran bintang di langit menunjukkan waktu telah mencapai tengah malam. Dari kejauhan Thranduil mendapati prajurit jagawananya tengah menanti dengan harap-harap cemas di luar sebarisan pohon oak. Bersama iring-iringannya ia berpacu mencapai destinasi.

Walau kediaman Radagast diselubungi ilusi, Thranduil mengindranya tanpa kesulitan. Dunia Tengah adalah alam Magis, sihir-menyihir bukan hal asing baginya. Terlebih, ada kalanya Thranduil turut menggunakan seni gaib itu.

Tabir pelindung Radagast terasa bagai sutra dingin di jemari, ketika Sang Raja Peri menyibaknya. Diikuti Kepala Pelayannya yang setia dan cerewet, Galion, ia masuk ke halaman rumah Sang Penyihir. Elf Silvan yang tengah duduk-duduk di teras pondok seketika berdiri sewaktu melihatnya. Thranduil menemukan Legolas di antara mereka, dan legalah hatinya.

"Paduka Yang Mulia," Legolas menyambutnya sembari menghormat takzim, segenap bawahannya turut serta.

Thranduil tak memerlukan formalitas. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah mendekap lalu mengomeli putranya habis-habisan, karena bisa-bisanya Legolas bertindak tak bijak. Menerobos daerah berbahaya tanpa pertimbangan, tanpa melapor pada Rajanya terlebih dahulu, 'dan cuma berbekal kepercayaan terhadap Penyihir?!'

Legolas sendiri salah tingkah; ia bisa membaca suasana hati Sang Raja. Pangeran Eryn Galen ini tak berani menatap wajah Ayahandanya, tak pula berani bicara, karena ia tahu betul satu kata darinya akan dibalas Ayahnya dengan seribu kata. Para serdadunya pun merasakan antisipasi yang sama. Mujur nasib mereka, Glorfindel muncul jadi penyelamat.

"Yang Mulia Thranduil!" Glorfindel berseru.

"Lord Glorfindel ..." Thranduil tertegun. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan bersua dengan Lord legendaris dari Gondolin yang kini menetap di Rivendell itu.

Glorfindel mengulas senyum. Meskipun perhatiannya tertuju pada Sang Ellon, Thranduil tahu putra dan regu jagawananya dengan amat perlahan dan hati-hati beringsut menjauh. 'Berlagak memberi tempat pada Glorfindel padahal sebenarnya berniat kabur. Hmph!'

"Entah sudah berapa puluh tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kita bertemu. Sungguh sebuah kehormatan bisa menjumpai Anda lagi, Yang Mulia," ucap Glorfindel.

"Dan sungguh ini kunjungan yang menggembirakan," sahut Thranduil. "Mohon maaf karena kami tak menyiapkan sambutan yang sepantasnya."

"Akulah yang sepatutnya memohon maaf karena datang tanpa diundang. Akan tetapi ada hal mendesak yang harus kuberitakan kepada Yang Mulia."

Alis Thranduil terangkat mendengar kata-kata Glorfindel yang terakhir. "Pesan dari Lord Elrond?"

Glorfindel menggeleng, namun ia tak sempat menjawab. Sesuatu yang menggetarkan terjadi di dalam pondok.

Setitik nur berpijar dalam gulita, dan sesaat berikutnya kupu-kupu cahaya dalam jumlah yang tak terkira bersiur mengudara. Memutari pondok, memenuhi atmosfer. Terlihat lembut, namun menyilaukan, mengubah malam menjadi siang.

Para Peri terbeliak. Thranduil dan para pengiringnya memandang takjub juga jeri; paham bahwa itu adalah Sihir Putih, tapi tak pernah melihat Magis semacam itu dalam tahun-tahun panjang keberadaan mereka sebelumnya. Sementara Glorfindel, Legolas dan regunya, mengenali Jurus ini karena tak lama berselang mereka sempat menyaksikan yang sejenisnya.

Beberapa ekor kupu-kupu cahaya melayang begitu dekat, bahkan menembus tubuh para Elf. Glorfindel terkesiap oleh sensasi hangat dan emosi yang begitu kuat. Wangi Athelas pupus digantikan semerbak lily putih Valinor.

Terdorong kata hati Glorfindel masuk ke pondok. Thranduil menyusulnya karena penasaran. Legolas dan Galion turut menyertai.

Terang benderang. Warna memudar dan tiada tempat bagi bayang-bayang. Mereka melihat seorang Penyihir dalam busana yang amat putih tengah bersimpuh di samping sewujud makhluk yang begitu tragis; Dwarf yang sebagian tubuhnya telah membusuk, tercemar dan terzalimi oleh angkara dan ilmu hitam. Akan tetapi penistaan itu perlahan luruh. Organ-organ tubuhnya yang reput menghitam terkikis terbawa kupu-kupu putih yang beterbangan; tak ubahnya abu yang habis tertiup.

Sejenak lamanya para Elf jadi saksi Pemurnian Ketidaksucian ini. Setelah dikuduskan, sosok asli Dwarf itu terlihat bersih namun juga tak lagi utuh. Mata Glorfindel panas oleh airmata. Ia menyadari makhluk itu, Si Khazad yang merana, tak akan hidup lama.

Cahaya padam dan malam kembali menyelimuti. Si Penyihir Putih kembali terlihat dalam jubah kusamnya yang kelabu; Mithrandir, alias Gandalf Si Abu-Abu. Ia mengusap rambut kusut Sang Kurcaci dengan kelembutan yang menyesakkan hati siapapun yang memandang. Wajahnya ramah, tapi juga sangat sedih.

Dwarf itu menatapnya, senyum lega dan penuh rasa terima kasih tersungging di bibir. Kemudian matanya terpejam, dan pulaslah ia untuk selamanya.

Banyak yang berpikir, sebagai anasir abadi, Elf tak akan paham derita kehilangan oleh kematian. Padahal, justru karena berumur panjang juga dengan vitalitas yang tak pernah berkurang, mereka mengerti betapa rapuhnya jiwa insan fana. Walaupun tak mengenal Dwarf itu, Glorfindel berduka untuknya, sembari berharap segala kebaikan akan mendatangi Sang Kurcaci pada hidup yang selanjutnya.

Akan tetapi, Thranduil, merasakan sentimen yang berbeda.

"Demi Eru ...!" Penguasa Eryn Galen itu berujar gemetar. Pandangannya nanar, karena sekarang ia mengenali Dwarf yang telah berpulang itu. "Raja Thrain!"


	13. Chapter 13

Seperti cadas dalam gua-gua tambangnya, api yang membakar tungku bengkel-bengkel pandai besinya, begitulah Dwarf yang terkenal teguh dan panas hati. Mereka tak mudah percaya, namun sekali setia maka itu untuk selamanya. Dalam berteman, apalagi keluarga, solidaritas bangsa Dwarf sungguh tiada banding. Andai tak sepaham pun Dwarrow tetap akan membela sesamanya ketimbang ras lain. Mereka senang bersama-sama, selalu berusaha untuk bersama-sama. Setiap kelahiran akan dirayakan bak hari besar. Setiap kematian akan disesali dan ditangisi bahkan oleh mereka yang tak punya pertalian darah. Tidak ada Dwarf yang bersendirian. Yang kecil dikelilingi keluarga, yang dewasa disertai kerabatnya, hingga yang berpulang dikebumikan bersama leluhur pendahulunya.

Namun Raja Thrain dari Pegunungan Sunyi dimakamkan di bawah sebatang pohon oak, jauh dari tanah kelahirannya, seorang diri, tanpa seorang kerabat pun yang melayatnya. Ironis, justru para Elf-lah yang mengurus penguburannya. Elf dari Greenwood, yang selama beberapa dekade ini menjadi ras yang paling dibenci oleh bangsa Dwarf, terutama Dwarrow dari Erebor.

Harry memandangi pusara batu Sang Raja Kurcaci, merasa tua, letih dan gagal. "Aku lelah," ia berkata.

Glorfindel dan Radagast mengawasinya, namun tanpa peduli, Harry berbalik ke dalam pondok.

Ron masih membeku dalam wujud patung burung hantu berlian. Harry meraih dan memangku sang sahabat, perasaannya bergejolak tak terkendali. Ia sedih, marah, dan ingin menghilang. Pikirannya kacau, ia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah kejadian kali ini.

Sang Penyihir memejamkan mata. Belas kasih datang padanya, karena di alam mimpi; Taman Lorien Valinor, keluarga dan sahabatnya menyambutnya dengan sukacita.

Ia menemukan Ron tengah terlelap di pangkuan Hermione pada tepian telaga yang dipenuhi teratai emas, ketika Ayah dan Ibunya menghampiri lalu memeluknya.

"Tak apa, 'Nak," James berkata, sementara Lily membelai rambutnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja ..."

Harry menerima janji itu, dan saat Ginny menyongsong dan mendekapnya erat, ia biarkan dirinya larut dalam kedamaian sesaat.

***

Di luar pondok, Radagast dan para Peri Greenwood masih berkumpul mengelilingi pusara Raja Thrain. Pagi telah datang, tapi gelap seolah tetap menggelayut di atmosfer.

Radagast menyeka matanya, melihat ke arah pondok, memikirkan Gandalf. Namun ia tak berniat menyusul. Gandalf dekat dengan semua ras di Dunia Tengah, tentunya ia merasa terpukul akan mangkatnya Thrain yang malang. Siapa yang tidak. Kekejian yang menimpa Putra Durin itu mengguncang perasaan semua orang.

Berpikir tentang Gandalf membuat beberapa hal membingungkan muncul di benaknya, tetapi Radagast menyisihkannya demi melihat wajah murung para Elf. "Ah, lihatlah!" ia mencoba mencairkan bekunya kesunyian. "Sudah pagi. Sarapan, minum teh! Ayo, Glorfindel! Peri-Peri yang baik! Dan mari kita lihat bagaimana keadaan tiga pasien kita!"

Satu per satu para Elf beranjak mengikuti Radagast, melupakan kepiluan dengan menyibukkan diri dalam pekerjaan. Ada yang membelah kayu dan menyiapkan perapian, ada yang mengambil dan menjerang air, ada pula yang memetik sayur-mayur dan buah-buahan. Selagi Radagast sibuk membuat adonan roti di dapur, Glorfindel menyempatkan diri menjenguk Rumil, Faelwen, dan Adanion. Tiga Elf itu masih pulas memulihkan diri; Haldir berada tak jauh, juga lelap dalam penat.

Di teras pondok, Thranduil duduk ditemani putranya Legolas. Galion dengan setia berdiri di sisinya. Menghadap Sang Raja, Tauriel dan Edenost bergantian melaporkan kronologi peristiwa kemarin malam.

Tak habis rasa gamang sewaktu menemukan akhir riwayat Raja Thrain, warta mengenai situasi Dol Guldur kembali membuat Thranduil terhenyak.

"Apa?" ia bertanya, wajahnya membeku selagi tatapannya terpaut pada Tauriel. "Dol Guldur jadi markas Orc?"

Tauriel tertunduk. Tak ada seorangpun yang sanggup bersitatap dengan Sang Raja tatkala emosi menguasai penilaiannya. "Begitulah yang kami saksikan dan temukan, Yang Mulia."

Thranduil memandang Legolas, mencari pembenaran, dan Sang Pangeran mengangguk cemas. "Mithrandir menunjukkan pada kami apa yang tersembunyi di reruntuhan benteng lewat benda sihirnya -semacam Batu Penglihatan Palantir, akan tetapi lebih dahsyat dalam menerawang! Sungguh buruk, Ayahanda! Sepanjang bawah tanah Dol Guldur dipenuhi Orc, dengan bengkel-bengkel yang terus menempa senjata!" kata Legolas.

Thranduil terdiam lama sebelum berujar, "aku harus melihat benda itu ... Batu Palantir, katamu?"

"Mirip, tetapi juga bukan. Mithrandir ..." Legolas mengesah sewaktu teringat wajah lelah Si Penyihir Kelabu. "Kurasa tak bijak mengusiknya sekarang."

Thranduil setuju dan menahan diri, meski batinnya resah bukan kepalang memikirkan kerajaannya. Tindakan apa yang harus ia ambil? Ancaman yang mengganggu rakyatnya jelas-jelas bermuara di Dol Guldur, dan sekarang ... Ia bersandar, mengabaikan keinginan untuk mengurut kening.

"Bagaimana keadaan kontingen dari Dwimordene?" Raja Eryn Galen itu lalu bertanya.

"Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, Yang Mulia," Edenost angkat bicara. "Mereka pulih berkat sihirnya Si Burung Ajaib Ron!" katanya, penuh kekaguman. "Mereka bisa langsung pulang ke Caras Galadhon apabila mereka mau, tentu saja, setelah siuman nanti!"

"Undang mereka ke istana untuk menetap selama beberapa waktu," putus Thranduil setelah menimbang-nimbang. "Juga Mithrandir dan Ron ... lalu Lord Glorfindel dan Radagast! Kita perlu membicarakan masalah Dol Guldur lebih lanjut!"

Sarapan pagi itu dilewatkan dengan muram dan serius. Thranduil tak berlama-lama di pondok Radagast. Usai menyuarakan undangannya pada para Penyihir, Glorfindel, dan Elf Lothlorien, ia bergegas kembali ke istananya. Bersama Galion dan Legolas, dengan diiringi Tauriel dan regu jagawananya.

***

Baru sehari Corintur menjejaki Dunia Tengah, Rajutan Takdir berisi Riwayat Arda dalam seratus tahun ke depan buyar, dengan Benang-Benang Kisah tergulung balik ke roda pintalnya.

Permaisuri Mandos, Vaire Sang Penenun Takdir, terkesima menyaksikan. Hikayat demi hikayat yang tadinya terjalin membentuk sulaman berwarna suram dan buruk terurai, sedangkan yang tadinya terburai tiada harapan, menyambung kembali. Yang sebelumnya statis, mandek ... kini berbelok drastis, saling berpadu, untuk kemudian bergerak menuju arah yang sama sekali tak terduga.

"Lihatlah apa yang Maia-mu perbuat, wahai Mandos!" Vaire berujar seraya menunjuk Riwayat Takdir Arda yang terlukis di sepanjang dinding Balairung Sang Maut. "Lihat bagaimana ia mengubah jalan menuju 'Akhir!'"

Mandos menghampiri Ratunya dan mencermati Hikayat Dunia yang terajut ulang. "Apakah kau kecewa tenunanmu tercerai-berai, Vaire-ku?"

Lady Vaire tertawa sembari mengerlingnya. "Tentu saja tidak! Justru aku merasa senang! Ada begitu sedikit Benang yang membawa perubahan, hingga Kisah dan Tragedi yang sama terus-menerus terjadi. Sedang Corintur ... ia laksana badai! Jejak yang ia toreh mengubah Dunia! Harapan indah ada dalam perjalanan ini, dan sungguh ... aku tak sabar menantikan 'Akhir'-nya." Vaire memeluk lengan suaminya. Namun, senyum di bibirnya meredup.

"Akan tetapi, Tuanku Namo ... aku iba pada Maia-mu."

Mandos menghela napas. "Tak pelak lagi kepedihan dan penat akan terus menderanya. Beban yang ia pikul akan kian berat dan menggunung."

"Dia ada di Lorien saat ini?"

"Ya. Semoga ia memperoleh penghiburan yang layak ia dapatkan. Begitu pula dengan Marquetaro-nya yang setia."

***

Saat membuka mata dan bertatapan dengan Hermione, Ron girang bukan kepalang. Terlebih ia bangun sebagai dirinya yang lama, dan bukannya burung hantu bulat berwarna merah. Ia tak peduli meski ini cuma mimpi, dengan riang ia mendekap istrinya.

"Benar-benar melegakan! Kukira aku akan selamanya jadi burung hantu!" serunya di antara gelak tawa Hermione.

"Burung hantu? Bukannya babi terbang berbulu merah?" ledek Fred, yang datang ke Taman Lorien bersama George dan Luna. Ron melotot, lalu mencipratkan air kolam ke arah kakaknya yang usil itu.

"Ayah dan Ibu titip salam," kata George, mengawasi Fred yang kebasahan dengan geli sebelum menyeringai lebar pada Ron. "Mereka ingin datang tapi tidak jadi," tatapannya kemudian terarah pada Lily dan James Potter. "Sirius dan Professor Snape berkelahi. Lagi."

James mengerang capek sedangkan Lily mengesah panjang.

"Terakhir kami dengar, mereka sudah sampai ke Laut!" Fred melanjutkan laporan kembarannya. "Kalau nasib kita baik, mungkin nanti malam kita dapat oleh-oleh ganggang laut dan cumi-cumi raksasa lagi."

Harry teringat cerita Ron tentang perkelahian Sirius dan Snape dan ia tertawa membayangkan dua orang itu pulang dari laut dengan basah kuyup dan ditempeli ganggang berikut cumi-cumi. Di sebelahnya, Ginny ikut tergelak.

"Hmph! Tak bisa dibiarkan! Jangan sampai ada cumi malang yang terpisah dari keluarganya lagi!" seloroh James seraya bangkit, makin membuat Harry terpingkal-pingkal.

"Tapi cumi bakar madu buatan Molly sangat lezat!" ujar Lily berpikir-pikir. Ia mencium kening Harry dan Ginny dengan sayang sebelum ber-Disapparate bersama suaminya.

"Jadi kepikiran ..." komentar Harry. "Apa tak sebaiknya kita ikut juga? Ibuku sudah pasti akan menghentikan perkelahian Sirius dengan Snape ... tapi aku tak yakin dengan Ayah."

"Mate, kau tak kenal Ibumu sebaik yang kau kira!" sahut Fred. "Justru Ayahmu yang selalu berusaha melerai, Ibumu malah bersorak-sorai di pinggiran!"

Harry melongo, dan teman-temannya tertawa melihat tampangnya. "Bohong!" serunya tak percaya.

"Ibumu juga penyemangat yang sangat inspiratif, Harry," Ginny menimpali. "'Cabut kumisnya, Severus!' 'Buang dia ke laut, Severus!' Yah, yang seperti itulah."

"Bahkan pernah juga, 'tendang bokongnya, Sirius!'" celetuk George.

Kali ini Harry ikut terbahak-bahak bersama para sahabatnya.

Mereka duduk-duduk di tepian danau teratai, di atas rerumputan tebal bak lumut yang begitu hijau dan begitu bersih. Tak ada serangga menjijikkan atau bahkan menyengat, Ron berguling-guling keenakan di atasnya, sampai Fred mendorongnya hingga hampir menggelinding ke dalam kolam.

"Jadi, para Istar yang agung," seru George, memutus konsentrasi Ron yang kemudian asyik memiting leher Fred di pinggir telaga. "Bagaimana kesan-kesan kalian mengenai Dunia Tengah?"

Seketika Ron meninggalkan Fred, lalu dengan menggebu-gebu mulai bercerita. Tentang para Elf, pemandangan gedung dengan arsitektur kuno bak di cerita dongeng, udara yang segar tanpa bau-bauan atau asap polusi, dan flowery speech yang membuat Harry dan kawan-kawan tergelak lagi.

"Dunia itu dipenuhi energi sihir! Saat jadi burung hantu aku memang tak menggunakan tongkat lagi, tapi tak kusangka sihir akan datang dengan begitu mudahnya saat kupanggil. Tak perlu lagi 'swish, swish, and flick!' Aku bahkan bisa melakukan sihir penyembuh sebaik Luna tanpa merapal mantra. Bukankah menakjubkan?" cerita Ron, matanya melebar penuh semangat. "Oh! Aku bahkan mengerti makna kicauan burung!"

Luna meraih setangkai teratai emas dari telaga, lalu menyematkannya ke rambut Ron, yang cuma mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seperti burung hantu. Yang lain memperhatikan sambil tercekikik.

"Selama kalian berpergian," Luna memulai, "kami berkumpul dan mulai meneliti sejarah Arda bersama-sama." Ia memandang Harry yang diam tercenung. "Yang Agung Manwe menganugerahkan Cermin Penglihatan pada kami agar dapat selalu memantau perjalanan kalian."

Ron melongo. "Kalau sudah tahu buat apa tanya tadi?!" serunya gemas pada George yang terkekeh.

"Kau kalau lagi cerita hebohnya seperti lelang pasar ikan," kata Ginny geli. Ron mendelik padanya.

"Omong-omong, rencanamu untuk langsung menuju ke pokok permasalahan bagus sekali, Harry," Hermione berujar.

"Benarkah?" sahut Harry. Wajahnya muram begitu teringat kesulitan yang baru-baru ini ia hadapi.

Hermione menatapnya lembut. "Kita semua menyesalkan tragedi yang menimpa Raja Thrain. Itu kejam dan mengerikan ... tapi Harry, jangan biarkan itu mengacaukan tujuanmu! Kau, juga Ron, harus fokus! Terlebih lagi rute yang kalian pilih, Greenwood, adalah daerah yang teramat genting!"

Dengan sihirnya, Hermione lalu memunculkan sebuah pustaka besar; kitab tebal dengan sampul terbuat dari lempengan mutiara, berdiameter hampir satu meter tentang sejarah Arda.

"Point me Eryn Galen!" seru Hermione, dan kitab itu membuka. Ratusan helai kertasnya membalik berkejaran sebelum tersibak pada sebuah halaman. Hologram miniatur hutan Greenwood tersembul, dan terangkat naik dari permukaan kertas.

Harry dan Ron menyaksikan proyeksi itu dengan terpesona.

Tak hanya menampilkan belantara, maket itupun memperlihatkan istana Elf yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Istana itu sendiri di luar perkiraan Ron maupun Harry. Berbeda dengan Grey Haven dan gedung-gedung pelabuhannya yang menjulang, istana Peri Greenwood terpahat pada goa besar dengan sungai deras mengalir di bawahnya. Terkesan liar dan tak terjamah, namun seni ukir yang menghiasi gerbang-gerbang besarnya nyaris seperti gaya di Mithlond; objek pahatnya seringkali bunga-bunga dan dedaunan, gaya yang kemudian diketahui Harry sebagai ciri khas seni Peri.

"Eryn Galen, atau Greenwood, atau juga Mirkwood bagi sebagian orang, adalah kerajaan Peri Silvan yang dipimpin oleh Raja Thranduil, yang merupakan warisan dari Ayahnya Oropher. Tadinya mereka beribukotakan Amon Lanc, yang sayangnya kini berubah jadi Dol Guldur," jelas Hermione.

Harry mengangguk. "Ya. Aku pernah mendengarnya dari Yang Mulia Mandos."

"Apa kau tahu mengenai Erebor?"

"Pegunungan Sunyi atau Lonely Mountain? Aku sempat mempelajarinya sebelum mendapat perintah ke Arda. Erebor adalah kerajaan Dwarf yang bertetangga dengan Greenwood. Seingatku, hubungan mereka tak begitu baik. Bahkan gara-gara itu, para Kurcaci pada umumnya jadi membenci Peri, khususnya Elf dari Eryn Galen."

"Tahukah kau kenapa?"

Harry menggeleng. Hermione lantas membalik halaman pustaka.

Hologram maket sebuah gunung tinggi sunyi muncul dari kertas. Kastil-kastil batu nan megah terpahat pada permukaannya, patung-patung raksasa bertatahkan permata menghiasi gerbang-gerbangnya, tembok yang mengelilingi gunungnya menjulang kokoh. Kebalikan dari istana Peri yang berpagar pepohonan, Erebor adalah belantara cadas. Pun demikian, ada kehalusan dalam detail arsitektur ala Dwarrow. Sama seperti Elf, para Kurcaci pun amat memperhatikan masalah citarasa.

Harry mengamati miniatur Lonely Mountain, kerajaan Dwarf terbesar dan terkaya di Arda dalam kekaguman, ketika mendadak bayangan hitam menutupi langit pegunungan, dan seekor naga raksasa menyeramkan mendarat dengan mengoyak sebagian bukit.

Harry terlonjak kaget. Ron bahkan sampai terpekik.

"Ya Tuhan!" Harry memandang ngeri semburan api dari mulut Sang Naga. Separuh kastil Erebor luluh lantak. Para penghuninya yang berhamburan keluar pun tak luput dari angkara.

"Naga Api terakhir di Dunia Tengah, Smaug Yang Keji," Hermione menerangkan, suaranya suram dan pahit. "Kekayaan Erebor menarik minatnya hingga datanglah ia ke sana, dan merampas gunung itu dari para Kurcacinya."

Harry hanya terpaku pada petaka yang terproyeksi di hadapannya. "Tak adakah yang menolong para Dwarf itu?" ia mendengar Ron berseru prihatin.

"Bayangkan Hungarian Horntail dengan besar empat kali lipatnya, cerdas, bisa bicara, lagi sanggup menyemburkan api selama 30 menit tanpa jeda!" jawab George. "Siapa yang berani menghadang makhluk semacam itu?"

"Para Elf Greenwood datang ..." Luna menunjuk sebuah titik pada hologram di buku. Harry melihat baris demi baris prajurit berbaju besi emas dan perak mendatangi tapal batas hutan dengan pegunungan. Namun demikian pertolongan tak kunjung turun; para Peri hanya diam mengawasi.

Harry menyadari dengan sedih dan kecewa, "mereka tidak membantu." Luna menggeleng masygul.

"Naga nyaris tiada tandingan, Harry. Berbeda dengan naga di dunia kita, sisik mereka sekeras besi, hanya senjata dari tempaan aneka baja yang bisa menembusnya. Sesuatu yang sayangnya tak dimiliki Lonely Mountain maupun Greenwood saat itu," kata Luna. "Raja Thranduil sadar betul apa yang ia pertaruhkan andai ia berkeras mencoba menyelamatkan Pegunungan Sunyi. Baginya itu pertempuran yang sia-sia. Tak ingin mengorbankan rakyatnya, ia menahan malu dan menarik mundur pasukannya."

Harry pun bisa memahami dilemanya. Sangat menyedihkan nasib para Kurcaci, tapi bila ia berada di posisi Thranduil, kemungkinan besar ia juga akan berbuat sama.

"Pengecut, pengkhianat, begitulah makian yang dilontarkan para Dwarf pada para Elf setelah tragedi hari itu," sahut Ginny. "Hubungan mereka rusak, mungkin selamanya. Kurcaci punya sifat pendendam, dan mereka tak pernah melupakan para Peri yang berbalik meninggalkan mereka."

"Sebenarnya, para Elf tidak benar-benar lepas tangan," imbuh Fred. "Setelah kejadian itu mereka masih mengulurkan bantuan, akan tetapi rasa dendam membuat Dwarf menolak pertolongan yang mereka tawarkan. Dwarf Erebor lalu berkelana, mencari suaka pada sesamanya yang berdiam di kawasan lain."

"Smaug?" tanya Harry.

"Masih bercokol di Erebor hingga kini," Hermione menjawab lirih.

Harry mengusap wajahnya. Gelisah kembali menggempur pikirannya.

"Ah! Inilah yang dicelotehkan Si Tua Radagast waktu itu!" Ron teringat. "Ia mengatakan ada naga yang tertidur di Pegunungan Sunyi!"

"Untuk kau pahami, Harry ... setiap Naga Api adalah kreasi Morgoth Si Dewa Jahat, dan merupakan tunggangan Raja Kegelapan Sauron!" Hermione menekankan. "Kalau dua kekuatan ini bersatu, maka selesailah sudah!"

'Di Dol Guldur ada Sauron, di Erebor ada Smaug!' Harry memandang nanar bayangan Erebor yang masih dipancarkan pustaka. Sesuatu harus dilakukan ... dan segera!

"Di manakah pewaris Erebor sekarang?" ia berujar.

"Raja Thrain telah kau ketahui nasibnya," jawab Luna. "Tetapi keturunannya masih hidup! Lady Dis, kini menetap di Blue Mountain bersama dua putranya Fili dan Kili. Sementara Thorin Oakenshield, mengembara menyambung hidup ke seantero pemukiman Dwarf di Arda."

***

Ketika kecil, Hermione selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada dunia yang ia impikan setelah terbangun. Siapa sangka kini ia tahu apa jawabnya.

Taman Lorien, alam mimpi, tidak lenyap meski Si Pemimpi terjaga. Tetap utuh, tetap indah layaknya Eden, dan riil. Namun ada kekosongan dan rasa sesak menghimpit dada Hermione, saat Harry dan Ron kembali ke Dunia Fana, sedang ia tertinggal di sini.

Rindu. Iri. Ingin ikut ke manapun dua sahabatnya itu pergi. Hermione bukan perempuan yang terbiasa pasrah menunggu. Ia mensyukuri kedamaian dan kemudahan yang ia dapat di Valinor, akan tetapi, andai bisa memilih... ia lebih suka berada di sisi orang yang dicintainya walau harus menentang marabahaya.

Ginny menyentuh bahunya, menatap dengan airmata menggenang, dan Hermione mengerti ia tak sendiri.

Tak ada suara diperdengarkan, hanyalah sang bayu yang berbisik pada rumput dan dedaunan. Semua orang membisu, terserap dan tenggelam dalam resah juga sedih, Raja Agung Manwe yang datang dengan ujung jubah terseret di atas rumput beledu tak disadari siapapun.

Meski tak disambut, Vala Penguasa Angin itu tersenyum maklum. Apa-apa saja yang telah diusahakan Corintur dari terbit fajar hingga terbenam matahari telah sampai pada pengetahuannya dan Ainurnya, dan ia tahu kerasnya ujian akan menciutkan hati yang lembut. Tak cuma bagi Corintur, tapi juga semua yang terkait dengannya.

Mandos bertaruh banyak pada Maia-nya, dan menelisik sepak terjang Corintur juga Marquetaro selama satu hari di Arda, bahkan jauh sebelum itu, Manwe tak dapat tidak untuk turut berharap tinggi.

Tapi, berharap saja tidak cukup. Maka Manwe, beserta segenap Ainu, memohon berkat pada Eru Illuvatar. Hasilnya, adalah apa yang membuat Raja Valar itu mendatangi para Istar di Taman Lorien kini.

Angin lembut mengusap rambut Hermione bak belaian tangan sampai ia berpaling. Manwe menapak di atas air, teratai emas melepaskan kelopak-kelopak mereka demi menyambutnya. Hermione terkesiap dan bergegas berlutut, teman-temannya mengikutinya sewaktu menyadari siapa yang hadir di antara mereka.

Manwe meraup kelopak-kelopak teratai emas yang bertebaran di udara, lalu mengubahnya menjadi debu dan memasukkannya ke dalam jam pasir mungil. Sihir anginnya menerbangkan benda itu pada Hermione, yang menerima dengan tertegun.

"Wahai Vasariel," panggil Manwe untuk Hermione. "Jiwamu keras dan panas, hanya Elf dan Dwarf yang sanggup jadi penampung sementaramu. Mandos tak mengizinkanmu pergi karena takut akan dampak yang kau timbulkan bagi wadah yang kau pinjam. Namun atas berkah Eru, hal itu kini bukan kekhawatiran lagi."

Hermione menatap jam pasir itu dengan tangis tertahan. "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia," ia berucap dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau hanya diizinkan meminjam dua wadah selama di Arda. Waktumu di sana hanya sebatas butir terakhir pasir emas yang jatuh. Pergunakan masamu dengan bijak."

Hermione mengangguk-angguk, tak mampu berbicara lantaran haru.

Manwe lantas menyentuh kalbunya, dan membisikkan sabdanya yang terakhir. "Ingatlah dua nama ini baik-baik, Putri Jantung Api. Kili, putra Dis putri Thrain. Dan Glorfindel, dari Klan Bunga Emas."

***

Pada akhirnya, Rumil, Adanion dan Faelwen terjaga dari istirahat mereka. Glorfindel menyaksikan dengan lega reuni penuh haru antara Haldir dengan adik dan rekan-rekannya. Radagast tak kalah gembiranya. Dengan senang hati ia menyiapkan santap pagi untuk Elf dari Dwimordene itu, "atau yang para Hobbit biasa bilang, elevensies!" guraunya.

Sejenak Glorfindel memandangi kamar di mana Mithrandir mengunci diri bersama Ron, dan mengesah. Bilik itu masih tertutup rapat. Sampai Si Penyihir Kelabu bersedia menampakkan diri, undangan dari Raja Thranduil terpaksa harus menunggu.

Seseorang membisikkan namanya.

Glorfindel menoleh ke arah Radagast yang tengah berkumpul dan berbincang seru bersama para Peri utusan  Lady Galadriel. Bukan. Suara itu tidak berasal dari sana.

"Hir nin Glorfindel..."

Tanpa kata Glorfindel mencari, kebingungan sampai keluar pondok. Ia tak mungkin berkhayal, suara itu berdengung jelas di telinganya, meski ia tak mengerti mengapa cuma ia sendiri yang dapat mendengarnya. Bulu kuduknya meremang tatkala pikiran buruk melintas, bagaimana jika ini perangkap dan sihir jahat? Ia berbalik, namun berhenti dengan mendadak di teras pondok, pandangannya gelap dengan serta-merta. Walau kemudian kegelapan terangkat dari penglihatannya, Glorfindel tak tahu kalau ia sudah jatuh ke alam bawah sadar.

Rhosgobel menyala dalam kobaran api putih. Api yang sama seperti yang pernah dilihatnya di dalam mimpi. Panas. Menyilaukan. Namun tiada yang terbakar. Di tengah tarian lidah api, sesosok tubuh berpijar menghampirinya. Cahaya membanjir ketika sosok itu dekat, seolah-olah matahari turun ke bumi.

"Glorfindel."

Tangan putih membara terjulur. Terhipnotis, Glorfindel meraihnya.


	14. Chapter 14

Kabut dan malam, menyelubungi dedaunan emas hutan Lothlorien. Wangi manis menguar di udara. Bayangan Yavannamire; pohon tinggi berdaun hijau satin dan buah semerah rubi, terkenang di benak Galadriel, bersama masa-masa yang indah. Kala dunia masih muda, vitalitas memancar dari titik debu terkecil hingga tetes hujan terakhir, dan pepohonan kudus anugerah Valar belum jadi barang langka di Arda.

Sang Lady berpaling.

Halimun diembus bayu, melukiskan sebuah sosok. Bagaikan wraith, ia mengambang di atas puspa Niphredil, namun tiada kekejian memancar darinya. Karena ia adalah penampakan gaib Elrond dari Imladris, penyandang Cincin Angin Vilya, menantu Galadriel sendiri.

Bisikan merdu, kata-kata dalam Quenya, melayang selembut sutra jatuh di keheningan. Mungkin sebagai penyeimbang, karena berita yang disampaikan sang Penguasa Rivendell bukanlah kabar yang menyenangkan untuk didengar. Lord Cirdan menginginkan Majelis Putih berkumpul. Walau alasannya tak diutarakan, Galadriel bisa menerawang penyebabnya.

Dan Mithrandir ... meskipun Elrond menyampaikan kesaksian Cirdan akan keadaan si Istar Kelabu, yang sehat-sehat saja tanpa kekurangan suatu apa, Galadriel tak dapat mengenyahkan kegelisahannya. Mimpi buruknya mengenai Olorin bukanlah buah khayal, melainkan peringatan.

Keharuman Yavannamire pelan-pelan susut. Sosok gaib Elrond pun memudar, meninggalkan Lady Dwimordene dalam pertimbangan-pertimbangan.

Sejak memimpikan peristiwa terbunuhnya Gandalf, Galadriel didesak keinginan untuk melihat Cermin Airnya. Namun terus ia abaikan rasa hatinya itu, lantaran takut pada visi yang akan ditampakkan Cermin. 'Sepertinya kini, tak boleh ada lagi penundaan.'

Tanah Lothlorien terasa sejuk dan gembur di telapak kakinya. Rumput dan lumut menebar bak permadani. Galadriel menuruni undakan-undakan yang mengantarkannya ke lahan terbuka di kedalaman belantara, di mana sebuah altar batu bundar berdiri tersendiri. Mata air memancar tak jauh, merembesi lilitan akar-akar pohon raksasa dan terkumpul pada sebuah kolam kecil. Ia mengambil air dengan bejana, lalu menumpahkannya ke dalam pinggan perak yang tergeletak di atas altar.

'Di mana kau, Olorin?' Dengan hati berguncang Galadriel menunduk, menatap permukaan Cermin Airnya.

Dari bening, air dalam wadah perak itu berubah putih. Putih nan menyilaukan. Galadriel mengernyit tak mengerti, sampai akhirnya warna itu mulai mewujudkan tak hanya satu sesuatu tetapi ribuan.

Lily putih Valinor.

Galadriel menekap mulutnya, menahan isak tangis yang seketika meluap di tenggorokan. Ia memalingkan muka, gemetar. Bulir-bulir airmata berjatuhan di pipinya.

Olorin, sahabatnya tersayang, sudah tiada lagi di Arda.

Ia terengah-engah, berjuang mengendalikan diri, kendati rasa sakit di dadanya tak tertawarkan.

Pertanyaan mendadak muncul. Bila Istar Kelabu telah berpulang ke Tanah Para Valar, lantas siapa 'Mithrandir' yang dijumpai Cirdan?

Sedih dan bingung, Galadriel kembali menengok ke dalam Cermin. "Mithrandir ..." ujarnya dengan suara menggeligis, "perlihatkan padaku di mana si Pengelana Kelabu!"

Air di Cerminnya bergelombang, memperlihatkan Rhosgobel di perbatasan barat daya Mirkwood. Galadriel tercengang melihat Thranduil dan para Perinya, juga Lord Glorfindel di pondok Si Tua Radagast. Bahkan Haldir dan regu yang ia utus pun ada di sana.

Galadriel resah. Ia merasa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

Setitik nur mendadak berpijar, dan sesaat setelahnya kupu-kupu cahaya dalam jumlah tak terkira mengudara mengelilingi kediaman si Jubah Coklat Aiwendil. Kehangatan tak cuma tersiar dalam pandangan, ia bahkan memancar menembus Cermin Galadriel. Sihir Putih yang kuat, tetapi asing ... dan di pusat cahaya terang, Galadriel menemukan yang ia cari.

Seseorang berjubah putih, namun bukan Saruman. Seperti Gandalf, tetapi bukan Gandalf. Ada tabir tipis yang mengaburkan jati dirinya, yang tertangkap jelas oleh Galadriel hanyalah sepasang matanya yang hijau membara.

***

Hampir tengah hari ketika Harry terjaga di dunia nyata. Ia melihat Ron yang telah kembali ke wujud pinjamannya melayang ke ambang jendela.

"Kau siap, mate?"

Harry tersenyum kering. "Siap tidak siap, masalah juga tak pernah menunggu."

"Apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Tak ada yang pasti, Ron. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana peruntungan kita mengenai hal-hal terencana. Makin dirancang malah makin kacau!"

"Yeah ... kita buat, kita gagal, and all hell breaks loose!"

Keduanya tercekikik mengingat masa lalu. Namun suasana beralih melankolis saat mereka menyadari kekosongan di antara mereka.

Tiada teman seperjuangan. Tanpa keluarga. Hermione.

Harry bangkit dengan napas terhela berat. Setelah yakin glamour-nya sebagai Gandalf masih terpasang dengan sempurna, ia pun keluar dari bilik. Ron mengikutinya, lalu hinggap di pundaknya.

Haldir dan Peri-Peri Lothlorien yang tengah duduk bersama Radagast di dapur, seketika menyambut Harry dan Ron, menghujani mereka dengan pujian dan terima kasih, sehingga kedua Penyihir itu merasa malu dan jengah.

"Di mana para Elf Greenwood?" tanya Harry, berusaha membelokkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah kembali ke Istana bersama Raja Thranduil," jawab Radagast. "Gandalf, Yang Mulia mengundang kita semua ke Majelis Permusyawaratannya untuk membahas masalah di Dol Guldur."

Harry mengangguk maklum. Sikap Elf Greenwood tidak mengejutkannya. "Kalau begitu, jangan sampai kita membuat mereka menunggu."

Bersama-sama mereka beranjak. Di ambang pintu depan, mereka menemukan Glorfindel berdiri termangu di teras pondok.

"Glorfindel?" panggil Harry, keheranan. Ia memang tak mengenal sang Ellon untuk tahu kebiasaannya, tetapi berdiri diam menerawang pada kehampaan bukanlah tindakan wajar bahkan bagi ras manapun.

Glorfindel memandangnya. Alih-alih biru, matanya kini bersinar amber. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang teramat familier.

"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus."

Harry tertegun. Ron membelalak. Sedang Radagast dan Elf Dwimordene mengawasi Glorfindel seolah ia sudah hilang akal.

"Siapa ..." Harry memulai, tapi ia kembali terdiam sewaktu merenungi mata amber itu. Lama ia perhatikan, hingga sesuatu mengingatkannya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa ... ia menatap mata itu hingga puluhan tahun lamanya.

"Merlin's beard!" bisik Ron. "'Mione!"

Rasanya seperti kembali ke awal semester di sekolah, pada perjumpaan di bulan September setelah terpisah liburan musim panas. Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang pertama kali mendekat, yang mereka tahu hanyalah kini mereka bersatu kembali.

Harry mendekap kedua sahabatnya dengan erat, terharu dan sangat bersyukur. Sayap-sayap Ron terasa geli menggelitiki lehernya, dan ia tak mampu menahan tawa mendengar isakan Hermione dalam suara Glorfindel.

Sejenak ia melonggarkan pelukan, demi mengamati Hermione -yang bersemayam di tubuh Glorfindel, dengan seksama. "Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Yang Mulia Mandos tak mengizinkanmu meminjam raga?"

Hermione menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Berkat berkah Eru, aku jadi mampu mewujud dalam tubuh ini. Tetapi tidak lama ..."

"Oh 'Mione!" Ron merengkuh dengan melingkarkan sayapnya, untuk sesaat lupa tubuh di hadapannya tetaplah tubuh Glorfindel. "Lama atau sebentar bukanlah masalah, yang terpenting kita bisa bersama lagi!"

Terdorong perasaan, Harry kembali memeluk mereka berdua.

Radagast berdeham, kebingungan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Peri-Peri Lothlorien pun mengamati perkembangan ini dengan tak paham. Harry tertawa lepas oleh ekspresi tercengang mereka.

"Ga-Gandalf ...?" Radagast melirik Glorfindel, merasa aneh dengan perubahan sang Ellon, terutama matanya. Tak ada makhluk di Dunia Tengah ini yang memiliki warna mata sedemikian. "Ada apa ini?"

Selagi Harry dan Ron bertukar pandang, ragu-ragu akan perlu tidaknya membeberkan keberadaan Hermione, Penyihir jenius itu sudah menarik keputusan.

"Aku adalah Vasariel," Hermione berkata terang-terangan. Bahkan suara Glorfindel tak dapat menyembunyikan karakternya. Radagast dan semua Elf mengawasinya dengan terpana.

"Yang Mulia Manwe mengutusku ke Arda dengan meminjam tubuh Glorfindel ini, untuk membantu Mithrandir dan Ron dalam misi mereka!"

***

Harry tahu, ada kesangsian di benak Radagast. Namun saat sang Istar Deragem mengarahkan pandangan menuduh padanya, ia berkilah dengan mengatakan, "masa kita sempit. Hal lain kita bahas di waktu lain."

Meski tak puas, Radagast berkata, "baiklah, Gandalf! Ku tunggu penjelasanmu nanti!"

Harry cuma manggut-manggut; walau sedikitpun tak ada niat mengabulkan keinginan si Kakek Penyihir.

"Mari," ia mengulurkan tangan, mengajak Radagast dan para Peri membentuk lingkaran. "Kita akan menghemat banyak waktu dengan cara ini."

Penuh tanda tanya Radagast meraih tangan Harry. Di sekitarnya setiap orang saling berjabat tangan, bak mata rantai yang saling mengait. Dan ketika lingkaran penuh menutup, mereka semua lesap berpindah.

Megap-megap oleh sensasi dihimpit yang menyesakkan, Radagast kaget bukan kepalang tatkala gerbang kembar Istana Eryn Galen nampak di penglihatannya.

"Baik-baik saja, Radagast?" Harry menepuk punggung sang Penyihir, matanya berkelip jahil. Radagast memelototinya.

"Sihir macam apa ini!" tuntut Radagast, kehabisan napas.

"Sihir praktis," jawab Harry sekenanya. Seringainya melebar mendapati Haldir dan Elf Lothlorien mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, tampak shock dan kepayahan.

"Mithrandir! Aiwendil!" Edenost mendatangi mereka, diikuti prajurit penjaga gerbang Istana yang penasaran dan waspada. Satu atau dua serdadu malah sampai terperangah melihat rombongan Harry, tak pelak lagi karena memergoki kemunculan mereka yang dramatis.

"Kami datang atas undangan Yang Mulia Thranduil," kata Harry. "Mohon perkenankan kami masuk."

***

Edenost membawa Harry dan rombongan masuk ke Istana, meniti jalan-jalan dari batu halus yang mengingatkan Harry pada dahan pepohonan yang bercabang-cabang; penuh kelok lagi bertingkat-tingkat. Istana Eryn Galen memang tak ubahnya hutannya sendiri, hanya saja ia wana yang tersembunyi di dalam tanah.

Liar, purba, juga ajaib. Harry memandang terpesona pilar-pilar penyangga Istana. Amat tinggi, besar dan kokoh, nyaris tampak bagai belitan akar danawa. Beberapa bahkan mirip pohon, dengan detail kanopi daun dari kristal hijau menghiasi langit-langit Istana.

Mereka melintas di atas sebuah jembatan lengkung. Air terjun kecil jatuh di sisi mereka, terus ke bawah dan membentuk aliran sungai yang entah bermuara ke mana. Sekali waktu mereka melewati sebuah balairung besar serupa kuil yang dipenuhi barisan patung-patung ksatria Elf dari batu pualam.

"Aula arca. Untuk mengenang mereka yang telah gugur," jelas Edenost kala menyadari perhatian para tamu Rajanya tertuju lama pada balairung itu. "Pahlawan perang besar Dagorlad pun diabadikan di sini. Salah satunya adalah mendiang Raja terdahulu. Yang Mulia Oropher."

Wajah Edenost tampak begitu sendu, Harry pun mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya.

Edenost mengantar mereka hingga ke sebuah ruangan tak berpintu. Ia tersenyum pada Harry, lalu mengumumkan kedatangan mereka semua pada siapapun yang menunggu di dalam.

Setelah diizinkan, barulah Harry dan rombongan memasuki tempat pertemuan. Ruangan itu berbentuk bundar. Jendela-jendela besar tak berpintu mengelilinginya, menunjukkan pemandangan pucuk pepohonan hijau gelap dan kehitaman berselimut kabut. Menyadari ketinggian ini, sadarlah Harry mereka berada dalam sebuah menara.

Thranduil menunggu di tengah ruangan, berdiri di atas lantai marmer yang berlukiskan peta. Sosoknya tinggi, agung, dan bagai tak terjangkau. Angin dari jendela mengembus jubah sutra merahnya, motif dedaunan maple dari benang emas yang tersulam di sepanjang helainya berkilauan setiap kali kain itu bergelombang terkibar, menampilkan ilusi daun gugur yang diterbangkan bayu.

"Selamat datang di Eryn Galen, wahai para Sahabat," Sang Raja menyambut. Kontingen Lothlorien menjura, memberinya salam penghormatan. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione mencontoh sikap para Peri ini, dengan gerakan yang jauh dari kata anggun.

Selain Thranduil, Legolas turut pula hadir di pertemuan, berdiri di sisi kanannya. Galion nyaris tak tampak di belakang Raja; bak tameng ia berdiri di depan jendela yang menghadap punggung Thranduil. Seorang Ellon berambut gelap yang tak dikenal Harry berdiri di sebelah Legolas, baju zirah yang ia kenakan membuat Harry berpikir ia semacam Panglima Perang atau Mentri Pertahanan. Ada lima Ellon lain, yang meski terlihat awet muda, Harry yakin mereka lebih tua dari hasil penjumlahan usia seluruh penduduk di muka bumi, hewan dan Orc tak terkecuali. Seorang Elleth berdiri di samping kiri Sang Raja. Cantik mempesona, berambut putih, tingginya menyamai para Ellon Greenwood terkecuali Thranduil yang menjulang tak ubahnya tiang. Harry memandang iri Peri-Peri ini. Sosok Gandalf bertubuh jangkung, tapi itu cuma glamour sesaat.

Rupanya bukan ia saja yang berpikir begitu, karena Ron mendarat di bahunya sembari berbisik, "para Elf ini jangan-jangan seperti pohon. Mau tumbuh tinggi, cukup disiram air ..."

Harry terbatuk-batuk, menyembunyikan tawanya yang tersembur. Hermione dan Radagast menutup mulut rapat-rapat, menahan senyum. Elf lainnya mengawasi Ron. Beberapa tampak geli, namun ada pula yang bertampang masam. Saat itulah Ron menyadari, telinga para Quendi yang panjang melancip tak cuma sekadar kekhasan semata-mata.

"Terima kasih atas undangan Paduka," kata Harry, menyelamatkan Ron dari status pusat perhatian. "Kami harap kami tidak membuat Anda sekalian menunggu lama."

"Sebaliknya," Thranduil mencermati Harry dengan sorot mata yang mengingatkan sang Penyihir pada Severus Snape. Tatapan mengebor. "Jauh lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan." Sang Raja terdiam sejurus. Harry menahan kontak mata dengan pemimpin tertinggi Greenwood itu, menepis keinginan untuk berjengit atau bahkan menunduk.

"Amon Lanc. Dol Guldur," Thranduil menyasar pada inti permasalahan tanpa berpanjang kata. "Mithrandir, sudikah kiranya kau membagi sedikit pengetahuanmu pada kami mengenai apa yang tersembunyi di reruntuhan benteng itu melalui benda sihirmu?"

Memenuhi keinginan Sang Raja, Harry pun mengeluarkan Magical Globe. Dari snitch ia mengembangkan bola dunia itu ke bentuk asalnya, dan memunculkan hologram dalam ukuran sebenarnya ke hadapan dewan Thranduil.

"Demi Eru!" Elleth berambut putih -yang kelak diketahui Harry sebagai Lady Elarinya, bibi dari mendiang permaisuri Sang Raja, yang juga adalah Perdana Mentri kerajaan, berseru takjub tatkala proyeksi sihir memenuhi seisi ruangan. "Sihir apa ini?"

"Ini memang sihir, tapi apa yang ditampakkan di sana adalah kenyataan," sahut Harry. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, ia lantas memperkecil tampilan hologram sampai jadi miniatur, lalu mengucap mantra Orc revelio.

Titik-titik hitam berkarat mewarnai seantero reruntuhan benteng Dol Guldur, bahkan tersebar di sepanjang bukit, membentuk noda jelek yang mengganggu pandangan. Beberapa juga terlihat di perbatasan Mirkwood, bergerombol seperti sekoloni hama menjijikkan. Thranduil memperhatikan noda hitam yang terpeta itu dengan raut wajah tegang.

"Noda apa itu, Mithrandir?" Ellon berbaju zirah, Panglima Feredir, bertanya was-was.

"Orc," jawab Harry.

Keheningan setelahnya terasa begitu mencekam.

"Sebanyak itu?" Feredir terperangah. "Kau tidak sedang bercanda, bukan?!"

Harry tak menjawab, hanya memperbesar hologram dan menyingkap tampilan satu bagian dari area bawah tanah Dol Guldur. Sebuah bengkel yang kotor dan memuakkan, dengan api membumbung tinggi pada tungku-tungku raksasa. Orc-Orc memadatinya, sibuk menempa besi hitam untuk dijadikan senjata.

Feredir spontan mencengkeram gagang pedangnya. Entah kapan Galion sudah berpindah ke sisi Thranduil, kengerian tercermin di wajahnya. Dewan Raja diliputi kegelisahan. Suasana sengit, udara berat oleh aura membunuh.

Harry mengamati situasi. Baru sadar kalau seluruh Peri Mirkwood di ruangan ini, tak terkecuali wanitanya, menyandang senjata. Padahal ... mereka aman di dalam Istana. Amat jauh bedanya dengan keadaan di Grey Haven, di mana pemimpinnya menyambut tamu tanpa membawa sebilah belati pun. 'Sepertinya tak cuma rawan, Greenwood juga selalu dilanda prahara.'

Feredir berbicara cepat pada Thranduil, namun tak lagi dalam bahasa umum, melainkan dialek Silvan. Nadanya keras, kata-katanya terdengar mendesak, dan tidak Harry pahami.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" keluh Ron di telinga Harry, ketika Elarinya menyela ucapan Feredir dengan tak kalah tegangnya. Harry menggeleng, tak punya petunjuk. Di Aula Mandos, ia cuma mempelajari bahasa Quenya dan Sindarin. Westron yang merupakan bahasa sehari-hari tak ubahnya bahasa Inggris, hanya saja bergaya kuno, Harry sama sekali tak kesulitan dalam menyesuaikan diri. Tapi bahasa selain itu, ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

Hermione diam-diam beringsut ke samping kedua sahabatnya, dan menjentikkan sebuah sihir ke udara, hampir tanpa disadari. Bahasa asing bukan lagi kendala bagi Ron juga Harry.

"Apa lagi yang kita tunggu?" seru Feredir. Aneh sekali melihat ketidak-sinkronan gerakan mulutnya dengan kata-kata yang sampai ke telinga. Harry jadi ingat telenovela Amerika Latin yang telah disulih suara yang pernah ditontonnya dulu bersama Ginny. "Menurutku, hancurkan Dol Guldur sesegera mungkin!" sang Panglima melanjutkan dengan berapi-api.

"Jangan gegabah!" Elarinya menukas. "Orc yang bersarang di sana, tahukah kau apa itu artinya, Panglima? Sauron telah kembali dan mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan!"

"Justru karena itu kita harus menyerang!" sergah Feredir. "Selagi ia masih lemah! Selagi Naga Api Smaug masih tertidur!"

"Dalam keadaan rengsa pun Sauron bukanlah lawan kita," sela seorang Ellon berambut merah. "Bahkan Ring Wraith-nya tak mampu kita hadapi. Hanya White Council yang memiliki kekuatan untuk itu!"

Majelisnya mulai berbantah-bantahan, namun Thranduil diam tepekur. Pandangannya menerawang pada atlas yang terlukis di lantai menara. Harry menyadari peta apa itu sekarang. 'Tak lain tak bukan, Greenwood itu sendiri!'

"Kumohon, Paduka Yang Mulia!" Hermione tiba-tiba bersuara, dan ruangan seketika lengang. Setiap pasang mata memandangnya; dari semburat merah di pipi Glorfindel, Harry bisa menebak seperti apa perasaan Hermione sekarang.

"Ya, Lord Glorfindel?" sahut Thranduil. Tatapannya mengarah intens pada bola mata amber Ellon di hadapan dewannya itu.

Hermione berdeham kikuk. Ia mengerling kedua sahabatnya, mencari dukungan. Meski tak menangkap rencananya, Harry dan Ron percaya penuh pada ide-ide dan masukan dari Hermione. Terbukti, berkali-kali ketajaman pikiran Penyihir Muggleborn itu menyelamatkan mereka dari bencana.

Harry mengangguk, dan Hermione tersenyum lega. Kepercayaan dirinya langsung melambung.

"Bila diizinkan, sedikit usulan, Paduka?" bujuk Hermione.

"Silakan," Thranduil menanggapi.

"Alih-alih menyerang Dol Guldur, bagaimana jika Greenwood memperkuat pertahanan dan membentuk aliansi?"

"Aliansi? Dengan Lothlorien, Imladris, dan Mithlond?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Bukan, Yang Mulia. Melainkan dengan Manusia dari Kota Danau, Skin Changer di perbatasan, dan Moriquendi di pedalaman Greenwood."

Thranduil dan Majelisnya menyimak dengan terkesima.

"Tapi, Hir nin Glorfindel," Elarinya menyapa Hermione, "tentu kau tahu seperti apa kondisi Kota Danau itu, bukan? Penduduk di sana hanyalah nelayan dan pedagang. Satu-satunya wangsa Ksatria yang mereka punya hanyalah Bard si Pemanah dan keluarganya yang merupakan keturunan Raja dan Lord Dale!"

"Akan tetapi, mereka adalah tetangga terdekat Greenwood, seperti halnya Manusia Peralih Rupa dan Dark Elves," Hermione berargumen.

"Cepat dijangkau bukan berarti berguna!" Feredir mendengus. "Skin Changer adalah ras penyendiri yang tak mau terikat, begitu pula Moriquendi yang bahkan tak peduli pada masalah-masalah di dunia. Bagaimana Greenwood akan berunding mengenai aliansi bersama mereka? Sedangkan Manusia dari Kota Danau, mereka itu cuma nelayan! Apa kau pikir dayung dan jala mereka bisa menghentikan Sauron?"

Hermione tersenyum simpul. "My Lord, kau akan mendapati sebuah nama sanggup mengubah pendirian mereka yang paling kepala batu sekalipun, dan sungguh, Sauron sudah cukup sebagai alasan! Sementara nelayan adalah ahli pembaca cuaca juga pelayaran. Walau tampak sepele, bukankah telah lama Greenwood memanfaatkan keahlian penduduk Kota Danau, dari segi perniagaan dan pasokan bahan pangan?"

Feredir tertegun, berpikir-pikir.

"Lagipula,"  lanjut Hermione, "di dasar danau kota itu, ada meteor yang terbenam ratusan tahun lamanya. Aku yakin, Anda sekalian masih mengingatnya?"

"Pecahan bintang Elendil yang jatuh satu malam sebelum perang Dagorlad ..." gumam Thranduil. "Para sesepuh kami menyebutnya sebagai pertanda buruk ..." Sang Raja berhenti di sana. Air mukanya tak terbaca.

Hermione menangkap perubahan sikap Thranduil, namun memilih mengabaikannya. "Mempererat persekutuan dengan warga Kota Danau, akan memudahkan Greenwood dalam mendapatkan bahan langka ini. Lalu, dengan bantuan Moriquendi yang merupakan pandai besi terbaik di antara seluruh bangsa Quendi, Greenwood bisa menempa meteor ini menjadi sesuatu."

"Senjata?"  tanya Thranduil.

Senyum Hermione kian lebar terkembang. "Meteor di dasar danau, memiliki kandungan logam yang jauh lebih keras ketimbang tempaan aneka besi dan baja, seringan mithril, dan menyimpan hawa magis karena ia berasal dari bintang suci Elendil. Apapun yang dihasilkannya, akan jauh lebih kuat daripada Panah Hitam Dale yang hampir membunuh Smaug puluhan tahun lalu!"

Thranduil menatapnya terkejut. "Kau ... maksud dari aliansi ini adalah untuk menghabisi Smaug?"

***

Bahkan di zaman dan dunia yang baru ini, Hermione tak lalai memukau Harry dan Ron dengan wawasannya yang di luar dugaan.

"Bagaimana ia bisa tahu semua itu?" bisik Ron, masih bertengger di bahu Harry, terpesona sekaligus tak habis pikir.

"Masih tanya lagi," Harry membalas, "tentu saja dari buku apapun yang ia temukan di Valinor!"

Namun berbeda dengan Harry dan Ron yang terkagum-kagum, Majelis Greenwood gempar dengan tujuan di balik rencana yang diajukan Hermione. Beberapa menentang karena mengkhawatirkan resiko yang akan mereka hadapi. Bagaimanapun, runtuhnya Erebor masih segar dalam ingatan. Thranduil sendiri belum memutuskan apa-apa. Seperti sebelumnya, ia kembali merenungi peta kerajaannya.

"Tak ada salahnya mencoba, Yang Mulia," Feredir berpendapat. Sesuai dengan jabatannya, ia memang sosok yang lebih mengutamakan aksi. "Resikonya memang tinggi, tapi setidaknya ada pencapaian yang dapat diperoleh! Hanya diam dan menunggu pun tidak menjamin keselamatan kerajaan!"

"Kerja sama dengan Kota Danau, Moriquendi, dan Peralih Rupa, adalah siasat yang amat baik," kata Elarinya. Matanya menyapu para hadirin, penuh keresahan. "Tapi menyerang Smaug? Ini perang besar di mana kalah dan menang sama-sama jadi abu! Tak hanya Greenwood yang jadi pertaruhan di sini, melainkan semua! 'Jangan usik naga tidur' bukanlah pepatah lama! Terlebih lagi, belum ada bukti mengenai seberapa dahsyat kekuatan meteor langka yang disebutkan Lord Glorfindel. Kita bahkan belum melihat seperti apa wujudnya."

Surai-surai dan bulu Ron berdiri megar mendengar sang Lady meragukan kata-kata Hermione. Ia sudah hampir mengoceh, ketika tiba-tiba Hermione terhuyung mundur dan berpegangan erat pada Harry dengan napas memburu.

"'Mione!" Bukan cuma Ron yang panik, Harry pun tercekat kala menahan tubuh Glorfindel. Panas tinggi, tetapi menggigil bak kedinginan. Telapak tangan sang Ellon terasa lembab. Keringat membanjiri wajahnya yang putih lesi.

"Tubuh ini ..." Hermione tersengal, "belum siap! Aku ... aku harus segera pergi! Glorfindel sudah di batas ketahanannya!"

Dan dengan itu, warna amber di mata Glorfindel padam.

Suasana kisruh. Rapat dewan sontak terhenti demi menyaksikan Glorfindel yang mendadak kejang-kejang dan tak sadarkan diri. Selagi Harry memangku sang Ellon, tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa, Thranduil memanggil Edenost yang masih berjaga di luar ruangan, dan memerintahkan agar Glorfindel dibawa ke ruang perawatan.

"Tetaplah di sini, mate!" Ron berkata pada Harry, sementara Glorfindel dinaikkan ke atas tandu. "Aku akan memastikan dia baik-baik saja!" Kemudian ia pergi bersama iring-iringan prajurit yang membawa Glorfindel, meninggalkan ruang menara.

Harry menetap seraya menahan kegamangan.

Tak ayal kondisi Glorfindel mengundang tanya para Peri Greenwood. Padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia dengan lantang menyuarakan perhitungannya, namun kini ia diusung pergi bak serdadu yang roboh di medan laga.

"Apa Lord Glorfindel tengah menderita suatu penyakit, Mithrandir?" duga Legolas prihatin. "Jika demikian, tak seharusnya ia memaksakan diri hadir di pertemuan."

"Tidak, Pangeran. Glorfindel tak menderita sakit apapun." Harry memutuskan untuk bicara jujur. "Tubuhnya hanya tak kuat dalam menahan."

"Menahan apa?" desak Thranduil, tanpa menutupi keheranan dan rasa curiganya. "Jangan berbelit-belit, Mithrandir! Ada keanehan dalam diri Glorfindel hari ini. Aku menangkap perubahan dalam ciri di matanya, berikut caranya bertutur ... dan sekarang? Katakan dengan jelas, apa yang sudah terjadi padanya?"

Menanggapi kejelian mata sang Raja, mau tak mau senyum tipis terulas di bibir Harry. "Atas izin Eru dan para Valar, seorang Maia dari Negeri Yang Jauh datang ke Dunia Tengah dengan meminjam tubuh Glorfindel! Yang hadir di pertemuan ini memanglah raga Glorfindel, akan tetapi yang berbicara pada Anda sekalian adalah sang Istar ... ia yang disebut Vasariel!"


	15. Chapter 15

Demi mengetahui Maia suci dari Valinor-lah yang telah memberi mereka wejangan mengenai langkah-langkah apa yang sebaiknya diambil terkait masalah Dol Guldur, sikap skeptis sebagian Elf Mirkwood dalam Majelis Permusyawaratan Thranduil pupus digantikan harapan. Walau keresahan tak hilang dari wajah Perdana Mentri Elarinya, suara bulat berhasil dicapai dalam rapat Dewan tersebut.

"Dengan ini, Eryn Galen akan menjadi garis terdepan dalam pertentangan melawan Smaug, dan bukan tak mungkin dengan Sauron sendiri," Thranduil mengiringi Harry, meninggalkan ruang menara. Dewan Mentrinya, Radagast, dan Elf Lothlorien, mengikuti seraya menyimak.

"Mithrandir, ada Istar sepertimu dan Aiwendil di antara kami, akan memberi banyak perubahan apabila datang masa-masa yang sulit."

Harry tertegun mendengar asumsi sang Raja. "Maaf, Yang Mulia. Tapi aku dan Ron tak dapat menetap di Greenwood," ia berkata tegas. Ia mengerti saat ini Mirkwood ada dalam kondisi siaga, namun tanggung jawab sang Istar Kelabu bukanlah hutan ini semata, melainkan Middle Earth secara keseluruhan.

Giliran sang Raja yang memandangnya terpana. Harry merasa tak enak. Dari seluruh wilayah Elf Penguasa, hanya kerajaan Thranduil-lah yang paling rentan. Ia bertetangga dengan Raja Kegelapan dan Naga, tapi sihir yang ia ketahui mungkin cuma tabir ilusi atau perisai magis level terendah.

"Perang besar akan datang di kemudian hari," Thranduil berujar, dan Harry menyadari kebenarannya. Rencana Hermione, akan berakhir dengan konfrontasi dengan Smaug. "Elf, Manusia, Skin Changer, semua akan terlibat dalam upaya penyingkiran Naga Api terakhir di Dunia Tengah! Kami semua membutuhkan bimbinganmu!"

Perang besar akan datang di kemudian hari. Elf, Manusia, Skin Changer, di beranda kerajaan batu para Kurcaci ... perasaan Harry tergelitik. 'Dan di manakah Dwarf Erebor berada?'

"Aku tak bisa tinggal ..." kata-kata Harry terputus sewaktu rombongan mereka melewati aula arca Pahlawan Peri. Pandangannya terpaku pada barisan patung Ksatria dari pualam di dalam balairung. Inspirasi terbit di benaknya secepat kedipan mata.

Keheranan, Thranduil dan yang lain ikut berhenti bersamanya. "Mithrandir?"

Harry tersenyum. "Aku tak bisa tinggal, tapi bukan berarti aku lepas tangan dari masalah ini."

***

Ketika roh api itu merasuk ke raganya, Glorfindel merasa dirinya terdorong jauh. Bagai ditenggelamkan ke dasar danau.

Sejuk dan temaram, tak ubahnya bermimpi. Ia terapung di ketiadaan, sembari menerawang ke permukaan. Menyaksikan dunia dari balik punggung seseorang.

Vasariel.

Di luar, sosok sang Istar hampir tak terlukiskan karena begitu menyilaukan. Namun di dalam sini, Glorfindel menyaksikan wujudnya yang lain. Meskipun hanya tampak punggung, Vasariel terlihat seperti wanita muda dari ras Manusia, dengan rambut seliar lidah api.

Ron memanggilnya 'Maynee' ....

Glorfindel menatap sayu, amat berharap sosok itu menoleh, agar ia dapat melihat wajahnya.

***

Di Kementrian Sihir, ada sebuah aturan baru yang tercetus di awal tahun 2000, mengenai hak-hak Peri Rumah, dan di dalamnya tersemat larangan perbudakan terhadap mereka yang digagas oleh Hermione Jean Granger.

Pasal Peri Rumah ini kemudian memicu reaksi global. Para Penyihir yang diuntungkan oleh sistem perbudakan, sudah pasti mencerca dan mengecam, bahkan mengancam Hermione secara fisik. Tetapi golongan Penyihir yang berpikiran terbuka mulai menelaah kembali sikap mereka terhadap House Elves, bahkan bertindak lebih jauh lagi; membebaskan Peri Rumah mereka dari status budak ataupun pelayan.

Tahun itu membuktikan bahwa tidak semua itikad baik berakhir baik pula.

Ketika mencanangkan butir Undang-Undang, Hermione memikirkan nasib para makhluk magis ini melalui kacamatanya sendiri, berdasarkan perasaannya pribadi. Peri Rumah tak selayaknya bekerja 20 jam sehari karena itu tidak manusiawi, dan para pendukung gagasan ini melepas Peri Rumah mereka atas dasar itu. Maksudnya mulia, namun mereka melupakan sesuatu yang amat krusial.

Kebijakan itu, direalisasikan tanpa adanya jajak pendapat ataupun persetujuan dari para Peri Rumah sendiri.

House Elves bukan Manusia. Juga sudah jadi kodratnya untuk melayani, mengabdi kepada para Penyihir. Materi tak berarti banyak bagi mereka. Peri Rumah tak butuh makan dan minum, pun tak mengerti sistem upah dan bonus, atau perlunya hari libur di akhir kepenatan kerja. Karena kebahagiaan makhluk-makhluk ini bersumber dari kepuasan majikan atas layanan mereka. House Elves yang dianiaya oleh Penyihir memang terselamatkan oleh Pasal Peri Rumah, tetapi tidak semua Penyihir bersifat keji dan culas. Ada pula Peri-Peri yang begitu menyayangi majikan mereka hingga tak berkeinginan pergi dari rumah tempat mereka mengabdi. Pembebasan Peri Rumah akibat Pasal yang dicetuskan Hermione, adalah kiamat bagi mereka.

Beberapa Peri Rumah yang tak dapat memahami konsep kebebasan, merasa ditolak dan dicampakkan oleh majikan yang mereka cintai. Depresi, lalu menyudahi hidup.

Hingga ajal menjemput, Hermione menyesali hilangnya nyawa-nyawa malang tak berdosa ini, dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kurang bijak dalam memecahkan persoalan.

Ron mengerahkan seluruh magisnya, meniup pergi hawa panas yang membakar tubuh Glorfindel. Agar Hermione tak didera rasa bersalah seperti tragedi Pasal Peri Rumah, Ron tak peduli meski sihirnya habis sekalipun. Glorfindel harus sembuh.

Harry tiba di ruang perawatan dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Aku sedang mencoba menurunkan suhu tubuhnya," jawab Ron, sesaat berhenti meniup. "Sedikit bantuan, mate?"

Mengingat kata-kata Ron tentang bagaimana ia bisa menyembuhkan dengan sihir yang dilandasi kekuatan tekad, Harry menumpukan seluruh perasaannya pada kepulihan Glorfindel. Seraya membisikkan ennervate ia mengusap kepala sang Ellon.

Gabungan sihir keduanya pun menyadarkan Glorfindel. Bukan main lega hati Ron juga Harry melihat Peri Imladris itu membuka mata.

"Glorfindel! Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Ron.

Sang Ellon tersenyum lemah padanya. "Seperti baru menelusuri padang terkering di Arda. Aku haus sekali."

Untungnya bejana air dan gelas telah disediakan di meja samping ranjang pasien. Harry segera membawakan segelas air dan membantu Glorfindel minum.

Dahaganya terpuaskan, Glorfindel mengesah sambil bersandar pada tumpukan bantal yang disusun Ron. Mulanya Harry menduga Ellon berambut emas itu akan mulai menanyai mereka, tapi Glorfindel cuma bungkam. Mata birunya mengawasi Ron dan Harry bergiliran.

Ron bertengger gelisah pada tepian pembaringan. Di sisi lain tempat tidur Harry pun bingung harus bagaimana memulai pembicaraan.

Mujur, Glorfindel-lah yang berinisiatif membuka percakapan. "Vasariel. Apa itu namanya yang sebenarnya?"

"Itu namanya di Valinor," sambut Harry. "Sebelumnya, dia dikenal dengan nama lain. Hermione."

"Er-mae-nee?" Glorfindel mengernyit. Harry menyeringai lebar. Di seberangnya Ron mendengus geli.

"Her-maa-ya-nii," Harry lambat-lambat mengejakan.

Glorfindel berkonsentrasi penuh mengucapkan nama itu sampai-sampai urat di dahinya bertonjolan. "Demi panah Orome!" keluhnya frustasi setelah gagal tiga kali. Harry dan Ron meledak tertawa karenanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebut saja dia Vasariel," kata Harry, matanya mengerlip jenaka.

"Ya. 'Mione takkan keberatan," sahut Ron.

Glorfindel mengawasi Ron lekat-lekat. "Kau akrab dengannya."

"Tentu saja. Dia itu istriku," Ron menimpali.

Glorfindel terpaku.

Dalam keheningan, Harry beranjak, menutup pintu ruang perawatan. Ia membisikkan Rune pelindung, untuk mencegah siapapun masuk ataupun menguping perbincangan mereka. Takdir sudah melibatkan Glorfindel ke dalam misinya, Harry rasa tak ada lagi yang perlu disembunyikan dari sang Ellon.

" ... aku sempat melihat sekilas sosok Vasariel," ujar Glorfindel. "Apa ia Manusia?"

"Benar. Atau lebih tepat lagi, dulunya," jawab Ron.

"Dan kau? Apa kau juga... ?" 

Harry tersenyum mendengarnya. Glorfindel sungguh seorang pengamat yang baik.

Ron melirik Harry. Ragu-ragu, mencari persetujuan. Harry pun memutuskan untuk bertutur apa adanya.

"Pada dunia di luar dunia, di tempat yang bahkan lebih jauh dari Valinor, ada sebuah negeri di mana Istari terlahir di kalangan Manusia. Ron, Hermione, juga aku, adalah tiga di antaranya."

Jubah kelabu Gandalf menguap jadi halimun abu keperakan. Glorfindel tercekat menyaksikan seseorang dalam pakaian yang sangat aneh juga dengan warna yang belum pernah ia lihat datang menghampiri, meninggalkan jejak asap sisa penyamarannya di belakang. Sosok yang asing. Pendek. Rambut hitam berantakan. Kumis dan janggut halus bertebaran di sepanjang garis bibir dan rahangnya. Ia seperti pria Manusia yang baru melewatkan musim panasnya yang ke empatpuluh, namun matanya yang begitu hijau membuat Glorfindel tak yakin sosok ini benar-benar Manusia.

Harry menunduk sekilas, berharap setelan jas three piece suit biru petrol yang ia kenakan tak terlalu mengejutkan buat Glorfindel yang selama ribuan tahun terbiasa dengan tunik klasik dan jubah panjang. Tapi, menilai ekspresi sang Ellon, Harry tahu harapannya sia-sia belaka.

"Kau ..." Glorfindel memelototi Harry, kehabisan kata. "Siapa kau?!" Akhirnya cuma itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

Sampai saat ini, Harry tak juga terbiasa dengan sebutannya di Valinor. Jadi, seperti Ron, ia memberikan nama lamanya pada Glorfindel. Hanya nama depan, tentu saja. Ia tak mau Glorfindel mengiranya sebagai pengrajin pot atau yang sejenisnya.

"Harri ..." Glorfindel dengan canggung melafalkan namanya. Harry punya firasat kuat Ellon itu salah tafsir, tapi tak berminat mengoreksinya. Sewaktu ia hendak mendekat ke tepi ranjang, Glorfindel yang terdorong rasa tak percayanya, berjengit menjauh. Mengurungkan niat, Harry kemudian meng-accio sebuah kursi, lalu duduk bertumpang kaki.

Tanpa berkedip Glorfindel memperhatikannya. "Apa tujuanmu? Mengapa menyamar sebagai Mithrandir?"

"Yang Mulia Mandos mengutusku ke Arda untuk menggantikan Mithrandir. Ron dan Hermione, disertakan untuk membantuku dalam misi ini," jawab Harry.

Nama sang Kematian membuat sepanjang punggung Glorfindel dijalari rasa dingin. Mata hijau tak normal di hadapannya kian menambah kesan seram.

Tiada makhluk hidup di Dunia ini yang tak gentar terhadap Maut.

"Di mana dia? Mithrandir, maksudku."

Harry terdiam sejurus. "Sewaktu menyelidiki situasi di Dol Guldur, sekitar dua atau tiga minggu yang lalu, ia bertemu Sauron ... dan dikalahkan dengan telak."

Glorfindel mengenal si Penyihir Kelabu dengan cukup baik, jadi reaksinya sudah bisa diterka. Shock, diikuti kesedihan mendalam. Walaupun begitu, Harry tak sanggup memandang wajah duka sang Peri. Ia memahami luka semacam ini. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia mengalaminya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan raga mereka yang sempurna, hati bangsa Quendi amatlah rapuh.

"Jiwa Mithrandir kembali ke Valinor, namun tidak ke Aula Kematian. Aku dan teman-temanku hanya sementara di sini. Suatu hari kelak, Mithrandir akan kembali kepada kalian," Harry mencoba menghibur.

Kata-kata itu menenangkan Glorfindel meski sedikit. "Tapi, mengapa kau menyamar sebagai dia?"

"Untuk mempermudah urusanku. Wajah yang sudah dikenal jauh lebih gampang diterima daripada orang asing, bukan?"

Glorfindel tampak tak setuju, namun ia juga tak memberi tanggapan apa-apa mengenai itu. Pikirannya lebih tertuju kepada Ron dan Vasariel, yang dulunya adalah Manusia.

"Apa maksudmu kalau dulunya Vasariel adalah Manusia?" ia menanyai Ron.

"Dia, dan aku, memang dulunya adalah Manusia. Cuma sekarang, sudah meninggal," Ron menjawab.

Glorfindel terdiam. Hatinya bak tertusuk. "Wafat?" bisiknya parau.

"Selama beberapa waktu kami tinggal di Valinor," air muka Glorfindel membuat Ron melembutkan nada suaranya. Kematian bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dibicarakan dengan riang. "Kemudian aku dipinjami tubuh yang baru agar dapat menemani Harry ke sini. 'Mione baru bisa menyusul sekarang karena ada kesulitan sebelumnya. Tak ada wadah di Valinor yang dapat menampung jiwanya."

"Menurut Yang Mulia Mandos, hanya tubuh Elf dan Dwarf hidup yang sanggup menahan rohnya. Itupun dalam masa yang pendek. Kurasa, kau mengerti sebabnya," Harry menyambung ujaran Ron.

Glorfindel mengangguk. Rasa terbakar dan kelelahan hebat ketika Vasariel bersemayam dalam tubuhnya masih tertinggal bahkan hingga kini.

"Glorfindel," Harry bersitatap dengan sang Ellon, "untuk suatu sebab para Valar memilihmu sebagai perantara bagi Hermione. Ini tidak akan menyenangkan buatmu, malah berkemungkinan besar membahayakan jiwamu. Bila kau enggan, kami mengerti."

Ron menatap Harry dengan tercengang. Pengutusan Hermione adalah ketetapan Valar, yang ia rasa bersifat mutlak. Tak seorangpun berhak mengganggu-gugat, akan tetapi di sini Harry berkata bahwa Glorfindel boleh saja menolak kalau ia mau. Begitupun, Ron tak mengkritik Harry cuma karena silang pendapat. Ia percaya sahabatnya itu punya alasan sendiri.

Di lain pihak, Harry tahu, bagaimanapun lunaknya perintah Ainur, ia tetaplah kewajiban yang mesti dilaksanakan. Walau demikian, Glorfindel mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk setiap penampakan Hermione. Harry berpendapat seharusnya ia layak diberi kebebasan menentukan nasibnya.

Adapun Glorfindel adalah Ksatria berhati mulia. Ia memahami sebuah darma dan keharusan dalam menjalaninya. "Tentu saja aku bersedia!" ia berkata sambil menegapkan tubuh. "Berkesempatan menyumbang jasa demi kebaikan Arda adalah sebuah kehormatan bagiku. Bisa menyertai kalian dalam tugas suci ini, adalah anugerah tak terhingga!"

Harry mengerling Ron. Keduanya malu sekaligus geli pada sikap Glorfindel yang kelewat puitis. Tapi mereka juga bergembira atas persetujuan sang Ellon. Harry yakin di Valinor sana, Hermione tak akan lagi merasa terbebani.

"Uum... ya, baiklah. Senang kau berpendapat begitu," ujar Harry. Khawatir akan ada yang datang menjenguk Glorfindel, ia kembali mengenakan sihir ilusinya.

Pria berbaju aneh itu, Harri, kini lenyap digantikan sosok si Tua Gandalf. Glorfindel terkagum-kagum pada magis yang begitu halus tak ubahnya seni, sihir para Istar Manusia dari negeri yang jauh. 'Yang sayangnya bukan lagi makhluk fana,' Glorfindel membatin masygul.

Setidaknya, untuk Ron dan Vasariel. Tak seorangpun bicara hal yang sama terjadi pada Harri ...

***

Cinta ibarat bibit yang disemai. Semakin dipupuk, akan makin dalam pula ia berakar. Lalu tumbuh berkembang, berbunga. Merambat dan menjalin di tiap relung kosong, sampai akhirnya tumpah-ruah memenuhi kalbu.

Demikianlah perasaan Ginny pada Harry.

Sedari dulu. Sudah sejak lama, ia memandang dari kejauhan. Merindu dan menunggu. Di masa kecil, tak terhitung seberapa sering ia berandai-andai bisa seperti kakaknya Ron atau bahkan Hermione, yang selalu bisa mengikuti Harry. Berharap jadi orang keempat dalam lingkaran tiga serangkai pujaannya. Beranjak remaja harapan itu mulai ternoda oleh iri dan cemburu. Ron dan Hermione ibarat tangan kanan dan kiri Harry. Tak dapat dibayangkan keberadaan yang satu tanpa dua yang lain. The Golden Trio. The Power of Three. Bahkan walau akhirnya Ginny berhasil memiliki hati Harry, ia tak pernah bisa membaur masuk. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione, adalah segitiga yang teramat solid. Tiada celah bagi pihak lain untuk menyusup ke dalam persatuan itu.

Sementara Ginny tak puas cuma jadi pelabuhan. Tentu saja Harry mencintainya dengan tulus, tak pernah merahasiakan apapun kepadanya, akan tetapi dalam peperangannya ia tak pernah membawa Ginny. Selalu Ron dan Hermione yang berada di sisinya di saat-saat genting juga terkelam. Padahal ... Ginny tak ingin cuma diam menunggu dalam kenyamanan. Padahal ... Ginny ingin Harry pun turut mengandalkannya di garis depan.

Kala Ron dipilih untuk mendampingi Harry dalam misi ke Dunia Tengah, dan kemudian Hermione turut pula menyusul, rasa iri yang lama terpendam itu kembali bergejolak. Menyesakkan dada Ginny.

Cermin Penglihatan Manwe menunjukkan apa saja yang ingin ia ketahui. Dalam kepahitan Ginny menyaksikan reuni tiga serangkai kecintaannya, lagi-lagi mempertanyakan mengapa ia tak pernah bisa mengikuti jejak mereka.

Sampai akhirnya Glorfindel kolaps, nampak hampir mati, dan Hermione kembali ke Valinor dalam ketakutan dan rasa berdosa. Saat itulah Ginny tersadar, juga diam-diam merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia masih menganggap petualangan sebagai dongeng fantastis yang penuh romantisasi, sedangkan ada bahaya nyata yang tengah dihadapi Harry, Ron, dan Hermione.

Melihat Glorfindel siuman dan perlahan pulih, Hermione begitu lega hingga sesenggukan. Kenangan terbayang di benak Ginny, pada kisah tragis Pasal Peri Rumah yang tak pernah berhenti menghantui Hermione. Ia tak tahu kalam macam apa yang dapat melipur lara, tapi ia tahu tiada kenyamanan yang melebihi kehadiran sahabat.

"Sshh ... sudah, sudah," Ginny mendekap Hermione erat-erat. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja ..."

***

Di dataran tinggi Skotlandia Valinor, ada sebuah lembah yang dipenuhi pohon wisteria ungu. Jauh di dalamnya, tersembunyi di balik pepohonan bunga yang meliuk liar dan berbonggol-bonggol, berdirilah sebuah pondok kayu berbentuk bundar. Pot besar, kecil, tinggi, rendah, persegi, juga bulat berisi tanaman bumbu memenuhi pekarangannya. Kucing-kucing beraneka jenis bermain-main di teras, melompat dan berkejaran, menggigit-gigit dedaunan herbal atau tidur bergelung di dalam pot. English Rose merambati tiang-tiang pondok, bergerombol di atas atap dan terjuntai ke serambi bagaikan tirai. Di sinilah Minerva McGonagall menetap.

Every time is a tea time. Di halaman rumahnya Minerva duduk, menikmati pemandangan wisteria seraya menyesap teh hangat. Tanpa keresahan, tanpa digesa-gesa, setiap detik berlalu dengan panjang dan damai. Hidup adalah konflik, hanya kematian masamu beristirahat, bagi Minerva perkataan ini sungguh benar adanya.

Kelinci putih bercahaya melompat turun dari sebatang dahan. Wisteria berguguran olehnya, seperti rinai berwarna ungu. Suara lembut Luna terdengar tatkala patronus itu membuka mulut.

Minerva mengulum senyum. Ia menyudahi minum tehnya, menjadikan kelopak-kelopak wisteria yang masih menghujaninya sebagai mantel, dan lenyap bersama angin kendati sihir Luna belumlah pudar. Ia menapak kembali di hutan Lorien, Taman Mimpi, dan mendatangi murid-muridnya yang tengah berkumpul di pinggir telaga teratai emas.

"Selalu dan selalu kalian bertiga," komentarnya ketika melihat Harry, Ron, dan Hermione.

Ketiga muridnya itu merona malu. Ginny dan Luna yang juga hadir hanya mengamati sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Professor, kami membutuhkan bantuanmu," ujar Harry tanpa basa-basi.

Sebelah alis Minerva terangkat. "Tanpa menawari nyonya tua yang lelah ini minum teh dulu, Harry?"

"Tua dan lelah? Professor, klaim yang kau ucapkan itu sama mustahilnya dengan kemungkinan Professor Snape berambut kering mengembang!" Ujaran Harry menerbitkan tawa Minerva.

"Baiklah jika kau begitu terburu-buru. Nah, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Harry melirik teman-temannya, sebelum menjawab mantap. "Ajari kami mantra Piertotum Locomotor!"

***

Terjaga dengan pengetahuan baru, Harry menyadari semakin panjang daftar hal yang harus ia laksanakan.

Glorfindel terlelap di pembaringan. Ron menyendiri di balkon ruang perawatan, hinggap di pagar pembatasnya. Bulan bersinar kabur di langit Mirkwood yang senantiasa suram. Harry mendengar suara musik sayup-sayup sampai dari suatu tempat di lantai bawah. Kuno, eksotis, dan liar. Benar-benar sesuai dengan penggambaran Peri-Peri yang menghuni hutan ini.

Ia berdiri di samping Ron. Mengawasi bentangan siluet pepohonan purba nan menjulang di hadapan.

"Hutan yang begitu besar dan luas," kata Ron, "apa sistem perlindungan yang kau rencanakan akan cukup?"

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Harry. "Tapi, sedikit sokongan jauh lebih baik daripada tak ada sama sekali, 'kan?"

"Setelah ini, kita akan ke mana?"

"Aku ingin mencari Thorin Oakenshield untuk membahas perihal Erebor."

Ron manggut-manggut. "Ide bagus. Toh Erebor adalah rumah para Kurcaci. Sudah sepatutnya mereka ikut serta dalam upaya memerangi Smaug. Lagipula ... tempat di mana naga bercokol adalah tempat di mana harta menimbun. Tak baik membiarkan gunung emas kosong melompong tanpa pemilik!"

Harry menangkap maksud Ron. Harta karun tak bertuan akan memicu perselisihan bahkan perang yang tak ada habisnya. Begitu Smaug dilenyapkan, Erebor harus secepatnya dikembalikan pada para Dwarf. Keinginan Harry menemui Thorin pun semakin kukuh.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin mengecek kondisi Kota Danau. Rapat tadi siang membuatku merasa sesuatu perlu dilakukan untuk para Manusia yang berdiam di sana."

"Kalau memang benar penduduk kota itu cuma nelayan dan pedagang, aku khawatir melihat-lihat saja takkan cukup, mate!" Ron berkomentar.

Harry menghela napas, lalu berpaling ke dalam, hendak menengok Glorfindel. Ia tertegun saat menemukan Thranduil berdiam di dekat pintu.

Entah sejak kapan sang Raja di sana, dan sungguh mengesankan bagaimana ia bisa hadir tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, mengingat perawakannya yang tinggi besar dan jubah mewahnya yang panjang berlapis-lapis.

Harry otomatis memeras ingatannya, menelaah kembali isi perbincangannya dengan Ron. Rasanya tak ada yang mencurigakan. Kecuali mungkin, rencananya menjumpai Thorin. Hubungan Elf dan Dwarf masih teramat buruk, entah bagaimana reaksi Thranduil bila mengetahuinya.

Thranduil melangkah masuk. Benar-benar tak berbunyi, meski ujung jubahnya terseret di lantai. Sikapnya pun tak berubah, entah ia tak mendengar pembicaraan Harry dengan Ron atau ia cuma berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Lord Glorfindel?" Sang Raja berhenti di ujung tempat tidur, mengamati Glorfindel dengan cermat.

"Sudah membaik," sahut Harry. "Kami membiarkannya beristirahat lebih lama agar ia menghemat tenaga. Esok hari, Vasariel akan kembali."

Thranduil bergumam pelan. Harry dan Ron memperhatikannya dengan waswas saat ia mendatangi mereka. Walau berpenampakan indah, ada semacam ancaman yang terpancar dari diri sang Raja, kedua Penyihir ini tak dapat tidak merasa segan kepadanya.

"Mengapa kalian tidak menghadiri jamuan makan malam?" Thranduil berhenti. Hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja. Secara intuitif, Harry dan Ron beringsut menghindarinya.

"Mohon maaf, Paduka. Kami tak datang karena sungkan meninggalkan Lord Glorfindel," jawab Harry.

Thranduil mengangguk maklum. Sembari menyandar pada langkan anjungan, tanpa pertanda tahu-tahu ia bercerita. "Lord Glorfindel adalah seorang Paladin." Melihat ketidak-tahuan terlintas di wajah lawan bicaranya, sang Raja lantas menambahkan, "ksatria pedang berkekuatan mistik. Tahukah kalian, betapa ia melegenda dengan sebutan Balrog's Slayer?"

Dengan lugu Harry menggeleng, Ron pun tercengang diam. Mereka tahu apa itu Balrog, tapi mereka tak tahu bahwa Glorfindel mampu menghabisi si Iblis Api sendirian.

Thranduil tersenyum tipis. "Ia terbunuh dalam duelnya dengan Balrog, namun keberanian dan perjuangannya mendatangkan mukjizat. Alih-alih mati, ia bangkit sebagai sesuatu yang baru. Sebagian dari kami percaya ia kini menyerupai Istar. Ia memang tak bisa melakukan sihir  seperti yang biasa kalian lakukan, tetapi pedangnya dapat membunuh Iblis jahat manapun."

Dalam kekaguman Harry bertukar pandang dengan Ron. Pantas saja! Mungkin inilah sebabnya Glorfindel sanggup menahan jiwa Hermione.

"Mengetahuinya terpilih sebagai perantara Maia suci dari Valinor, sejujurnya tak terlalu mengejutkan," dengan nada santai Thranduil berujar. Sikapnya yang rileks lama kelamaan mempengaruhi Harry dan Ron hingga bersikap sama.

Kabut berarak. Bulan lenyap ditelannya. Harry menyadari kalau para Peri sungguh anasir kecintaan Valar. Walau dalam keremangan, cahaya di wajah Thranduil tidak memudar.

"Sedikit yang kuketahui mengenai para Istar terkecuali Lima yang diutus ke Dunia Tengah. Terus terang aku merasa penasaran pada Istar Ron juga Vasariel," sang Raja berkata.

"Tak ada yang menarik tentangku," merasa malu, Ron cepat-cepat berkilah. "Beda dengan 'Mion... maksudku Vasariel! Kalau dia, baru pantas mendapat perhatian lebih. Anda tahu Bola Dunia Sihir yang dibawa Mithrandir? Vasariel-lah yang menciptakannya!"

Thranduil tak menutupi rasa kagumnya atas fakta itu. "Sungguh?"

"Benar, Yang Mulia," ucap Harry. "Vasariel adalah seorang cendekiawan, dan ia pun sangat menggemari penemuan-penemuan baru. Apa yang bahkan tak terpikirkan oleh khalayak, malah sanggup ia wujudkan!"

"Dapatkah Bola Dunia itu menerawang masa depan? Seperti Cermin Air Lady Galadriel?" tanya Thranduil.

Nama Galadriel langsung mengalihkan fokus Harry. "Ah ... tidak," akhirnya ia menjawab, suaranya terbata. "Bola Dunia Sihir hanya bisa menunjukkan tempat dan orang ..."

Thranduil, yang sekarang cuma berada sebentangan lengan dari Harry mendadak menjulurkan tangan. Terkejut, Harry sontak mundur. Namun ia kalah cepat. Glamour-nya buyar oleh sentakan jemari Raja Eryn Galen itu.

Adrenalin terpompa deras ke sekujur tubuh. Harry terengah-engah. Ia membeliak, tetapi gerakan Thranduil setelah itu tetap tak tertangkap matanya.

"Immobulus!" pekik Ron ngeri, dan Thranduil terhenti bak patung. Belati ganda di kedua tangannya tersilang di bawah dagu Harry.

Harry menelan ludah, melirik jeri pada belati yang menempel di lehernya. Napasnya memburu. Ron melayang tak jauh dari mereka, bingung dan panik, sebelum teringat pintu ruang perawatan masih terbuka.

Sebelah kibasan sayap Ron membuat angin bersiur, mengembus pintu kamar hingga menutup. Suaranya yang berdebam membuat Glorfindel mendusin.

Bukan main marahnya Thranduil saat sadar dirinya terikat sihir. Pun demikian, ia sama sekali tak gentar. Matanya yang pucat menyorot garang pada Harry. "Nyalimu sungguh besar, berani menyamar sebagai Mithrandir! Siapa kau?!"

Dengan hati-hati Harry menjauhi kurungan belati sang Raja. "Aku memang penyamar, tapi aku bukan musuhmu, Yang Mulia." Membuktikan ucapannya, ia membebaskan Thranduil dari kekangan magis.

Beradu pandang dalam ketegangan, baik Thranduil maupun Harry menaksir kekuatan masing-masing. Ron memandangi keduanya, cemas bukan kepalang, tapi dari caranya menempatkan diri jelas terlihat ia memihak Harry.

Glorfindel yang terbangun kemudian, menyapa mereka dengan heran.

"Ada apa ini?" Ia terperangah melihat Thranduil bersiaga dengan belati terhunus, juga Harry yang kembali ke wujud aslinya. "Hir nin Thranduil? Harri?!"

Thranduil menoleh kepadanya. "Harri? Siapa itu?!"

Harry garuk-garuk kepala, salah tingkah. "Uum ... itu aku."


	16. Chapter 16

Di Arda, sihir ilusi pertama kali diciptakan oleh Maia Melian, Ratu Doriath, permaisuri Raja Peri Elu Thingol.

Mantra ilusinya yang terkenal disebut sebagai Lesta Melian, atau Sabuk Melian dalam bahasa umum. Begitu kuat sihir ini, apabila ia dipancangkan, tak hanya mampu menyembunyikan wilayah yang ia selubungi, siapapun yang tak diundang takkan dapat melewatinya. Sabuk itu jauh dari kesempurnaan, akan tetapi ia sanggup melindungi Doriath selama berabad-abad dari mata musuh-musuhnya.

Tatkala masa kejayaan Doriath perlahan redup, murid tunggal Melian, Galadriel, memutuskan pergi karena ia menginginkan wilayah untuk ia perintah sendiri. Melian membekalinya dengan banyak kebijaksanaan, termasuk rahasia Sabuk Pelindungnya. Di kemudian hari Galadriel menciptakan Sabuk Pelindung versinya sendiri, terilhami Lesta Melian, juga dengan kekuatan Nenya, Cincin Airnya.

Tak cuma Galadriel yang mengetahui rahasia Sabuk Melian. Elrond, menantunya, juga mempelajari seni ilusi ini, dan sama seperti Galadriel, ia pun menerapkan Sabuk Pelindung Melian dengan caranya sendiri dan kekuatan Cincin Kekuasaannya, Cincin Angin Vilya. Cirdan dari Grey Haven, dan Raja Eryn Galen Oropher, hanya sekadar tahu tentang Lesta Melian, namun tak memanfaatkannya. Cirdan yang mencintai laut hanya tertarik pada penguatan armada negerinya. Oropher juga tak berminat pada sihir, dan lebih memusatkan diri pada perlindungan militer. Namun bukan berarti pengetahuan itu tak disebarkan. Cirdan mencatatkannya pada sebuah kitab, dan menyimpannya di perpustakaan Mithlond. Pengetahuan itu terbuka bagi siapa saja yang berniat belajar bila disertai itikad baik. Sedangkan Oropher mengajarkan rahasia Sabuk Melian kepada putra semata wayangnya, Thranduil.

Mempelajarinya, mengubah dan menggunakannya, ilusi bukanlah hal baru bagi Thranduil. Itulah sebabnya, kali pertama ia melihat si Mithrandir palsu, ia bisa merasakan ketidak-beresan.

Kini, mengawasi Haerri si penyamar, tak urung rasa penasaran Thranduil tumbuh mengalahkan amarahnya. Sihir ilusi si Istar asing begitu halus dan tinggi. Jangankan Thranduil, Radagast yang Penyihir tulen saja masih terkecoh. Selain teknik, usia dan ras Haerri menimbulkan pertanyaan di benaknya. Sang Istar tampak seperti manusia, tetapi warna matanya tidak pernah Thranduil jumpai pada bangsa manapun.

Amat mengherankan ....

***

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan dari penipuan ini?"

"Penipu, paduka?" Harry agak tersinggung mendengar kata-kata dingin Thranduil. "Setelah segala macam informasi yang kukabarkan mengenai tetanggamu di Dol Guldur sana?"

Situasi tak mengenakkan di antara kedua pria itu membuat Glorfindel datang menengahi. "Jangan salah paham, Paduka! Haerri adalah Maia yang diutus Yang Mulia Mandos untuk menggantikan Mithrandir."

Thranduil memandang tajam sang Ellon. Peri-Peri Silvan termasuk dirinya adalah pemburu ulung, hingga lebih memuja Vala Orome, The Great Huntsman, ketimbang Valar lainnya. Tambahan lagi ia dan rakyatnya mencintai hidup, hutan dan makhluknya, bintang-bintang dan segala kesenangan, dan Kematian adalah momok dari semua itu. "Mandos?" bisiknya jeri. Matanya yang pucat kembali mengawasi Haerri.

Harry mengangkat dagunya, defensif.

Kening Thranduil berkerut kala menyadari sesuatu. "Menggantikan Mithrandir? Memang apa yang terjadi pada Si Tua Kelabu itu?"

Glorfindel menjawab masygul, "Mithrandir menyambangi Dol Guldur beberapa waktu lalu, Paduka Thranduil. Sauron menemukan dan mengalahkannya. Jiwanya kini kembali ke Valinor."

Meski tak begitu dekat dengan Gandalf, Thranduil terhenyak mengetahui berita buruk ini. Di antara seluruh Istar, cuma Si Kelabu-lah yang paling mempedulikan kondisi Arda, sampai-sampai menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk ikut campur di sana-sini, mengurusi semuanya hingga ke sana dan kemari. Sekarang dunia kehilangan seorang Pelindung, padahal kejahatan terus-menerus berkembang biak ....

"Di mana jasadnya? Makamnya?" ujar Thranduil lirih.

"Serangan Sauron tidak menyisakan apapun," jawab Harry pelan. Mendengar itu Glorfindel dan Thranduil berjengit.

Harry mengesah. "Bahkan rohnya tercerai-berai. Walau begitu, Gandalf belum sampai ke Balairung Kematian. Terakhir kulihat, Nienna Yang Welas Asih, tengah merangkai kembali jiwanya yang terburai." Ia mencoba tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi ngeri para Elf, bermaksud mencerahkan mood, meski sayangnya gagal total. "Itu artinya, apabila jiwanya kembali utuh, ia akan kembali lagi ke Arda."

"Tapi," ujar Thranduil setelah lama terdiam, "mengapa kau menyamar sebagai dirinya?"

"Aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu dengan sibuk memperkenalkan diri pada siapapun yang kutemui," sahut Harry tegas. "Masalah yang kutemukan di Arda terlalu genting, dan harus diselesaikan secepatnya."

Suara pesta dari lantai bawah menguat, rupanya semakin larut suasananya semakin ramai. Merasa situasi aman, Ron yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak kembali bertengger di langkan. Harry mengikutinya, lebih merasa nyaman jauh dari Thranduil. Ia tak lupa seberapa nyaris sang Raja Peri memenggal kepalanya.

Melihat bulan di balik awan, Harry teringat pada rencananya untuk melindungi Greenwood. Lagipula, ia tak ingin pembicaraan ini terus-menerus membahas dirinya.

"Sejak dulu, para Penyihir percaya malam purnama memiliki kuasa mistik istimewa sehingga sering mengadakan ritual pada waktu-waktu khusus, entah itu kala bulan berada tegak lurus di puncak langit ataukah bergeser pada kemiringan tertentu." Sembari berujar ia menoleh pada Thranduil. "Besok malam, tepat pada sepertiganya, aku, Ron, juga Vasariel akan mengadakan ritual di Aula Arca kerajaan."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Thranduil, seketika waspada.

"Sebagai bantuan untuk menyokong hutan ini." Harry tersenyum lebar. "Percayalah, Yang Mulia, kau takkan rugi."

"Mempercayaimu? Entahlah, Tuan Penyihir. Aku merasa itu hal yang sulit," tanpa sungkan Thranduil menyatakan kecurigaannya.

Harry menatapnya lekat-lekat. Glorfindel sudah hampir membujuk sang Raja, tapi urung saat Harry menggelengkan kepala padanya.

"Kesangsianmu dapat kumaklumi. Katakan, bagaimana agar aku dapat meyakinkanmu, Yang Mulia?" kata Harry.

"Kau mengaku sebagai Maia yang diutus Mandos. Apa buktinya?" tantang Thranduil.

Sejenak Harry menimbang-nimbang, sihir rumit macam apa yang harus ia praktikkan untuk menumbuhkan kepercayaan Thranduil. Selagi ia bingung memilah-milah, inspirasi datang kepadanya melalui Ron.

"Mate, tunjukkan padanya Relikui Kematian!" sang sahabat mengusulkan.

The Deathly Hallows.

Harry tercenung. Mandos tak pernah mengambil kembali hadiah yang telah ia beri, sehingga benda-benda itu tetap jadi milik Harry meski ia enggan mempergunakannya. Di antara ketiga relik, Harry paling menyukai Jubah Gaib, namun intuisinya meyakini itu bukanlah benda yang sesuai untuk situasi ini. Ia tak mau lagi berurusan dengan  Elder Wand, terlalu banyak kenangan buruk yang dibawa Tongkat itu, jadi pilihan terakhirnya jatuh pada Batu Kebangkitan.

Ia memejamkan mata, memanggil  Mandos agar diizinkan memakai Relikui Kematian. Hawa sejuk menyentuh kepalanya, dan suara tawa Mandos bergema di relung-relung benaknya.

'Relikui Kematian akan selalu menjadi milikmu, Corintur. Pergunakanlah bila kau anggap perlu. Aku mempercayai keputusanmu.'

Berterimakasih, Harry membayangkan Batu Hitamnya yang ia tinggalkan di Aula Mandos. Saat membuka mata, ia merasakan Batu itu telah berada dalam kepalan tangannya. Tanpa keraguan, ia memperlihatkan benda mistik itu kepada Thranduil.

"Ini, adalah Relikui Kematian yang Mandos anugerahkan kepadaku. Ia dinamakan Batu Kebangkitan. Putar tiga kali dalam genggaman, dan panggillah nama mendiang orang terdekatmu. Niscaya ia akan datang menampakkan diri."

Thranduil tertegun. Menyadari kebimbangannya, Harry mendekat. Tak segan-segan ia menarik pergelangan dan menjatuhkan Batu Hitam itu ke telapak tangan sang Raja.

Perasaan berkecamuk, Thranduil melirik Batu Kebangkitan. Tak percaya, gentar, sekaligus dikuasai keinginan terpendam yang sedemikian dahsyat. Pada akhirnya jemarinya memutar relik itu, dan bibirnya membisikkan sebuah nama.

Ron yang tak pernah menyaksikan kekuatan Batu Kebangkitan terpekik kaget kala sebentuk entitas gaib hadir di hadapan mereka. Glorfindel terperangah, tanpa sadar mundur selangkah karena shock. Sementara Thranduil pucat pasi. Ia menatap nanar bayangan di hadapannya, Batu Kebangkitan terlupakan dan meluncur lepas dari tangannya.

Masygul, dan terkesima, Harry memandangi sosok yang terpanggil itu. Walau tak kenal, ia bisa menebak siapa gerangan. Wajah Thranduil yang penuh kepedihan dan kerinduan tak terperi sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Ron memelankan suaranya, bertanya pada Glorfindel, "siapa ha- maksudku, wanita itu?"

Glorfindel menelan ludah. Sorot matanya iba, tak lepas sedikitpun dari Thranduil. "'Permata Putih Lasgalen'. Mendiang Permasuri Yang Mulia Thranduil."

***

Setengah mabuk oleh anggur perayaan, Legolas teringat pada Ayahnya yang tak juga kembali.

"Yang Mulia pergi menjenguk Lord Glorfindel," terang Galion sewaktu Legolas menanyainya, mata si Kepala Pelayan terus memantau kelakuan putri angkatnya Tauriel yang mulai menggila di lantai dansa. "Takkan lama lagi beliau pasti kembali. Ah, saya mohon diri, Pangeran. Ada bara api yang harus disiram air."

Legolas mengawasi dengan geli ketika Galion menyeret pergi Tauriel yang mabuk berat dan menempel pada Haldir bak benalu. Tawanya lepas berderai menyaksikan dua ayah beranak itu meninggalkan ruang pesta dengan piting-memiting dan saling jambak.

Menghabiskan sisa anggurnya, ia pamit dari jamuan makan malam. Besok pagi ia akan pergi berpatroli, ia merasa tak bijak terlalu larut dalam pesta.

Terbersit niatnya menjumpai sang Ayah, namun ketika ia tiba di selasar menuju ruang di mana Glorfindel berada, tak dinyana ia bertemu muka dengan Rajanya.

Thranduil berhenti dengan mendadak di tengah koridor. Napasnya memburu, seolah ia pergi dalam ketergesaan. Matanya berkaca-kaca sewaktu melihat Legolas.

Legolas terpana. Sepanjang umurnya, tak pernah ia menemukan Ayahnya sebegitu terguncang. "Ada ...?"

Thranduil berlalu tanpa menjawab. Jubah panjangnya melayang, dan ia menghilang dengan cepat di tikungan selasar.

Legolas hanya bisa termangu dalam gamang. Di satu sisi ia mengkhawatirkan Ayahnya, namun di sisi lain ia pun takut kehadirannya tak diinginkan. Thranduil terlihat meninggalkan ruang perawatan, maka ke sanalah Legolas memutuskan tujuan. Mungkin Glorfindel mengetahui sesuatu.

"Lord Glorfindel!" Legolas berseru dari ambang pintu. Ia menemukan kabut perak memenuhi ruangan, jejak sihir. Keresahannya semakin menjadi mendapati rona muram di wajah Glorfindel, juga Mithrandir.

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" desak sang Pangeran cemas. "Baru saja aku berpapasan dengan Ayahku, dan ia ... ia tampak ..."

Glorfindel menghela napas. "Mohon maaf, Pangeran, tapi pertanyaan mengenai Ayahmu hanya ia sendiri yang dapat menjawabnya."

Legolas terperangah. Namun tak peduli seberapa keras ia mendesak, membujuk, tak ada yang bersedia memberitahu apa yang sudah menyebabkan Ayahnya begitu berduka. Dengan kecewa Legolas pergi, dan menghabiskan malam yang gelisah di ruangannya.

***

Pagi itu, Thranduil tidak menampakkan diri. Ia melewatkan santap pagi, tak hadir dalam Majelis dan tak melaksanakan tugas-tugas kenegaraan. Tak ada yang dapat menemuinya, tidak pula Legolas putra tunggalnya.

Mendengar kejadian ini, Harry sedikit menyesal telah menunjukkan kekuatan Batu Kebangkitan pada Thranduil. Ia teringat kisah Cadmus Peverell yang jadi gila karena mengharapkan kekasihnya yang sudah mati. Batu Kebangkitan mungkin tak sedahsyat Tongkat Elder, akan tetapi efek yang disebabkannya tak kurang berbahaya. Berbeda dengan Cadmus, Harry tak begitu terpengaruh karena sejak dulu ia telah menerima kematian sebagai salah satu bagian dalam hidup. Meski merindu ia sadar mereka yang telah mati berada di luar jangkauannya, dan merelakannya. Maut bukanlah musuh yang harus dilawan. Jadi Harry meneruskan hidup, dan memfokuskan diri pada yang masih tersisa di sekitarnya.

Sayangnya tidak semua orang berpendapat sama.

Tak seorangpun berani mengganggu Raja apabila ia tak mau diganggu, tapi pintu yang terkunci bukanlah penghalang bagi Harry. Siapapun memang berhak bersedih, namun tenggelam di dalamnya adalah kesia-siaan. Terlebih Thranduil adalah pemimpin negara, tidak semestinya ia melalaikan kewajiban karena menurutkan emosi. Dalam pengawasan Legolas yang cemas, Harry menerobos pintu masuk ruang peristirahatan Raja; untuk sementara membiarkan kuncinya terpasang lagi.

Bangsal Thranduil dipenuhi barang dan perabotan bermutu tinggi. Ada kolam marmer di sebuah sudutnya, tempat tidur besar berkanopi lengkap dengan tirai-tirai beledu di bagian yang lain. Lentera kristal yang menggantung di langit-langit, penyekat ruangan dari lempeng mutiara, juga pohon maple kecil dari pahatan zamrud menghiasi pusat ruangan. Tetapi tak ada lukisan potret, ataupun pajangan yang bersifat pribadi. Keseluruhannya mengingatkan Harry pada griya tawang di hotel berbintang. Mewah, namun lengang dan dingin.

Harry menemukan Thranduil duduk menghadap balkon yang terbuka, masih memakai bajunya yang semalam. Diam tak ubahnya hantu. Ia jauh melebihi Harry dalam segi usia, kekuatan, pengalaman dan kebijaksanaan, namun di saat yang sama ia pun jauh lebih rapuh.

"Raja Thranduil," ujar Harry, mengabarkan kedatangannya.

Bahu sang Raja menegang, namun jangankan menyahut, ia bahkan tidak menoleh.

Harry berhenti di sebelah kursinya. Dan di sanalah ia berdiri, membisu di samping Raja yang berduka.

Tentu saja kehadirannya mengusik Thranduil. Sekali atau dua kali Harry bisa merasakan sang Raja meliriknya, namun ia cuma pura-pura tidak tahu. Lama-kelamaan Thranduil tak dapat menahan penasarannya hingga bertanya, "apa yang kau inginkan?"

Harry, yang telah kembali menggunakan samaran Gandalf-nya, mengelus-elus janggut. "Tak ada. Dengar-dengar balkon di kamar tidur Raja memiliki pemandangan yang amat menarik, jadi aku kemari sekadar melihat-lihat."

Thranduil menatapnya jengkel. "Masuk ke kamar Raja tanpa izin dapat dijatuhi hukuman sekurang-sekurangnya seratus tahun penjara!"

Tanpa gentar Harry mendecakkan lidah. "Ah, jika demikian, mungkin aku harus mengambil satu atau dua kenang-kenangan dari sini."

"Keluar sana!"

"Balkon yang sepi akan terasa lebih ramai apabila dilihat berdua, Yang Mulia."

"Kubilang, keluar!"

"Baiklah Yang Mulia,"" Harry berdeham-deham, sementara Thranduil mengawasinya dengan sengit. "Ah, agar kau tahu, putramu sekarang  tengah menunggu di luar pintu. Kasihan anak itu, tergopoh-gopoh ke dapur membawakan bubur untuk Ayahnya, tapi sekarang bubur itu sudah jadi dingin ... bukan salahnya juga sebenarnya. Kalau pintu itu dibuka sejak awal ia tak perlu menunggu begitu lama."

"Aku tidak mau diganggu," Thranduil menjawab kaku.

Harry menatapnya tajam. "Dan tak ada yang hendak mengganggumu! Thranduil, kau terlena memandang masa lalu hingga lupa pada masa kini. Tidakkah kau sadar? Bukan cuma kau yang kehilangan Permaisuri, Legolas pun kehilangan Ibunya. Apa kau ingin dia kehilangan Ayahnya juga?"

Thranduil terhenyak tanpa kata.

Mengesah panjang, Harry melunakkan nada suaranya. "Seorang bijak pernah berkata padaku. 'Jangan mengasihani yang sudah mati, kasihanilah yang masih hidup! Dan di atas semua, ibalah pada mereka yang hidup tanpa cinta.'"

Hanya kesunyian yang melepas kepergian Harry.

Di luar pintu, Legolas segera menghadangnya. "Bagaimana keadaan Ayah?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja."" Harry melambaikan tangan, merapal accio sambil membayangkan sajian di meja dapur, dan semangkuk bubur gandum dengan buah-buah beri melesat dari kejauhan ke tangannya. Ia mengembuskan sihir pendingin ke dalam mangkuk, lalu menyorongkannya pada Legolas yang melotot keheranan.

"Ini! Berikan pada Ayahmu!"

"Ta-tapi, ini sudah dingin! Belum lagi sudah hilang separo!" protes Legolas.

"Aku bohong padanya dengan bilang kau sepagian menunggunya di sini sambil membawakan bubur!" Harry mengedipkan matanya.

Legolas terperangah. Sebelum ia sempat memprotes lagi Harry segera memotong, "cepat masuk! Kau mau Ayahmu kelaparan?"

Mendengar itu, Legolas pontang-panting memasuki ruang peristirahatan Raja. Harry mengamatinya seraya mengulum senyum.

Tapi baru juga sedetik, si Pangeran sudah keluar lagi. "Mithrandir! Mana sendoknya?!"

"Seruput saja pakai mulut!"

***

Di istana, ada mata air bawah tanah yang dimanfaatkan sebagai pemandian dan khusus diperuntukkan bagi para pria. Galion mengantarkan Glorfindel ke sana. Tak cuma menunjukkan tempat, si Kepala Pelayan juga repot-repot membakar batu di tungku api -untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kolam sebagai penghangat air- dan menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi -dari sikat, kain lap, batu apung, hingga sabun dan minyak wangi- tanpa mengindahkan keberatan Glorfindel yang sungkan dan malu. Glorfindel bahkan hampir dimandikan kalau saja Tauriel -yang masih setengah sadar setelah bangun dari mabuk beratnya tadi malam- tidak mendadak masuk dan membuka celana.

Jeritan Galion saat itu cukup untuk menyiagakan seregu pasukan pemanah, dan dipergoki dalam keadaan setengah bugil oleh dua puluh ellon bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Glorfindel. Tapi setidaknya dia tak sesial Tauriel, yang dijejalkan Ayahnya ke dalam barel baju kotor dan digelindingkan keluar pemandian.

Keramaian bubar, akhirnya Glorfindel dapat menikmati acara mandinya dalam kelegaan.

Dengan penjepit besi ia mengambil batu panas dari dalam tungku dan menjatuhkannya ke dalam kolam, menimbulkan suara berdesis dan asap membumbung. Airnya tak sepanas yang biasa Glorfindel dapatkan di pemandian air panas Imladris tapi cukup nyaman dan menenangkan. Sembari membasuh diri ia melamun, mengingat kejadian semalam. Haerri dan anugerah Mandos, Thranduil dan mendiang istrinya, juga rencana Haerri untuk menyelenggarakan ritual magis lewat tengah malam nanti di Aula Arca kerajaan Eryn Galen.

Itu berarti, Glorfindel akan melihat Vasariel lagi.

Dadanya berdebar oleh harapan. Mencoba mengalihkan pikiran, Glorfindel menyelam ke dalam kolam.

'Hir nin Glorfindel.'

Vasariel memanggilnya.

Glorfindel menyeruak ke permukaan, terengah-engah. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun tak menjumpai siapapun. Pandangannya tertumbuk pada lempengan batu cermin yang tertanam dalam dinding ruang pemandian di seberang kolam, dan melihat bayangan seorang wanita memantul di sana.

Wanita dari ras manusia. Ia mengenakan jubah berlengan dan gaun aneh sepanjang lutut. Betisnya telanjang, Glorfindel menyadari dengan pipi memerah, dan ia memakai sepatu yang modelnya tak pernah Glorfindel lihat. Raut wajah wanita itu menyerupai hati, rambutnya ikal mengembang, dan matanya sewarna permata amber. Tak jelas berapa usianya meski ia tampak muda belia. Dan wanita itu berdiri di pinggir kolam, di belakang Glorfindel.

Secara naluriah Glorfindel menoleh, tapi tentu saja ia takkan menemukan Vasariel di dunia nyata. Ia lalu kembali memandang cermin. Vasariel duduk memeluk lutut, benar-benar tepat di belakangnya. Bibir tipisnya yang menarik menyunggingkan senyum. Sampai kapanpun Glorfindel tak akan melupakannya.

'Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Lord Glorfindel. Dan ... maafkan aku, karena telah menyusahkanmu.'

Glorfindel menggeleng. "Adalah kehormatan bagiku bisa berguna bagi Arda."

Vasariel tersenyum lebar, namun kemudian ekspresinya berubah. Ia lantas berpaling dengan wajah merona. Glorfindel memperhatikan dengan seksama, tak ingin melewatkan satu kesempatanpun.

'Maaf, Lord Glorfindel. Sepertinya aku datang pada waktu yang tak tepat ...'

Saat itulah Glorfindel menyadari kondisinya, yang berendam tanpa busana. Wajah merah padam, ia membenamkan diri ke dalam air.

***

Pulih dari kegamangan, Thranduil kembali menjadi dirinya semula, kembali menjalani kesibukannya seperti sedia kala. Meski tak tahu penyebab Ayahnya mengurung diri, perubahan ini melegakan hati Legolas.

Ritual sihir yang diajukan Haerri disampaikan Thranduil pada Dewan Mentrinya, namun identitas asli sang Istar tetap ia rahasiakan. Terkecuali Perdana Mentri Elarinya yang senantiasa cemas, tak ada yang berkeberatan dengan ritual ini. Greenwood adalah daerah genting, bantuan sekecil apapun sangatlah berharga dan tidak akan disia-siakan. Apalagi, tak setiap hari mereka bisa menyaksikan kedahsyatan sihir para Istar. Semua menunggu dalam antisipasi.

***

Haerri, Ron, juga Glorfindel, mengisolasi diri di ruang kosong, berpuasa semenjak bulan naik ke langit.

Thranduil mengetahui hal ini dari laporan perwiranya, Edenost, sewaktu menyadari tamu-tamunya itu lagi-lagi tak menghadiri jamuan makan malam. Apapun ritual sihir yang hendak mereka terapkan, tampaknya bukanlah main-main. Namun sikap sedemikian justru makin mempertegang suasana. Tak henti-hentinya Thranduil mengira, sihir macam apa yang hendak dilepaskan kala rembulan lengser di sepertiga malam?

Sepanjang acara jamuan, Thranduil menanti dengan gelisah. Tatapannya terus menuju ke arah purnama yang mengambang. Kemuramannya meresahkan Pangeran dan rakyatnya. Tak ada musik dan tari-tarian. Hikayat dan gosip sehari-hari berganti berita mengenai tirakat sihir, meluncur dalam bisikan-bisikan dari satu mulut ke mulut lain. Kegentingan memuncak. Tak pernah dalam sejarah ada pesta yang sedemikian suram di Eryn Galen.

Waktu terasa lebih lamban bila digunakan untuk diam menunggu. Bulan perlahan meninggalkan titik kulminasi. Persis tiga puluh menit sebelum sepertiga malam, Galion berlarian menghadap Thranduil, mengabarkan Mithrandir, Istar Ron, dan Glorfindel, telah bertolak ke Aula Arca.

Diikuti Legolas, dewan mentri, juga beberapa Elf yang ingin tahu, Thranduil menyusul ke kuil peringatan bagi pahlawan Eryn Galen tersebut.

Di dalam Aula, mereka menemukan Mithrandir dan Ron, juga Glorfindel yang tampaknya telah dirasuki Vasariel, merapal mantra dalam bahasa yang tak mereka kenali.

"Piertotum Locomotor!"

Gabungan suara ketiga Istar ini keras bergaung, memantul ke segenap penjuru, Thranduil merasa bahkan Smaug yang tertidur di Erebor dapat terbangun karenanya.

Tetapi ... yang terjaga kemudian, bukanlah si naga tidur.

Patung-patung pualam para prajurit Silvan yang gugur, Perwira besar, Jenderal, pemanah ulung, bergerak dari diam mereka. Lantai Aula bergetar, suara berderak memekakkan telinga, debu-debu terangkat bagai kabut. Beberapa Peri terpekik dan menahan napas karena terguncang; banyak dari arca di sana yang merupakan penggambaran teman terdekat hingga sanak-saudara mereka. Menyaksikan mereka hidup kembali adalah keajaiban sekaligus mengorek luka lama yang terkubur. Thranduil sendiri menahan kelu, Legolas memegangi lengannya. Di barisan terdepan pasukan arca ini, Raja Oropher berdiri dengan pedang ganda terhunus di tangan.

"Para Pahlawan yang setia, dengarkan perintahmu!" seru Mithrandir dengan kewibawaan setara Raja-Raja. "Lindungi Tanah ini, sebagaimana dulu kalian mempertahankannya!"

"Lindungi Tanah ini, hingga mata air terakhirnya kering, dedaunan hijau di pohon terakhirnya gugur, dan keturunan terakhir bangsa Silvannya tiada lagi!" seru Vasariel.

"Lindungi Tanah ini, baik di delapan mata anginnya, maupun di kala siang dan malamnya!" Ron merentangkan sayap-sayapnya, menyudahi perintah bagi para prajurit arca.

Patung-patung gagah itu berderap maju. Langkah-langkah mereka panjang mengguncang bumi. Thranduil dan Peri-Perinya menyingkir dengan jeri. Itu adalah saat-saat paling mengagumkan sekaligus mengerikan di mata mereka.

"A-apa mereka hidup lagi?!" seru Tauriel tergagap-gagap.

"Tidak," jawab Ron. "Patung-patung itu tak berjiwa. Mereka murni digerakkan kekuatan sihir."

Tauriel cuma bisa terperangah. Sewaktu pasukan arca itu berbelok di ujung koridor, ia dan beberapa Peri lain tak terkecuali Ayahnya turut mengejar karena terdorong rasa ingin tahu.

Belakangan diketahui, bala tentara arca bertolak ke delapan penjuru Eryn Galen dan kemudian berdiam di sana, sesuai perintah. Namun mereka tak melakukan apapun selain menunggu.

Usai ritual, Glorfindel kembali ambruk. Ia kembali diistirahatkan ke bangsal perawatan. Baik Ron maupun Mithrandir tak meninggalkannya sejak itu.

Tiga hari lewat tanpa berita, keraguan sempat menghantui istana, hingga akhirnya ancaman pertama datang menerobos perbatasan. Sekelompok laba-laba raksasa terbantai habis bahkan sebelum regu jagawana Greenwood mencapai daerah agresi. Begitu pula kawanan Orc dan serigala jahat Warg yang hendak menyusup dari Dol Guldur. Musuh dimusnahkan dengan cepat dan brutal, tanpa ada jatuh korban dari pihak Eryn Galen. Sistem perlindungan yang amat efisien, Thranduil menyadari itu, gembira sekaligus bergidik.

***

"Izinkan kami menyertai perwakilan yang akan kau kirim ke Kota Danau untuk musyawarah pembentukan aliansi, Yang Mulia Thranduil," Harry berkata, seusai sidang penentuan utusan kerajaan yang akan diberangkatkan.

Melalui jembatan di atas air terjun bawah tanah istananya, Thranduil tersenyum kering. "Tak diizinkanpun kalian akan tetap pergi, bukan? Setelah itu, apa kalian akan mencari Thorin Oakenshield?"

Harry dan Ron bertukar pandang. Ternyata sang Raja sempat mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka beberapa malam yang lalu.

"Tentu saja. Erebor adalah haknya dan para Dwarrownya. Lagipula, tambah satu anggota bukankah akan baik bagi aliansi?" Ron menyahut.

Ekspresi Thranduil sedingin es menanggapinya. "Kalian tidak mengenal Dwarrow sebaik kami bangsa Peri. Kepala dan hati mereka sama kerasnya dengan gunung batu yang mereka tinggali."

"Jangan pesimis dulu, Paduka Thranduil," Harry tersenyum kalem, dipenuhi niat iseng untuk membantah sang Raja. "Kau memang telah lama mengenal Dwarrow, tapi apakah mereka menunjukkan seluruh rahasia mereka padamu? Seseorang bisa saja melihat hal yang sama selama bertahun-tahun, dan tetap terkaget-kaget saat menyadari detail demi detail yang tersisa!"

Thranduil mendengus, namun ia tak berkata-kata lagi.

***

Lusa paginya, rombongan Pangeran Legolas berangkat menuju Kota Danau. Harry, Ron dan Glorfindel menyertainya.

Begitu banyak yang berubah hanya dalam beberapa hari. Dalam hati Thranduil bersyukur kepada Valar yang telah mendatangkan Istar-Istar ini.


	17. Chapter 17

Semasa berpacaran, suatu kali, Harry pernah bertengkar hebat dengan Ginny.

Ketika itu, ia masih menjabat sebagai Argenti Auror, pejabat Auror level menengah, dan tengah menangani suatu kasus pembunuhan. Hal biasa bagi Auror, sebenarnya. Yang tidak biasa dari kasus ini adalah keterlibatan Cho Chang, mantan pacar Harry.

Cho adalah saksi kunci kasus, dan itu membuatnya jadi target teror. Karena sebuah insiden yang hampir mencelakakannya, ia lalu dimasukkan ke dalam program perlindungan saksi dan Harry ditunjuk sebagai bodyguard-nya. Tak cuma menjaga, Harry bahkan menemani Cho hingga berhari-hari, begitu intensif sampai terkadang melupakan janji dengan teman maupun pacar sendiri. Inilah yang kemudian memicu amarah Ginny.

Saat itu Harry masih muda, masih gegabah. Ia tak paham mengapa Ginny merasa tak senang, toh ia tak lagi memiliki perasaan terhadap Cho, apalagi berselingkuh. Seperti Ron yang mencurigai Hermione dan Viktor Krum dulu, begitulah keadaan Ginny saat dilanda cemburu. Sama-sama buruk dan menyebalkan. Mereka hampir putus hubungan karena bentrok emosi. Seolah hendak mengolok Harry, takdir menuntaskan kasusnya. Si pembunuh tertangkap, Cho Chang melenggang santai kembali dengan urusannya sendiri, sementara hubungan asmara Harry berantakan.

Jadi, sewaktu mendapat cuti kerja, Harry langsung mengiyakan ajakan Luna untuk mencari The Crumpled Horned Snorkack, sama sekali tak peduli makhluk legenda itu belum terbukti keberadaannya. Tanpa kabar dan berita, masih jengkel karena percintaannya yang tak berjalan mulus, ia kabur bersama Luna ke Venesia.

Harry tak pernah membayangkan kalau ternyata pencarian The Crumpled Horned Snorkack cuma akal bulus Luna. Tanpa sepengetahuan Harry, Luna yang bekerjasama dengan Hermione, mengarang cerita bahwa ia diculik 'wanita pirang mencurigakan' dan diguna-gunai dengan Amortentia. Ginny bak kebakaran jenggot saat mendengarnya. Ia langsung mengejar ke Venesia; demi menyelamatkan Harry, diikuti seluruh kakak lelakinya.

Kisah itu berakhir manis. Kesalah-pahaman usai, dan terdorong suasana, Harry melamar dan menikahi Ginny hari itu juga. Sejak saat itu, Venesia menjadi destinasi mereka setiap kali ingin berbulan madu. Kenangan indah ini membuat Harry secara otomatis menyukai setiap Kota Air.

Sayangnya, bahkan memori masa lalu tak cukup untuk mensugesti Harry agar bersimpati pada Laketown, Esgaroth, atau juga disebut sebagai Kota Danau.

Kota itu kumuh sekali. Bangunan-bangunannya tak berestetika, beberapa bahkan lapuk, Harry terkejut penduduk di sana masih bisa hidup tanpa cemas bakal tenggelam. Kemiskinan. Kelaparan. Kotor dan jorok. Penyakit kulit dan pencernaan, Harry melihat semuanya ke manapun jarinya menyentuh titik lokasi di Magical Globe.

Tapi yang menyulut kemarahannya adalah Walikota Laketown, Sir Meyer Fryer. Selagi warganya kelaparan, ia makan enak dan minum anggur mahal di villanya, satu-satunya bangunan bagus di kota itu. Rakyatnya miskin bahkan setelah panen ikan besar-besaran, Sir Meyer malah memanjakan diri dengan memesan jubah mewah dan mengundang pentas drama keliling yang ia nikmati sendiri. Rumah di sekitarnya nyaris ambruk, sedikitpun ia tak peduli. Ia tak pernah keluar rumah, kerjanya cuma santai-santai dan menghitung kas kota, sebagian kecil dana ia gunakan untuk membiayai fasilitas Laketown dan membayar gaji prajurit penjaga kota, namun sisanya yang amat besar malah dikantongi dan dihambur-hamburkannya.

Turut mengamati proyeksi Esgaroth dari Magical Globe dan juga menyaksikan segalanya, Ron reflek menyumpah, "dasar babi!"

Glorfindel yang duduk bertelekan siku di sebelahnya, menghangatkan diri di depan perapian kemah sembari menyeruput miruvor, tersedak.

"Ah, Walikota Laketown," Legolas meringis, menepuk-nepuk punggung Glorfindel yang tergelak dan terbatuk-batuk. "Yah. Aku tak punya sanggahan untuk itu."

"Bagaimana bisa dia jadi Walikota?! Harusnya dia dibuang! Digantung!" seru Ron panas. Surainya mengembang naik bak kipas, sayapnya mengepal seperti tinju. Alih-alih ikut mengecam, Legolas dan Glorfindel, juga beberapa Elf Greenwood yang berkumpul di sekeliling perapian hanya berpikir, 'betapa imutnya burung hantu bulat ini ketika sedang marah.'

"Sistem pemerintahan Laketown sama seperti kerajaan. Jabatan itu ia warisi dari Ayahnya," Legolas menggeleng-geleng. "Walikota yang dulu masih agak mending. Meski mencurangi kas kota, ia tak pelit dalam menyejahterakan rakyatnya."

"Kenapa kalian membiarkan hal semacam itu terjadi begitu saja?" tuduh Ron.

"Istar Ron, percayalah, kami pun tak menyukai keadaan di Kota Danau," ujar Legolas, "tapi apa hak kami mencampuri urusan pemerintahan mereka?"

Ron terdiam meski tak senang.

Sambil mendengarkan, Harry terus mengamati Esgaroth dengan sabar dan hati-hati. Pemandangan di kota itu memang menyakitkan matanya, tapi satu hal juga menarik perhatiannya.

"Siapa lelaki itu?" Ia bertanya seraya menunjuk sebuah figur dalam proyeksi.

Legolas menoleh, segera mengenali siapa yang dimaksud. "Bard si Pemanah," jawabnya ringkas.

Harry mengangkat alis. "Dan ...?"

Legolas tersenyum. "Dialah alasan mengapa kota reyot itu masih berdiri dan berfungsi."

Harry kembali membisu dan melanjutkan pemantauan. Seperti yang dikatakan Legolas, Bard-lah harapan dan penggerak kota itu. Harry melihat bagaimana Bard menyisihkan hasil tangkapan ikannya untuk penduduk kota yang kelaparan, membujuk dan menggalang warga agar bergotong-royong memperbaiki jembatan juga rumah-rumah yang rusak dan lapuk, bahkan menggunakan simpanan uang sendiri untuk membeli obat-obatan yang bisa dimanfaatkan semua orang. Dibanding Sir Meyer, justru Bard-lah yang seharusnya jadi pemimpin.

Harry mengernyitkan kening. Lantas mengapa malah si babi yang memangku jabatan?

***

Ketika menyerbu Erebor, Smaug juga meluluh-lantakkan sebuah negeri Manusia, Dale, yang terletak tak jauh dari gunung itu. Penguasanya, Lord Girion, hampir membunuh si naga jahat dengan Panah Hitam, senjata yang ditempa dari besi dan baja, namun sayang bidikannya meleset. Sang Lord gugur, jatuh bersama negerinya. Sedangkan sisa penduduk Dale yang selamat akhirnya mengungsi ke Kota Danau untuk kemudian menetap di sana hingga kini.

Bard, the Bowman, adalah cucu Lord Girion.

Meskipun tak lagi menyandang gelar kebangsawanan, namun klan Girion masih hidup dalam didikan ketat kekesatriaan. Sama seperti almarhum Kakek dan mendiang Ayahnya, Bard tak hanya belajar memanah, berpedang ataupun menunggang kuda. Ia pun belajar baca dan tulis, administrasi, ilmu strategi, pelayaran, juga cukup berpengetahuan dalam teknik pertukangan.

"Dari wawasan yang ia miliki sebenarnya Bard sudah cukup layak jadi pemimpin. Mengapa ia tak menjadi Walikota Laketown?" tanya Harry, mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya sejak kemarin malam, di akhir penjelasan singkat Legolas mengenai riwayat Bard si Pemanah.

Legolas menggeleng tak yakin. "Sebenarnya, tak cuma dirinya, mendiang Ayahnya juga memiliki kemampuan untuk memimpin. Hanya saja ... mereka tak punya kepercayaan diri. Lord Girion adalah orang besar. Pahlawan perang yang hebat, pun demikian ia tetap gagal menyelamatkan negerinya. Inilah yang menyebabkan keturunannya tak berani maju."

"'Leluhurku yang orang besar saja gagal apalagi aku yang bukan siapa-siapa'? Apa karena pemikiran seperti itu?" Harry menebak. Legolas hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi itu konyol!" kata Harry. "Apa Bard tidak sadar seorang pemimpin yang baik tidak dinilai dari seberapa hebat keahliannya dalam bertempur? Bahwa pemimpin yang baik adalah yang selalu memikirkan kepentingan rakyatnya?"

Legolas tersenyum miris. "Sayangnya, pola pikir bukan hal yang gampang diubah."

Mereka menyusuri jalan di sepanjang aliran sungai deras dalam kesunyian, dan tiba di Kota Danau sewaktu fajar.

***

Penjagaan yang payah, tenaga keamanan dengan perlengkapan menyedihkan adalah hal pertama yang menyambut rombongan Harry dan Peri-Peri. Dengan ogah-ogahan dan banyak menggerutu, para serdadu Esgaroth lalu mengantarkan rombongan Greenwood ke villa Sir Meyer. Awalnya Harry berencana ikut hadir di acara rembukan untuk membentuk aliansi, tapi begitu si Walikota muncul, ia langsung membatalkan niat. Tak pernah ia melihat seseorang yang begitu buruknya hingga menatapnya saja terasa tak tertahankan. Harry berpaling pada Legolas, lalu berkata dalam bahasa Sindarin.

"Jangan beritahu Sir Meyer ada logam berharga yang terpendam di dasar danau ini," ia memperingatkan. Legolas terpana menyaksikannya berbelok arah.

"Mithrandir! Kau mau ke mana?" panggil Glorfindel. Ron meski bingung segera mengikuti Harry memisahkan diri.

"Cuma melihat-lihat!" jawab Harry kalem. "Tetaplah bersama Pangeran!" katanya, mencegah keinginan Glorfindel untuk menyusul. Tanpa menoleh, ia terus beranjak. Ron hinggap di bahunya.

"Mate, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ron heran.

Seorang prajurit Laketown mencoba menghadang mereka, tapi Harry meniup mukanya dengan mantra Confundus sehingga ia berdiri linglung, hilang ingatan selama beberapa detik. "Si Walikota itu, aku merasa tak ada gunanya kita menghabiskan waktu bersamanya."

Memaklumi perasaan sang kawan Ron tertawa kecil. "Sejujurnya aku pun tak tahan melihatnya. Nah! Jadi ke mana kita akan 'melihat-lihat'?"

Harry tersenyum tipis. "Menemui Bard si Pemanah, sambil memikirkan bagaimana cara menaikkannya ke kursi Walikota."

Ron menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan ujung-ujung sayapnya. "Si Walikota itu memang benalu yang layak disingkirkan, aku sih setuju saja melihatnya lengser. Lebih cepat lebih bagus, kasihan penduduk di sini. Tapi kenapa kau begitu ingin Bard jadi pengganti Walikota?"

"Intuisi," jawab Harry. Ron mendengus. "Lagipula, cuma Bard yang terlihat benar-benar bersusah payah untuk kota yang hampir tenggelam ini. Aku tak melihat ada kandidat lain yang lebih baik."

"Tapi sebelum itu, Sir Meyer harus dilengserkan. Mungkin 'Mione punya cara," ujar Ron. "Politik adalah mainannya sejak dulu."

***

Sayang sekali Bard dari klan Pemanah Girion tengah berlayar hingga tak dapat ditemui, tetapi Harry dan Ron menemukan anak-anaknya beraktivitas di kota.

Putri sulung Bard, Sigrid, meski masih remaja namun berpikiran dewasa dan sangat tegas. Ia mengajari anak-anak di Laketown membaca dan menulis -beberapa muridnya bahkan sudah cukup berumur- sembari menjaga adik bungsunya Tilda yang masih kecil. Tak cuma terdidik secara literatur, Harry menangkap kesan Sigrid juga memiliki ingatan yang kuat mengenai obat-obatan. Interaksi sekilas gadis itu dengan seorang penderita influenza menunjukkan seberapa luas pengetahuan Sigrid mengenai penyakit dan tumbuhan herbal penangkalnya. Ia bahkan mengetahui detail seperti tanaman obat apa saja yang cuma cocok diminum sebagai teh, atau yang dapat dicampurkan sebagai bumbu di dalam sup, juga yang boleh dihaluskan menjadi balsem. Kota Danau hanya punya seorang tabib, karena itu keberadaan Sigrid sangat membantu. Apalagi pengetahuan yang ia beri bersifat cuma-cuma.

Satu-satunya anak lelaki Bard, Bain, jauh lebih pendiam dan agak pemalu. Tapi ia ringan tangan, selalu siap membantu yang membutuhkan tanpa ragu-ragu. Harry menemukannya di sebuah jembatan, bahu-membahu dengan warga memperkuat tiang pasak yang lapuk. Statusnya sebagai putra Bard membuatnya dipercaya sebagai pemimpin kegiatan gotong-royong. Cara bicaranya halus dan jelas. Usianya memang baru belasan tahun, namun tak ada yang berani menentang setiap arahannya.

Adapun Tilda si bungsu, adalah anak yang periang dan gemar bermain-main. Ia senang mengikuti bahkan meniru kakak-kakaknya. Tingkah dan celotehnya, sedikit mencerahkan Esgaroth yang kumuh dan suram, dan sama seperti saudara juga saudarinya, warga sekitar juga menghargai bahkan menyayanginya.

Melihat anak-anak ini semakin mengukuhkan keyakinan Harry mengenai Bard.

Sembari menunggu si Pemanah pulang, Harry dan Ron duduk melepas lelah di sebuah rumah makan yang menghadap kanal. Dua cangkir teh panas kental disajikan -si pemilik kedai melirik Ron dengan curiga dan waswas namun tetap menahan lidah- berikut sepiring besar ikan panggang berbumbu dan roti gandum.

"Aku selalu merasa Bard adalah Walikota kami, kalian tahu," Jon si pemilik kedai, berkata sewaktu mendengar pendapat Harry mengenai sumbangsih Bard dan keluarganya terhadap Laketown. "Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku beranggapan begitu!" tambahnya cepat.

"Mengapa kalian tak menunjuknya sebagai pemimpin?" Harry memelankan suaranya.

Jon mengesah panjang. "Bard merasa tak layak. Padahal kalau ia mau, kami sama sekali tak keberatan. Daripada si- si babi!" yang terakhir ini ia ucapkan sambil celingukan.

"Tak adakah kandidat lain selain Bard untuk menggantikan Sir Meyer?" tanya Ron.

"Bukan tak ada, tapi tak bernyali! Tak ada yang seberani Bard, yang bahkan bersuara lantang menentang kebijakan-kebijakan tak masuk akal si Walikota!" Jon mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Sir Meyer sering mempersulit hidup Bard semenjak perlawanannya itu. Seperti menahan surat jalan Bard ketika ia hendak mencari nafkah ke kota lain, atau mengatur agar tak ada orang yang mau membeli ikan-ikan hasil tangkapannya sampai ia merugi. Akibatnya parah! Bard pernah jatuh bangkrut hingga berhutang ke rentenir di Gondor! Anak gadisnya Sigrid pernah hampir dibawa paksa penagih hutang dan hendak dijual! Sudah begitu kapalnya dirusak pula oleh bandit suruhan Walikota sampai ia hampir celaka saat pergi melaut!" lanjut Jon.

"Rakyat di sini bukannya senang pada si Walikota, tapi untuk makan sehari-hari saja sudah susah, mana ada pikiran buat yang lain. Lagipula apa yang terjadi pada Bard menciutkan nyali semua orang."

Kesusahan dan rasa takut rakyat adalah satu-satunya kendali yang dipegang Sir Meyer atas Esgaroth, Harry menyadari dengan jijik. Ironisnya, ternyata itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

***

Glorfindel menemukan mereka tak lama kemudian. Harry dan Ron begitu menyolok, tak sulit mencari kakek penyihir berjubah abu-abu dengan burung hantu yang bisa bicara di tempat itu.

"Bagaimana pertemuannya?" tanya Harry.

"Berjalan lancar," tapi Glorfindel tersenyum kecut.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Belum apa-apa si Walikota sudah minta upeti, 'sebagai itikad baik' katanya, dan tak tanggung-tanggung, dia minta dua peti emas! Dan ia menolak kerjasama macam apapun apabila belum melihat itikad baik dari Greenwood!" Glorfindel mendesis geram. "Pangeran Legolas hanya menyanggupi satu peti, itupun kurasa sudah terlalu banyak!"

Mengingat seluruh emas itu hanya akan berakhir di dalam kantong Sir Meyer, Harry dan Ron pun turut merasa dongkol.

"Apa Pangeran Legolas memberitahu Sir Meyer tentang pecahan bintang Elendil?"

"Untungnya dia mendengarkan peringatanmu, Mithrandir!" kata Glorfindel. "Kalau tidak si Walikota akan memeras kita habis-habisan!"

Tak ada yang lebih mengerikan dibanding si tamak yang duduk di puncak kekuasaan. Harry semakin berhasrat menyingkirkan Sir Meyer dari Laketown, tapi bagaimana caranya?

***

"Aku tahu bagaimana cara mengusir si Walikota," kata Hermione, sewaktu Harry menjumpainya di alam mimpi.

"Sungguh?" ujar Harry penasaran.

Hermione tersenyum tipis. Matanya memperhatikan kelopak teratai emas yang berjatuhan dibawa angin. Siklus hidup pun berlaku di Valinor ini. Tetapi bunga yang baru segera menggantikan yang gugur. Kolam di taman Lorien tidak pernah kosong dari perhiasannya.

"Selama bertahun-tahun Sir Meyer bertahan di Esgaroth. Ia tahu kota itu miskin dan tak punya harapan selain hasil dari melaut dan bisnis pelayaran, tapi juga tak berani meninggalkannya. Di Kota Danau ia punya kekuatan, ia bak Raja di situ, bisa melakukan apa saja karena ia menggenggam ketakutan rakyat juga uang mereka. Tapi di dunia luar, ia sama sekali tak berharga karena tak punya kepandaian apapun. Tentu saja ia ingin meninggalkan Laketown. Ia membencinya, merasa dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk hidup di sana, tapi uangnya takkan cukup untuk menopang gaya hidup borosnya di Gondor, atau negeri Manusia lainnya." Dengan akurat Hermione menganalisa watak Walikota Esgaroth.

"Jadi, bagaimana cara kita mengusirnya?"

"Ketamakan Walikota adalah kelemahannya, Harry," senyum Hermione berubah culas. Harry bergidik saat melihatnya. "Selama ini dia merasa Esgaroth adalah pohon emasnya. Kita cukup pertemukan dia dengan pohon emas lain yang jauh lebih menjanjikan."

***

Gemino Curse, alias Kutukan Pengganda. Benda yang dimantrai dengan kutukan ini akan terus menggandakan diri apabila disentuh. Hermione pertama mengenal mantra ini ketika bersama Harry dan Ron membobol brankas milik Bellatrix Lestrange untuk mengambil horcrux Voldemort dulu sekali. Ia ingat bagaimana barang-barang berharga dari emas maupun perak, batu-batu berlian dan mutiara di brankas itu memperbanyak diri setiap kali tersentuh hingga sesak memenuhi ruang penyimpanan, dan kalau tak cepat meloloskan diri ada kemungkinan ia dan kawan-kawannya mati lemas terkubur tumpukan harta karun.

Dasarnya jenius, tak sulit bagi Hermione untuk mengubah mantra itu, dan melalui Glorfindel, ia menyihir peti emas yang dijanjikan Legolas untuk Sir Meyer dengan modifikasi Kutukan Pengganda.

"Katakan pada si Walikota kalau peti ini adalah peti ajaib," kata Hermione pada Legolas.

"Hanya itu?"

Hermione tersenyum seraya membuka tutup peti harta. Legolas melihat tiap satu koin emas di dalamnya membelah jadi dua, dan proses itu berulang hingga tumpukannya menggunung sampai nyaris tumpah-ruah. Sihir itu baru berhenti kala sang Istar menutup kembali petinya. Legolas terperangah.

"Setiap kali tutup peti dibuka, emas di dalamnya akan menggandakan diri. Terlihat sama persis, terasa sama persis, tapi duplikatnya itu bukanlah emas sungguhan."

Legolas memandang sang Istar, khawatir sekaligus tak paham. "Kalau Sir Meyer melihat ini ..."

Hermione kembali mengulas senyum. Matanya berkilat-kilat sewaktu bertemu pandang dengan Harry dan Ron yang terkesima di sudut ruangan, lantas pergi sebelum Glorfindel kehabisan tenaga.

"Mithrandir! Apa yang kalian rencanakan?" desak Legolas cemas. Sir Meyer adalah manusia yang serakah. Tak terbayang apa jadinya kalau peti ajaib yang dapat memperbanyak harta -tak peduli walau palsu sekalipun- sampai jatuh ke tangannya.

Harry memapah Glorfindel yang lemas dan mendudukkannya ke sebuah kursi. "Masa depan Laketown," jawabnya singkat.

***

Ada masa-masa Greenwood bergejolak, di mana ancaman terbesarnya justru datang dari dalam Istana.

Legolas masih remaja saat ia mendengar simpang siur perpecahan di antara tetua Elf Silvan dan Ayahnya. Persahabatannya dengan Tauriel pun nyaris di ujung tanduk, karena Ayah angkat sang sahabat, Galion, yang juga merupakan sesepuh bangsa Silvan, pernah berniat memberontak pada Raja Thranduil.

Berkat kelihaiannya bersiasat dan bermain kata, Thranduil berhasil memadamkan percik pemberontakan dan memenangkan kembali kepercayaan rakyat yang sempat meragukannya. Di mata dunia, semua permasalahan berakhir damai. Thranduil mengampuni beberapa yang ia pandang layak; seperti Galion yang membangkang hanya lantaran salah paham kepadanya, namun ia tak memberi kesempatan kedua pada siapapun yang ia rasa mengancam kedaulatannya. Sesama bangsa Quendi dilarang saling bunuh, namun Thranduil tahu bagaimana menyingkirkan lawan politiknya tanpa campur tangan langsung, dan setiap perantara yang ia gunakan selalu berakibat fatal.

Legolas belajar bahwa dunia politik itu kejam dan dingin; sejak dulu ia kehilangan minat menjadi penguasa. Jebakan Istar Vasariel untuk Walikota Esgaroth mengingatkannya pada cara-cara Ayahnya, dan Legolas berfirasat inipun akan berakhir buruk. Tetapi ia tak memiliki jalan tengah. Taktik maupun manipulasi semacam ini bukanlah keahliannya. Lagipula, ia tak bersimpati pada Sir Meyer yang telah lama menyengsarakan rakyat kotanya sendiri.

Penandatanganan pakta kerja sama antara Greenwood dan Esgaroth berjalan tanpa kendala. Wajah Sir Meyer sedikit masam melihat peti emas yang dibawakan Legolas, sang Pangeran tahu peti itu terlalu kecil dan tak sesuai harapannya, namun matanya seketika berbinar saat Legolas memberitahunya bahwa peti itu adalah peti ajaib. Tak lebih dan tak kurang, membiarkan si Walikota mencari tahu sendiri apa keistimewaan peti itu.

Suasana hati sang Pangeran membaik sewaktu menyaksikan kapal Bard si Pemanah mendekat ke dermaga. Di kota menyedihkan ini, Bard dan keluarganya adalah satu-satunya hal menyenangkan yang dapat dilihat.

***

Begitu Pangeran Greenwood pergi, Sir Meyer segera memerintah pelayannya, Alfrid Lickspittle, untuk mengunci pintu.

"Iya, Tuan, sabar kenapa!" gerutu Alfrid tatkala sang majikan membentaknya agar bergegas. Namun tak urung ia penasaran. Ia tak pernah meninggalkan si Walikota sejak perundingan pembentukan aliansi dengan Greenwood dimulai, dan turut menyaksikan serah terima upeti dari pihak Peri kepada pihak Manusia.

Si Pangeran melambai itu, mengaku-ngaku kalau peti harta yang dibawanya adalah peti ajaib. Alfrid mendengus, tapi ia segera mendatangi Sir Meyer ketika tengah membuka peti harta. Siapa tahu, ada kesempatan baginya buat meraup koin emas barang segenggam.

"Ooooh!!" pekik Sir Meyer, dan Alfrid turut memperhatikan dengan mata terbeliak dan mulut menganga lebar. Begitu peti harta dibuka, koin emas di dalamnya langsung menggandakan diri hingga tumpukannya naik menggunung. Beberapa tergelincir, bergemerincing tumpah-ruah ke lantai. Dengan kalap Alfrid dan Sir Meyer memunguti koin-koin yang berjatuhan.

"Oh, Tuan! Ini benar-benar peti ajaib!" seru Alfrid, diam-diam mengantongi beberapa lempeng koin. "Seperti mata air! Mata air emas!"

"Ambil peti kosong!" tukas Sir Meyer. "Cepat!"

Alfrid tergopoh-gopoh ke gudang membongkar barang. Tak menemukan peti, ia mengambil karung dan membawanya ke ruang kerja Walikota. Ia melihat Sir Meyer membuka dan menutup peti ajaib Greenwood beberapa kali, bereksperimen. Dari sana Alfrid pun mengerti bagaimana cara kerja peti harta itu.

Seperti pipa yang mengucurkan air apabila tuas pemompa ditekan, begitu pula emas dalam peti itu akan terus beranak-pinak bila tutupnya dibuka. Alfrid tak sadar kalau ia berdiri begitu dekat dengan si Walikota, matanya tak lepas dari peti emas Greenwood.

"Bayangkan seberapa banyak koin emas yang akan Anda panen hanya dalam semalam, Tuan," ujar Alfrid serak. "Yang perlu Anda lakukan hanya membiarkan peti terbuka dan menadah emas yang luber!"

Sir Meyer membuka tutup peti itu lagi, dan tergelak kegirangan melihat koin-koin emas membanjiri lantai ruangannya. "Ini benar-benar ... benar-benar mata air emas!"

Alfrid ikut tertawa-tawa, kembali mengantongi segenggam koin saat majikannya tak melihat. "Kira-kira berapa lama ia akan terus begini?" Ia membantu Sir Meyer mengarungi emas-emas itu. "Kalau ia terus mengalirkan uang, kita butuh peti yang lebih besar agar bisa menampung semuanya!"

Tetapi emas-emas itu tak berhenti menyembur, bahkan meski karungnya penuh melesak, dan sekarang karung ketiganya pun hampir membuncit.

Keringat bercucuran, napas memburu, Sir Meyer menutup kotak harta. Matanya memandang liar.

"Ke-kenapa berhenti, Tuan?" tanya Alfrid heran. "Kalau kita kumpulkan, gudang kas kota akan terisi penuh!"

"Kenapa harus repot-repot mengisi kas kota?" ujar Sir Meyer. Alfrid mengawasinya dengan bingung.

"Ya ... tentu saja untuk persediaan dana kita selama sebulan ke depan! Ingat kalau gaya hidup Anda sama sekali tak murah, Tuan Meyer! Apalagi Anda masih harus memikirkan tabungan hari tua. Bukankah Anda bercita-cita pensiun ke Grey Haven, tinggal di villa tepi pantai dan melihat Peri-Peri cantik suatu hari nanti ...?"

Sir Meyer tercekikik seperti orang gila. Sesaat Alfrid berjengit menjauhinya. "T-Tuan?"

"Kau tahu apa artinya ini, Alfrid?"

"A-Anda ... akan kaya raya?"

"Oh ya! Sangat kaya raya! Dan aku tak perlu menggantungkan hidupku pada kota reyot menjijikkan ini lagi! Aku bisa menikmati pensiunku lebih awal di kota lain yang lebih indah, tinggal di rumah mewah, bersenang-senang seumur hidup! Atau bahkan foya-foya keliling dunia! Selama aku membawa peti ajaib ini, jangankan istana, Arda pun bisa kubeli!"


	18. Chapter 18

"Ini kejutan!"

Bard tengah menurunkan muatan kapal ketika pelanggannya Sir Dastan, pedagang ternama dari Rohan, berseru dari dermaga kota Andor, di tepian Sungai Besar Anduin.

"Dan sebuah kejutan yang menyenangkan, dapat berjumpa Anda, Sir Dastan!" Bard menyahut ramah, mengira dirinya disapa.

"Bukan kau!" tukas si pedagang, membuat Bard melongo. "Kau sih, pemandangan biasa! Yang kumaksud itu, yang itu! Lihat!"

Sembari merangkul pundak Bard, Sir Dastan mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit malam. "Lihat! Wilwarin mulai membentangkan sayapnya! Ini kabar bagus, Tuan Pelaut!"

Bard tercenung kala menengadah. Rasi bintang yang lama tak terlihat, Wilwarin si Kupu-Kupu, mengerlip kepadanya.

"Tentu saja! Bintang terlihat, berarti langit cerah dan cuacanya bagus. Nelayan jadi bisa melaut!" jawab Bard.

Sir Dastan mendecakkan lidah. "Kupu-Kupu adalah perlambang perubahan! Makanya kubilang ini kabar bagus. Setiap kali Wilwarin tampak di langit, sesuatu yang besar terjadi di Arda! Hidup kita akan berubah, kawan, kau dengar? Hidupmu akan berubah!" sambil bersenandung senang Sir Dastan menepuk-nepuk bahu Bard, sebelum mengangkut barel-barel ikan bersama anak buahnya.

Bard cuma mendengus geli. Ia tak pernah percaya pada takhayul.

Penampilannya boleh lusuh dan kasar, namun kepiawaian Bard dalam merundingkan perniagaan seelegan bangsawan dari Kota Raja. Harga yang ia dapatkan tak pernah membuat kening pelanggannya berkerut ataupun membuatnya bersusah hati. Malah ia mendapat bonus kali itu; kamus lengkap tanaman obat dan stok herbal kering yang ia tebus dengan harga yang sangat rendah dari Sir Dastan. Bard berencana memberikan buku itu pada Sigrid, sementara herbal kering bisa ia manfaatkan untuk warga kotanya di Esgaroth.

Perasaan ringan, Bard pun berlayar pulang.

Cuaca yang bagus awalnya menggoda Bard untuk pergi lebih jauh ke Gondor, mencari peluang, tapi ia sudah tujuh hari tak pulang. Bard percaya warga kota akan selalu mengawasi anak-anaknya, tapi ia juga tahu segala sesuatu memiliki batasan. Terlebih lagi kota itu berada dalam cengkeraman penguasa, yang tak cuma tamak namun juga memusuhi Bard sekeluarga.

Wilwarin menyala terang ketika Bard sampai di Esgaroth. Sayap-sayapnya terbentang penuh. Bard teringat pada takhayul yang diutarakan Sir Dastan. Ia menyeringai. Senyumnya berubah jadi tawa saat tampak olehnya Pangeran Legolas dan rombongan Mirkwood di pelabuhan Kota Danau.

"Bard si Pemanah!" Legolas menyambutnya di dermaga.

"Pangeran Legolas!" Bard menjabat uluran tangan sang Pangeran Elf. "Angin apa yang membawamu bertandang?"

Legolas tersenyum lebar. Bard mengedarkan pandangan. Sebagian dari pengiring sang Pangeran ia kenal baik, sementara sisanya tak begitu, meski demikian ia menyapa semuanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Gondor?" tanya Legolas, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Bard.

"Aku tidak berlayar sejauh itu. Hanya sampai Andor. Itupun tak lama." Bard memanggul tas kulitnya di sebelah bahu, kamus tanaman obat ia tenteng di lain tangan.

"Kau cemas memikirkan anak-anakmu," tebak Legolas.

"Yah, namanya juga orangtua!" Bard berseloroh. Mereka lantas membicarakan hal-hal biasa seperti cuaca saat pelayaran, kenaikan harga ikan jenis tertentu di negara lain, atau kapan Bard berencana berangkat lagi. Sepanjang percakapan, Bard menyadari Legolas enggan menyuarakan maksud kedatangannya.

Ia kemudian mengundang sang Pangeran beserta rombongan ke rumahnya. Di tengah jalan, seorang Ellon berambut emas, berperawakan gagah dan lebih tinggi dari Peri-Peri lain memberhentikan mereka. Seekor burung hantu yang aneh dan juga amat bulat terbang menghinggap di bahunya. Glorfindel, begitulah sang Ellon memperkenalkan diri, juga Istar Ron. Bard hampir terlompat sewaktu si burung hantu menyapanya, beberapa lama terbelalak selagi Legolas dan Glorfindel menertawainya sementara Ron mendengus-dengus tak terkesan.

Di tengah riuhnya basa-basi, seorang kakek berjubah abu-abu lusuh dengan mata yang bekerlip menghampiri mereka. Bard tidak mengenalnya sedikitpun.

"Kakekmu Lord Girion pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi aku tak yakin kalau Ayahmu pernah," ujar Legolas, sementara Bard terus memperhatikan kedatangan si Kakek dengan waspada. "Dia adalah Gandalf Greyhame, si Penyihir."

***

Kedatangan Bard disambut antusias oleh Sigrid, Bain, dan Tilda. Harry teringat anak-anaknya sendiri, dan hatinya sedikit tertusuk. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat mereka. Ia tak tahu berapa lama ia sudah meninggalkan London, tak tahu seperti apa rupa anak-anaknya sekarang. Terlalu sibuk menyiasati dunia baru ini ia bahkan jarang memikirkan tentang mereka, Harry menyadari dengan rasa bersalah.

Rumah Bard tidak besar ataupun mewah. Sama seperti bangunan lainnya, rumah itu sudah lama berdiri, sering pula diperbaiki. Ia dirawat dengan susah payah dan hati-hati, rumah yang dicintai terlepas dari begitu banyak kekurangan. Serambinya dipenuhi pot beraneka rupa. Besar, kecil, tergeletak di lantai, maupun tergantung di langit-langit, dan semuanya berisi tanaman obat juga bumbu.

Bard mengajak mereka masuk. Rumahnya tidak memiliki ruang tamu seperti rumah modern yang biasa Harry datangi, hanya sebuah ruang besar yang menyatu dengan dapur. Ada kamar-kamar di lantai duanya, dan kamar kecil di bagian belakang. Kursi-kursi dan meja, lemari dan rak, semuanya dibuat sendiri, dari kayu halus atau bahkan pangkal pohon yang masih terlapis kulitnya. Berantakan, tak ada barang yang baru, gorden-gorden di jendelanya berwarna kusam, tapi itu tempat yang bersih.

Kegembiraan anak-anak Bard tak surut walau datang tamu tambahan. Harry mengulum senyum melihat Sigrid salah tingkah dan merona melihat Peri-Peri -yang semuanya rupawan dengan perawakan sempurna- berkumpul seraya melihat-lihat. Tilda memandang terpesona pada Glorfindel yang mengusap-usap kepalanya, sebelum lari ke lantai dua. Ketika kembali, ia membawa lipatan selimut yang kemudian ia taruh ke atas dudukan kursi kayu yang keras. Semua tertawa saat ia menarik kursi itu untuk Glorfindel.

Bain tergopoh-gopoh ke dapur mengikuti Ayahnya, dengan serius menyiapkan sajian untuk tamu negara.

"Jangan repot-repot, Tuan Bard! Anda baru saja kembali dari perjalanan panjang, istirahatlah barang sejenak!" Glorfindel duduk sambil memangku Tilda yang tampak puas.

"Sama sekali tak merepotkan!" kilah Bard. "Sudah lama rumah ini tak kedatangan tamu, ini kesempatan yang tak boleh disia-siakan!"

"Setidaknya, izinkan kami membantu," bujuk Ron.

Bard tersenyum, namun ekspresinya berjaga-jaga. "Aku akan sangat berterima-kasih."

Ia membelalak saat Ron mendadak bersiul nyaring sambil mengepakkan sayap-sayapnya. Angin hangat mengembus, mengelilingi dapur seperti burung layang-layang terbang rendah.

Perlengkapan dapur bergerak dan mulai bekerja, seolah hidup. Tungku-tungku nyala, cerek merebus air, sementara sendok kayu memasukkan tepung dan air ke dalam baskom. Walau kaget dengan perubahan ini, Bain terbukti lebih cepat dalam beradaptasi ketimbang Ayahnya yang masih mematung. Pemuda itu memecahkan dan mencampur telur ke dalam adonan, selagi sendok mengaduk dan kucai teriris di talenan. Ron lalu datang dan menebar bubuk bumbu. Adonan penganan gurih pun siap dalam beberapa menit.

Bukan main senangnya Tilda menonton atraksi sihir ini. Ia berseri-seri dan seringkali tercekikik, melihat wajan melompat ke pendiangan, dengan sigap menerima operan sendok yang menumpahkan adonan dan begitulah lempeng kue dadar mulai digoreng. Di sisi lain air mendidih, dan Sigrid merebus daun teh dengan bunga melati. Wangi yang lembut dan aroma yang menggugah selera segera memenuhi dapur.

"Aku tak tahu kalau Penyihir bisa melakukan ini," kata Bard. Kewaspadaannya mengendur melihat betapa anak-anaknya terhibur menyaksikan keajaiban ini. Piring dan cangkir-cangkir kayu melayang ke meja. Dadar kucai terbang dari wajan diiringi tepuk tangan Tilda dan pekik kaget Sigrid, sementara teko panas bergeser dan beringsut hati-hati, sebelum menuangkan teh ke tiap wadah.

"Namanya juga penyihir!" Ron membusung bangga. "Kalau aku sudah menguasai sihir memasak dengan sempurna, kapan-kapan akan kutunjukkan resep Apple Strudel dari keluarga Goldstein yang termasyhur!"

"Pastinya itu atraksi yang lebih mengesankan," itulah pertama kalinya Bard tersenyum, dan Ron juga Harry menyadari mereka telah mendapat kepercayaannya.

Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja, bersisian satu sama lain, sedangkan Bard diapit putra-putrinya. Sigrid merona ketika para Ellon memuji teh racikannya, sementara Ron  tersenyum bangga tatkala semua menikmati dadar gurih buatannya. "Berkatmu juga, 'Nak!" katanya pada Bain. "Selalu ingat bahwa satu detail bisa menyempurnakan atau malah merusak sebuah usaha!" lanjutnya, mengungkit soal telur yang dicampur ke dalam adonan. Bain mengangguk-angguk setuju, wajahnya luar biasa bijak.

Pada suasana santai itulah sekali lagi Bard bertanya pada Legolas apa yang menyebabkan sang Pangeran repot-repot datang sendiri ke Laketown. Ia tak berbasa-basi lagi, melainkan langsung ke pokok permasalahan.

Harry mengangguk saat Legolas memandangnya untuk meminta persetujuan.

"Greenwood menawarkan pembentukan aliansi kepada Esgaroth, kerja sama di segala bidang."

Mulanya Bard terlihat senang mendengar semua itu, namun kemudian wajahnya mengeruh. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah saat mengawasi Legolas. "Tolong katakan padaku Sir Meyer menerima tawaran ini tanpa tuntutan macam-macam."

Legolas berpaling, wajah Elf lainnya tampak masam. Raut muka Bard menegang dan bibirnya merapat oleh rasa malu.

"Da!" Sigrid meremas lengan Ayahnya tepat saat Bard hampir meledak karena emosi. Memandang wajah putrinya, Bard tak jadi marah. Ia masih kesal, kecewa, tapi ia juga sadar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Masing-masing berdiam diri dalam ketidak-nyamanan setelah itu.

"Sudahlah," kata Glorfindel, berharap dapat mengubah suasana. "Aliansi telah disahkan. Mari berharap yang terbaik bagi kedua belah pihak."

"Maaf, tapi aku merasa pesimis dengan keadaan ini," sahut Bard miris. Wajahnya melunak melihat Tilda mengawasi mereka dengan cemas. Ia menggenggam tangan Sigrid, dan pelan-pelan kekesalannya pupus.

"Masa depan masih belum pasti, Tuan Bard," sela Harry, mengulas senyum. "Siapa yang tahu cerita di hari esok."

***

Nyatanya Bard tak dapat beristirahat dengan tenang walau telah jauh malam. Ia gelisah membayangkan apa saja yang dibebankan Sir Meyer pada Greenwood. Laketown tak punya aset apapun selain para nelayannya, kerajaan besar seperti Eryn Galen sudi membentuk aliansi dengan mereka, itu harusnya disyukuri.

Jengkel, Bard meninggalkan kamar tidurnya.

Bau garam menguar dari ikan-ikan yang diasinkan, bercampur asap, juga amis. Serambi rumahnya dipenuhi tanaman beraroma sehingga bau-bauan khas kota tak terhidu dengan menyengat. Anak-anaknya sudah lama terbuai mimpi. Tamu-tamunya juga telah bubar. Pangeran Legolas dan pengiringnya kembali ke penginapan di pusat kota, tapi Bard tak tahu ke mana perginya Lord Glorfindel dan kedua Istari. 

Merasa udara terlalu dingin, Bard kembali masuk untuk mengambil mantel. Ia memutuskan pergi berjalan-jalan sambil berpatroli.

Hampir semua pelita padam kecuali lampu-lampu jalan, menara-menara pengawas dan rumah Walikota. Malam itu amat sepi. Karenanya Bard terheran-heran melihat kesibukan beberapa serdadu jaga, mengendap-endap, hilir mudik mengangkut barang dari villa Sir Meyer. Ia juga mendapati sebuah kapal telah menunggu di dermaga. Padahal si Walikota tak pernah berlayar ke manapun sebelumnya.

"Malam-malam begini mengendap-endap seperti itu, rasanya mencurigakan, bukan?"

Bard hampir terpekik, tapi mulutnya dibekap dan tubuhnya diputar balik. Ia terperanjat menemukan Gandalf si Kelabu menyeringai lebar, hampir tak kelihatan di balik bayang-bayang.

"Gandalf! Kau hampir membuatku kena serangan jantung!" desis Bard, bulu kuduknya meremang. Entah sudah berapa lama kakek itu menguntitnya tanpa ia sadari. Andai si kakek bermaksud jahat, Bard pasti takkan tertolong.

Si Penyihir cuma terkekeh pelan. "Maaf," katanya kalem sebelum kembali mengamati kegiatan di villa Walikota. Tersadar, Bard pun turut memantau.

Tak cuma serdadu jaga -Bard menghitung ada empat prajurit, bahkan Alfrid si penjilat dan Sir Meyer sendiri kerepotan mengusung barang! Tingkah mereka seperti orang mau pindahan. Rasa heran Bard berganti curiga ketika peti-peti kayu, yang ia kenali sebagai brankas penyimpanan uang di kas kota turut pula diangkut naik kapal.

"Ke mana dia mau pergi?!"

"Tahukah kau kalau Sir Meyer meminta dua peti emas kepada Pangeran Legolas sebagai syarat kerja sama?" Gandalf berkata. Tatapannya terus meninjau, sementara Bard mengawasinya dengan terkejut.

"Itu keterlaluan!" seru si nelayan.

Gandalf tersenyum tipis. "Pangeran tidak memberinya lebih dari satu. Tapi peti yang ia anugerahkan adalah peti ajaib yang dapat menggandakan harta." Matanya berkilau saat memandang Bard yang terperangah. "Ah, kau bisa melihatnya. Itu, di sana! Sir Meyer membawanya dengan tangannya sendiri!"

Wajah Bard pucat pasi, kemarahan menguasainya. Menyelinap di tengah malam, menaikkan muatan dan harta ke dalam kapal ... ia mengenal Walikotanya dengan baik, tak sulit menarik kesimpulan dari apa yang ia saksikan itu. Sir Meyer hendak mencampakkan Esgaroth, sambil melarikan uang rakyat! Naik pitam, Bard segera mengejar.

***

Seekor kupu-kupu cahaya berpendar di langit. Kecil, tak ubahnya kunang-kunang, namun mata Peri yang jeli menangkapnya tanpa kesukaran.

Tanda dari Harry.

Ron dan Glorfindel selekasnya mendatangi Jon, si pemilik rumah makan, dan bertiga mereka mencoba mengumpulkan warga kota. Di tempat lain, Legolas yang terus mengintai villa Sir Meyer bersama Peri-Perinya sejak meninggalkan rumah Bard bersiap-siap. Mereka tidak langsung bertindak, hanya berjaga-jaga, membiarkan Sir Meyer dan Bard memutuskan takdir masing-masing.

***

"Malam-malam begini Anda mau pergi ke mana, Tuan Walikota?"

Sir Meyer terpekik kaget, peti ajaib nyaris terlepas dari tangannya. Ia melotot saat melihat Bard berdiri menghalangi jalan prajurit yang hendak masuk mengambil sisa barangnya dari dalam villa.

"A-ada urusan yang ..." Sir Meyer berdeham, "yah, menyangkut urusan negara. Kau tak perlu tahu!" tukasnya.

"Ya Bard!" celetuk Alfrid, mengawasi Bard dengan sinis. "Kau tak perlu tahu!"

Bard mendengus. "Urusan negara? Kau terlihat seperti hendak mengosongkan villamu, Tuan Meyer. Mau pindah ke kota lain? Omong-omong kenapa membawa brankas dari kas kota? Lalu upeti dari Greenwood untuk Laketown?"

Lama membisu, namun lambat laun wajah Sir Meyer berubah keji. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mau pergi? Memangnya kau mau apa?" Ia menyeringai menantang.

Terbakar emosi, Bard maju. Seorang serdadu jaga mencoba menghadangnya, ragu-ragu. Terlepas dari statusnya yang cuma nelayan sederhana, Bard tetap sosok yang disegani. Tak hanya karena dedikasinya pada rakyat miskin, tapi juga karena leluhurnya yang ternama.

Bard menyingkirkan si prajurit cuma dengan sekali dorong.

"Berhenti!" Sir Meyer mengkerut ketakutan, kelabakan beringsut mundur ke arah kapal. "Jangan berani-beraninya kau!" ia mendengking. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Bard akan menjangkaunya.

Suara crossbow dikokang diikuti kebutan angin terdengar dari arah samping. Menyadari ancaman, Bard menghindar, namun terlambat. Sebatang panah kecil menancap pada lengannya.

Kesakitan, ia terhuyung. Pandangannya mengabur, namun ia sempat mendapati Alfrid mengarahkan busur silang kepadanya sembari menyeringai keji. "Maaf Bard, tapi kau mengganggu. Tenang saja, tidak akan lama. Itu panah beracun."

Bard terbeliak, serta-merta menekan lukanya dengan keras, dan mengerang oleh rasa terbakar yang menyebar. Kesemutan dan mati rasa menyusul tak lama setelahnya. 'Monk's Hood, atau Wolf's Bane. Bisa digunakan untuk memperlambat denyut nadi, sebagai obat penenang untuk penderita penyakit jantung, juga dapat digunakan untuk mengurangi kelebihan keringat, mengurangi demam pada pilek, radang tenggorokan, sesak napas, dan asma. Tapi tak disarankan karena terlalu beracun. Dosis berlebih dapat berakibat fatal. Dalam perang, para pemanah sering mengoleskan tumbukan akar monk's hood pada mata panah mereka ...' suara Sigrid saat menghapal nama-nama tumbuhan beracun terngiang di telinga Bard. Ia terengah-engah.  
   
Suara-suara seruan terdengar dari jauh. Bard menoleh. Warga kota bersama para Peri datang tergopoh-gopoh. Mendadak pusing, Bard hampir hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh. Namun Gandalf menangkap tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan si kakek kemudian merebahkannya di pangkuan.

"Mundur! Mundur semua!" bentak Alfrid, pada massa yang berbondong-bondong. Bersama prajurit Sir Meyer ia mengangkat senjata kepada warga sipil yang bertangan kosong. "Panah ini beracun! Kalau masih mau hidup, mundur!" Ia menembakkan beberapa batang anak panah, sengaja membuatnya meleset untuk menggertak, dan terkekeh liar saat warga menjerit dan berlarian menghindar.

"Apa maksud semua ini, Sir Meyer?" Harry berseru, sembari menyalurkan sihir penyembuh kepada Bard, memaksa keluar racun yang menjalar di pembuluh darah si nelayan berikut anak panahnya. Bard berteriak, dan megap-megap ketika panah di lukanya tercabut. Di balik genangan darah, ia melihat lubang di lengannya merekat kembali. Ajaib, sekaligus mengerikan.

Sir Meyer terperangah padanya. "Kau ... kau siapa?!"

"Menyerang Bard tanpa alasan, sementara ia cuma bertanya padamu ke mana kau mau pergi dengan membawa uang kas kota?" Harry lantang menuduh. Ia melemparkan batang panah yang masih berlumur darah ke kaki Walikota. Masyarakat Kota Danau mengawasi dengan terkesiap, banyak di antara mereka bahkan terpekik.

Sir Meyer merah padam. Matanya membelalak bengis. Alfrid dan para serdadunya mundur, dengan gelisah mengamati situasi sambil memagari sang Walikota dari rakyatnya.

"Tu-Tuan Walikota? A-anda mau pergi ke mana?" seorang wanita tua bertanya gemetar. Sir Meyer tak menjawab. Napasnya memburu, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan membombardirnya.

"Mengapa memanah Bard? Apa salahnya padamu!"

"Tuan Walikota, Anda mau pergi ke mana?"

"Tuan Walikota! Benarkah Anda hendak membawa uang kas kota? Kenapa, Tuan?!"

Kesunyian malam berakhir, warga ribut menuntut jawaban. Mereka terus mendesak, dan sekian waktu yang terbuang membuat si Walikota kehilangan kesabaran.

"DIAAAM!" teriak Sir Meyer menggelegar. "Ya, memang benar aku menyerang Bard! Memang benar aku mengambil uang itu! Aku akan meninggalkan kota ini karena aku sudah jijik dan muak dengan kalian!"

"Tapi ... uang simpanan itu adalah jerih payah rakyat Laketown! Kau tak berhak membawanya!" seru Legolas.

Sir Meyer tersenyum dingin. "Ini tak ada urusannya denganmu, Pangeran Cantik. Jangan ikut campur, atau kau mau muka mulusmu dirusak, biar seperti Ayahmu, yang ke mana-mana harus memakai topeng ilusi?"

Peri-Peri Mirkwood mencabut pedang mereka tapi Legolas menahan. Dengan geram mereka mengawasi Sir Meyer yang tergelak mengejek.

"Tuan Meyer, kau Walikota kami! Bagaimana bisa kau tega berbuat begini!" seru seorang nelayan tua dengan kecewa.

Sir Meyer meliriknya. Ia merogoh ke balik kerah tuniknya yang penuh dengan renda berlipit-lipit, dan mencabut seuntai kalung. Ia mengangkat benda itu, memperlihatkan medali lambang Walikota yang terjuntai dari jalinan rantainya, dan mencampakkannya ke lantai dermaga. "Tidak lagi," katanya angkuh. Ia lalu naik ke kapal, meninggalkan warga yang tersentak dan terkhianati.

Alfrid dan empat serdadu Walikota berlarian menyusul Sir Meyer. Beberapa warga berteriak dan memburu, namun mereka dipanah dengan darah dingin. Mujur Ron menepis semua tembakan dengan sihirnya. Kapal Walikota mulai menjauh dari sandaran, ketika Alfrid mendorong katapel tempur dari geladak dan melontarkan bola-bola mesiu dengan sumbu tersulut. Lantai dermaga pecah berhamburan terhantam ledakan, begitu pula villa Walikota. Api berkobar, melahap kayu-kayu yang kering, tersebar dibawa angin dan menyembur saat terkena minyak. Ancaman kebakaran membuat rakyat urung mengejar kapal.

Alfrid tertawa-tawa seperti kesurupan menyaksikan semua itu. Ia sempat melihat Bard, dan tercengang mengetahui pria itu masih hidup. Padahal panah di busur silang para prajurit sudah dilumuri racun lama sebelumnya, ia tahu karena ia sendiri yang melakukannya. Merasa benci, juga didorong rasa tak sukanya sejak lama, Alfrid mengarahkan tembakan katapelnya kepada Bard.

Situasi kacau, semua orang sibuk berupaya memadamkan kebakaran yang menelan villa Walikota. Tak ada yang melihat Harry memusnahkan peluru yang terlontar berikut katapel tempurnya hanya dengan mengibaskan tangan.

Bard menengadah pada si Kakek misterius, yang berdiri diam menentang angin. Seperti Alfrid, yang terjengkang duduk dan ketakutan setengah mati, ia tak mengerti mengapa si Penyihir tidak bertindak lebih dari itu.

"Mithrandir!"

Empat Peri Mirkwood mendatangi Harry. Wajah mereka diliputi kebencian. "Izinkan kami mengejar Sir Meyer. Pangeran Legolas boleh saja tak menghiraukan hinaannya, tapi kami tak bisa menerima kekurang-ajarannya terhadap pimpinan kami!"

"Pergilah," kata Harry singkat. Keempat Ellon itupun selekasnya berlalu dari hadapannya. Meninggalkan Bard yang masih terhenyak, Harry mengangkat kedua tangan ke langit dan berseru, "Aguamenti!"

Hujan tercurah, menyelimuti villa Walikota.

***

Kebakaran terhenti tanpa ada korban jiwa. Hanya villa Walikota yang terkena imbasnya. Kendati demikian warga masih terguncang oleh kenyataan. Mereka tahu Sir Meyer bukan pemimpin yang baik, juga tahu kalau uang pajak hasil jerih payah mereka disalah-gunakan. Namun, tahu karena perasaan dan tahu karena melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda.

Perasaan dapat menipu. 'Tak mungkin seseorang bisa sedemikian tega, pasti masih tersisa kebaikan di suatu tempat di dasar hatinya', adalah pembelaan yang biasa digunakan untuk menyangkal. Sementara kebenaran yang ditangkap mata, adalah sesuatu yang hakiki. Tiada satu hal pun di dunia ini yang dapat menafikannya.

Kas kota nyaris kosong. Untungnya gudang persediaan makanan milik rakyat yang dibangun di dekat villa Sir Meyer tak ikut habis terbakar. Sebenarnya keadaan tidak begitu buruk, namun kegamangan mencekam rakyat. Akan bagaimana nasib mereka setelah ini? Ada pemimpin saja hidup mereka sudah kacau balau, apalagi kalau tak ada ...

"Dengarkan aku, warga Kota Danau!" seru Harry, membuat belasan pasang mata memandangnya. "Ini bukan akhir dunia! Meski dalam kesusahan, selama kalian hidup dan bertekad, kalian pasti mampu mengubah nasib! Sir Meyer memang sudah mengkhianati kalian, tetapi kalian masih bisa mencari penggantinya!"

"Ta-tapi, siapa yang bisa menjadi Walikota?"  seseorang berkata putus asa.

Harry menoleh pada Jon, tahu pasti dirinya takkan dikecewakan. Melihat senyum di bibir si kakek Jon teringat pada percakapan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu. Menelan ludah, ia memberanikan diri. "A-aku mengajukan Bard, keturunan Lord Dale, Girion!" serunya.

Tak cuma warga kota yang kaget, Bard pun terperanjat. Harry tertawa kecil melihatnya merona sembari membantah dengan tergagap-gagap. Namun sekeras apapun Bard menampik, ia sama sekali tak punya pilihan. Bukan hanya Jon yang diam-diam menginginkannya sebagai Walikota. Separo dari penduduk Esgaroth dulunya adalah rakyat Dale, dan mereka tetap mengenang juga setia pada pemimpin mereka Lord Girion.

Dengan gemetar Bard menerima medali Walikota. "Noblesse Oblige," mendiang Ayahnya pernah berkata. "Setiap Bangsawan semestinya bertindak sesuai harkat, martabat dan kehormatannya. Ada tanggung jawab di balik setiap kekuasaan, dan tidaklah Bangsawan ini diperkenankan untuk menyalah-gunakan wewenangnya. Bard, anakku, kau adalah Kesatria, keturunan Lord Girion yang agung. Jangan pernah lupakan asalmu."

***

Di air tenang, bahtera meluncur.

Selagi prajuritnya berpesta di dek kapal, Sir Meyer bersantai di kabin. Alfrid dengan rajin menuangkan bergelas-gelas anggur, sambil menghujaninya dengan puja-puji dan sanjungan. Peti ajaib dibiarkan terbuka lebar di atas meja, koin-koin emas tercurah, menumpuk dan bertebaran di lantai. Sembari tergelak Sir Meyer meraup segenggam, lalu melemparkannya kepada Alfrid. Ia kembali tertawa melihat Alfrid membungkuk memunguti koin-koin itu, lalu melempar segenggam koin lagi.

Agak pusing, Sir Meyer lalu bersandar di kursi berbantalan beledu. "Aku tak sabar lagi ingin melihat Grey Haven." Beberapa saat ia terbatuk-batuk. Merasa panas dan agak sesak, ia melonggarkan kerah tuniknya. "Alfrid, kau sudah memerintah prajurit agar mengarahkan haluan ke Grey Haven 'kan?"

"Kapal mengarah ke Gondor, Tuan Meyer."

Sir Meyer terkesima sebelum membentak, "bodoh! Kenapa menuju ke sana?!"

Alfrid tersenyum licin. "Karena aku ingin ke sana." Dengan lancang ia duduk di meja. Meraup koin-koin emas dari kotak ajaib dan menghamburkannya.

Sir Meyer melotot. Dia hendak memaki, tetapi napasnya seolah hilang. Ia menggapai-gapai kerahnya, dadanya terasa bagai dihimpit. Mengedarkan pandangan dalam panik dan bingung, saat itulah ia melihat sebatang anak panah terendam di dalam botol anggurnya.

Dengan suara tercekik Sir Meyer bangkit, namun ia tak kuat menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Ia jatuh terjerembab, koin-koin emas terpelanting ke sana-sini. Beberapa saat tubuhnya berkelojotan, sebelum akhirnya kaku membeku.

Alfrid mengawasinya sembari mendengus. "Apa yang terjadi pada babi yang cukup umur? Ia dikirim ke penjagalan, Tuan Meyer!" Ia terkekeh sendirian.

Bersiul-siul, Alfrid menggenggam koin-koin emas, dan menebarkannya seperti orang menabur bunga. Namun keasyikannya terhenti saat ia menyadari seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu kabin.

Ben, salah seorang prajurit Laketown, memandanginya dan mayat Sir Meyer. Ekspresinya bak dihantui.

"Halo, Ben," kata Alfrid, tersenyum kaku. "Kau tahu, sebelum masuk ruangan harusnya kau ketuk pintunya dulu."

"Demi Tuhan, Alfrid!" seru Ben ketakutan. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Melenyapkan makhluk tak berguna ini," Alfrid menyemburkan sekepalan koin ke kepala Sir Meyer. "Untuk apa membiarkannya hidup dan terus memperbudak kita? Toh kita punya peti ajaib!"

Ben menggeleng-geleng. Ia teringat bagaimana Alfrid meledakkan rumah Walikota, dan sekarang ... dipenuhi prasangka, ia mundur setapak. Ia merasa Alfrid sudah gila. Berani membunuh Sir Meyer, bukan tak mungkin Alfrid akan nekad membunuh orang lain pula!

"Ben!" seru Alfrid memperingatkan, namun Ben keburu lari. Sembari menyumpah, Alfrid merampas busur silangnya.

Cukup dua bidikan, dan Ben tersungkur ke geladak. Namun jeritannya didengar teman-temannya. Gelap mata, Alfrid menarik pelatuk, memanah prajurit Walikota yang tersisa. Satu terbunuh, yang seorang kabur dengan terjun ke air, sedangkan prajurit yang terakhir, Will, berhasil mengelak. Panah beracun Alfrid habis. Melihat itu, Will menerkamnya.

Terjadi pergulatan dan adu jotos habis-habisan di dek. Pada satu kesempatan Will berhasil mencekik Alfrid, tetapi Alfrid meninju sebelah matanya. Will terbanting, berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi matanya. Alfrid sendiri seperti hilang akal. Ia menemukan sebilah kapak berkarat tergeletak terlupakan di dekat tiang layar, dan tanpa ampun menghantamkannya berkali-kali ke sekujur tubuh Will.

Air masih setenang sebelumnya, namun kini aroma laut bercampur amisnya darah. Alfrid melepas kampaknya, tertawa histeris hingga sesenggukan. Entah berapa lama ia berdiri linglung di sana, sadar sudah merenggut tiga nyawa. Sesaat ia cemas, dilanda sesal dan horor, namun kemudian, ia teringat peti ajaibnya. Harta tak terhingga yang akan ia nikmati seorang diri.

Kesetanan, ia berbalik ke kabin Sir Meyer. Tutup peti masih dibiarkan membuka, dan kini koin-koin emas sudah membludak mengubur seisi kabin. Alfrid merasa kapalnya oleng, dan paham kalau peti tak ditutup, ia bisa tenggelam oleh beratnya emas. Terkencar-kencar ia menggali timbunan koin dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha mencapai kotak ajaib yang kini entah ada di mana.

Sesuatu yang tajam menggores jarinya. Mendesis, Alfrid mencengkeram benda aneh itu. Matanya terbeliak sewaktu menyadari, itu adalah anak panah beracun yang ia celupkan ke dalam botol anggur Sir Meyer.

***

Glorfindel memutuskan ikut bersama Peri-Peri Greenwood mengejar Sir Meyer, khawatir mereka kalap dan bertindak di luar batas. Meminjam kapal nelayan kecil, mereka bertolak menyusul bahtera mantan Walikota Esgaroth itu.

Namun baru separo jalan, mereka menyaksikan kejadian aneh. Kapal Sir Meyer setengah terbenam, seolah keberatan muatan. Glorfindel membujuk rombongan Elf Mirkwood untuk berhenti dan memantau keadaan dari jauh saja, ketika tiba-tiba Vasariel mengambil alih tubuhnya, dan melajukan kapal dalam kecepatan tinggi dengan sihir.

Hanya dibutuhkan sekejap mata untuk mencapai kapal Sir Meyer. Hermione menuding dinding bahtera, membuat garis menurun dengan telunjuknya dan melakukan gerakan menggebrak. Anak-anak tangga bermunculan di sepanjang badan kapal. Ia meraih pegangan tangga, lalu naik diikuti para Peri Greenwood.

Mereka menemukan emas menggunung di geladak, memberati kapal.

"Finite Incantatem!" seru Hermione, melepas mantra penghenti sihir untuk membatalkan Kutukan Penggandanya. Ia juga menyihir emas-emas palsu hingga terburai jadi debu. Kapal pun terhempas tegak di perairan.

Mereka melihat tanda-tanda perkelahian sengit dan menemukan mayat-mayat bergelimpangan, satu di antaranya begitu mengenaskan dan bermandikan darah. "Apa ... apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi di sini?" seru seorang Ellon jeri.

"Mereka saling bunuh," sahut Hermione dingin. Para Peri menatap terkejut, namun Hermione tak berminat membahas kasus itu lebih lama. "Bawa kapal ini kembali ke Esgaroth, dan pastikan rakyat Kota Danau menerima harta mereka kembali." Usai berbicara, ia pergi. Meninggalkan para Peri, juga Glorfindel yang disentak shock.

***

Akhir tragis Sir Meyer dan anak buahnya sampai pada Bard saat dini hari. Ia menerima harta warga dengan wajah suram dan menguncinya di gudang kas, mengatur penguburan untuk Sir Meyer, Alfrid, juga para serdadu yang berkhianat, lalu kembali melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai Walikota. Banyak pekerjaan yang dilalaikan Sir Meyer selama hidupnya, jadi di sanalah Bard memfokuskan diri. Lagipula, ia dan rakyatnya masih harus membenahi kerusakan yang diperbuat Alfrid.

Legolas dan Harry, membantu Bard memilih pejabat pendamping dan memberi masukan untuk penyusunan undang-undang yang baru, sementara Ron dan Peri-Peri Greenwod bergotong-royong melakukan perbaikan bersama masyarakat.

Hanya Glorfindel yang berpangku tangan, memisahkan diri ke tempat terpencil. Ia tak mampu melupakan kejadian semalam.

Saat berbagi tubuh dengan Vasariel, setengah pengetahuan sang Istar juga diketahui oleh Glorfindel. Di Valinor, Vasariel memantau peristiwa yang terjadi di kapal Sir Meyer, dan Glorfindel tak dapat memahami mengapa ia membiarkan tragedi itu begitu saja.

***

Ilalang berayun bergesekan, serabut bunganya rontok seperti salju berderaian. Angin kuat dan hangat, langit biru muda terang kontras dengan tebaran awan putih, mengingatkan Hermione pada musim panas di kota kelahirannya. Ia duduk beralas rumput seraya memeluk lutut.

Glorfindel memandanginya dari seberang padang. Hermione perlahan bangkit. Untuk suatu hal mereka bertemu di alam mimpi, dan Hermione merasa ia tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Kau takut padaku."

Glorfindel mengawasi sosok itu. Pada rambutnya yang tergerai, pada gaunnya yang terkibar dipermainkan angin. Enggan bersitatap.

"Aku takut pada semua Penyihir," ia menjawab.

Hermione menengadah. Sekarang ia paham mengapa Valar memilihkan dua wadah untuknya. Glorfindel berhati lembut. Sedangkan Hermione tak segan menghalalkan segala cara.

"Aku memantrai kotak itu dengan niat buruk," ia mengaku. "Tak cuma agar Sir Meyer meninggalkan Esgaroth, tapi juga dengan harapan ia ditimpa kemalangan di tempat lain. Seperti ditangkap karena penggunaan uang palsu." Ia tersenyum kering.

"Namun tak sekalipun aku pernah merencanakan kematiannya." Hermione berpaling saat tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Lantas mengapa kau tak menghentikannya? Kau tahu, bahkan melihatnya sendiri ... tapi kau diam saja! Kenapa?"

"Karena aku merasa itu sia-sia. Mengorbankan waktumu, hanya untuk menyelamatkan Sir Meyer, aku merasa itu tak sebanding."

Glorfindel terhenyak. "Kau bisa memberitahu Haerri atau Ron ... tidak akan lama, Vasariel, dan Sir Meyer tak perlu mengalami hal semacam itu."

Hermione terdiam sejenak. Saat melihat Glorfindel lagi, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku tetap merasa itu hal yang sia-sia." Ia berbalik.

Badai memisahkan mereka. Glorfindel menutup mata, merasa pedih.


	19. Chapter 19

Esgaroth mulai menggeliat bangun dari tidur panjang.

Bard menggerakkan rakyatnya untuk membangun dan memperbaiki, mengejar ketinggalan yang menumpuk selama Sir Meyer berkuasa. Ia juga menuruti bujukan Harry, untuk merestorasi Dale, memperluas wilayah bagi rakyatnya. Ia memberi izin Peri-Peri Greenwood mengekstrak meteor Elendil yang terkubur di dasar danau, sebagai ganti bantuan tenaga berikut pangan, sandang, juga obat-obatan bagi warganya.

Di tengah kesibukan membantu rakyat Laketown memulihkan kota, Harry menyadari Glorfindel menjauh darinya dan Ron, lebih memilih menyertai Legolas dan para Elf-nya. Hermione tak menghubungi mereka, juga menolak ditemui di taman mimpi Lorien. Harry mengesah, paham suatu masalah melanda keduanya, terlebih lagi Mandos kemudian menyiratkan padanya bahwa Glorfindel bukanlah satu-satunya wadah yang bisa menampung jiwa Hermione; bahwa ada seorang Dwarf yang terpilih sebagai perantara lainnya.

Masalah pribadi, hanya pribadi bersangkutan yang dapat menyelesaikannya. Ketidak-sepahaman apapun yang tercetus di antara Hermione dan Glorfindel, Harry memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur.

Dedaunan berganti warna. Hijau menguning, merah menggelap, kering lalu rontok, berdansa bersama angin sampai akhirnya lelap bersama tanah. Awan putih kian buram, langit cerah semakin kelabu. Matahari terus meredup seiring udara yang perlahan-lahan membekukan.

Musim dingin sudah datang....

Radagast mengirim surat lewat burung pengantar kepada Harry, mengabarkan berita baik. Klan Beruang Hitam Beorn bersedia bekerja sama dalam aliansi begitu mendengar ancaman yang terpendam di Dol Guldur. Dark Elves di kedalaman Greenwood pun menyetujui negosiasi, bahkan mengirim pandai besi terbaik mereka untuk bekerja menempa meteor Elendil menjadi senjata. Harry sedikit waswas gerakan mereka akan tercium Sauron, tetapi Radagast meyakinkannya setiap pertemuan dilakukan dengan hati-hati dan tanpa ribut-ribut. Terlepas dari keluguan dan keeksentrikannya, Radagast mengerti betapa vitalnya kerahasiaan di masa-masa perang dingin.

Bersama Ron, Harry mendatangi Bard pada suatu sore. Si Walikota baru tengah sibuk mengarahkan rakyat dan Peri-Peri Greenwood memperbaiki benteng dan jembatan Dale yang separo runtuh. Demi melihat kedatangan mereka, Legolas sejenak meninggalkan kesibukannya dan bergabung, Glorfindel menyertai meski dengan enggan.

Harry menyampaikan surat Radagast pada Bard yang kemudian membacanya bersama Legolas.

"Ini kabar baik!" ujar Bard gembira. "Tadinya aku khawatir akan terjadi masalah. Para Skin Changer juga Dark Elves adalah makhluk-makhluk penyendiri."

"Mereka cukup bijak untuk menyadari musuh yang bersembunyi jauh lebih mendesak ketimbang bertahan dalam nyamannya isolasi," Legolas menimpali. "Aku senang atas kabar ini. Semoga ia akan mendatangkan keuntungan bagi kita semua!"

"Sayangnya, hanya ini kegembiraan yang dapat kusampaikan," Harry berkata. "Aku khawatir aku dan Ron tidak bisa lagi menawarkan bantuan kepada orang-orang Kota Danau."

Bard terkesima. "Kau... apa kalian berdua akan pergi?"

"Kami ingin mencari Thorin Oakenshield," jawab Ron. "Semua orang bersilaturahmi, tapi cuma ia sendiri yang tak hadir! Lagipula, bukankah baik jika Erebor bisa kembali padanya dan Dwarrownya?"

Legolas tampak sangsi, begitu pula Bard. Pun demikian, "baiklah kalau begitu. Walau hatiku berat, akupun tak dapat menahan kalian," Bard berkata.

Harry tersenyum. "Sebagai hadiah perpisahan, izinkan kami melakukan sesuatu."

Bard cuma melongo, namun ia mengangguk.

Ron mengangkasa, dan meniup, sedangkan Harry mengentakkan sihir ke tanah dengan tongkatnya. Reruntuhan benteng Dale, debris demi debris, menyatu dan tersusun kembali. Gerbang dan pintu yang hancur dan lapuk menjalin ulang, kembali ke engsel-engselnya, dan menutup di hadapan pekerja bangunan yang memekik kaget. Bongkah-bongkah dinding yang tergeletak berserakan, terbangun, berbaris merekat tak ubahnya prajurit yang bersiaga setelah tidur siang, tak ketinggalan lengkung-lengkung bingkai jendelanya kembali terpasang. Sisa-sisa menara pengawas bergetar, dan membumbung naik, kembali segagah dulu, sementara jembatan Dale menempel satu bata demi satu bata, di atas parit pertahanan yang juga membentuk lagi.

Perbaikan selesai hanya dalam beberapa menit! Rakyat Esgaroth bersorak, beberapa mengesah lega terbebas dari kerja berat, sementara Bard berpaling pada Harry.

"Bagaimana kalau kepergian kalian ditunda sampai setengah bangunan Dale diperbaiki?" bujuknya penuh harap. Harry dan Ron tertawa.

"Tidak mau!" Harry mendelik, seringai jahilnya mengembang melihat Bard membungkuk lesu. "Ini kota kalian, sudah sewajarnya kalian sendiri yang membangunnya! Bagaimana setelah ini pun tergantung pada kerja keras kalian. Kita tidak cukup cuma mendirikan sesuatu, melainkan juga harus merawat, dan terus berkembang hingga jadi lebih baik dan lebih baik lagi."

"Dan tolong, jangan menggunduli hutan hanya karena kau ingin meluaskan tempat tinggal!" celetuk Ron. "Untuk sebatang pohon yang kau ambil, tanamlah dua gantinya, bila perlu lebih! Juga jangan menebang setiap saat! Harus ada jeda hingga beberapa tahun untuk satu penebangan ke penebangan berikutnya."

"Iya, iya, kami tahu!" tukas Bard. "Kalaupun ada yang membandel, aku yakin Peri-Peri Greenwood akan menjadikan mereka sebagai sasaran untuk latih panahan!" ia melirik Legolas yang tersenyum lebar.

Mereka berpisah setelah itu. Bard, juga Legolas, dengan berbinar-binar mengutarakan harapan agar bertemu kembali, dan sesuatu yang muram mengendap di hati Harry, sadar betul keinginan itu mungkin takkan terwujud. Lagipula, begitu tugasnya usai, ia akan meninggalkan Arda, dan Gandalf yang asli akan kembali kepada orang-orang ini.

Sampai saat itu tiba....

Harry memandang Glorfindel yang membisu sepanjang pertemuan, teringat sebuah masalah lagi yang harus diselesaikan. "Mari," ia berujar, lalu melangkah menjauhi Dale. Ron terbang dan hinggap di bahunya.

Glorfindel ragu, namun ia mengikuti mereka menyeberangi jembatan.

"Para Valar tidak memilihmu seorang sebagai wadah Vasariel," kata Harry. Sepatu botnya terbenam hingga semata kaki di atas padang salju, berbeda dengan Glorfindel yang cuma meninggalkan jejak tipis di permukaan. "Dari yang kudengar, seorang Dwarf juga ditunjuk sebagai cadangan."

Glorfindel tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kau ingin pulang ke Rivendell?"

Harry dapat membaca kegelisahan Ron, tapi Harry merasa akan lebih baik bila Glorfindel mengikuti mereka tanpa keterpaksaan. Lagipula kewajiban atas Arda hanya dibebankan pada Harry yang seorang Maia. Ron, Hermione, juga Glorfindel, tak lebih asisten, ia merasa mereka bebas datang dan pergi kapan saja.

"A-aku tidak tahu..." jawab Glorfindel terbata.

"Kami akan pergi ke Pegunungan Biru untuk menemui Thorin Oakenshield, kau boleh ikut," kata Harry akhirnya. "Selama di sana, pikirkanlah dengan baik apa yang kau inginkan."

Glorfindel mengangguk. Mereka kembali ke Kota Danau untuk berkemas. Setelah berpamitan pada Sigrid, Tilda dan Bain, Harry dan Ron membawa Glorfindel ber-apparate.

***

Salju melayang-layang dari ambang pintu. Seseorang yang lama dirindukan muncul dalam pandangan. Lelah dan getir parasnya, namun kekerasan dalam tatapannya melembut kala menatap Dis.

"Selamat tahun baru, Adik," ia berkata, dan Dis tergelak, terisak, meninggalkan pendiangan dan kue-kue perayaan dalam panggangan, untuk menyongsong sang Kakak.

Setelah delapan bulan berkelana mengadu nasib, akhirnya Thorin Oakenshield kembali ke Ered Luin, Pegunungan Biru. Dis mendekapnya erat.

"Kau bau!" katanya, di antara tangis dan tawa. Thorin terkekeh sembari mengetatkan pelukan dan menyundulkan rambutnya yang kotor berminyak dan berantakan ke muka sang Adik. Dis terpekik geli, mendorong wajah Thorin dengan kedua tangannya. Suara tawa keduanya memanggil Fili dan Kili, dua putra Dis, hingga lengkaplah keluarga itu, saling berimpit dalam rengkuhan meremukkan tulang penuh canda dan tawa.

Rembulan terakhir musim gugur bersua mentari di cakrawala, menandai hari Durin, tahun baru bangsa Dwarrow. Thorin membuka pintu rumahnya untuk tamu yang datang mengetuk. Tertegun mendapati dua bersaudara Balin dan Dwalin, dalam jubah lusuh, menanti di bawah rinai. Kakak beradik Oin dan Gloin berdiri tak jauh.

"Maaf! Tidak terima peminta sumbangan!" seru Kili jahil, memecah keheningan. Thorin tergelak, sementara Dwalin dan Gloin melewatinya, memburu Kili yang memekik seraya terbirit-birit ke dapur.

"Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, 'Nak," sapa Balin, meraih Thorin dalam rangkulan.

"Kau sadar aku lebih tua darimu, 'kan?" Thorin menyeringai, tetapi Balin cuma mendengus, membenturkan dahinya ke dahi Thorin lebih keras dari seharusnya. Keduanya terhuyung dengan jidat memerah, terbahak-bahak sambil berpegangan satu sama lain.

Salju, kian lebat terburai. Thorin pun bersegera membawa masuk tamu-tamunya.

Makan-makan di rumah Dwarf tak pernah sepi dari kelakar. Tidak ada yang mengeluh walaupun hidangan perayaan kali itu jauh lebih menyusut dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Thorin tak banyak bicara, hanya duduk bersandar, asyik mendengar. Suara dalam Dwalin dan suara menggelegar Gloin kala bercerita, tawa manis adiknya ditingkahi gelak lepas keponakan-keponakannya, nada tenang Balin dan celoteh "apa? Apa?" dari Oin yang setengah tuli, betapa ia merindukan semua ini. Rasa lelahnya menguap di tengah hangatnya keluarga.

Bofur, Bifur dan Bombur, juga kakak beradik Dori, Nori, dan Ori datang belakangan.

"Selamat tahun baru!" pekik Bofur, dan ia memeluk Balin, Dwalin, hingga Oin dan Gloin dengan penuh semangat. "Putri Dis! Tetap cantik seperti biasa!" serunya, hampir menjangkau Dis, tapi Fili dan Kili dengan lihai menangkap dan mengalihkannya pada Thorin.

"Kabar baik, Bofur?" Thorin menyeringai lebar, meremas tulang belulang Bofur dalam pitingan kedua tangannya.

"K-kabar baik, Yang Mulia!" jawab Bofur dengan suara tercekik. Thorin tertawa, sebelum mendorongnya jauh-jauh. Melihat itu, Bombur dan Bifur urung menghampiri Dis, begitupun kakak beradik 'Ri yang cuma berani melambai dari jauh. Dis mendecak melihat kelakuan kakak dan anak-anaknya, sebelum menuntun para Dwarf itu ke meja jamuan. Tambahan ini tak pelak membuat suasana semakin meriah.

"... bayangkan betapa repotnya menggelindingkan barel ale di sepanjang jalan, dengan warga yang marah, mengejar di belakang sambil mengayun-ayunkan sapu!" seru Dori mengeluhkan penyakit panjang tangan Nori, yang melarikan satu barel ale dari rumah makan Manusia di kota Gondor, yang tentu saja dipergoki oleh si pemilik kedai, beberapa waktu lalu. Semua terpingkal-pingkal sementara Nori mengomel, "ah, cerewet! Toh kau juga yang menghabiskan ale-nya!"

"Tak ada yang terlalu mengesankan dalam perjalanan kami," Bofur berkata. "Hanya saja, ada berita menarik yang terdengar saat kami melintas di kota Andor." Ia mengesah setelah satu tegukan ale. "Sir Meyer tidak lagi menjabat sebagai walikota Laketown."

Thorin dan Dwarf lain memandangnya, penuh minat. "Kudeta?" tebak Balin.

Bofur menggeleng. Ia sempat-sempatnya mengedip genit pada Dis yang menyodorinya sepiring pai daging. Di sebelah, Kili menyodok rusuknya dengan siku. "Bukan!" jawab Bofur serak kehabisan napas, sejenak mendelik pada Kili yang senyum-senyum tanpa dosa. Mendengus jengkel, ia lantas melanjutkan.

"Mirkwood..." ia memutar bola matanya sewaktu semua menggeram dan mendesis-desis persis kucing kena siram. "Mirkwood mengajak Laketown membentuk aliansi," kata Bofur, tanpa mempedulikan segala sentimen, "dan Sir Meyer menuntut semacam upeti pada para Peri di sana. Pangeran Legolas yang menjadi duta kerajaan menyanggupi permintaan Sir Meyer, tapi begitu upeti dibayarkan si Walikota malah kabur naik kapal! Gilanya tak cuma melarikan upeti, dia juga membawa lari uang simpanan kota! Tapi... larinya tak jauh. Kapalnya ditemukan dengan cepat, uang rakyat berhasil diambil kembali, sedangkan ia sendiri, berikut para pengikutnya malah jadi mayat! Konon, mereka saling bunuh karena berebut harta!"

"Aku tak suka Peri-Peri Mirkwood," kata Gloin, "tapi Walikota Laketown jauh lebih menjijikkan! Baguslah, kalau menurutku. Lalu siapa yang menggantikannya memimpin kota?"

"Bard si Pemanah. Cucu Lord Girion."

Para Dwarf masih ingat Lord Girion. Ketika Smaug menyerang Erebor, ia juga membakar kota Dale dan membunuh Girion yang pada waktu itu memiliki satu-satunya senjata yang mampu membunuh naga, Panah Hitam. Thorin sendiri masih menyesalkan gugurnya sang Pemanah. Andai Girion berhasil menghentikan Smaug, andai Kakeknya tak terlalu gila harta dan mengikuti saran Ayahnya memperkuat pertahanan, mungkin Erebor tidak akan sampai jatuh....

"Jadi Lord Girion masih punya penerus!" komentar Dwalin terkesima. "Kalau ia tahu rahasia Panah Hitam, mungkin kita punya kesempatan..."

"Dwalin!" potong Dis tajam. Dwalin seketika tutup mulut.

Suasana jadi canggung, keheningan yang tidak menyenangkan terasa menggantung.

Sebenarnya, tidak sekali dua kali Dwarrow Erebor memikirkan cara untuk mengambil kembali Gunung mereka, namun percakapan semacam itu tidak disukai Putri Dis. Merebut kembali Erebor berarti memerangi Smaug. Sedangkan ada senjata seperti Panah Hitam saja naga masih sulit ditaklukkan, apalagi tak ada sama sekali. Bahkan sebelum perang, korban jiwa sudah dapat dihitung dan dipastikan. Dis... yang sudah kehilangan banyak, tidak mau kehilangan lagi.

"A-aku akan menambah kayu," kata Fili, sekadar memecah keheningan, lalu ke pendiangan untuk membesarkan api. Kehangatan memang menyeruak, tetapi suasana masih terasa beku.

Kili melirik semua orang dengan agak cemas. "Ah! Hampir lupa! Menu utama kita!" serunya, agak memaksakan tawa, sebelum bangkit dan menarik pinggan berisi panggang ayam hutan.

"Sebenarnya aku mencari rusa, tapi tidak ketemu, jadi yah, apa boleh buat, malam ini kita makan ayam hutan saja ya? Dijamin sama enaknya, lagipula dagingnya jauh lebih lunak, ehehehe..." Kili berceloteh, sambil mengiris-iris daging ayam. "Satu untukku, satu untuk Kakakku yang jelek, satu untuk Ibu, lalu buat Paman Thorin..." ia memotong tebal-tebal bagian untuknya dan keluarganya. Ia bahkan bermurah hati pada Bombur yang tambun dengan memberi porsi lebih. Ori yang lebih muda darinya ia beri bonus potongan hati ayam, ia pun melebihkan porsi kulit untuk Nori yang sangat suka bagian gurih berlemak itu. Dwarf lain juga memperoleh jatah daging yang empuk dan memuaskan selera mereka. Tapi tiba di piring Bofur, Kili dengan sengaja menumpuk ceker, sayap dan leher ayam.

"Hei, ini pelecehan!" seru Bofur tak terima. Tak pelak semua tertawa melihat jatah makanannya. Dis yang tadinya bermuka masam, tak kuasa menahan geli. Ia mendengus, memukul jidat Kili dengan sendok kayu, lalu ke dapur mengambil lauk tambahan untuk diberikan pada Bofur.

Pelan-pelan perbincangan kembali bergulir ke topik yang lebih aman. Dori bercerita sambil lalu mengenai gosip kemunculan Tharkun, alias Gandalf si Penyihir Kelabu di Grey Havens. Beberapa berseloroh mencandai si Kakek yang umurnya tak habis-habis juga, dan Dis kembali tersenyum riang.

Ketika malam semakin larut, dan beberapa Dwarf pergi beristirahat, Fili dan Kili tertidur, sementara Dis juga terlelap di ruangannya, Thorin, Dwalin, dan Balin, sembunyi-sembunyi menemui Bofur.

"Kenapa Mirkwood hendak membentuk aliansi dengan Kota Danau?" tanya Thorin. Sejak dulu Laketown cuma kota kecil dengan aset yang kecil pula. Tak ada yang menaruh perhatian pada kota nelayan itu, jangankan Elf atau Dwarf, Girion pun tidak berminat, padahal sesama Manusia. Karenanya langkah politik yang diambil Peri Mirkwood -Thranduil!- sangat aneh, dan terus terang, mencurigakan.

"Seperti yang diceritakan Dori, Tharkun kembali muncul, setelah sekian lama tak terdengar kabarnya!" jawab Bofur. "Dari Grey Havens, ia kemudian bertolak ke Mirkwood. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi setelah kunjungannya itu, Thranduil mendadak tertarik membentuk aliansi dengan Kota Danau."

"Mencurigakan," geram Dwalin. "Apa yang diincar Thranduil?"

"Laketown tak punya apa-apa," Balin mengelus janggut ubannya, berpikir-pikir. "Kemampuan mereka di bidang pelayaran memang jauh lebih baik dari kita ataupun Mirkwood, tapi mereka cuma nelayan! Kalau Thranduil tertarik pada kekuatan maritim Kota Danau, kenapa baru sekarang bertindak? Kenapa tidak dari dulu?"

"Atau mungkin aliansi itu cuma tipu muslihat Elf Mirkwood agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Erebor! Memata-matai kerajaan kita sebelum mencuri kekayaan di dalamnya!" Thorin berkata. Wajahnya dipenuhi amarah dan prasangka yang begitu hebat hingga Dwalin dan Balin tercekat melihatnya.

Bofur menarik-narik telinga topinya dengan gelisah sebelum meneruskan kisah. "Temanku di Andor juga menceritakan, rakyat Laketown memilih Bard sebagai Walikota karena pengaruh Gandalf! Setelah menaikkan Bard, lalu membantu pembangunan Kota Danau, Penyihir itu juga mengusulkan untuk mendirikan kembali kota Dale!"

Thorin tertegun, sementara Balin mengerutkan kening.

"Setiap kali Tharkun bergerak, sesuatu selalu terjadi!" kata Dwalin, agak terpukau. "Hanya dalam beberapa bulan, nasib tiga wilayah berubah!" Ia melirik ke kamar-kamar, memastikan pintu-pintu tertutup rapat, khawatir akan ada yang menguping. Merasa aman, ia lalu mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Thorin, dan bicara dengan nada mendesak.

"Tidakkah kalian merasa ini kesempatan baik? Sendirian, kita tak punya harapan! Tapi kalau kita bisa membuat si Penyihir berada di pihak kita, dan jika kita berhasil mengorek keterangan mengenai Panah Hitam dari Bard, mungkin kita mampu merebut kembali Erebor!"

Namun Thorin dan Balin berdiam diri. Bofur hanya mengawasi Dwalin dengan ragu, sesekali melayangkan pandang ke pintu ruangan Dis yang terkunci. Melihat kebungkaman mereka Dwalin mendesis geram, roman mukanya kecewa. Ia bangkit, dan berlalu ke dapur mencari sisa ale.

"Sebenarnya, itu bukan ide yang buruk," kata Balin lambat-lambat.

"Tapi... pertaruhannya terlalu besar!" Bofur memotong. "Dwarf Erebor... meski kita tidak seberada dulu, setidaknya kini hidup kita sedikit membaik! Aku tak yakin ada yang bersedia menukar kenyamanan ini dengan kemungkinan pergi berperang." Ia memandang Thorin. "Dan jika kau setuju, Fili juga Kili pasti akan mengikutimu, walau sampai ke depan moncong naga sekalipun! Dis tidak akan mengampunimu kalau itu terjadi."

Thorin menghela napas. Kegelisahan, kemarahan, dan ketidakberdayaan berkecamuk di hatinya.

***

Setelah malam perayaan yang ramai datanglah pagi yang hening dan dingin, berikut kenangan getir di hati Thorin. Tahun baru Durin, tidak cuma membawa kegembiraan, tetapi juga membangkitkan kesedihan dan dendam lama yang terpendam.

Erebor, miliknya, juga keluarga dan rakyatnya, yang lepas dirampas musuh.

Menekan emosi, ia beranjak dari pembaringan.

Kili dan Fili sudah duluan bangun. Dari suara nyanyian mereka yang sumbang di pekarangan, Thorin tahu dua keponakannya yang bandel itu, ditambah Bofur -yang kedengaran asyik bersiul-siul- tengah menyekop salju yang menumpuk di halaman. Di dapur, Dis dan Bombur menyiapkan sarapan sembari bersenandung. Thorin mengangkat alis melihat gaun baru Dis, yang penuh gambar bunga campur aduk, sementara sang adik dengan bangga berputar-putar di hadapannya, mengembangkan rok dan melambai-lambaikannya hingga berdesir ke sana kemari menyapu lantai.

"Bagaimana? Sudah mirip Ratu belum?" Dis tersenyum sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata.

"Baju pilihan Bofur tak pernah ada yang beres! Kenapa ada begitu banyak kol merah di gaun ini?!" Thorin meringis jijik. Di dapur, Bombur meledak tertawa.

"Kol... Ini mawar!! Dasar tidak tahu model!" wajah Dis menekuk cemberut, dan ia meninju lengan Thorin sampai sang Kakak hampir tersungkur. Tapi suasana hatinya kembali membaik setibanya di dapur, tak lama kemudian ia bahkan bernyanyi sambil menggoreng roti, tak jauh dari Bombur yang memecahkan dua lusin telur satu per satu ke wajan panas.

Selagi sarapan dimasak, Thorin menggiling sangraian biji kopi. Ia baru selesai menyeduh dan menyaring kopi ketika sisa kerabat dan sahabatnya bangun, gemetar kedinginan dan terseok-seok. Merayakan Hari Durin hingga menginap sudah jadi semacam tradisi setiap tahun, karenanya setiap Dwarf sudah paham betul kebiasaan di rumah Thorin. Mereka membantu Dis memasak, juga menyiapkan meja makan. Bahan bakar perapian ditambah, sementara batangan-batangan kayu kering yang disimpan di gudang dikeluarkan sebagai cadangan. Ada yang merebus air hangat untuk cuci muka, dan setelah siap semuanya mengantri untuk membasuh wajah. Sarapan dihidangkan tak lama setelahnya.

Dori, Nori dan Ori berpamitan pulang ke rumah mereka sendiri, tak pelak ingin merayakan tahun baru bersama kerabat mereka. Bofur, Bombur dan Bifur pun tak dapat menginap lama, karena ingin mengunjungi keluarga mereka yang lain di perbatasan Ered Luin dengan Shire. Gloin dan Oin adalah yang selanjutnya pamit. Sebenarnya mereka tinggal cukup dekat, tapi Gloin sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu istri dan putra kesayangannya Gimli.

Fili dan Kili pergi ke bengkel bersama Dwalin, berencana memperbaiki tungku pembakar yang retak. Dalam perjalanan, diam-diam Kili meraup segenggam salju, mengepal-ngepalnya hingga sebulat bola sebelum melemparnya ke kepala Dwalin yang gundul. Fili terbahak-bahak, namun buru-buru kabur saat melihat Dwalin berbalik dan mengejar mereka.

Thorin dan Balin yang duduk-duduk di teras rumah sambil mengisap pipa tembakau tergelak melihat tingkah mereka.

"Sepertinya Bofur berniat mencari Tharkun," ujar Balin. "Ia masih berharap pecahan kampak yang tersangkut di kepala sepupunya bisa dilepas."

Thorin mengembuskan sebaris asap. "Hanya mukjizat yang bisa mengembalikan Bifur seperti semula, meski aku tak yakin Tharkun memiliki itu."

Dis mendatangi mereka, membawa ketel kopi dan tiga cangkir dari tembaga dan meletakkannya di meja batu. Lantai teras begitu dingin, namun ia berjalan tanpa alas kaki. Thorin mendecakkan lidah melihat kesembronoannya, namun Dis mengabaikannya.

"Mana Fili dan Kili?" tanya Dis, sembari menuang kopi panas ke cangkir-cangkir.

"Ke bengkel, mereka bilang mau memperbaiki tungku yang rusak," sahut Balin, mengangguk berterimakasih sewaktu Dis menyodorinya kopi.

"Tumben rajin? Berdua saja?" Dis mendengus heran. Beberapa tetangganya memberi salam, melambaikan tangan ketika melintas, dan ia balas melambai sambil mencuri-curi pandang ke arah atelir pandai besi yang dibangun Thorin khusus untuk anak-anaknya.

"Bukannya malah bagus? Daripada mereka gentayangan tidak karuan. Kasihan tetangga-tetangga kita nanti," Thorin menyahut, mendenguskan pipa rokoknya seperti cerobong. Balin terkikik mendengar komentarnya yang sudah seperti Ayah kandung si Kakak beradik bandel. "Tenang saja, mereka tak sendirian. Ada Dwalin yang mengawasi."

Dis mendengus. "Seperti ada gunanya saja," ia berujar, matanya berkilat-kilat jenaka saat bertemu pandang dengan Balin.

Thorin mengulum senyum. "Jangan meremehkan Dwalin. Kalaupun dia gagal membuat duet bandel itu duduk tertib dan bekerja, setidaknya dia masih bisa mengejar dan menghajar keduanya sampai kapok! Makanya, kubilang juga apa, sewaktu mengandung kurangi makan yang alot-alot, biar anak jadi penurut!" Ia berkelit dari tinjuan Dis. Di sebelahnya Balin menyemburkan kopi, menertawakan ocehannya yang jelas tak masuk akal.

Thorin mematikan pipa. Saat itulah, ledakan membuyarkan bengkel keluarganya.

Canda tawa lenyap. Waktu seolah terhenti. Thorin memandang terpana, di sisinya Balin seolah membatu. Dis terbelalak, cangkir tembaganya terguling tak disadari, sementara api bergulung-gulung melalap seisi bengkel.

Suara mengerikan terdengar, menyentak Thorin dan Balin dari terpaku. Dis berlari ke arah bengkel, histeris, tak peduli kaki telanjangnya terpapar salju. Jeritan menyayat keluar dari mulutnya; nama putra-putranya dalam bunyi yang hampir tak dikenali.

Sekujur tubuh lemas oleh teror, Thorin jatuh bangun mengejar. Di depannya Balin memburu, pucat pasi memanggil Dwalin. Dwarrow lain berdatangan karena suara ledakan, melihat kebakaran mereka tergopoh-gopoh membawa barel air dan sekop. Seorang Dwarf tua menangkap Dis ketika Dwarrowdam itu hampir melompat ke dalam api dan menyeretnya mundur. Dis berteriak, meronta liar sampai Thorin berhasil mencapai dan memeganginya. Keduanya jatuh terguling di salju, terengah-engah. Dis menjerit dan menangis sekuat-kuatnya, tangan-tangannya menggapai ke arah bengkel, sedang Thorin memeluknya erat-erat, terbelalak tanpa daya menyaksikan kebakaran. Balin menggigil, lebih karena panik ketimbang dingin, bersama warga berupaya melakukan pemadaman. Ada yang menyiramkan air, ada pula yang menyekop dan melemparkan salju. Tetapi, kobaran api begitu besar. Harapan menemukan korban selamat begitu kecil.

"IGNIS EVANESCA!"

Mengiringi seruan asing itu, udara berdenyut dan api yang membumbung lenyap bagai gelembung air dipecah.

Tak ada seorangpun yang bergerak dari tempat mereka. Semua mematung, terbeliak tanpa suara.

Sesosok tubuh berdiri di tengah puing-puing. Kili, Dis terkesiap menyadari. Berurai airmata, ia berseru, berlari menyongsong anaknya. Thorin dan Balin menyusul, masing-masing melihat Fili dan juga Dwalin tergeletak berdekatan, tak jauh dari Kili. Pakaian mereka hangus compang-camping, namun keduanya masih bernapas, bahkan tanpa luka sedikitpun! Thorin bergegas menghampiri Fili, tangan-tangannya gemetaran memeriksa. Di dekat Dwalin Balin duduk terperenyak, lega bukan kepalang menemukan saudaranya luput dari maut.

"Kili...!" seru Dis tercekat.

Pelan-pelan Kili berbalik. Tangan kirinya terangkat, menyentuh luka bakar yang merobek hampir sebagian besar dadanya. Matanya terpejam rapat, wajahnya berkeriut menahan sakit. Melihat kondisinya, segala daya yang dimiliki Dis seolah menguap. Ia limbung. Thorin dengan sigap menahannya.

"Tabib..." bisik Dis lemas, setengah sesenggukan. Mendengar itu, Thorin menatap luka Kili. Lidahnya seketika kelu dicekam kengerian. Luka sedemikian parah, bisa hidup saja nyaris mustahil.

"Tak perlu," sahut Kili halus. Telapak tangannya bersinar, dan luka bakarnya menutup, daging yang meleleh menyatu kembali serat demi serat, begitupun kulit yang terkelupas kembali menutup selapis demi selapis.

Mata sepucat batu amber memandang Thorin, asing dan ganjil. Thorin bergeming, dalam dekapannya Dis terkesiap. Perasaan keduanya sama, antara bingung, terpukul, juga takut....

Kili, atau siapapun dia sekarang, menatap iba keduanya. Ia lalu berpaling, mencermati sekeliling sembari mengembangkan tangan. Ke manapun jemarinya menunjuk dan melambai, bengkel yang telah hancur lebur, utuh lagi seperti sedia kala.

***

Mukjizat aneh itu berakhir dengan Kili tersungkur tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya begitu panas, salju-salju meleleh ketika ia dibaringkan ke atasnya. Cemas tak alang kepalang, Thorin menggendongnya, sendirian berlari ke rumah sementara Dis dengan panik memanggil Tabib.

Adapun Fili dan Dwalin perlahan siuman, tak kurang suatu apa meskipun sedikit lemah dan linglung. Balin dan beberapa orang warga membantu mereka pulang, sisanya masih terpaku keheranan mengamati bengkel, tak mengerti bagaimana mungkin puing dan arang bisa menyatu kembali membentuk bangunan.

Selama tiga hari Kili hilang kesadaran, tak peduli berapa kalipun dikompres, walau ramuan penurun panas telah diberikan padanya, demamnya tidak juga turun. Dis menungguinya, hampir tanpa makan dan istirahat, tidak mau beranjak sedikitpun meski Thorin dan Fili membujuk untuk menggantikannya menjaga. Di masyarakat bisik-bisik beredar. Banyak yang mempercayai Kili terkena tulah, namun ada juga yang yakin ia adalah Yang Terpilih, Uydar yang ditunjuk oleh Mahal, seperti halnya Tharkun yang diutus Valar. Kesimpang-siuran ini semakin membebani Thorin dan keluarganya, terutama Dis, yang semakin posesif dan protektif terhadap putranya.

Lalu, Gandalf menampakkan diri di hari keempat.

***

Tiba di Pegunungan Biru, seorang Dwarf bertubuh kekar dengan wajah sangar dengan kepala setengah botak memergoki Harry, Ron, dan Glorfindel.

"... Tharkun!" teriak si Dwarf menggelegar sebelum Harry sempat menyapa.

"Eh... ya?" Harry mengerjap-ngerjap heran, sementara Ron mengelus dada karena kaget.

Si Dwarf menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dari dekat, Harry mendapati kekhawatiran menggurat di wajahnya yang keras.

"Cepatlah! Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu!"

Masalah si Dwarf sepertinya sangat mendesak, sampai-sampai ia mengabaikan Glorfindel, padahal hubungan di antara Kurcaci dan Peri tidak pernah akur. Dwarf ini, yang belakangan diketahui bernama Dwalin, membawa mereka hingga sampai ke sebuah rumah batu sederhana, namun paling luas dari rumah lainnya di Ered Luin.

Thorin Oakenshield, memiliki paras yang menonjol dengan sepasang mata biru yang menusuk. Sulit mengabaikan apalagi melupakannya walau hanya sekilas melihat. Keturunan langsung dari Durin Yang Tak Kenal Mati; satu dari tujuh Dwarf pertama yang diciptakan Aule. Harry dan Ron langsung menemukannya kendati saat itu, ia tengah dikelilingi para Dwarrownya.

Tak perlu bertanya pun, Harry bisa membaca kalau sesuatu yang gawat telah terjadi. Gerak-gerik dan wajah-wajah muram para Dwarrow yang duduk berkumpul di teras rumah sudah menunjukkan itu.

"Thorin!" Dwalin berseru.

Thorin menoleh, melihat Harry. Ada semacam kelegaan yang melunakkan gestur tubuhnya yang senantiasa waspada. "Tharkun!" Ia bangkit menyambut. "Segenap puji kepada Mahal, akhirnya kau muncul!"

"Sejujurnya aku sengaja datang karena  mencarimu, Thorin Oakenshield," kata Harry apa adanya. Thorin sejenak tertegun, tetapi Harry baru akan mengutarakan maksudnya nanti. "Tapi sebelum itu, mari kita lihat apa yang membuat kalian begitu resah!"

Thorin sekilas melirik Glorfindel. Beberapa Dwarf juga tampak berwajah sengit saat melihat sang Ellon, namun Ron terbang dan hinggap ke bahu Glorfindel, lalu berkicau pada mereka, "dia bersama kami!" Terlepas dari ketegangan, Harry tak dapat menahan geli melihat Thorin berjengit kaget. Beberapa Dwarf bahkan terlompat, tak menyangka ada burung hantu bisa bicara.

"Empat hari yang lalu, terjadi kecelakaan... bengkel keluarga kami terbakar. Dua keponakan dan sepupuku sempat terjebak di dalam api, tapi berkat belas kasih Mahal mereka semua selamat!" Thorin berkata. Seharusnya itu kabar baik, namun kesusahan tetap tercermin di wajahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry. Thorin mengesah. Ia mempersilakan Harry masuk ke rumah, juga membiarkan Ron dan Glorfindel ikut.

Seperti halnya rumah Bard di Laketown, bagian dalam rumah Kurcaci ini sederhana tanpa pajangan meski dirawat baik. Jauh lebih luas dengan banyak kamar, entah sang Tuan rumah biasa menerima tamu menginap, atau ia mempunyai keluarga besar. Ada pula sebuah ruang khusus yang menyimpan perlengkapan kerja dan senjata. Dwarf rata-rata senang menambang, tetapi Thorin lebih banyak menyimpan peralatan besi, Harry bahkan sempat melihat lembing, busur dan setabung penuh anak panah. 'Pandai besi, atau mungkin pemburu,' ia memperkirakan.

Thorin mengantarkan mereka ke kamar keponakannya Kili. "Sesuatu terjadi pada Kili..." ia ragu-ragu, "dan sejak kecelakaan tempo hari, ia tak juga sadarkan diri." Ia membuka pintu ruangan.

Yang pertama Harry lihat adalah seorang Dwarf wanita. Seperti kaum prianya, Dwarrowdam juga berjanggut dan berkumis, walau lebih halus dan tipis. Tak salah lagi inilah saudari Thorin, Dis; wajah mereka begitu mirip, bahkan mata birunya pun sama.

Dis bangkit begitu menyadari kehadiran Harry. Matanya merah dengan kantung menghitam, wajahnya kuyu dan lesi, ia tampak sama sakit seperti putranya yang terbaring diam di tempat tidur. "Gandalf!" Ia terengah oleh tangis tertahan, jemarinya mencengkeram Harry, dingin, gemetar oleh permohonan tak terucap.

Harry tersenyum menghibur, "izinkan kami melihat keadaannya," ia menuntun Dis pada Thorin, sekilas menyadari seorang Dwarf muda berambut pirang muncul dari ambang pintu, disusul Dwalin dan seorang Dwarf lagi. Tapi ia tak berminat banyak basa-basi, dan menghampiri pasien di pembaringan.

Ron mendarat di dekat kepala Kili seraya mengendus udara. Ia menatap terkesima pada Harry, "aku mencium jejak sihir Hermione!" ucapnya.

Jadi inilah Dwarf yang dimaksud Mandos! "Pantas saja!" Harry mendudukkan Kili, mendesis saat menahan punggung yang begitu panas, lalu bersama-sama Ron mulai merapal mantra penyembuh.

Asap panas tertiup keluar dari tubuh si Dwarf, dan ia perlahan sadar dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Kili!" Dis dan Thorin datang menghambur. Harry berdiri, memberi tempat, Dwarf pirang yang dilihatnya tadi juga buru-buru mendekat.

Kili mengawasi mereka semua dengan nanar, nyaris panik. "Fili! Dwalin!!"

"Tenanglah! Kami baik-baik saja!" jawab si Dwarf pirang, sembari menggamit tangan Kili. Tentunya dialah yang dipanggil Fili.

Kili menatapnya lama sekali, sebelum mengalihkan pandang pada Dwalin yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Ekspresi wajahnya penuh kelegaan. "Kukira itu cuma mimpi..." Perlahan, ia bersandar pada Ibunya.

Glorfindel menyodorkan kantong air berisi miruvor pada Harry, yang kemudian Harry angsurkan kepada Dis.

"Itu arak Peri. Sangat bernutrisi dan baik untuk mengembalikan kekuatan," kata Harry. Dis mengangguk. Ia mengambil mangkuk tembikar dan menuangkan miruvor ke dalamnya. Dibantu Fili ia kemudian meminumkan arak itu pada Kili.

Wajah Kili tak sepucat sebelumnya usai menghabiskan dua mangkuk miruvor. Ia pun cukup bertenaga untuk duduk tanpa harus menyandar. "Ini salahku..." Kili berbisik serak. "Aku terlalu ceroboh."

"Itu murni kecelakaan, bukan salah siapa-siapa!" ujar Thorin menghiburnya.

Kili menggeleng. "Beberapa hari sebelum perayaan tahun baru, saat mencari rusa di hutan, aku bertemu seorang Dwarf asing yang mengaku bernama Nauri. Seharusnya aku tak mempercayainya..." Kili tampak merasa bersalah, sementara yang lain mengawasinya, tak mengerti.

"'Nak, kau bicara apa? Siapa itu Nauri?" tanya Dis lembut.

"Nauri mengaku sebagai Dwarf Erebor, jadi aku tanpa ragu-ragu mengundangnya datang ke Ered Luin. Aku bahkan bercerita tentangmu, Paman," bisik Kili, matanya memandang Thorin, sedih dan penuh penyesalan.

"Harusnya aku tak mengatakan apa-apa... Nauri bukan Dwarf Erebor. Ia pembunuh bayaran yang mengincar Paman. Ia meletakkan sesuatu ke dalam bengkel, dan itulah yang menyebabkan ledakan!"

Kesunyian menyusul ucapan itu, berikut keterkejutan pada wajah setiap orang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal seperti ini?" seru Thorin, nadanya meninggi didorong emosi dan rasa takut.

Kili memejamkan mata, kelelahan masih membayangi air mukanya. "Vasariel... yang memberitahuku...."

***

Thorin terdiam dengan tegang. Dwarf terakhir yang datang bersama Dwalin, seorang Kurcaci berwajah tenang dengan rambut dan janggut seputih salju menghampiri dan menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Ini bukan masalah sepele, sebaiknya kita tidak terburu-buru." Sang Dwarf tersenyum saat menyadari tatapan Harry padanya, bahkan dengan ramah memberitahukan namanya. Balin, kakak dari Dwalin, putra Fundin almarhum. Harry balas tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat. Siapapun Balin ini, jelas dia lebih dari sekadar saudara. Ketegangan di bahu Thorin sedikit mengendur menyimak kata-katanya.

"Meski demikian, ini tidak bisa ditolerir! Nauri, harus ditemukan!" Thorin berujar. Kemarahan menyala-nyala dalam pandangannya.

"Seseorang membayarnya untuk mencelakakan kita, tentu saja kita harus menangkapnya!" geram Dwalin. "Aku jadi bertanya-tanya siapa bajingan pengecut yang memerintahnya!"

"Azog," Kili menyela halus, "Vasariel juga yang mengatakan itu padaku."

Thorin melihat Kili bak melihat hantu. Ia menggeleng-geleng lemah, tak percaya, sementara Kili mengawasinya dalam gundah. "Ia masih hidup, Paman... dan ia bersembunyi di Dol Guldur, memupuk kekuatan, bersama majikannya yang jahat, Sauron."

Suara menyumpah dalam bahasa Khuzdul terdengar begitu nama Sauron disebut. Dis mencengkeram lengan Kili, semakin waswas. "Siapa Vasariel, 'Nak? Di mana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Ibu jangan khawatir," Kili tersenyum. "Vasariel tidak jahat. Dialah yang menyelamatkan kami dari kebakaran..." ia menatap Harry. "Ia sama seperti Tharkun, hanya saja, ia tidak lagi punya raga."

Jawabannya sama sekali tidak menenteramkan perasaan Dis. Dwarrowdam itu mengarahkan pandangan kepada Harry, mata biru intens yang sama seperti Thorin, bersinar-sinar oleh emosi pekat yang membakar.

"Vasariel adalah Istar, seperti halnya aku dan Ron," Harry membenarkan, seraya menganggukkan kepala pada Ron, yang kini kembali bertengger di bahu Glorfindel. "Valar mengutusnya untuk membantu kami dalam misi-misi. Akan tetapi, karena berwujud roh, ia cuma bisa menapak di Arda dengan meminjam perantara. Glorfindel," ia menyentuh lengan Glorfindel yang hanya mengangguk kepada para Dwarf, "dan Kili."

"Pertama kali dirasuki, rasanya memang tak tertahankan," kata Glorfindel sembari mengulas senyum pada Kili, tidak kenal baik membuat sikapnya agak canggung, "tapi setelahnya kau akan terbiasa." Ia memang tidak punya maksud buruk, hanya mencoba menenangkan, namun Dis terbeliak menatapnya.

"K-keluar..."

Glorfindel terpaku kehilangan kata. Keheranan, ia menatap Harry. Dis sendiri bak lupa diri. Entah apa yang tengah berkecamuk di dalam benaknya, tapi semakin lama ia tampak semakin kalap. Wajahnya mengeras ketika mengedarkan pandangan. Pada Harry, Glorfindel, bahkan pada Kakak dan sepupu-sepupunya sendiri. "Kalian semua, keluar!"


	20. Chapter 20

Tanpa kata, Harry bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

Beranda sudah sepi. Rombongan Dwarrow yang tadi memenuhi teras telah membubarkan diri. Salju melayang-layang malas di udara, menyelimuti halaman, pagar, dan kerangka pohon di kejauhan. Hari kelabu tanpa matahari.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Ron, menghinggap pada sandaran bangku di teras. Harry cuma mengesah.

"Aku... sungguh tidak punya maksud apa-apa..." Glorfindel berkata, tidak enak hati. Ia mengira ketidak-ramahan Dis disebabkan oleh kata-katanya, meski ia juga tidak tahu di mana letak kekeliruan dalam ucapannya.

Harry menepuk-nepuk bahu sang Ellon. "Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri," katanya menenangkan. Glorfindel terdiam, walau tampak tak yakin.

"Kuharap kalian tidak tersinggung," Balin berujar, suaranya tenang dan membujuk, mengikuti mereka. Dwalin, Thorin dan juga Fili menyusul tak lama kemudian.  "Dis... masih terguncang oleh peristiwa tempo hari."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa memahami perasaannya. Sudah jadi naluri orangtua untuk melindungi anak-anak mereka," sahut Harry. "Kili dipilih sebagai perantara Istar... tanggung jawabnya akan membuatnya menapaki jalan yang sulit. Bukan tidak mungkin nantinya ia akan meninggalkan Ered Luin demi menunaikan sebuah tugas. Wajar jika Lady Dis bersikap protektif kepadanya."

Fili terperangah. Ia menggeleng-geleng pada Harry, tak terima, namun Thorin keburu menahannya sebelum ia sempat memprotes.

"Aku berterimakasih atas pertolonganmu, Gandalf. Bahkan Tabib terbaik Pegunungan Biru tak dapat menyembuhkan Kili secepat dirimu!" ujar Thorin. Matanya memandang Harry penuh selidik. "Dan sekarang aku siap mendengarkan masalah apapun yang membuatmu mencariku." Ia kemudian mempersilakan Harry dan Glorfindel duduk di bangku, sementara ia sendiri duduk bersisian dengan Dwalin, Balin, dan Fili.

Harry tak menyukai basa-basi bila membahas hal yang ia anggap krusial, karenanya ia bicara tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Hal-hal buruk menimbun di Dol Guldur," ujarnya pelan. "Ketika aku dan Ron pergi ke sana untuk menyelidiki, tempat itu sudah jadi benteng musuh. Orc, dan Sauron."

"Bukankah Sauron sudah dikalahkan saat perang aliansi?" kata Balin resah. "Raja Gondor Isildur bahkan memenggal putus jemarinya, sampai ia terpisah dengan Cincin keramatnya!"

"Kalah, tapi sayangnya tidak mati," sahut Ron. "Cincinnya tidak ada padanya, namun tetap ada di suatu tempat, dan selama benda itu utuh, Sauron tidak akan punah dari muka bumi."

"Kami mendengar kabar kau pergi ke Mirkwood untuk sebuah urusan," kata Thorin pada Harry, "apa ini ada kaitannya dengan keadaan Dol Guldur?"

Sejenak ketidaknyamanan menggelitik perasaan Harry. Padahal ia sudah berusaha bergerak cepat, tanpa mengundang keributan, namun tetap saja berita mengenai dirinya tersebar, bahkan sampai ke Ered Luin. Mengalihkan kecemasan itu untuk dipikirkan nanti, ia menjawab, "benar. Sauron mungkin lemah tanpa cincinnya, tapi pasukannya masih ada, dan terus berlipat jumlah bahkan selagi kita berembuk di sini! Ia masih memiliki kekuatan sihir, pun mampu membuat makhluk-makhluk kegelapan mematuhi kehendaknya! Sementara naga sendiri adalah ciptaan Morgoth sesembahannya, tentu kalian sadar apa arti semua ini?"

Wajah Thorin mengeras. "Kau mencemaskan koalisi antara Smaug dan Sauron!" tebaknya. Harry hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi... Smaug masih bercokol di Erebor! Sejak datang, naga sial itu tak beranjak sedikitpun dari Gunung Sunyi!" ujar Dwalin.

"Dan itu semakin membahayakan. Bayangkan jika Sauron berhasil menundukkan Smaug? Tak cuma punya senjata pemusnah massal, ia juga akan menduduki harta bangsa Dwarrow yang tak terhitung jumlahnya!" Para Dwarf menggeram tak rela demi mendengar ini. "Sebelum itu terjadi, sebelum Sauron semakin kuat, aku ingin daerah Rhovanion bersatu," lanjut Harry. "Peri Greenwood, Skin Changer, Dark Elves, Manusia Kota Danau," matanya berkelip memandang Thorin, "dan Dwarf Erebor."

"Jadi begitu... Elf Mirkwood, membentuk aliansi dengan Kota Danau karena bujukanmu," Balin menyimpulkan. Sekali lagi perasaan resah menghantui Harry. Sebenarnya seberapa banyak berita mengenai sepak terjangnya yang terbawa kabar angin?

"Di Esgaroth, pada dasar danaunya, terdapat endapan meteor, pecahan bintang suci Elendil," kata Harry. "Tingkat kepadatan dan kekuatan meteor ini melebihi baja, ringan seperti mithril, dan tentu saja memiliki kemurnian Elendil hingga dapat digunakan untuk memusnahkan kuasa jahat. Panah Hitam memang sudah hilang, tapi kita bisa membuat gantinya!"

Dwalin mengepalkan tangannya, gemetar oleh antisipasi. "Tapi Manusia Kota Danau tidak mengerti cara menempa senjata," ia menyela, penuh keraguan sekaligus amat mengharap, "sedangkan Elf Mirkwood cuma tahu berburu!"

"Dark Elves, atau Moriquendi, adalah penempa besi yang handal, tak kalah dengan Dwarf manapun," sahut Glorfindel. "Itulah sebabnya, Mithrandir menyertakan mereka dalam aliansi."

Balin memandang Harry dengan waswas, berusaha membaca ke mana alur berpikir si Penyihir. "Tharkun! Langkah-langkah yang kau ambil ini... bukannya bersiap-siap menghadapi Sauron! Kau berencana menyerang, dan Smaug adalah sasaranmu yang utama!"

"Ya!" jawab Harry mantap. "Kuharap kau tak berpikir kita membentuk aliansi kemudian hanya menunggu tanpa berbuat apa-apa? Menyerang terlebih dahulu juga adalah persiapan! Naga mungkin sulit ditaklukkan, tetapi ia bukan makhluk yang tak dapat mati. Aku ingin menyingkirkannya dulu, baru setelahnya mengurus Dol Guldur! Satu musuh untuk diwaspadai jauh lebih baik daripada dua!"

Para Dwarf membisu dalam ketegangan. Dari raut wajahnya jelas Balin mengira 'bersiap-siap menghadapi Sauron' adalah semacam kegiatan pasif. "Tidakkah itu terlalu cepat...? Memerangi naga tidak cukup dengan senjata yang ditempa dari meteor!" Balin berkata. "Setidaknya harus ada pasukan dengan kemampuan tempur yang memadai! Di mana kau akan memperolehnya, Gandalf?"

"Tentu saja pasukan dari aliansi!" jawab Harry. "Thranduil sendiri, telah setuju untuk membantu menangani Smaug..."

Tiba-tiba Thorin menghantamkan tinjunya ke lengan bangku, memotong perkataan Harry yang seketika tertegun. "Dan kenapa, pengkhianat itu tiba-tiba tertarik untuk mengenyahkan Smaug sekarang?" serunya berang, matanya memandang Harry dengan berapi-api. "Dulu ia tak mempedulikan nasib kami, terang-terangan berpaling di saat kami paling membutuhkan bantuan! Ia juga tidak tampak gelisah meski tahu kerajaannya bertetangga dengan naga, kenapa baru sekarang ia peduli? Apa yang kau janjikan padanya, Tharkun?! Kekuatan? Wilayah? Atau emas Erebor?!"

"Thorin Oakenshield!" seru Harry, tercengang sekaligus tersinggung mendengar tuduhan bengis yang Thorin lontarkan. "Tolong jaga nada bicaramu!" Ia mendengus kesal. "Thranduil memang punya kekeliruannya sendiri, tapi itu dulu! Sekarang, adalah masalah lain, dan sikapnya juga berbeda. Dan aku tidak menjanjikan apa-apa kepadanya! Ia bersedia meminjamkan kekuatan Greenwood untuk menyingkirkan Smaug karena ia sadar itulah langkah terbaik!"

Thorin tersenyum dingin. "Bukan tidak mungkin tujuannya membentuk aliansi hanya untuk memata-matai Erebor dan diam-diam mencuri harta kami! Aku tahu sifatnya dengan baik... Thranduil dari Mirkwood hanya menginginkan kekayaan! Itulah alasan yang membuatnya datang ke balairung kakekku Thror menawarkan kerjasama, perjanjian yang kemudian ia langgar sendiri!" ia mendesis, nada suaranya penuh racun, sama sekali tak mengindahkan kata-kata Harry.

Kata-kata seperti hilang dari benak Harry. Ia cuma menatap terbelalak.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kakekmu, Thorin?" sergah Glorfindel, mulai emosi. Ia mengenal Thranduil lebih lama daripada siapapun di beranda itu, dan ia sama sekali tak senang atas tuduhan Thorin yang tidak dilandasi fakta. "Apa ia menawarkan persahabatan yang tulus pada Peri-Peri Greenwood dan bukan karena hendak memanfaatkan hasil hutannya? Apakah ia menepati janjinya sendiri ketika Thranduil menagih tempaan permata putih Lasgalen?"

"Dia tidak sanggup membayar harga yang kami tetapkan!" teriak Thorin.

"Thranduil sudah membayar penuh! Kalian semua tahu itu!" Glorfindel balas membentak. "Adalah kakekmu yang dengan seenaknya menahan haknya bahkan berani-beraninya menuntut tebusan!"

Thorin terengah-engah. Fili dan Dwalin mencengkeram lengannya erat-erat, berusaha mengekang kemarahannya yang meledak-ledak. Di lain pihak Harry juga menahan Glorfindel, berupaya menenangkan.

"Masa lalu sudah berlalu, kenapa tak biarkan jadi sejarah?" bujuk Ron, cemas mengamati perkembangan situasi yang malah melenceng keluar jalur. "Apa gunanya diungkit-ungkit, ia tak mengubah apapun yang telah terjadi!"

"Mudah bagimu bicara begitu, kau tidak melihatnya sendiri, tidak merasakannya sendiri," sahut Thorin getir. "Aku, di sisi lain, tak bisa lupa sedikitpun."

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku memberitahumu sesuatu untuk kau ingat! Ketika ke Dol Guldur, aku menemukan Ayahmu, Thrain," ujar Harry halus.

Thorin menarik napas keras, tangannya mencengkeram pegangan kursi hingga kayunya remuk. Ia terbeliak menatap Harry.

Harry sendiri memalingkan muka, memandang salju yang menyelimuti halaman. Ia merasa buruk. Sebenarnya ia tak berniat menceritakan soal meninggalnya Thrain, tidak untuk saat ini; ketika ia mengembuskan harapan mengenai Erebor pada Thorin dan Dwarrownya. Berbicara mengenai Thrain sekarang sama saja dengan memadamkan api semangat yang baru saja dikobarkan...  ia merasa akan lebih bijak jika itu dilakukan nanti, setelah keadaan sedikit tenang dan stabil.

Namun dendam Thorin pada Thranduil, juga kebencian irasionalnya terhadap Peri-Peri Greenwood merisaukan Harry, dan ia didesak keinginan untuk sesegeranya memecahkan kebekuan itu. Pembentukan aliansi tidak boleh gagal, demi kebaikan semua!

"Kau... menemukan Ayahku di Dol Guldur...?" ulang Thorin, bingung mengikis amarahnya. Harapan sekaligus keputus-asaan berkecamuk di wajahnya. Kepedihan mendalam memancar dalam sorot matanya.

Harry menelan ludah, tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia kenal betul duka Thorin. Tidak sekali dua kali ia mengalami kepahitan semacam itu. "Ia meninggal tak lama setelah aku mengeluarkannya dari sana."

Helaan napas Thorin, terdengar seakan-akan ia berjuang menahan teriakan.

"Demi Mahal yang agung..." Balin mengeluh parau, terang-terangan menunjukkan kesedihannya. "Sungguh buruk kabar yang kau bawa, Gandalf!" Ia mengusap matanya yang basah. Di sebelahnya Dwalin tertunduk muram. Fili merapat pada Thorin, memandangi sang Paman dengan kecemasan dan duka tertahan.

Walau sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, suara Thorin terdengar tegas dan mantap sewaktu bertanya, "apa yang menyebabkan kematiannya?"

Harry menggeleng-geleng. Bagaimana ia akan menceritakan pada Thorin bahwa Sauron memutilasi dan menyatukan ulang tubuh Ayahnya dengan potongan bangkai seperti penjahit menambal sulam baju dengan kain yang lain? "Penyiksaan," ia menjawab pendek, namun dari ekspresinya Thorin tahu hal yang menimpa Ayahnya berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih mengerikan dari sekadar 'penyiksaan'.

"Di mana ia dimakamkan?" Thorin bertanya lagi, keningnya berkeriut.

"Kami... Thranduil dan para Perinya menguburkan Thrain di Rhosgobel, di dekat kediaman Penyihir Radagast," lanjut Harry, "di bawah pohon Oak terbesar di sana."

Thorin memejamkan mata, penuh penderitaan. Fili memeluknya.

"Setiap kali kau teringat akan keputusan Thranduil yang meninggalkanmu ketika Smaug merebut Erebor, aku harap kau juga mengingat ini... Dialah yang memakamkan Ayahmu, ketika tidak satu Dwarf pun ada untuk mengantar kepergiannya." Harry memandang Thorin, keras namun juga pedih. Beberapa lama keduanya beradu pandang dalam tensi yang meruncing, tetapi Harry kemudian mundur. Diikuti Glorfindel dan Ron ia meninggalkan rumah Thorin.

***

Di Ered Luin, tidak ada satupun penginapan yang mau menerima Peri. Para Dwarf tidak masalah dengan keberadaan Harry maupun Ron, namun mereka terang-terangan menolak Glorfindel. Sikap rasis ini menjengkelkan Harry. Ron bahkan sudah siap mematuk kepala setiap Dwarf yang berani-beraninya memelototi Glorfindel, tapi sang Ellon menanggapi semua kebencian tak berdasar itu dengan sikap tenang.

"Aku bisa bermalam di luar," kata Glorfindel. "Saat masih di Imladris, hampir berbulan-bulan kuhabiskan dengan berpatroli dan tidur di hutan. Berkemah di alam bebas bukan masalah bagi Elf."

"Begitu juga kami, Glorfindel," sahut Harry, bertekad tidak akan meninggalkan Glorfindel sendirian di lingkungan tak ramah Peri ini. "Gua batu dingin jauh lebih baik daripada losmen nyaman tapi penghuninya buruk! Ayo, kalau kita beruntung mungkin kita bisa menemukan liang untuk berteduh di pegunungan ini!"

Jadi mereka mencari, dan menemukan sebuah celah yang bisa dijadikan tempat berkemah pada sisi-sisi pegunungan yang berdempet. Harry mentransfigurasi topinya menjadi tenda dan jubahnya menjadi permadani. Ron mengeluarkan bekal sisa dari Grey Havens  juga tambahan dari Greenwood, daging ayam asap, keju, saus pedas manis dan acar paprika, juga roti-roti lempeng, sementara Glorfindel membuat api.

Bulan naik, salju pun turun. Ketiganya duduk mengaso di depan api yang bergemertak riang di dalam tenda aneh berbentuk topi runcing berbelah depan, mengunyah makan malam dengan muram.

"Sebenarnya aku kurang setuju dengan taktik berita baik disusul kabar buruk," kata Ron, menuang kopi panas dari dalam cerek. "Ibaratnya, setelah membawa orang naik ke langit, kau menjatuhkannya pula ke selokan."

"Aku tidak suka pada kebencian Thorin terhadap Thranduil. Masa belum apa-apa ia sudah menuduh ini itu!" ujar Harry, sambil mengoleskan saus ke atas daging, menimpanya dengan acar, lalu menangkupnya dengan roti. "Rasa sakit hatinya bisa dimaklumi, tapi karena terlalu, itu membuatnya bias dalam menilai, dan sebagai akibatnya ia membenci Elf secara keseluruhan. Itu tidak adil! Lagipula, tak cuma ia sendiri yang bakalan repot karena sikapnya itu, melainkan Dwarrow-nya juga!" Ia diam sejenak, sibuk mengunyah roti lempengnya. Tidak ada lagi yang berkomentar setelah itu.

Usai makan, mereka merenung dalam hening. Ron menggaruk-garuk surai, lalu tanpa sadar, seperti halnya burung normal di saat bersantai, ia mulai menyisiri bulu dengan paruhnya. Di sebelahnya Glorfindel tidur-tiduran di permadani sambil meneguk miruvor. Angin membawa rintik salju masuk, dan lebur diurai panas pendiangan. Harry membaringkan diri di dekat bukaan tenda, melihat bulan yang kian meninggi.

"Ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku," ia tiba-tiba berkata.

"Kau mikir apa?" tanya Ron kalem, berhenti menyisiri bulu-bulunya.

"Sepertinya kabar mengenai pergerakan kita mulai tersebar," Harry menjawab. "Aku tidak suka ini."

Ron tercenung. "Sampai ke telinga pihak seperti Thorin dan Kurcacinya ya tidak masalah. Yang repot kalau pihak musuh juga ikut mencuri dengar. Tapi, selama rencana tidak bocor, strategi kita tidak akan terbaca."

"Aku tak khawatir soal itu," kata Glorfindel. "Thorin mungkin memberi tanggapan buruk mengenai aliansi dengan Thranduil, tapi dia tidak akan sembarangan membeberkan informasi genting ke telinga yang tidak layak. Terlebih kalau informasi itu ada sangkut-pautnya dengan rakyatnya."

Harry menggumam tak jelas, sibuk berpikir-pikir. Tak mendapat ide apa-apa, ia akhirnya memutuskan tidur lebih cepat. Di Taman Mimpi, setidaknya ada sesepuh seperti Dumbledore atau bahkan McGonagall yang bisa dijadikan tempat mencari inspirasi. Merasa agak tenang, ia lalu merapatkan celah tenda, dan memejamkan mata.

Namun, ia tidak memimpikan Taman Lorien seperti yang sudah-sudah. Alih-alih, ia malah bermimpi kembali ke Inggris; berdiri di halaman The Burrow, dalam kabut dan malam yang sepi, seorang remaja 16 tahun yang kebingungan akan masa depan.

Harry memandang ke arah rumah, memikirkan Ginny, merasa familier dengan suasana itu, dan tiba-tiba tawa gila Bellatrix Lestrange menggema sayup-sayup sampai.

Harry sontak berbalik. Duka dan kemarahan karena kematian Sirius membuatnya mengejar, mencari. Menembus halimun, berputar-putar tak tentu arah. Ingatannya terasa samar-samar, namun bayangan akan Bellatrix yang mati di tangan Molly Weasley pada saat Perang Besar Hogwarts perlahan tertangkap oleh memori. Sirius pun telah menikmati hari-hari yang menyenangkan di Valinor. Seketika tersadar, Harry berhenti di padang ilalang yang bercampur rawa, menatap nanar sekeliling dengan napas memburu.

Di balik pagar ilalang, seseorang memperhatikannya. Harry mematung, napasnya tertahan. Ia tidak mengenal orang asing itu. Terlihat seperti seorang pria, namun bertubuh tinggi, jauh lebih tinggi dari Elf manapun yang pernah dilihat Harry, melebihi Glorfindel atau bahkan Thranduil. Wajahnya putih dan tulang-tulangnya menonjol, rambutnya nyaris sama gelap dengan malam. Matanya memandang Harry tanpa berkedip, merah bagai bara api.

Ketakutan tak wajar memaku Harry. Ia terbeliak, tak dapat berpikir. Dunia seperti merenggang, dan jarak di antara mereka kian menipis, Harry melihat mata pria itu bukannya seperti bara melainkan benar-benar api yang berkobar-kobar. Terhipnotis, ia membiarkan pria itu menjulurkan tangan ke arahnya....

"Idiot!" Severus Snape menyentaknya mundur, dan Harry mendapati dirinya kembali ke tahun ke limanya di Hogwarts, ketika pertama kali belajar Occlumency, di ruang bawah tanah sang Guru Ramuan. Snape meremas bahunya dengan keras, namun ia tak terlihat marah dan menghina seperti biasanya. Sebaliknya... wajahnya pucat dan lembab, kepanikan memancar di matanya.

"Itu Sauron! Tutup pikiranmu, Potter!"

Berseru tertahan, Harry terbangun.

"Harry!" Ron muncul dalam fokus, penuh kecemasan. Glorfindel juga terlihat siaga meski dari kondisinya ia tampak lama terjaga. Harry duduk, mengatur napas, menyeka keringat dingin.

"Mimpi buruk?" tanya Glorfindel.

"Sangat!" jawab Harry, berusaha menenangkan debar jantungnya. "Aku bermimpi melihat Sauron!"

Orang biasa mungkin hanya akan menganggap sepi kata-katanya, tapi Ron yang mengenalnya sejak kecil, juga Glorfindel yang memiliki kepekaan spiritual tinggi memahami ini sebagai firasat buruk. "Seperti Voldemort?" bisik Ron. Harry menggeleng.

"Koneksinya tidak sekuat itu, lagipula... aku mendapat bantuan..." Harry bertekad akan berterimakasih pada Snape apabila ia berkunjung ke Taman Lorien kelak. Kalau sang Guru tak memperingatkannya...

"Mate! Ini gawat!" seru Ron.

"Aku setuju! Sauron terkenal ahli dalam sihir-sihir pikiran, juga pandai memanipulasi hati!" kata Glorfindel resah. "Tak cuma ilmu hitamnya, tipu dayanya juga menghancurkan banyak negeri! Haerri, kau harus waspada! Jaga pikiranmu!"

Suara berderap mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Masih tegang, Glorfindel bangkit, menyingkap belahan pada tenda topi, tangannya mencabut belati yang tersembunyi di belakang pinggang. Di luar celah gunung, tiga Dwarf turun dari kuda-kuda poni. Seorang Dwarf bertopi bulu usang, seorang Dwarf seram dengan pecahan kampak tertinggal di dahinya, dan Balin.

"Kita kedatangan tamu!" Ia menyarungkan belatinya lagi, lalu menyingkap bukaan tenda.

"Jenggot Merlin!" gumam Ron demi melihat si Dwarf Berdahi Kampak. "Bagaimana dia bisa hidup dengan membawa-bawa itu?"

"Gandalf!" Balin menyapa, agak sungkan sekaligus malu hati. Harry yakin ia tahu mengapa mereka sampai bermalam di luar pada malam bersalju alih-alih di penginapan. "Kalian... di sini?!"

Harry mengangkat alis. "Ya. Kami di sini."

Balin tersenyum salah tingkah. "Kalau kau bersedia, aku bisa mengatur tempat menginap untukmu..." ia melirik Glorfindel, dan buru-buru menambahkan, "dan rekan seperjalananmu."

"Sudah terlalu malam. Tidak enak merepotkan orang. Lagipula berkemah di sini tidak buruk. Pemandangannya sangat menarik," tolak Harry.

Balin melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan lagi-lagi salah tingkah saat cuma menemukan dinding gunung dan tumpukan batu.

"Di luar dingin," ujar Ron, memecah kebisuan dan kengganan, "masuklah!" Ia kemudian terbang keluar, mengubah mantel Glorfindel jadi sebuah kemah lagi, lalu menggiring kuda-kuda poni para Dwarf berteduh ke dalam. Ia lalu memberi mereka air dan buah-buahan dari kantong bekal, dan membuat perapian agar tenda terasa lebih hangat sebelum kembali ke tenda Harry.

Balin tersenyum canggung, dan beranjak ke dalam bersama rekan-rekannya. Si Topi Bulu ia perkenalkan sebagai Bofur, pengrajin mainan keliling sekaligus tukang kayu handal, Si Jidat Kampak ia kenalkan sebagai Bifur, sepupu Bofur, mantan prajurit kerajaan.

Selagi Glorfindel menjerang air dan membuat kopi, Harry mengamati tamu-tamunya.

Dilihat dari penampilannya, Bofur dan Bifur seperti sudah berhari-hari dalam perjalanan. Tak cuma mantel yang lusuh dan kotor, rona wajah mereka pun suram dan letih. Meski demikian Bofur menyapa Harry dengan riang, agak penuh harap juga, sementara Bifur menggeram tak jelas. Keduanya berseri-seri ketika diberi kopi panas dan roti lempeng isi daging.

"Sebelumnya aku mohon maaf karena telah mengusik di jam sebegini larut," Balin berkata. "Aku mencarimu karena membutuhkan bantuan. Ah, tepatnya, Bofur dan Bifur ini yang memerlukan pertolonganmu."

Harry mengawasi Bofur dan Bifur, menunggu hingga mereka selesai menyantap makanan sebelum bertanya "dan bagaimana aku bisa membantu Anda, Tuan-Tuan?"

"Telah lama aku mencari-cari kabar keberadaanmu, Gandalf," ujar Bofur. Senyum di bibirnya ramah walau agak memelas. "Sejak kakak sepupuku, Bifur, terluka, aku terus berupaya dan bertanya ke mana aku bisa menemukanmu. Puji dan syukur pada Mahal Bapa kami, akhirnya kita bertemu!"

Lalu, Bofur mulai bercerita.

Sekitar dua puluh tahun yang lalu, tak lama setelah Erebor jatuh ke cengkeraman Smaug, almarhum Raja Thror memimpin ekspedisi nekad ke Moria, atau Khazad-dum, dengan niat merebut kembali Pegunungan itu. Padahal, Moria pada waktu itu dikuasai oleh bangsa Orc, yang dari segi jumlah, kekuatan, dan persenjataan, jelas jauh lebih unggul dari Dwarf Pegunungan Sunyi yang baru saja kehilangan kerajaan mereka.

Dwarf Erebor hampir tak selamat dari perang itu. Raja Thror bahkan mati di tangan Azog si Kulit Pucat, Panglima besar bangsa Orc, begitu pula dengan cucunya, Pangeran Frerin, yang juga merupakan adik dari Thorin. Nyawa yang melayang tak terhitung... Bifur adalah satu dari sedikit sekali Dwarf yang berhasil lolos dari kematian.

Akan tetapi Bifur juga tidak benar-benar pulih. Pecahan kampak yang tertinggal di kepalanya membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan berbicara bahasa Westron, meski ia masih bisa bicara sepatah-sepatah dalam bahasa tradisional bangsa Dwarf, Khuzdul. Tak hanya itu, pada hari-hari tertentu, kampak di dahinya mendenyutkan sakit, membawa demam dan halusinasi yang sedemikian hebat sehingga si Kurcaci seringkali mengamuk, membahayakan diri juga siapapun di sekitarnya. Mungkin mirip seperti Gangguan Stress Pasca Trauma, yang sering didapati pada veteran-veteran perang di zaman modern. Harry sendiri pernah mengalami gejala serupa, setelah Perang Besar Hogwarts berakhir. Mujur tingkat traumanya masih berada pada level rendah, sehingga beberapa kali terapi dengan ahli Legillimency mampu menyembuhkannya.

"Jadi, pecahan kampak itu tersangkut di dahinya selama dua puluh tahun?!" seru Ron ngeri.

Bifur cuma manggut-manggut dan mengedikkan bahu, seolah kondisinya tak begitu memprihatinkan, berbanding terbalik dengan Bofur yang tampak merana.

"Pecahan kampak itu tak terlalu dalam untuk membunuhnya, tapi juga tidak aman untuk dicabut," Bofur berkata. "Karenanya kami membiarkannya di sana, untuk mengulur waktu. Sebenarnya itu juga bukan solusi yang aman. Kampak Orc punya sihir beracun, bekas luka yang telah sembuh saja terkadang masih terasa perih, apalagi kalau situasinya seperti ini! Bifur mungkin tak lantas mati, tapi hidupnya juga tak pernah tenang." Ia menghela napas sedih, Bifur menepuk-nepuk bahunya, seolah hendak menghibur. Padahal keadaannya begitu tragis, tapi justru dialah yang menenangkan saudaranya. Harry merasa tergugah.

"Karena itu kami mencarimu, Gandalf! Kau Penyihir, tentu kau bisa melakukan apa yang tak dapat dilakukan Tabib lain?!" Bofur membujuk, penuh harap.

"Sihir jahat meninggalkan jejak yang dalam," sahut Harry. "Sihir kami, mungkin tak dapat sepenuhnya menyembuhkan Bifur."

"Kumohon," ujar Bofur. "Tak dapat sepenuhnya sembuh pun tak jadi soal... asalkan penderitaan sepupuku bisa berkurang!"

Membulatkan tekad, Harry menghampiri Bifur. Sejenak ia mengamat-amati pecahan kampak yang menancap di dahi si Kurcaci. "Hmm... agak mengkhawatirkan," gumam Harry. "Revelio!" Ia menyentuh kepala Bifur.

Rangka tengkorak, jalan darah, juga urat syaraf, membayang di dahi si Kurcaci. Pecahan kampak itu tersangkut di banyak susunan syaraf, tidak memutuskan tapi bila ditarik secara manual Harry takut urat-uratnya yang separo putus itu bisa terbetot lepas. Tak cuma itu, tengkorak Bifur juga retak...! Bisa hidup selama bertahun-tahun dengan kepala berlubang sungguh merupakan mukjizat!

"Yah, pantas saja cara konvensional tak bisa diterapkan," kata Ron, yang turut memperhatikan skema penerawangan bersama Bofur. "Kampak itu terperangkap di syaraf-syarafnya." Ron mengibaskan sayapnya ketika melihat kepanikan Bofur. "Cara konvensional, kataku! Bukan berarti sihir tak bisa sama sekali!"

"Aku singkirkan kampaknya, kau tutup lukanya," kata Harry, yang diangguki Ron. Bifur menelan ludah, memandangi mereka, sedikit gelisah, sedangkan Bofur mulai gelagapan. Sikapnya seperti hendak melompat menghentikan proses suatu waktu. Sadar ia bisa mengganggu pekerjaan Harry dan Ron, Glorfindel menariknya minggir.

"Kita harus melakukannya dengan cepat! Dalam hitungan ketiga!" ujar Ron.

Mereka menghitung. Bifur terpekik kaget kala pecahan kampak di dahinya dimusnahkan dengan sihir. Harry memegangi kepalanya, merapal mantra penghilang nyeri, bersamaan dengan Ron yang selekasnya meniupkan magis penyembuh ke segenap urat syaraf sekaligus menutup retakan pada kerangka kepala. Sepanjang penyembuhan, cairan hitam meleleh keluar dari rekahan luka Bifur, jatuh ke alis matanya yang lebat. 'Sisa racun dari pecahan kampak!' Tanpa sungkan Harry mengelapnya sampai bersih dengan ujung lengan baju.

Pemulihan hanya memerlukan waktu beberapa saat saja. Seperti yang dikatakan Harry, luka Bifur menutup namun masih meninggalkan bekas. Ia tetap tak bisa melisankan Westron, tapi ketika berbicara, kata-katanya tak lagi terpatah-patah dan lebih terdengar jelas, meski Harry dan Ron maupun Glorfindel sama sekali tak paham Khuzdul. Ia memeluk Harry dan Ron erat-erat, meracau dalam Khuzdul sambil menepuk-nepuk dahinya dengan gembira, yang diterjemahkan Bofur dengan penuh haru, "sudah tak sakit lagi sekarang, sudah tidak perih dan pusing lagi sekarang!"

"Kami senang bisa membantu, Tuan Kurcaci!" Harry tertawa ketika Bifur kembali memeluknya, dan merasa sedikit masygul melihat si Dwarf menjangkau Bofur dan merangkulnya dengan segenap daya.

***

Agar bisa menampung lebih banyak orang, Harry melebarkan tenda topinya. Ia menyuruh Bofur dan Bifur menginap. Di luar mungkin salju cuma rintik-rintik, namun udara dinginnya menggigit tulang. Berada di perjalanan dalam kondisi seperti ini tidak akan menyenangkan.

Bergelung mantel di atas permadani, dengan cepat Bofur terlelap, disusul Bifur. Harry tersenyum tipis melihat keduanya berpelukan dan mendengkur. Ron menguap, bertengger di bahu Glorfindel dan bersembunyi di balik uraian rambut sang Ellon tak ubahnya mendekam di balik tirai. Glorfindel sendiri setengah terjaga setengah tidak. Matanya menerawang seperti melamun. Dari yang ia lihat selama berinteraksi dengan Peri, Harry mengerti makhluk-makhluk ini tidak tidur seperti halnya makhluk lain, yang memejamkan mata, tak sadarkan diri, penuh dengkuran atau bahkan meneteskan liur. Tidak, tidurnya para Elf lebih mirip meditasi. Meskipun demikian, rasanya aneh melihat orang tidur dengan mata terbuka. 'Anak-anak sekolah pasti senang bisa menguasai kemampuan seperti itu. Bayangkan, bisa tidur di tengah pelajaran tanpa perlu takut ketahuan!' Agak geli, Harry menyesap kopi sisa. Sudah agak dingin, tapi masih enak.

Seperti dirinya, Balin tidak mencoba tidur. Harry tak mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Kalau Balin ingin mengatakan sesuatu, ia bisa mengutarakannya sendiri.

"Tembakau?" Balin mengeluarkan pipa rokok, menawari Harry, tapi Harry menggeleng.

"Aku tidak merokok," ia menyibak bukaan tenda agar asap tembakau terbebas ke luar.

Balin mengernyit. "Hm? Almarhum Ayahku pernah bilang, Gandalf si Kelabu paling suka mengisap pipa dan meniup cincin asap."

Harry sempat mati kutu, tapi dengan cepat menguasai diri. "Aku sudah tua, paru-paruku tak sekuat dulu!" ia beralasan.

Balin mendengus, walau begitu ia tak mendesak lagi. "Tahun ini lebih dingin dari biasanya," ujarnya sambil lalu. "Baru awal musim dingin, tapi permukaan sungai sudah mulai jadi es." Ia mengembuskan asap, Harry menghidu aroma harum dan tajam seperti rempah, tak seperti asap rokok yang biasa diisap orang di dunianya yang lama, murni asap dan menyesakkan.

"Kuharap tak ada kesulitan?"

"Dwarf tidak pandai bertani maupun berladang, Tharkun. Kami bergantung sepenuhnya pada negeri tetangga untuk urusan tambahan pangan," ujar Balin. "Meski daging adalah makanan pokok bangsa Khazad, tidak berarti kami tak memerlukan nutrisi lain, seperti buah-buahan," ia meringis kala menambahkan, "atau sayur-mayur."

"Tentu saja akan ada kesulitan," kata Balin lagi. "Bahan pangan menipis, dan cuaca dingin rentan bagi mereka yang bertubuh lemah. Tapi aku lebih khawatir pada tetangga kami; para Hobbit! Hidup mereka sepenuhnya bergantung pada hasil panen. Mereka juga membutuhkan makanan yang jauh lebih banyak, tambahan lagi fisik mereka tidak sekuat Dwarf. Musim dingin yang beku, Fell Winter, dapat membahayakan jiwa mereka."

Harry masih ingat gambaran mengenai Hobbit dari penggalan ingatan Gandalf dulu, dan ia mendadak mendapat ide untuk mengecek Shire selintas. Toh negeri itu berada tak jauh dari Ered Luin.

"Gandalf... aku harap kau tidak tersinggung pada sikap Thorin," ujar Balin, setelah lama berdiam diri. "Sikap kepala batunya memang menjengkelkan," walau berkata begitu ia tersenyum sayang, "tapi ia bukan pribadi yang jahat. Aku berani jamin!" 

Balin kembali diam. Harry menduga ia akan selesai di situ, namun perkiraannya meleset.

"Kalau... kau bersedia, mungkin kita bisa membahas masalah Erebor lain kali...?" kata Balin hati-hati.

Harry membisu, tapi ia mengangguk.

Masih dua jam sebelum pagi datang. Tembakau Balin lambat laun susut terbakar. "Kuharap kau tak keberatan kalau aku menumpang tidur sebentar di sini, Gandalf." Balin memadamkan pipanya. Harry tersenyum, mempersilahkannya, dan si Dwarf pun beranjak ke dekat teman-temannya. Dalam waktu singkat, tiga suara dengkuran memenuhi tenda.

Terjaga sendirian, Harry menunggu pagi. Hujan salju telah reda, namun kini tumpukannya menutupi jalan. Ia bangkit, meraih tongkat perjalanannya, lalu menyingkap bukaan tenda dan melangkah keluar. Timbunan salju tersibak ketika Harry menyapukan tongkatnya seperti orang menyapu jalan.

Kesunyian meredam segala suara di dunia. Harry menghentikan kegiatannya, mendengarkan naluri. Ia lantas menengadah ke dinding gunung, dan mendapati seraut wajah raksasa balas memandangnya.

Aule, atau Mahal, The Smith of The Valar, pencipta para Dwarf, menampakkan diri di hadapannya.

"Yang Mulia!" Harry menjura dalam-dalam, antara kaget dan tak menyangka.

"Kudengar kau tiba di Ered Luin-ku, jadi aku datang untuk menyapa," Aule berkata. Suaranya halus, mengingat penampakannya yang besar, tadinya Harry mengira suaranya akan sekeras gempa dan longsor. Tahu jalan pikirannya, Aule tertawa kecil.

"Kami berupaya bergerak secepat mungkin, Yang Mulia," jawab Harry, agak tersipu.

"Dan sikap Dwarf-ku, Thorin, menghambat usahamu."

Harry menghela napas. "Akupun tidak lebih bijak, Yang Mulia. Dan apa yang telah terjadi membuatku merasa buntu."

"Menurutku caramu cukup tepat. Aku memahami Dwarrow-ku luar dan dalam. Thorin punya sifat mendendam yang buruk, yang tentu saja hanya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri apabila dibiarkan. Tapi berkat kata-katamu, pandangannya terhadap Raja Thranduil jadi sedikit berubah. Sudah tentu ia masih marah dan benci, namun perasaan itu tidak setajam dan sekejam dulu."

"Benarkah?"

Aule tersenyum, membuat gunung merekah dan beberapa butir batu tergelincir jatuh. "Temui dia sekali lagi. Tapi kau tak perlu bicara kali itu."

Harry mengernyit bingung. "Lantas?"

"Pertemukan Thorin, juga adiknya Dis dengan Ayah mereka. Sudah terlalu lama Anak-Anak itu terdiam dihantui masa lalu. Sekarang, adalah saatnya untuk beranjak."


	21. Chapter 21

"Ketika Dunia selesai tercipta, ia tidak lantas terisi, hanya berupa ruang kosong, tanpa penghuni, tanpa perhiasan. 

Lalu Manwe memenuhinya dengan angin, dari yang halus berbisik hingga yang keras bersiur. Permaisurinya Varda membentangkan langit dan menggantungkan bintang-bintang. Ulmo membawa airnya, selagi Aule membentuk gunung dan perbukitan, dan demikianlah laut dan daratan dijadikan. Melodi Eru kemudian menyuarakan kehidupan, Dewi Bumi Yavanna dan adiknya Vana sang Ratu Kesuma menumbuhkan hutan dan padang bunga, dan dari pertemuan tanah, air juga udara, entitas demi entitas hadir, membentuk keaneka-ragaman hayati.

Lambat laun Arda pun terpenuhi, indah tiada tara, taman Eru yang sempurna. Namun muncul kekhawatiran di hati para Valar, karena bersama cahaya yang kian benderang kegelapan pun kian panjang membayang. Musuh mereka, Morgoth Bauglir, masih mengintai, mencari celah untuk merusak dan menghancurkan.

Eru Iluvatar kemudian menetapkan kedatangan Putra dan Putrinya, Penjaga dan Pelindung Dunia. The Eldar, atau Quendi.

Embun, cahaya, lautan, dan gunung; begitulah Eru merancang Quendi-nya, berjiwa murni, laksana harapan di tengah kegelapan, vitalitas yang abadi, dan tak tergoyahkan menghadapi tantangan. Janji Eru menenteramkan keresahan para Valar, dan sembari memperindah Arda mereka menunggu bangunnya Anak-Anak Iluvatar ini.

Tetapi, ketidaksabaran membuncah di hati Aule. Ia ingin segera menemui Anak-Anak Iluvatar, dikuasai hasrat besar untuk mengajarkan segenap pengetahuan dan kepandaiannya. Ia tak sanggup lagi menanti, hingga diam-diam menempa kreasinya sendiri di balairung rahasia. Anak-Anak yang sama kokoh dan tabahnya dengan Anak-Anak yang digambarkan Eru, namun mewarisi segenap api ambisinya dalam berkarya dan menempa.

Dan terciptalah tujuh Dwarrow pertama di Dunia. Aule memahatnya dengan sepenuh hati dari bebatuan terkeras Arda.

Namun, menciptakan insan bukanlah wewenang Valar manapun. Meski telah membuat tempaan, Aule tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menghidupkan. Apa yang dilakukannya lambat-laun diketahui Eru, hingga ia hadir bersemayam pada balairung rahasia Aule, menunjukkan kekecewaannya pada Sang Pandai Besi yang telah dengan lancang menyalahi kekuasaan dan mendahului kehendaknya.

Dipenuhi ketakutan, Aule memohon ampun. Ia bahkan menawarkan untuk menghancurkan anak-anaknya dengan tangannya sendiri, demi membuktikan kesetiaannya kepada Eru. Walau demikian ia tak kuasa menahan kesedihan kala mengangkat palunya, hendak memusnahkan ciptaan yang telah dipahatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, karena tidaklah setiap pencipta merancang sebuah karya tanpa mengikutsertakan hatinya.

Tergugah oleh kesetiaannya, juga karena belas kasih, Eru akhirnya mengembuskan jiwa hingga Putra-Putra Aule menjadi hidup, bahkan menganugerahi mereka dengan pasangan-pasangan. Namun karena ia telah menetapkan Quendi sebagai pelindung pertama Arda, Dwarrow Aule hanya diperkenankan menjelajahi dunia setelah Anak-Anak Sulung Iluvatar itu terbangun. Para Dwarf kemudian ditidurkan di dalam ruang-ruang batu di tujuh pegunungan Arda. Kelak di kemudian hari dunia mengenali mereka sebagai Yang Kedua Terjaga.

Tak terbilang rasa syukur Aule atas berkah Eru pada ciptaannya. Airmatanya menerpa bumi, mengubah pasir  menjadi emas, bebatuan kasar jadi batu-batu mulia. Adalah suratan takdir, tatkala jatuh di dedaunan airmatanya tak terserap dan tertahan selama bermusim-musim. Waktu kemudian menyelimutinya dalam kebekuan, zaman menelan dan menguburnya. Di masa lain airmata itu diketemukan dalam wujud yang berbeda. Sebuah permata tiada bandingan, yang menyala dengan sinarnya sendiri.

Jantung Gunung; Arkenstone."

Bilbo terdiam sejurus. Pandangannya menerawang dari kitab klasik Hikayat Lama Arda yang disusun dan ditulis Ayahnya, Bungo Baggins almarhum.

"Airmata Vala yang terkunci di dalam permata... kedengaran seperti mukjizat, bukan begitu, Ibu?"

Bilbo melirik Ibunya, Belladonna Baggins, dan mengulum senyum saat mendapatinya tertidur. Ia menutup buku besar Ayahnya, menghampiri sang Ibu, mengecup halus dahi sebelum menyelimutinya dengan selimut wol.

Ia lalu beranjak ke beranda rumah. Dingin terasa menggigit kala sang Hobbit membuka pintu.

Salju memenuhi padang-padang rumput. Menumpuk di dahan-dahan seperti gumpalan kapas, pada daun-daun yang masih berkeras bertahan, memutihkan atap-atap Smial Hobbit. Bilbo menutup pintu, melangkah ke halaman. Tahun ini, mawar-mawar Bag End terlambat mekar, dan kini mereka merekah tanpa mengindahkan musim, merah merona di antara salju. Ia meraih sekuntum, namun bunga itu bercerai-berai dalam rengkuhan jemarinya. Kelopak-kelopaknya berhamburan, tampak seperti darah memercik di lantai putih.

"Amat disayangkan!" Hamfast Gamgee, tetangga depan rumah sekaligus tukang kebun langganannya berseru, Bilbo baru menyadari kehadirannya, tengah menyekop salju yang menutupi jalanan.

"Amat disayangkan," Bilbo mengiyakan, mengantongi kelopak yang tertinggal di jemari ke dalam saku mantel, lalu menuruni undakan batu menuju pagar dan kebun di sepanjang pekarangan samping. Terlepas dari sosoknya yang tegar dan berduri, mawar tetaplah bunga yang rapuh. Tatapan melayang jauh, Bilbo mengingat Ibunya.

"Musim dingin kali ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya bukan, Tuan Bilbo?" ujar Hamfast, sejenak berhenti bekerja, menggosok-gosok tangannya yang tak bersarung sembari bersandar di pagar. Sambil lalu Bilbo teringat pada sarung tangan rajut yang baru diselesaikan Ibu untuknya; ukuran tangan Hamfast tak jauh beda dengannya, toh sarung tangan Bilbo yang lama masih bagus dan masih layak pakai. "Ataukah hanya perasaanku saja?" Nada suara si Tukang Kebun terdengar tenang, namun kegelisahan memancar dari sorot matanya. 

Bilbo tak menjawab, menengadah mendengarkan bisikan angin. Ia tertegun kala melihat, dari awan-awan suram kristal-kristal es luruh bergerimis. Berkilat bagai manik-manik, bening tak ubahnya intan. Selalu bersegi enam, kadang membulat seperti bunga stroberi, kadang meruncing ibarat daun pakis, satu sama lain serupa tetapi tak pernah sama, cantik luar biasa. Bilbo menadahkan tangan, kepingan-kepingan transparan itu mencair hanya dalam hitungan detik begitu sampai ke telapaknya.

"Keping salju!" Hamfast terpana menyadari, namun bukan karena takjub melainkan karena horor.

Bilbo mengepalkan tangan, air menetes-netes dari sela-sela jari yang terkatup, memikirkan betapa ironis... hal seindah kristal es justru merupakan pertanda bencana.

"Bukan cuma perasaanmu, Hamfast," ia berujar halus, meski perasaannya berkecamuk. "Musim dingin kali ini memang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Keping salju sudah turun. Fell Winter akan datang!"

***

Kristal-kristal salju bertebaran di beranda, jatuh ke pangkuan Kili dan lenyap meninggalkan jejak basah pada selimut. Angin berdesau, awan memagari mentari, ranting dan dedaunan bergemersik, dan di sela-sela keresahan yang berputar di sekeliling, seseorang berbisik di telinganya.

'Siapkan dirimu. Fell Winter akan datang.'

Kili tertegun. Vasariel.

Ia memejamkan mata di dunia nyata, dan terjaga di dunia lain.

Hujan yang berbeda menerpanya. Alih-alih salju dan kristal es, kelopak-kelopak mawar merah berpusar bersama angin lembut yang berbau harum. Kili menoleh ke belakang. Lautan mawar terlihat kontras berlatar atmosfer yang putih, semak berdurinya melingkar tinggi, meliuk melimpah ruah, hijau menggelap. Rapat mengurung. Seperti pagar penyegel.

Di hadapannya, tangga pualam terhampar tinggi. Mawar-mawar yang sama tersebar liar di sepanjang undakannya. Pada puncak tangga terlihat pilar-pilar raksasa dan pintu batu yang tertutup rapat, tanpa pegangan dan tanpa kunci. Kili tidak mengenali bangunan itu, namun rasa ingin tahunya tergugah hingga ia menapak naik.

Semerah rubi, lembut seumpama beledu, mawar-mawar itu mekar sempurna menebar wangi. Kili memandang bagai tersihir. Satu di antaranya begitu menawan, ia tak kuasa menahan diri dan menjulurkan tangan, namun telapaknya tertusuk ketika ia coba menyentuh.

Kesakitan, Kili menyentak tangannya, meringis melihat duri setipis jarum dan sepanjang belati tersisip di antara dedaunan, dan memucat saat menyadari darahnya berceceran membasahi tangga. Ia terhuyung mundur, dengan panik menekankan ujung tuniknya ke luka tikaman, menatap jeri mawar-mawar merah yang bergeming anggun tanpa terusik, duri-duri yang mengancam tersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang.

Ia jatuh terduduk, terengah-engah menahan lukanya. Suasana sedemikian genting, tetapi melihat mawar berduri itu, entah mengapa Kili malah teringat pada seseorang.

Semasa hidup, permaisuri Raja Thror, Ratu Arndis dari klan Firebeard, bukanlah Dwarrowdam yang banyak cakap. Ia ramah dan lembut, namun lebih sering mengulum senyum ketimbang bersuara. Dalam majelis, ia senantiasa duduk di sisi Thror, mendengarkan jalannya sidang dan pertemuan, tak pernah berbicara. Mulut-mulut nyinyir di istana menyindirnya sebagai pajangan, seperti halnya mawar-mawar merah yang selalu ia rangkai di vas-vas kaca warna pada setiap ruangan istana, cantik namun tak berguna.

Hingga suatu ketika, tatkala Golongan Kiri hendak memberontak pada Kerajaan, membantai pasukan bhayangkara dan mendatangi majelis dengan niat membunuh Raja, Ratu Arndis bangkit dari tahtanya, dan untuk pertama kalinya berbicara.

"Dalam catur, jika engkau hendak menjangkau Raja, kau harus melewati Ratunya dulu!"

Sejarah mencatat penumpasan pemberontakan waktu itu cuma dalam sepenggal kalimat, tetapi kengerian yang sesungguhnya jauh lebih panjang; teror dan pertumpahan darah yang makan waktu berhari-hari, dan hanya berani diutarakan dari mulut ke mulut dengan suara berbisik di balik ruangan yang terkunci rapat. Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang berani mempertanyakan kebijakan Raja Thror, dan Ratu Arndis, kembali duduk diam di mahligainya. Cantik tak terusik bagaikan mawar, namun semua kemudian menyadari, mawar terindah adalah yang berduri paling tajam.

"Kili!"

Vasariel- Hermione, terlihat di puncak. Ia lari menuruni tangga, tunik wolnya yang aneh dan rok lebarnya yang cuma sepanjang betis berkibaran menembus angin. Ia menghampiri Kili, menarik tangannya, dan menutup luka hanya dengan sentuhan jari.

"Wow...!" Kili tak kuasa menahan kagum.

"Maaf aku terlambat, ada sedikit kesulitan yang menghadangku," sesal Hermione, kibasan tangannya melenyapkan darah yang menggenang di tangga. "Ini adalah tanah terlarang, tidak sembarang orang diperkenankan menginjakkan kaki kemari!"

"Benarkah?!" Kili memandang terpukau ke sekitarnya. "Berarti kita adalah pengecualian?"

Melihat antusiasmenya, mau tak mau Hermione tersenyum. "Mm. Sepertinya begitu."

Mereka duduk bersebelahan di anak-anak tangga. Kili membolak-balik telapaknya, menyadari jika ini hanyalah mimpi, Hermione tidak akan menyembuhkan luka di tangannya. "Di mana ini?" ia bertanya.

"Tangga ini, menuju balairung rahasia di mana Aule menempa tujuh Dwarf pertama Arda."

Kili menggigil dan merasa lemah. Di sisi lain, sebuah kerinduan yang tak ia mengerti menyeruak di sanubari. Ia berpaling ke puncak, menatap gerbang balairung yang tertutup. "... bolehkah aku ke sana?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Sekarang belum. Tapi nanti, kalau sudah tiba saatmu pulang ke Aula Leluhur, kau bisa mendatanginya sesukamu."

Kili tersenyum lebar. "Fili tidak akan percaya kalau aku menceritakan ini padanya!"

Hermione tertunduk. "Kurasa, ia juga tidak akan menyukainya. Balairung rahasia Aule, terletak di tempat yang tak tercapai makhluk fana."

Kili membelalak. "Apa sekarang aku sudah mati?" tanyanya kaget.

Hermione tergelak. "Tentu saja tidak! Ini adalah pengecualian, Kili, seperti halnya kita di tanah terlarang ini." Ia meraup kelopak-kelopak mawar yang menyelimuti anak tangga, dan mengulurkannya lagi pada Kili sebagai setangkai mawar yang utuh. Si Dwarf hanya terbeliak menerimanya. "Roh adalah sesuatu yang unik. Bisa pergi sejauh-jauhnya tanpa benar-benar pergi... juga dimampatkan sekecil-kecilnya tanpa benar-benar mengecil, seperti saat kita berbagi wadah."

Sambil memutar-mutar mawar di tangannya, Kili mengernyit bingung. "Aneh sekali!" Ia menatap Hermione. "Sebenarnya roh itu dibuat dari apa?"

Hermione menggeleng ragu. "Aku cuma tahu setiap orang memiliki roh yang berbeda. Ada yang seperti angin, ada yang sekeras batu, ada pula yang selangka Jantung Gunung Erebor."

"Arkenstone..." sahut Kili otomatis. "Kalau kau?"

"Mandos berkata, rohku seperti inti bintang."

"Pantas saja! Waktu itu aku merasa seperti berdiri terlalu dekat dengan tungku!"

Sejenak keduanya membisu, menikmati pemandangan. Kili masih mencuri-curi pandang ke balairung rahasia Penciptanya, tapi ia tak berkeras pergi, sadar ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilanggar.

"Aku belum meminta maaf," ujar Hermione tiba-tiba. "Di bengkel waktu itu, aku meminjam tubuhmu tanpa izin."

"Oh! Tidak apa-apa!" seru Kili. "Malahan aku berterima kasih! Kalau bukan karena kau, tak cuma aku, Fili dan Dwalin juga tak akan selamat!"

"Kau tidak marah...?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku marah? Kau menyelamatkan kami semua!"

"Bahkan walau aku menyakitimu?"

"Itu... tidak terelakkan. Tapi selama dibutuhkan, aku akan menahannya."

Hermione tersenyum miris. "Terkadang demi misi aku bisa berbuat apa saja, Kili, dan kau mungkin tidak akan menyukainya. Ibumu bahkan terang-terangan tidak menyetujui ini."

Kili terdiam. Hermione menghela napas, tatapannya menyapu mawar yang berayun bersama tiupan angin.

"Selama ini, aku memakai perantaraku dengan sesuka hati... lama baru kusadari betapa egoisnya diriku," Hermione berkata. "Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi." Ia terdiam sejurus.

"Kecuali dipanggil, aku tidak akan datang."

Segalanya kemudian meredup dalam pandangan. Angkasa putih, lautan mawar, pupus berbaur hingga tinggal semburat merah jambu. "Hati-hati, Kili, Azog tidak akan berhenti mengincar kalian! Dan waspadalah pada Fell Winter!" Hermione berseru, suaranya sayup-sayup ditelan angin yang menderu, sosoknya sekabur fatamorgana.

Kili termangu kala kenyataan menggantikan impian. Sekuntum mawar merah tergenggam dalam tangkupan tangannya. Bukan Hermione lagi yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang, melainkan Ibunya.

"Kili!" Dis menangkup wajahnya. Tangannya dingin dan gemetar. Kecemasan, kemarahan, rasa takut, menyala-nyala di matanya yang biru. Terkadang Kili masih terhenyak melihat betapa mirip Ibunya dengan Paman Thorin.

"Apa hantu itu datang lagi?!"

Kili menggenggam dan mengusap-usap tangan sang Ibu. "Vasariel bukan hantu, Ibu." Sebenarnya Kili juga tak begitu yakin, tapi ia percaya Hermione tidak menginginkan apapun selain kebaikan. "Dia juga Istar, seperti Tharkun..."

"Gandalf sekalipun, hanya membawa kekacauan bersamanya," Dis mengerutkan kening, tampak tak senang. "Aku tak suka makhluk itu meminjam tubuhmu tanpa permisi."

"Bukan makhluk, Ibu, tapi Vasariel," Kili mengesah, namun Dis tak peduli.

"Apa yang ia inginkan?"

"Dia tidak menginginkan apa-apa..." Kili teringat pada balairung Mahal, tapi ia tidak yakin Ibunya akan senang mendengar itu. "Hanya... dia mengatakan, terkecuali dipanggil, dia tidak akan datang."

Dis menatap putranya lekat-lekat. "Benarkah? Ternyata dia masih tahu diri. Bagus kalau begitu!"

"Ibu!" Kili memprotes, namun Dis bergeming.

"Sihir adalah hal yang berbahaya! Kakek buyutmu Thror memakai satu dari tujuh Cincin Kekuasaan yang dihadiahkan Sauron pada tujuh Raja Kurcaci. Berkat itu, kerajaan kita memang dilimpahi kekayaan yang tiada banding, tetapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana akhirnya bukan? Lalu nenek buyutmu Arndis..." Dis menggeleng-geleng, dan mencengkeram tangan anak bungsunya erat-erat. "Sihir cuma baik bagi Penyihir, Kili, dan bukan kita! Berjanjilah pada Ibu, kau tidak akan memanggil makhluk itu, apapun yang terjadi!"

***

Seumur hidup, para Dwarf hanya melihat Pencipta mereka melalui pahatan di kuil-kuil ataupun lukisan di kitab-kitab. Karenanya tak terkira perasaan Balin, Bofur dan Bifur kala memergoki Aule mewujud di dinding gunung. Balin pucat pasi, menggigil menyaksikan betapa besar sosok sesembahannya, Bifur nyaris pingsan, sementara Bofur sudah terkapar tak sadarkan diri di tumpukan salju.

Tak ingin menakuti Anak-Anaknya lebih lama, Aule berlalu tanpa kata. Harry tersenyum geli melihat Balin berpegangan pada Bifur yang perlahan-perlahan merosot di tanah, lemas gemetaran.

"Ma-Mahal Yang Agung!" seru si Dwarf tua, di sebelahnya Bifur meracau tak keruan. Harry tergelak.

"Ya. Mahal Yang Agung!" ia mengonfirmasi.

Balin terperangah, selama beberapa saat membelalak tanpa suara. Harry menunggunya pulih, dan tak kecewa saat sang Dwarf menanyainya, "mengapa Beliau menampakkan diri? Apakah ada wahyu yang disampaikan untuk kami para Dwarf?"

"Sayangnya tidak ada," jawab Harry, "namun Beliau menyuruhku kembali menemui Thorin dan keluarganya."

Balin terpaku. "Apa ini mengenai aliansi?"

"Lebih kurang," Harry menyahut ambigu. Ia melihat Ron bertengger di mulut tenda, menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan ujung sayap sambil menguap, menatap bingung ke kanan dan ke kiri. Di belakangnya Glorfindel berdiri, tetap serapi sebelumnya meski baru saja terbangun. "Sarapan?"

"Ah ya, jika tak merepotkan," sahut Balin, akhirnya menguasai diri. Bersama Bifur ia mencoba menyadarkan Bofur, tapi meski sudah diguncang-guncang, pipinya ditepuk-tepuk, Bofur tak juga memberikan reaksi. Tak kurang akal, Bifur melepas sepatu bot dan melambai-lambaikan kaus kakinya ke hidung Bofur. Harry berjengit menyaksikan si Dwarf malang terlompat bangun seraya memekik. Bahkan di dunia inipun kengerian bau kaki tak gagal dalam meneror korbannya!

Selepas sarapan, mereka bertolak kembali ke Pegunungan Biru. Melewati jalan pintas berpagar hutan pinus, Harry memandangi pepohonan yang berbalut salju, teringat perayaan Winter Solstice dan Tahun Baru di London. Ia terkenang suasana The Burrow. Weasley adalah keluarga besar, makan-makan meriah saat perayaan adalah kepastian, jadi Ibu mertuanya selalu sibuk memasak, seminggu atau tiga hari sebelum hari raya. Dari memanggang kalkun, menyajikan La Vigillia atau Feast of Seven Fishes; tujuh jenis hidangan makanan laut, membuat Buche de Noel, roti jahe dan kue-kue tradisional, lalu Eggnog dan Mulled Wine. Sedangkan Ginny selalu membuat sajian daging gulung jamur dan Treacle Tart kesukaan Harry, iga panggang lada hitam untuk James, masakan oriental untuk Lily Luna, dan Apple Crumble spesial untuk Albus. Harry menghela napas kangen. Tidak ada musim dingin di Valinor, tapi mungkinkah merayakan Winter Solstice di sana? Ia tak pernah sekalipun melewatkan hari raya bersama orangtuanya.

"Oh! Snowflakes!" seru Ron takjub.

Harry tertegun saat menyadari gerimis kristal es jatuh ke bumi.

Ia menadahkan tangan, terkesima melihat snowflake yang menggunung. Selama di Inggris, ia cuma melihat keping salju di televisi, atau dalam sihir yang dirapal para Penyihir dalam pertunjukan. Menyaksikan snowflakes asli, sebegini banyak, benar-benar mukjizat yang tak disangka-sangka.

Tetapi, menyadari air muka para Dwarf dan Glorfindel yang tampak gundah, Harry merasakan firasat buruk.

"Kau tak pernah melihat gerimis kristal salju, Istar Ron?" tanya Bofur.

"Sebanyak ini? Baru sekarang!" sahut Ron antusias. "Indah sekali!"

Balin menggeleng-geleng prihatin. "Memang indah, tapi sayangnya itu pertanda buruk," katanya muram. "Hujan kristal, adalah pertanda awal musim dingin berat dan panjang di daerah sini. Fell Winter!"

Bofur menghela napas. "Pantas saja, sungai Ered Luin sampai membeku! Tadinya aku masih berharap itu cuma karena suhu yang rendah! Tetapi ini... ini sudah benar-benar pasti, musim dingin panjang akan menerpa kita semua!"

Harry tercenung dalam resah. Bahkan di dunianya yang serba modern dan didukung sihir, musim dingin panjang bukanlah hal yang dapat dianggap sepele. Ia teringat lagi keinginannya semalam untuk mengecek Shire, namun tak dapat segera bertindak. Urusan dengan Thorin harus diselesaikan terlebih dulu.

Ered Luin bersiaga penuh menyambut datangnya hujan kristal. Harry melihat para Dwarf bahkan Dwarrowdamnya hilir mudik, dari menyimpan persediaan makanan, kayu bakar dan arang, hingga memperbaiki dan menguatkan rumah. Thorin dan dua kemenakannya terlihat di tengah warga yang sibuk, mengkoordinir sekaligus membantu penduduk bersiap-siap.

Berbeda dengan pemukiman Dwarf lainnya Ered Luin bukanlah sebuah kerajaan. Juga hanya dipimpin seorang Lord tua bernama Agnar yang masih terhitung saudara jauh Thorin dari pihak neneknya. Pun demikian secara alamiah kepemimpinan beralih kepada Thorin. Ia memang tak ditunjuk, secara resmi Agnar masih merupakan pemimpin, namun kuatnya kharisma Thorin membuat rakyat Ered Luin mengikuti arahannya tanpa keraguan, apalagi sebagian besar pengungsi Erebor juga bermukim di Pegunungan Biru.

'Ia sosok yang ditakdirkan menjadi Raja,' Harry mengamati sang Dwarf lekat-lekat sampai kehadirannya disadari.

Wajah Thorin berubah masam saat melihatnya, namun ia masih menyapa, dengan nada netral. "Tharkun." Pandangannya sejenak terarah pada Balin, dan sejenak terpaku melihat Bifur yang tersenyum riang sambil menepuk-nepuk dahinya yang kini sembuh. "Kau menyembuhkan Bifur?!"

"Aku dan Ron," sahut Harry singkat. Tak mau buang waktu berbasa-basi, ia berkata, "Aule memerintahku untuk mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang."

Thorin mengernyit curiga, namun melihat anggukan Balin, ia bertanya, "siapa?"

"Akan lebih baik kalau kita kembali ke rumahmu."

Prasangka tampak jelas pada air mukanya, tapi Thorin cuma mengangguk kaku. Ia memimpin mereka semua, Fili dan Kili mengikutinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Yang benar?" bisik Ron. Harry cuma bergumam.

"Fell Winter terdengar gawat. Di Lorien, mungkin kita perlu membahasnya lebih lanjut bersama semua orang," kata Harry kemudian. Ron manggut-manggut setuju.

Mereka sampai ke kediaman Thorin tak lama kemudian. Thorin tampak hendak bicara, gelagatnya menunjukkan ia ingin apapun keinginan Harry agar dibicarakan di teras saja, tapi Harry dengan cuek menerobos masuk ke ruang tamu bersama Ron.

"Terkecuali Fili dan Kili, yang lain tunggu di teras!" kata Harry, tanpa mempedulikan pelototan Thorin.

Glorfindel cuma mengangguk. Balin, Bofur dan Bifur tampak kecewa tapi menunggu dengan patuh. Thorin masih melotot, tapi ia masuk rumah bersama dua keponakannya. "Bukannya katamu kau ingin mempertemukanku dengan seseorang?" tuduhnya sewaktu Harry menutup pintu. Nada suaranya yang jengkel memanggil Dis hingga datang pula ke ruang tamu.

"Thorin?" Dis mengawasi mereka dengan bingung sembari mengelap tangan pada celemek di roknya; sepertinya ia baru selesai mencuci piring atau mencuci baju. Harry tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Ah! Satu keluarga sudah berkumpul! Bagus sekali!" Harry kemudian mengeluarkan Batu Kebangkitan. Para Dwarf mengawasinya dengan heran dan waswas, Thorin semakin sangsi dan siap mengomel, namun Harry dengan cepat mendahuluinya.

"Ini, adalah Batu Kebangkitan, yang dianugerahkan Mandos kepadaku," ia memperlihatkan Relikui Kematian itu pada Thorin dan keluarganya, yang mendengarkan dengan terpaku. "Benda ini, bisa memanggil arwah."

Thorin menengadah padanya. "Kau berkata Mahal Yang Agung datang padamu dan menyuruhmu mempertemukanku dengan seseorang... apa orang ini sudah mati??" ia berseru tak percaya.

Harry mengangguk, dan mendadak merasa iba.

"Gandalf! Kalau ini cuma tipu dayamu..." Thorin menggeram, namun Harry memotong omongannya.

"Aule ingin kau bicara dengan Ayahmu."

Thorin tertegun. Matanya menatap nyalang Batu Hitam yang Harry campakkan ke dalam telapak tangannya. Lama ia pandangi benda itu dalam ketidakpastian, sebelum melayangkan pandang pada Adiknya, tersesat, sekaligus patah hati. Rasa iba Harry semakin membuncah karena ia teringat pada anak-anaknya sendiri yang ia tinggalkan lama berselang. "Putar tiga kali, dan panggil nama Ayahmu," kata Harry lembut.

"Thorin?" Dis berbisik gemetar, airmata nyaris tumpah dari kedua belah matanya. Thorin menelan ludah, kembali menatap Harry namun Harry berpaling darinya, tak nyaman melihat emosi yang berkilat di matanya. Sang Penyihir mundur memberi ruang, Ron hinggap di bahunya, menghela napas berat.

Thorin memejamkan mata, dan memutar cepat Batu Kebangkitan di tangannya. Keraguan tak tersisa lagi di hatinya ketika arwah Thrain menampakkan diri di hadapan mereka semua.

Tak seperti saat ditemukan di Dol Guldur, Thrain tampil dalam sosok terbaiknya. Tentunya sewaktu ia masih di Erebor, pada masa-masa jaya. Tegap dan gagah, dengan pakaian indah, jubah mewah dan mahkota emas menghiasi kepalanya, ia tersenyum sayang pada anak-anak dan cucunya. Harry hampir tak mengenalinya, dan bersyukur. Tak terbayang perasaan Thorin dan Dis jika almarhum Ayah mereka muncul dalam kondisi terakhirnya.

Thrain kemudian berbicara, dalam bahasa Khuzdul, menyapa Thorin dan Dis dan kedua cucunya. Suaranya lembut, penuh kerinduan mendalam.

Air mata berderaian, Dis menyongsong Ayahnya, hendak merangkul, namun yang ia dapati cuma udara kosong. Ia mematung, melihat kedua tangannya dan Ayahnya berganti-ganti dalam kebingungan dan kepedihan. Thrain menggeleng, tersenyum sedih. Ia mungkin tampak dalam sosok terindahnya, namun ia semu, nyata hanya sebatas bayangan.

Dis terduduk lemas di lantai, kedua tangan tersilang memeluk lengan, menyadari dan meratapi Ayahnya sejadi-jadinya. Tak tahan melihat duka itu Fili dan Kili bergegas merengkuhnya... menangis bersamanya.

"Adad...! Adad!" Thorin memanggil serak, wajahnya putus asa, muda dan rapuh.

Harry merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Diikuti Ron, ia meninggalkan reuni yang pahit itu.

***

Harry dan Ron tidak menemukan siapapun di Taman Lorien, namun Kreacher muncul -Kreacher dalam sosoknya yang baru, seorang Butler tua bertubuh mungil yang menangis terisak-isak penuh kerinduan sembari memeluk pinggang Harry- menjemput mereka untuk berkumpul di kediaman Granger di pusat kota.

Musim dingin memang tak pernah menghampiri Undying Lands, namun di Valinor London kali itu, entah mengapa rintik-rintik salju luruh berbingkai malam yang cerah. Harry bertukar pandang dengan Ron, terkesima menyaksikan salju menumpuk pada pohon-pohon yang tetap menghijau sepanjang tahun, juga pada bunga-bunga yang terus mekar tak peduli musim. Jalanan ramai dengan orang lalu lalang. Kerlip lampu warna-warni menghiasi gedung-gedung dan perumahan. Lagu-lagu hari raya berkumandang riang, dari radio, alat musik, hingga ke paduan-paduan suara dadakan.

Keluarga Granger tinggal di sebuah rumah bertingkat dengan dinding-dinding yang dirambati dedaunan musim gugur, yang kini senantiasa menguning dan memerah. Dengan bersemangat Kreacher membukakan pintu sembari menyerukan kedatangan Harry dan Ron. Harry tergelak melihat Ginny memekik girang dari ruang tamu, lalu memburu dan melompat ke pelukannya. Berangkulan erat, sempat nyaris jatuh, keduanya berputar-putar di bawah rinai salju sembari tertawa.

"Ada kejutan untukmu," ujar Ginny, matanya berkilat-kilat oleh airmata dan kegembiraan.

"Oh?" Harry melayangkan pandang ke dalam rumah. Ginny mengulum senyum dan menarik tangannya.

Ruang tengah Granger terlihat semarak dengan perhiasan dan ramai dengan tamu-tamu. Mistletoe tergantung di ambang-ambang pintu, Harry melihat Hermione mengecup Ron tanpa sungkan di bawah salah satunya, diiringi sorak-sorai keluarga Weasley -yang kini lengkap seluruhnya- dan Granger, dengus tak senang Snape samar-samar meningkahi. Di depan pohon cemara berhias lampu, bola kaca warna-warni dan salju melilit pada sudut ruangan, Draco dengan dandanannya yang serba polos dan gelap bersisian dengan Luna yang serba tabrak warna dan bermotif. Keduanya tampak sangat aneh dan tak cocok tapi juga tak ambil pusing dengan sekitar, berdebat seru entah apa sambil minum kopi berkrim dengan kayu manis, Astoria Greengrass dan Rolf Scamander; pasangan mereka masing-masing mengamati dengan geli sembari mengapungkan lilin-lilin ke langit-langit.

"Harry!" Sirius merangkul Harry, anggur di tangannya tumpah berceceran ke mana-mana mengotori karpet. Molly Weasley mengomelinya, namun keduanya lalu bergantian memeluk Harry, diikuti Arthur, Remus dan istrinya Tonks, juga Dumbledore dan McGonagall. Harry tertawa, sedikit pusing dan terengah-engah karena dioper ke sana kemari, sampai akhirnya ia jatuh ke pelukan Ayah Bundanya.

"Kami melihatmu 'Nak! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana... Kami sangat bangga padamu!" ujar James, di sisinya Lily membelai rambut Harry sembari menyunggingkan senyum. Harry membersit hidung, terharu dan semringah. Ia menenggelamkan diri dalam dekapan orangtuanya, merasa nyaman dan hangat dan damai. Persis seperti masa kecil menyenangkan yang sering ia angan-angankan di kamar sempit di bawah tangga ruang tengah keluarga Dursley, namun ini nyata. Harry mengesah puas dan bahagia.

Suasana perlahan hening, dan Harry diarahkan Ibunya ke sebuah tempat. Di depan perapian, Albus Severus dan James Sirius berdiri menunggu, berdampingan dengan istri-istri mereka.

"Ayah!"

Albus dan James menubruknya, memeluknya erat seolah mereka akan mati apabila melepaskannya, terisak-isak.

"Lima puluh tahun setelah saat itu, Ayah," bisik Albus, "dan tidak satu haripun kami lalui tanpa memikirkanmu!"

Kesedihan terasa mencekik, hingga Harry tak dapat bersuara. Ia hanya bisa mendekap kedua putranya, berharap seluruh perasaan hatinya tersampaikan lewat rangkulan.

Akhirnya menguasai diri, pelan-pelan Harry melepaskan anak-anaknya, hendak melihat mereka dengan jelas dan pangling. Albus dan James jauh lebih tua dari yang terakhir ia lihat, dan lebih tinggi juga. Harry menyeka airmatanya, tertawa saat Fred dan George meledek tinggi badannya yang masih segitu-segitu saja sementara anak-anaknya malah tumbuh lebih tinggi. Tapi ia tak jengkel, malahan gembira. Penuh kelegaan ia memeluk James dan Albus lagi, lalu menyambut hangat menantu-menantunya, Gwendolyn dan Helena.

"Mana Lily Luna?" Harry bertanya pada Albus saat menyadari ketidakhadiran putri bungsunya.

Tetapi Albus terlihat miris. "Lily Luna masih di London yang lama," sahutnya lirih.

Harry terhenyak. Penuturan James kemudian mematahkan hatinya.

Berbeda dengan kedua kakaknya, pernikahan Lily Luna tidak berlangsung langgeng. Ia bercerai dari suaminya yang seorang Muggle dan kehilangan hak asuh anak-anaknya. Meskipun pada akhirnya ada kesepakatan di antara kedua belah pihak agar Lily Luna dapat bertemu dengan anak-anaknya lagi, mereka tidak bergaul rapat. Walaupun keponakan-keponakannya masih mengunjungi dan mempertahankan kontak dengannya, Lily Luna lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya seorang diri bersama Kreacher di Grimmauld Place, mengisolasi diri.

Namun sekarang Kreacher sudah kembali ke Valinor... anak-anak Albus juga James pun tak bisa setiap saat mengecek karena sibuk dengan urusan dan keluarga mereka masing-masing, sementara Lily Luna masih menyepi tanpa dekat dengan siapapun. Membayangkan putrinya sendirian di Grimmauld Place, Harry merasa sesak dan tak tenang. Ia memandang tanpa daya pada Ginny, namun Ginny memeluk dan menghiburnya. "Tidak akan lama, Harry... Lily Luna pasti akan kembali! Dan kita akan berkumpul seperti dulu, selalu bersama-sama selamanya..." Harry tidak lantas menjadi lega, tetapi ia sadar hidup di dunia adalah fana, sementara Valinor kekal abadi. Harapannya kembali tumbuh.

"Ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan pada Ayah!" Albus tiba-tiba berkata, memecah suasana haru dan duka. Ia menggandeng seorang anak perempuan, dan menuntunnya ke hadapan Harry.

Anak perempuan itu, tak pelak lagi masih keturunan Harry; mungkin anak Albus yang paling muda. Perawakannya kurus, rambutnya gelap, panjang sebahu, mencuat di sana-sini. Matanya hijau, dan ia juga memakai kacamata bundar. Ia persis Harry, saat masih berusia sebelas tahun.

Harry berlutut di depan si gadis kecil. "Halo!" sapanya riang.

"Halo juga, 'Kek," jawab si kecil kalem. Harry menengadah pada Albus yang tersenyum lebar.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Harry kemudian.

"Henrietta. Tapi semua memanggilku Harry."

Harry tertawa, merasa gembira oleh kejutan ini. "Apa kau sudah diterima di Hogwarts?" ia bertanya.

Henrietta mengangguk semangat. "Hn! Aku masuk asrama Hufflepuff. Sebenarnya aku ingin ke Griffyndor, tapi entah mengapa Topi Seleksi malah merasa aku cocok baik di Slytherin maupun Hufflepuff," ceritanya lancar. "Aku pilih Hufflepuff karena asrama Slytherin ada di bawah danau." Ia mengerutkan hidung, tak gentar pada wajah tersinggung Draco dan Snape, pun mengindahkan seringai Sirius dan Si Kembar Weasley. "Aku benci air. Waktu masih kecil aku pernah hampir tenggelam di sungai!"

Harry mengucek-ngucek rambut si gadis. "Hufflepuff juga asyik," sahutnya menyetujui, "'kan dekat dapur!"

"Makanya!" seru Henrietta senang. Semua tertawa ketika ia bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu tentang petualangan tengah malam mencari pai daging dan puding coklat dingin di dapur sekolah.

"Berapa usiamu sebelum meninggalkan Inggris... maksudku, sebelum datang kemari?" tanya Harry lagi, dan sesuatu yang dingin mencengkeram hatinya saat Henrietta menjawab polos, "dua belas tahun."

"Kau... hanya setahun di Hogwarts?"

Henrietta mengangguk muram. "Libur natal waktu itu aku dijemput Nenek Mathilda, Kakek tahu, Ibunya Ibuku?" Harry tidak begitu tahu, tapi ia mengangguk saja, lebih agar si Kecil melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ayah dan Ibu, kakak-kakakku Geraldine dan Julian, sudah pergi terlebih dahulu, sementara kami menyusul belakangan. Tadinya aku mau naik kereta api, tapi Nenek ingin naik bus karena rute perjalanan melewati tebing di dekat laut. Tak seperti aku, Nenek sangat suka laut, melihat dari jauh saja sudah senang, katanya! Jadilah kami naik bus.

Tapi, jalan yang kami tempuh licin akibat salju yang mencair. Bus kami tergelincir saat menikung dan menabrak pagar pembatas hingga terlempar ke laut. Nenek Mathilda seorang Squib, penumpang yang lain tak bisa sihir. Aku berhasil menteleportasi Nenek dan sebagian penumpang ke pinggir jurang, tapi aku tidak cukup cepat..." ia berhenti dan bergidik. "Aku benci air. Dingin dan sesak."

Harry menarik Henrietta ke dadanya, merangkulnya sembari menahan tangis. Henrietta masih belia, masih anak-anak... namun maut sungguh tak pandang bulu.  
Harry menatap Albus dan Helena, melihat kepedihan yang sama tercermin pada wajah mereka. Tak terbayang betapa merana keduanya menghadiri pemakaman putri sendiri.

Meskipun begitu, kebanggaan merekah di hati Harry. Dalam usia yang sedemikian muda, cucunya sudah memiliki sifat yang mulia; menempatkan keselamatan orang banyak sebagai prioritas, bahkan di atas diri sendiri.

"Kakek jangan sedih," kata Henrietta kalem, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Harry. "Di sini aku senang. Ada Nenek Ginny, Bibi Luna, lalu Gran-Gran Molly yang selalu memasak hidangan enak dan Kakek Buyut Arthur yang sering mengajakku bongkar pasang mesin dan menyelidiki mekanisme bebek karet." Harry tertawa mendengarnya, duka laranya seketika luntur.

"Oh ya?"

Henrietta mengangguk-angguk, Harry kembali merasa geli karena gaya manggut-manggut si Kecil jelas hasil meniru Dumbledore. "Sirius sering berubah jadi anjing, dan setiap sore kami bisa main lempar tangkap bola di halaman The Burrow bersama Si Kembar Bandel. Kadang-kadang kami terbang naik sapu keliling London, atau main Quidditch di pantai lily putih, tapi di sana ada Peri-Peri galak berbaju besi emas, dan mereka selalu mengusir kami! Setiap sabtu malam Kakek buyut James dan Nenek buyut Lily akan mengajakku ke bioskop, dan Professor Snape selalu memberiku apel karamel setiap kali kami bertemu." Henrietta lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Harry, maunya berbisik meski dalam kenyataannya semua orang tetap mendengar jelas celotehannya, "apelnya enak tapi keras sekali, jadi kadang kubagi dua dengan Sirius, tapi Kakek jangan bilang-bilang ya!"

Harry menggigit bibir, matanya berkilat-kilat jenaka, sementara semua orang menahan tawa melihat ekspresi horor di wajah Sirius dan Snape. Henrietta sendiri tak menyadari apa-apa, asyik sendiri dengan ceritanya. "Setiap minggu sore aku diundang oleh Nyonya McGonagall untuk minum teh di pondok Wisterianya yang indah bersama Sir Dumbledore, dan setiap malam bulan purnama kami semua pergi melihat tarian Peri-Peri Cahaya di hutan purba Aracala. Semuanya sangat menyenangkan, dan aku tak pernah sendirian. Lagipula, sekarang ada Ayah dan Ibu di sini."

Mengetatkan pelukannya Harry berdiri, membawa Henrietta dalam gendongannya. "Ya, dan tidakkah itu yang terpenting?" Ia seolah ingin meyakinkan, namun lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Di sini kau akan selalu bersenang-senang." Ia menciumi pipi Henrietta yang terkikik geli.

Pintu depan diketuk, menandai kedatangan Neville bersama anak juga istrinya, yang membawa sekeranjang mawar salem dan berbotol-botol jus labu dingin. Pesta dimulai setelahnya, riuh rendah oleh canda dan gelak tawa, di tengah salju yang terus-menerus menitik.

Sementara itu di Dunia Tengah, Thorin dan keluarganya mengucap salam perpisahan yang menyakitkan pada almarhum Thrain. Pertemuan tak selalu mengobati kerinduan, malah membuat luka hati kian dalam tertoreh.

Mentari telah lenyap dari cakrawala, dan cahaya juga hilang dari hidup Thorin. Hanya dingin dan getir yang ia rasakan, namun tiada waktu untuk mengeluh dan mencari penghiburan. Arwah Ayahnya tak cuma menobatkannya sebagai Raja Erebor yang baru, tetapi juga mewariskan tiga harta kerajaan yang ia sembunyikan di tiga tempat rahasia.

Peta jalan masuk rahasia Erebor. Kunci Gerbang Burung Srigunting. Dan Cincin Kekuasaan Thror, Isimun Khayam; Kejayaan Abadi.


End file.
